K2: Shades of What Might Have Been
by Jen DeClan
Summary: KotOR 2 AU. Jedi Exile turned bounty hunter Kyron Marrex hears a call from across the galaxy from the only survivor of a planet-wide genocide, and with it, the Force he has learned to live without, comes flooding back. OCS non-canon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N My writing partners Trynn & Synsyter Shadow are co-writing this with me. Please, any constructive crits are welcome. And now, enjoy an AU that I can safely say will blow your mind because of its originality and OCs, as well as an Exile I think you will like._

**Chapter 1: Destruction of a World**

Darkness.

It was encompassing, wrapped around her, like a tentacle-like root of one of the carnivorous plants from Felucia; it held her firmly against all her efforts to break free of its ever-tightening grasp. It was a void, the complete absence of substance or life, and it terrified her. She was drifting in time and space, trapped in a vast, black hole where nothing else existed. She wanted to scream in terror but her lungs could not take in air. There was no atmosphere to carry sound, and no one would hear her or know she had ever lived.

No life…gone…every living thing destroyed…the Jedi who had come to Katarr existed now as only empty husks, drained of all life. All the trees and flowers, the birds, all living creatures dead. And her people…

She thrashed her limbs in a vain attempt to reach out and touch something, anything. The lone Miraluka clawed her way up the fallen bodies of her family and friends, of her people. Even the movements of her arms and legs were dull and slow, as if she was crushed beneath fathoms of dark water.

She wanted to speak but couldn't remember how. She was in a deprivation tank—and lost to her were sight, sounds, and sensations. But her fate was not as terrible as her world's. There was no blood on any of her race. Their essences had been a feast—devoured by something or some one and she knew the destroyer would come for her. She could feel the Force ripping into her mind, but she erected barriers, showing her strength and a tie with the Force few of her kind possessed.

_I do not want this. Save me!_

It was a psychic cry magnified through the Force-She shielded it from the destroyer, sending it into arcs of pure longing for help and rescue into the edges of the galaxy.

***

On the Outer Rim, on a planet with no name other than what smugglers, pirates and bounty hunters gave it which was Sanctuary, a man staggered out of a cantina. Bleary grey eyes stared out of a haggard face that looked far older than his 30 standard years. They were light, almost mercurial in that deep, spacer's tan. Grit from the sand of this inhospitable planet honed his whiskers, keeping them short and rough. His short dark hair was unkempt and needed a trim. He liked to keep it short even if it showed the scar that was on his scalp from a Mandalorian blade. The scar ran from the top of his head bisecting one brow so that he always looked somewhat cynically amused, over his eyelid, following the curve of a high cheekbone. To most men it would have been a killing blow. To him it served as a reminder, how fleeting life could be.

"Hey, Maverick!" A male voice shouted. "You still in the game?"

His nick name had never failed to amuse him. Maverick Marrex—oh how far the mighty had fallen!

He called a reply, turning up his lips into a reprehensible smirk. He was not incredibly tough like most of the riff-raff on this planet, but he had learned to give off a certain attitude. It was necessary to have them think he was a badass.

"Deal me in, Flynn! I'm—uh, taking a moment here."

Flynn's chuckle filled the air and Marrex stepped out into the night, staring up at the stars. The sky was a deep, deep blue turning into pitch black farther up into the atmosphere and that is where the stars lingered, twinkling, calling to him.

He cocked his head. _Calling to me?_

_"I…do not wish this. Help me."_

A voice! One that filled him with compassion and longing because the tone was like the taste of the finest ale and the feel of the sun on his face and so many things he'd lost.

_"Come to me…before it is too late."_

Marrex scowled, turned and strode into the cantina. "Flynnie, we need to divert course and go to Katarr."

He addressed, in his opinion, the better half of the partners, Kit Flynn, Mandalorian merc—six feet one and a half inches, broad shoulders and twinkling green eyes under a bushel of light brown hair that went every which way. Or were his eyes blue? They seemed to change color with what he wore. He was in a maroon T-shirt, tan flak vest and over that a long brown duster. Brown pants were tucked into worn boots. Buckled about his waist was a blaster belt that held his special piece and there was a vibroblade hanging in a scabbard at his side. Flynn was tough and that could be seen even with the good-natured lop-sided grin that tricked folk into believing he was non-threatening. He was a wiz at cards and an expert at not being spotted when he cheated.

"And why would I do that, Maverick?" The voice belonged to Captain Vasa, who was the leader of the bounty hunter pack Maverick had thrown in with for two years. "Are there credits to be made? A vic to capture?"

Swagger Vasa moved out of the deep shadow he always seemed to find wherever they went. Dark eyes surrounded by intense whites glared at Marrex. Vasa was the total opposite of Flynn—dark, military buzz cut, obsidian eyes that could cut through steel, a sleek, lean physique that oozed power and a dark aura. He always wore black and tonight was no exception. And the man carried weapons on almost every part of his body. He had a double scabbard bandoleer strapped to his back, throwing vibro stars and small blades tucked into the leather bands that caused the hard biceps to bunch as if there were live wires under the tan skin that writhed and seethed. He kept a dagger tucked into his boot and wore a triple belt ensemble with rings he could remove to make an Echani weapon of lethal power and two blasters because he was ambidextrous. He was not wearing the leather band around his head like normal, but then the cantina was extremely hot.

Maverick swallowed hard. "Look, you owe me, okay. I saved both your butts on Ord Mantell. I have never asked you for a thing."

"Except for a job," Flynn amended, grinning amiably.

Vasa made a sharp gesture. "Stow it, Flynn! Why, Maverick? Why would I go to Katarr—put all of us in jeopardy from the Republic-subject to capture by them?"

Marrex glared back at the man. "Because there's a woman there who needs our help."

Vasa rolled his eyes. "Ever the savior of women—since I had the misfortune to meet ya." He rubbed a hand over the stubble on his face, eyes narrowing as he considered options and then he smirked. "Okay, your next two shares of any bounties we pick up go to fuel, food and repair. Got it?"

Marrex smiled. "Got it!"

"Boys, pack it in for the night and get my ship ready. Seems we're going to Katarr."

***

"Gunner!" Vasa bellowed, as soon as he stepped inside _The_ _Seeker_, his deep voice resonating through the ship. Behind him, Flynn raised the exit ramp, an irritated expression on his face.

"Mind keeping the noise levels down, Swag?" He scratched his ear. "My eardrums have been kinda sensitive since you blew up that swoop bike on Bakura."

Swagger didn't acknowledge the comment. "Gunner!" he yelled even louder, causing Flynn to cringe – maybe it was his way of acknowledging the comment. "Get your ass in here. Now!"

Flynn elbowed Marrex in the ribs. "Does he do that on purpose?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Maverick shrugged. "Now can we please get a move on? Katarr's not exactly a five minute jump away."

"Yep, wouldn't want to keep the damsel in distress waiting," Flynn smirked. He clapped a hand of Marrex's shoulder. "But I can't help but wonder…how _do _you know where to look? I'm willing to bet we won't find anything."

"I wish he would lighten up just a little…" Marrex jerked his head at Vasa but was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps and a tall, young man running into the cargo hold.

Gunner was a lanky early twenty something with long brown hair and brown eyes under thick eyebrows. He wore a dark grey flight suit which he had pulled down to and tied around his waist, exposing his chest and long, sleek arms. There was a half-eaten nerf steak in his hand and he looked startled. His appearance made Flynn snigger loudly.

"If it wasn't for the steak, I'd say we might have walked in on _something_," he told Marrex, nudging him in the side again and not bothering to lower his voice. Maverick nodded but didn't laugh. He liked Gunner – the kid had the least glamorous of jobs on the _Seeker_, which was basically doing everything that needed to be done, from scrubbing the small refresher to piloting the ship to providing cover fire. He worked hard to earn his keep and was pretty handy with blasters and quad turrets – hence the nickname.

"Captain Vasa," Gunner saluted Swagger with the hand holding the steak and flushed pink when he realized how stupid it looked.

Swagger wasn't impressed. "Number one, lose the steak." Gunner stuffed the steak in his mouth and with monumental effort began to chew. Flynn burst out laughing and Marrex gave him an exasperated glare.

"Number two," Vasa went on, pointing at the kid's attire. "Get dressed. I don't want any naked males on my ship. Number three, prep the engines. We're leaving."

"Ah 'aven't…" Gunner tried to talk but nothing coherent came out. He took a full ten seconds to swallow his mouthful of steak. "I haven't restocked the supplies yet."

Swagger's obsidian gaze hardened. "Thought I told you to do so ASAP."

"Hey, I was effing hungry! And you said you'd be back late so I thought…"

Swagger made a move with his hand as if he wanted to grab Gunner by the collar but stopped since there was no collar to grab. "When I tell you to restock supplies, I expect you to do it first thing," he snapped. "I expect my ship to be ready to go when I come back, or there's going to be _effing_ trouble." He mocked Gunner's way of swearing without actually using swear words.

Gunner looked downright scared now. He had heard about Swagger's preferred methods of punishment for breaking his rules – getting your ass handed to you in a spar was the better option. Getting kicked off the ship was the other.

"Okay," Vasa seemed to calm down a bit. "Get down and give me a hundred. Chest hits the floor. No breaks. Then you can go and get the supplies."

Gunner sighed in relief and lowered to his hands and knees, but Maverick took a step forward. "Come on, Swagger. Pushups?" he said impatiently. "The woman on Katarr isn't getting any better while we stand here watching you punish the kid. I can sense it. Let's get the damn supplies and then you can devote time to bodyweight exercises."

Swagger scowled at him. Marrex knew you never questioned Swagger Vasa and his methods, but there was something about the voice he had heard in his head that made him feel irrational, like tracking it down was the most important thing right now both for him and the woman who had called – so strong was the feeling of desperation she had placed in the cry for help. And there was something else that made him uneasy – the feelings her voice carried reminded him of something he had once relied on, once lived as one with – of something that was taken from him.

"You _sense_ it, huh?" Swagger said in a gruff voice. "All right. Supply run first, and then you'll do two hundred. Still no breaks. Clear?" There was speculation in the dark eyes. Vasa was weighing something in his mind and it was clear something about Marrex was not adding up and there would come a day of reckoning.

Gunner leaped to his feet. At six foot four he towered over the rest of them, but when it came to dealing with Vasa, height didn't matter. "Clear." He started to put on his flight suit.

"I'll go with him," Marrex volunteered; he was eager to insure they got going as fast as possible and also wanted to avoid the questions he could see formulating in Vasa's mind. "Flynnie, cover for me in the engine room." The big merc gave him a look that said _Who died and made you Captain?_, but he nodded and left the cargo hold. "Gunner, what do we need to buy?"

Gunner had finished zipping up his flight suit. He attached a blaster holster to his belt. "Would be good to get a spare secondary buffer panel. I replaced ours today, but the wiring keeps expletive-ing up, so this one might not last long either. And then we need some of those frozen steaks…because I ate the last one," he finished sheepishly and turned to Swagger. "Captain, some credits?"

Vasa smirked and pulled a death stick from his pocket. "The shopping trip's on Mav today. I've heard these buffer panels are expensive."

Gunner's long stride almost left Maverick in the dust. _Long legs, lanky, and such a good natured kid, how the hell did Vasa get his hooks into you? You were with him before i signed on—just a kid wet behind the ears...You remind me of...someone better left forgotten._

Gunner slowed down, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Maverick. I forget sometimes how hard it can be to keep up with me."

Maverick smiled and allowed it to reach his eyes. He really liked this kid. "Don't apologize. Vasa is a good motivator."

"Oath! I shoulda known better than put myself before the well being of the crew and the ship. Flynnie's warned me time and time again. I know I'm gonna get myself kicked off the team like the two before me. You don't ever break Captain Vasa's rules."

"Relax." Marrex gave the kid a friendly slap on the shoulder. "We'll see if we can find him some more death sticks while we get the parts and supplies we need."

His whisky brown eyes lit up. "Do you think that would help?"

The two men thought about it for a moment then chuckled together. "Wouldn't hurt," Marrex told him.

They made their way to the supplies depot. Maverick was great when it came to bartering, being able to persuade the man on duty that he could let the buffer panel go for a lot less than the price he named. They had to take the panel to the ship before they continued their run, since it was so heavy.

Before they left the port, Marrex paid for a full load of fuel. This was taking every credit he had, but it was worth it. They brought a flotation lift back with them and loaded the supplies and food stuffs on it.

"Best place to find death sticks would be the cantina. We'll ask the 'tender." Marrex was impatient to leave. The voice echoed in his head and it vibrated in his chest and he realized he had not felt this alive in five years.

Gunner kept his hand poised over the blaster as they entered the cantina. It was pretty typical of any outer rim cantina—no live dancers, just holos of scantily-clad Twi'leks and the scum of the galaxy for patrons. He watched Maverick's back. One of the reasons Vasa kept him in the ranks was because he was a dead shot.

He saw his friend approach the bartender, probably questioning him about procuring some death sticks and then slip into a darkened part of the room. Nervous, because he could not see Marrex, Gunner tried to make his tall form inconspicuous as he followed after him. He was so intent on watching the aliens and humanoids sitting at the bar and the various tables, he did not watch where his feet were going and the next moment he tripped over a pair of scuffed boots in his way and was sent into a wild, sprawling fall to the floor. His trigger finger twitched and the blaster in his hand went off, leaving an impressive smoldering hole in the ceiling.

Everyone in the place drew their weapons and it looked like there was going to be a free-for-all, with Gunner tagged as "it" when Maverick reappeared and waved his hands for them to listen to him.

"He's sorry! He tripped. He was _not _shooting at anybody! Now, just calm down and go back to what you were doing."

Gunner accepted the hand up. He was gaping at Marrex as if he wondered who he was. "Mav, what? How?"

Marrex frowned, looking at his hands as if they did not belong to him. They buzzed with a strange energy. "I don't know," he admitted. "Got the death sticks and some Tarisian ale for Flynnie. Damn, I will be working for Swagger the rest of my life to pay for all of this."

There was a loud, explosive burp and Gunner stared down at the man who belonged to the boots that had tripped him. Marrex did the same, because there was something familiar about him. And then he knew! The man was older, but the orange jacket, he'd recognize it anywhere. Had to be...

"Carth? Carth Onasi?"

Bleary brown eyes gazed up through a mop of dark brown hair. The military cut was gone. His eyes were rimmed with red and shot with tiny veins of red as well. His mouth was slack and the once trim, fit body of a soldier of the Republic had softened. The face was puffy; there was a scar on his left cheek and deep grooves carved the sides of his mouth.

"Do I know you?" The words were slurred. Marrex counted the juma shot glasses on the table. The man should be dead!

"Kyron Marrex, sir." Maverick frowned when he saw the rank had been torn from the shoulders of the worn orange jacket that had seen better days.

A smile tried to etch its way through the stubble and grime on Carth's face. "Ky, you old space dog! What're doing all the way out..." He tossed the hair out of his eyes. "Where the hell am I anyway?"

Gunner whistled softly. "Nice to meet you, but we have to be going."

Marrex tugged his arm loose from the kid. "Sanctuary. Carth, what's going on? Obviously, you're in some kind of trouble."

Carth's laugh was bitter and his voice was hard. "Not as much trouble as I'm gonna be when the barkeep finds out I don't have the credits to pay for all this." He swept the sleeve of his jacket over the table and several shot glasses crashed to the floor. "Oops!"

"Stay here." Maverick overrode Gunner when he tried to tell him they needed to leave, by treating the kid to a glare worthy of the almighty Vasa.

Marrex strode to the bar and paid Carth's bill, then he was back at the table. "He's coming with us." He prevented Carth from sliding out of his chair as the massive amounts of juma he'd consumed finally overcame him and sent him into a stupor.

Gunner's eyes widened to the point they almost popped out of his skull. "Mav, Captain Vasa's pi---peeved off enough! Who the h-e-double levo-spanner is this guy?"

"When I knew him he was Lieutenant Carth Onasi. He's a decorated war hero and we're not leaving him here to rot."

"All right." Gunner grabbed the other arm and they dragged the now comatose Onasi out of the cantina. "But _you_ are going to be the one to explain this to Swagger."

"Well, looky here, the boys are back from town," Flynn said jovially when they arrived at the ship. "And looks like they picked up a new recruit." His nose wrinkled. "A very smelly new recruit." He placed his big frame in their way when they would have carried their burden up the loading ramp. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He brought out a datapad and began checking the supplies off the list." Food, check; engine parts, check. Supplies, check. Buffer panel, check." His lips quirked into a smile, but his eyes stayed dead serious. "Smelly drunk? Nope! Sorry, he's not on the list."

"Flynn, I..." Maverick began.

"Since when do you shanghai people, Mav?" Swagger's voice was deceptively soft as he stalked down the ramp. "And bring them to my ship without my permission?"

Gunner shuffled back and forth, scuffing the toes of his boots into the ground, stirring up small pebbles, until Flynn shook his head in warning and the action ceased.

"I haven't brought him inside the ship and I was going to ask you first. Just had to get him out of the cantina."

Swagger lit a death stick and took a deep drag. "And?"

Marrex told Vasa a short version of his history with Carth, leaving out any parts he didn't think the bounty hunter needed to know. Vasa ruminated on things as he smoked, his expression unreadable. Maverick had put every ounce of persuasion he could in his voice as he explained.

He came to the end of the story and there was a deafening silence. Everyone watched the obsidian eyes for a sign of acceptance. Finally, Swagger crushed the cherry of the death stick out in the palm of his other hand, eyes narrowing slightly at the small burn it caused. He was half Mandalorian, Marrex knew and had the regeneration gene of their race, so it would heal without needing a kolto patch, but it was impressive and just added to the mystique of the man.

Swagger smirked. "War hero gone to seed." He chuckled in a low, wicked manner. "Well, I'll get him back into shape." He jabbed a finger at Marrex. "The trip to rescue the woman and a new sparring partner just cost you the last favor. We're even, Mav. Debt paid." He paused as he was about to go back into the ship. "Toss him in the shower and get him cleaned up. He can have Neut's old quarters, unless you want a bunk mate, Mav?" He arched a brow, jerked his head in a signal and he and Flynn went inside the ship, both sniggering.

Marrex breathed a sigh of relief. "That went better than I expected," he told Gunner and they dragged Carth up the ramp.

Vasa's voice drifted back to them. "Oh, and, Gunner, you owe me those push-ups soon as we hit hyperspace, and Mav, your turn to spar."

***

Carth Onasi awoke from his comatose state several hours later. His back ached from sleeping on the hard bunk and his eyelids felt so heavy they wouldn't open. He tried to sit up and as his head left the comforting softness of the pillow, a splitting headache overtook him. It felt like every beat of his heart was followed by a thrust of a red-hot vibroblade into his brain.

Carth sat on the side of the bunk for five long minutes, trying to clear his head and get a sense of where he was. The gentle hum coming from the other side of what seemed to be a door told him in no uncertain terms that he was aboard a ship in hyperspace. You can take the man out of the spaceship… Carth rubbed his eyes and took in the surroundings. The dormitory was very small and with no furnishings to speak of – just the bunk and a heavy-looking chair with what looked like his jacket slung over it. He stood up slowly and the room spun in front of his eyes. He held on to the backrest of the chair for support and took several deep breaths. When the floor seemed perfectly flat again, he picked up the jacket and put it on his shoulders, feeling that finding the right sleeve to go with the right arm was too much of a challenge for him at the moment.

He didn't remember getting on a ship – to be perfectly honest he didn't remember much at all – but the fact that he wasn't handcuffed meant he couldn't have landed himself in too much trouble. Carth was starting to believe in the existence of some higher power, because over the last seven months, no matter how much alcohol he consumed every night, he always found himself back in the shabby room he rented. He walked over to the door and found it wasn't locked. Maybe by putting him on this ship and taking him away from Sanctuary, fate had dealt him a trump card.

The fog in his mind slowly clearing, Carth walked down a short dark hallway, eager to find someone who was flying the thing. The layout of the ship was unfamiliar to him, although some parts resembled a Corellian freighter. Sounds that resembled panting, as well as some light were coming from an open doorway, and Carth peeked around the corner into what he presumed was the main hold of the ship.

He was more familiar with the Dynamic class freighter, one in particular came to mind, the _Ebon Hawk_. He recognized the ship as a newer model Corellian freighter and the main hold must have been customized for the captain's needs. Instead of having the normal huge holo map in the center like on the _Hawk,_ she was equipped with exercise and weapons racks. One whole wall was taken up with melee weapons of all sorts and blasters and blaster rifles. There were sniper scopes on some of the rifles and an alarming amount of shackles, chains and electro-binders hanging off hooks on the same wall.

The seasoned warrior reasoned that whoever the captain was of this ship and his crew must use the main hold for sparring and keeping themselves in peak fit condition. There were bars to do chin-ups and pull-ups and weights mounted on the walls.

When he served on the _Courageous_ as a helmsmen and been promoted to lieutenant during the Mandalorian Wars, he had often worked out in the gym the large ship provided, sparring and learning martial arts from one of the Special Forces aces.

His eyes lowered and he sucked in his belly, his face flushing as he realized just how much he'd let himself go. His bloodshot eyes fell to the deck and he frowned at what he saw.

A tall, brown haired man was on the floor doing pushups. His face was flushed from the effort and sweat was dripping on the floor from his forehead. He seemed to take a second as his chest touched the floor and blew out a heavy breath, pushing up slowly, his arms trembling. Another man, a couple of inches shorter, dressed in black, was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. There was a death stick between his teeth and he took drags on it between counting loudly.

"One hundred and twenty one," his voice sounded like very rough sandpaper. "One hundred and twenty two. One hundred and…"

The taller man's arms finally failed and he collapsed on the floor, hitting his chin. He rolled over on his back and panted, "Sorry, Captain."

The captain tossed him a towel and he wiped sweat off his brow. "Even I can't do two hundred consecutive pushups, Gunny-boy," the captain said, taking the death stick out of his mouth and extending a hand. He pulled the kid up easily. "Just let this be a lesson to ya to do as I say."

"Thanks, Swagger," Gunny-boy said, relief evident in his voice. He stretched his arms, trying to loosen muscles that must be screaming for mercy.

Carth did a double-take. _Swagger? _The name sounded disturbingly familiar.

Swagger's ever watchful obsidian eyes turned to the door and he smirked. "Well, look who's up. Sleep well?"

Carth forced himself to take the posture that two grueling decades spent in the military had perfected and tried to summon as much dignity as possible, knowing he probably looked like he had been sleeping on the street and ignoring the fact his head still felt like he had been beaten up with a hydrospanner. He stepped through the doorway. "Are you the captain?"

Swagger nodded to Gunner. "Find Mav and tell him his friend's awake." Gunner picked up a shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head and disappeared through another door. Swagger turned back to Carth. "Yep. Swagger Vasa. Welcome aboard _The Seeker_."

Carth's fears were confirmed. Of course he had heard about Swagger Vasa, an elite assassin and one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy, whose reputation preceded him everywhere. However, Vasa didn't look like he meant any harm to Carth, so he decided to play it cool. If it turned out he _was _in trouble, at least he'd know why.

"Carth. Carth Onasi," he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "As embarrassing as it is for me to ask, how did I end up on your ship?"

Vasa pulled something out of his pocket. "Take this," he said with a smirk, handing a small object to Carth, who accepted it with a nonplussed expression. "It'll help clear your head." The object was a small herb with tiny green leaves. Carth gave him a questioning glance.

"Eat it," Swagger said, a hint of impatience creeping into his voice.

Carth kept looking at him suspiciously. "How can I be sure you're not trying to poison me?"

Swagger's face hardened. "If I wanted to kill ya, you wouldn't have woke up. I guarantee it isn't poisonous, and my word is my bond."

Carth didn't argue with the statement; from what he had heard about Vasa, this was true. He carefully bit off a small piece of a leaf and chewed slowly. It had a sweet, pleasant taste. He swallowed, and maybe it was his wishful thinking, but after a few seconds the pain in his head seemed to lessen somewhat. He shrugged and took another bite.

Swagger lit up another death stick, watching him with a wicked merriment in his eyes. "As to your question, you ran into an old acquaintance – or he ran into you, I wouldn't know. Here he comes now." He pointed at yet another door on the other side of the hold.

Maverick walked into the hold, Gunner hot on his heels. "Carth Onasi, sir." He gave Carth an informal salute before he had the chance to say anything. "How are you feeling?"

Carth raised an eyebrow. "Kyron, why are you calling…" He went white and clutched his stomach as a sudden and very powerful wave of nausea overtook him.

Vasa smirked, recognizing the cleansing effect of the herb. "Happens sometimes. Refresher's that way, Ace."

Carth barely made it in time and an ocean of juma juice spewed out of his mouth as the herb did its work, emptying his stomach. He heaved and heaved until he thought he would pass a lung. He finally stopped and stood up, his frame shaking, sweat dripping from every pore.

When he looked up and saw his face in the mirror, he winced. The once proud admiral reduced to this. He saw Kyron's reflection behind him.

"Swagger says chew the rest of the herb," Marrex said, tossing the man a towel he had wet down so the admiral could wipe his face. "Said it'll help take away the smell and taste of the vomit, too."

Carth, never one to trust easily, took a whiff of the herb then pinched off a piece reluctantly and stuck it in his mouth. He waited a few seconds and then he downed the rest of it. "Ky, what are you doing with Swagger Vasa? You do know what he is, right?"

"He is what I am, sir."

"And what is that exactly?"

Marrex's eyes turned silver. "A survivor." He placed a hand on Carth's shoulder and felt the tension give way to a placid calm as he pressed it gently. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"Don't call me sir anymore, Ky. I read your file so I know you're no longer a Jedi."

Marrex's eyes widened and he craned his head around to make sure Swagger or Flynn was not in earshot. "Yeah, about that. They don't know I used to be a Jedi and I would appreciate it if you would let them find out from me."

Carth sighed as his body began to stabilize. The herb Vasa had given him seemed to really be helping. It was good to be in the company of someone who'd known him for the honorable man he was instead of the besmirched officer whose war record had been expunged as if it had never existed—as if he had never existed. "No problem, Ky. I owe you, buddy." Carth's brown eyes met the light gray. Having Ky there made Onasi feel like maybe his life was finally about to change for the better.

"When you're feeling better and are ready, you can tell me what happened to bring you this low, Fleet."

Carth chuckled ruefully. His old pilot nickname from his _Courageous_ days. He gestured to his soft belly and grimaced. "Yeah, I'm about the size of a whole fleet."

Kyron grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that too much longer. You're a part of the crew---for now--- and Swagger Vasa's men have to be in shape. He'll start on you as soon as you recover from the juma poisoning." Marrex scowled. "I counted the shot glasses on your table. Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Carth met his accusing stare fairly. "No, just trying to forget."

12


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: She Rises from the Ashes**

By Jen DeClan & Synyster Shadow

The threat assessment board on _The Seeker _began to chime, lighting up, filling the cockpit with a pulsing red glow. The alarms blasted their whining sirens.

Without looking, Vasa tossed Gunner a headset. "Monitor their transmissions while I calculate a new trajectory."

"What's going on?" Flynn demanded as he caught one of the bars mounted on the ceiling to keep his balance.

"Sith fighters!" Vasa snapped.

Flynn yelled back for everybody to grab onto something. "This ride's gonna get a little bumpy. Want me on the quad guns, Swag?"

"Nope. Gunny, go do your thing. Flynn, take his seat. Go! Now!"

"They're dividing into two groups," Gunner told Flynn as he rose from his seat. His palms beginning to sweat, he dashed from the cockpit.

"Hold on," Swagger advised as he changed vectors and _The_ _Seeker_ barrel-rolled and then came up behind one of the fighters.

Flynn's eyes were intent on the instrument's panel main screen. "Twelve o'clock!" he shouted; the Sith fighter disappeared in a gout of flame.

Vasa crowed his enthusiasm, slapping Flynn on the back so hard he pitched forward. "Ha! That's one."

Swagger expertly swerved the ship just as two of the fighters fired bolts across her bow. He jabbed a finger at the panel screen. "Tell me when one of the red blips turns green." He raced out of the cockpit and Flynn glanced backward to see him climbing a ladder up to the second quad laser chair.

"Green! Two o'clock!" he yelled.

Another blip was gone and Flynn heard Gunner shout and a loud, echoing thud that sounded like he had punched the ship in triumph.

"Flynn, switch all power to front deflector shields now!" Swagger's command rang throughout the ship.

Flynn pulled the switch down. Grinning, he saw the indicator light labeled front/rear go green, indicating that the shield power had switched to the front half of the ship.

Another blip, and then another disappeared.

The _Seeker _rocked suddenly and slewed to the side. Swagger came back and slouched in the pilot's seat, breathing as if he had just finished running a race. His momentary respite was soon over; he did a visual and his fist crashed down on the dash. "Two more!" He gazed out the main view screen. "Where's the fracking ship they're coming from?"

There was a loud explosion and a snarl of blue energy leaped over the instrument panel. The lights winked out then came back on line. Swagger took another visual and swore. "They're coming about, Gunner," he bellowed.

He jammed the yoke back, twisting it to the right. The ship flew straight down, then Swagger stood the ship on her side; at full speed he aimed her at one of the fighters. "Shoot 'em as we fly by. Flynn, when we get even, switch shields to starboard."

"Even? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Flynn murmured, clutching the armrests on the chair with white knuckles. He knew better than to question Swagger, so he stopped talking and did his job.

Gunner took out one fighter and Swagger's special jury-rigged laser blaster mounted on the quarter panels of the ship, took out the other.

"Good shooting back there, Gunny!" As he said it, Vasa wondered what it was about Gunner that made him offer the occasional compliment or slap on the back.

He and Flynn sat quietly for a moment, the only sound in the cockpit their heavy breathing and a soft, non-threatening blip from the navicomputer. Flynn slowly turned his head; Swagger stared straight ahead, the red glow of the cockpit making his eyes hellish pits.

"Fighters mean there's a ship. Knowing our luck, a big ship." Swagger called back to the rest of the crew. "We have to get out of here. Mav, sorry, but...."

At Swagger's words, Maverick rushed into the cockpit. He was breathless and looked pale – Vasa's evasive maneuvers always made him a bit queasy "Swagger, we must get down there. She needs our help."

Swagger turned his head to glare at him over his shoulder. "Dammit, Mav, I'm not going to place all our lives in jeopardy just because you think someone on the planet might need our help," he snapped.

"If a bunch of Sith fighters take us out, we won't be able to help her anyway," Flynn said quietly. He, too, looked at Marrex as if he did not really believe there was someone to save.

Maverick glared back at Vasa, fully aware he was disobeying orders which never ended well, but a small voice in his head screamed that if they didn't get to the woman who had called for him, the consequences would be much more severe than just a life lost. "Swagger, _please…_"

"Guys?" Gunner's voice interrupted him. The kid walked into the cockpit, a confused expression on his face. He pointed his finger at the viewport. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Katarr supposed to be all green and blue?"

Maverick stopped mid-sentence as his eyes followed Gunner's finger, and he, too, stared out of the viewport with confusion. The planet they were hovering above was nothing like what he had seen in holobooks – there were no lush green forests that covered the planet's characteristic mountains and stopped at the white ice caps, no sparkling blue oceans that glittered like lightsaber crystals even from space. Instead they were looking at a plain brown orb, a shade darker than Tatooine, almost like…

"Korriban," Carth said with visible contempt in his voice, standing next to Marrex.

"Flynn, what kind of fracked up hyperspace coordinates did you calculate?" Swagger aimed a finger at his friend. Flynn seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion because he was already punching instructions into the navicomputer to pull up the galaxy map. He stared at the screen in disbelief for a second and took another look at the planet before them.

"Everything checks out," he muttered. "This is Katarr. And if this is Katarr…"

"What the muffin effing heck happened here?" Gunner finished the sentence for him. Nobody laughed at his latest substitute for a curse word.

"That's it," Swagger pressed a few buttons and grabbed the yoke. "I'm not sticking around to find out." The ship started to move, but Marrex lunged forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's even more important that we find her now," he whispered, adding a certain tone of persuasion to his voice, even though he knew the certain tone hadn't worked for about ten years now. "And if we don't rescue her, we're still not even."

Swagger shrugged his hand off. "I'll say it one more time, Mav – I have no intention of getting vaporized or captured by Sith. There has to be a fracking capital ship nearby, and I value our lives higher than an I-owe-you."

"Did you circle the whole planet during the approach?" Carth asked suddenly from behind them.

"About seventy percent," Flynn replied, tapping the mini-map on the console. Carth strode over to him and narrowed his eyes, analyzing the situation. "We approached from here," Flynn highlighted the part of the map where they had exited hyperspace, "and now we're here." He dragged his finger along a trajectory line to a blinking white dot more than halfway around the planet from the exit point.

"Seventy would be enough for the scanners to pick up anything," Carth said, more to himself than the others. He zoomed out the map. "There. If there is a capital ship here, it's behind that moon. Means we have an opportunity to land on the planet."

Swagger spun his pilot's chair to face Carth. "Explain."

"A capital ship or a star destroyer trying to remain out of sight from a planet would orbit one of its moons," Carth went into naval tactician mode, seemingly unperturbed by Vasa's intense gaze boring into him. "As long as it remains in cover on the dark side of the moon, it's virtually invisible to the radars on the planet. The moon acts as a jammer. Of course, it also blinds the ship to incoming traffic – that's probably why there was a fighter patrol."

"And how long would it take for the ship to exit orbit if it so desired?" Flynn asked, matching Carth's official tone.

"Obviously it depends on the size and gravitational pull of the moon, as well as other factors, but in military theory it's about forty standard minutes."

"Theory, huh?" Swagger said. "I don't do theory. We'll make it quicker."

"Disable all comm devices and fly low," Carth advised. "I daresay you have a radar jammer installed on the ship. It's not really a match for a capital ship's scanners, but at low altitude it would let us circle the planet safely."

Swagger smirked and nodded. "Impressive, Republic." He pulled on the yoke, changing course, and activated the jamming device. "Flynn, disable the comms. Okay, Mav, we have a thirty minute window to find this woman of yours. Make it twenty so we can jump to hyperspace safely."

"Thank you," Marrex said, relieved. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the cry he had heard. He needed to recreate the same feeling of certainty about going to Katarr he had felt on Sanctuary, because they had only twenty minutes to search the whole planet. His eyes flew open and he pointed to an area on the holomap of Katarr.

"Take us down there, Swag. She's here somewhere…I can feel it," he said, his voice full of resolve.

Swagger gave him a questioning look. "First, I'm not landing the ship. You're taking the shuttle. Best for low altitude flying and we'll be able to jump to hyperspace more quickly." He cut the main engines and maneuvered _The_ _Seeker_ into orbit. "Second, sense and now feel, eh? When you get back, Mav, you and I are gonna have a long chat and I'll expect to hear the truth."

Marrex silently cursed himself to seven hells for letting that slip, but it was too late. He tried to look as if he had no idea what Swagger was talking about and said, "Shuttle it is, but I'll need a pilot. You know I can't fly the thing."

"Another thing we'll have to do something about," Swagger smirked. "Your Republic friend can do his bit for the crew and give ya lessons." He gestured at his crewmates. "Flynn, Gunny – go with Mav."

Carth took a step forward. "I'll go as well," he volunteered.

"No," Swagger snapped. "Shuttle only holds four, so mystery woman wouldn't have a seat. Besides, your mind might be sharp but I wouldn't risk you in a fight so soon after getting smashed." He glanced around at the crew. "Well, what are ya waiting for? Chrono's ticking, boys. You've got eighteen minutes."

_The_ _Seeker _was equipped with a small orbital shuttle which could hold a crew of four and some cargo – although for Swagger Vasa "cargo" usually meant "vic". Flynn strapped himself in the pilot's seat and Maverick handed him a datapad he had downloaded the coordinates to. Flynn pulled a lever and the shuttle detached from the ship and entered the atmosphere a little faster than was absolutely necessary.

Gunner was having trouble folding his long legs in a comfortable position in the cramped shuttle. "Anyone ever been to Katarr before?" he asked to break the somewhat awkward silence.

Mav shook his head silently, but Flynn replied, "I have. Once. Didn't enjoy the food at all." He was frowning in concentration as he guided the shuttle through a small patch of clouds.

"There," Marrex pointed at a small cluster of dome-shaped buildings when they emerged from the clouds. "She must be in that town."

Gunner looked at him strangely. "Captain Vasa's right, Mav. There is something strange about you," he said, as if he had only just caught on. Marrex ignored him.

Flynn set the shuttle down in a forest clearing on the edge of the town – it was so small it was more like a village than a town. The forest didn't qualify as a forest either – more like a group of trees without a single green leaf, blade of grass or patch of moss. Gunner lowered the ramp and they slowly exited the shuttle, shocked at the deafening silence around them and the way the sand felt like ash under their feet, as they walked the surface of a planet which, unbeknownst to them, had been robbed of all life, save one.

Marrex checked his chrono: fifteen minutes. Flynn excelled at quick landings. "Alright, let's move. Chrono's ticking, boys," he repeated Swagger's words. He took the lead as they broke into a run. Marrex wasn't worried that Swagger would actually leave them behind if they didn't return on time – he took care of his crew – but with a very serious talk ahead of him, he didn't want to peeve the captain off even more.

***

She felt as if tiny ice shards pierced her flesh almost bringing on hypothermia, carrying a creeping numbness and weakness to her limbs.

She had no idea of how much time had passed since her world had been destroyed. There was no external sound—not even the concept of sound left, except the harsh keening that tore the tender tissue of her throat.

Survivor's guilt twisted inside her like a Tatooine sand worm as she dragged the bodies of her kin to the giant funeral pyre just outside the city. Her hands were torn, the nails ragged, bruises on her legs and arms, from ripping down branches from the dead trees and piling them in the ditch that stretched several kilometers on the sides of the main road that led to the town.

She brought sacred oil from the temple and anointed the bodies then set them on fire. Over and over, until she had no strength left.

Embers floated down. She could feel their fiery touch upon her bowed head as she sank in abject misery on her knees. They created a delicate lacy pattern as they ate through the hood of her blikaata hood. The metallic gold rim/sensor that shielded the pouches where other species would have eyes, felt uncomfortable as the fire heated its edge.

"I am...the last." Her voice faltered. She could not cry; could not find solace by shedding tears and was not allowed the release from the pall of death that covered her home world.

She considered throwing herself into the flames and join her people. She even took a few steps forward, feeling the heat on her skin. And that is when the Force that was as natural to her as breathing, twisted in upon itself just as Marrex set his foot down upon the surface of her world.

She existed in a black void, one devoid of sight other than through the Force, but something was penetrating that darkness—a tiny pin prick of light. Someone else was here! Someone in which the Force flickered like the eternal flame in its urn in the temple. Like that tiny spark, it did not disperse much heat, but the meaning behind it was clear.

"_I am here. You're not alone. Come to me. There's so little time left."_

A voice! Soft. Male. She turned from the funeral pyre and the ashes that had risen came back down and settled on her clothes, her skin, turning her into a grey shadow.

* * *

Marrex stopped so suddenly, Gunner plowed into him. Flynn, deceptively agile for his height and size, side-stepped so he would not step on the kid's heels.

"Chrono's ticking," he drawled. He followed Maverick's intense gaze and his mouth dropped open.

They saw fires with billowing smoke, but it was what was coming out of the ashes that were falling like black rain, that caught and held all three men's rapt gazes.

"Whaaa?" Gunner gulped and took a step back and would have fallen over a tree limb if Flynn hadn't reached out to steady him.

Marrex moved to the female, thinking she was an apparition for a moment. She seemed made of the ashes of the dead. She stumbled to him and held out her hands, trembling.

"You came for me."

The voice he had heard in his head! Marrex took her hands and something passed between them that moment that was electric. "We have to get out of here."

"Thank you, Kyron Marrex."

"How do you know my name?"

"You are the great echo I have felt on the edge of hearing and now I 'see'. I 'see' you and what I 'see' in you, Kyron Marrex, gives me hope other worlds may be saved from the same horrible fate."

She sank against him, her knees buckling and he scooped her into his arms and staggered back to the others. Flynn humphed as Marrex handed her over to the stronger, bigger man, but he was grinning. "Swag owes me one hundred credits. He said you wouldn't find her—odds were a hundred to one and me being the ornery cuss I am, well, I took the bet."

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Gunner motioned for them to hurry and he was first in the shuttle, warming up the engine, engaging the repulsors as Flynn, huffing and puffing, dumped the woman into the spare seat. Marrex buckled the crash webbing.

"Looks like she passed out," Gunner said as he lifted the shuttle off and docked with _The Seeker_. Swagger wasted no time. As soon as they exited the shuttle, he swung his ship around and she disappeared into hyperspace. There were five minutes to spare.

"She need to go to medbay?" Vasa asked as he tucked his flying gloves into a pocket on his flak vest. They had gathered in the main hold and the captain was getting his first look at his new passenger.

"She's in shock. She's the only survivor." Maverick tried to avoid the penetrating eyes.

"I'll be interested to find out what she knows." Swagger draped an arm about Marrex's shoulder and pulled him inexorably to his personal captain's quarters. "Right now you owe me the truth." He struck the locking panel on the wall and Marrex found he was alone with the volatile man.

Swagger released his iron grip on Marrex and took a chair. He seemed calm, but there was an edge as sharp as the blade of his favorite dagger to the man. He pulled a death stick out of his pocket and lit it, taking a deep drag.

"I'm waiting."

Marrex was not stalling exactly. He was just trying to find the right words. "I...was a Jedi."

There was no reaction other than it looked like Vasa clamped his teeth down harder on the death stick than normal. Then the dark brown eyes changed to hard obsidian and Swagger got up, folding his arms over his chest.

Marrex told him about being a Jedi general in the Mandalorian Wars, of following Revan to war, of losing his connection to the Force after the catastrophe at Malachor V. "For some reason, and I think it's connected to this woman, I am starting to get it back."

Swagger had listened, never interrupting, his features stone. "So, when you hooked up with me, you did not have the Force."

Marrex nodded, feeling a sense of impending doom. Swagger had never spaced anybody to his knowledge, but he was quite vocal when it came to his dislike of Jedi. He swallowed a lump down and shook his head.

"No, I was just that mess Flynnie found in the cantina and talked you into taking on. Don't blame him."

Swagger uncrossed his arms. There was barely contained violence in his movements. "My debt to you is paid and so is his. Mav, I **hate** Jedi! I have my reasons. We're headed to Nar Shaddaa and when we leave, I'm cutting you loose."

Marrex opened his mouth to argue and was startled when Vasa pulled a vibroblade from under his bunk and the tip came up to rest against his jugular.

"Are we clear?"

"Hey, in there!" Flynn knocked loudly and would not stop until Swagger swore under his breath and slammed a fist on the panel that opened the door.

Flynn took the situation in with one look and squared his shoulders, bulled Swagger back, not paying attention to the vibroblade he held at the ready, and placed himself between him and Marrex. His green eyes flared.

"You are _not_ gutting him! You are _not_ dumping him somewhere! So the fracking big deal he's a Jedi!"

Marrex's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"Fleet—that was his nickname and I'm calling him by it, talked about you while he was in his juma-induced coma. I questioned him in private while we were in hyperspace." He clapped a big hand on Marrex's shoulder. Flynn filled in the blanks Marrex had not told Swagger, only because, to Maverick, it would have been flagrant bragging.

Swagger's eyes became black slits and the set of his jaw was intractable. He flicked the butt of the death stick to the deck and ground it out beneath his boot. "He's still a Jedi and the woman is a Force sensitive." At Flynn's surprise, he added, "I do my homework."

"Swag, I'm going to put it to you like this: Mav goes, I go."

"M-me, t-too!" Gunner stood in the cabin doorway. "**Frack** it!"

When Swagger's eyes met his, Gunner nodded resolutely and his swearing told Vasa more than a steady stream of words from Flynn.

"Mutiny?" Vasa's tall frame trembled with rage.

"No!" Marrex shook his head violently. "I'll go, dammit, Swagger! Don't take this out on them. They're good men."

"All of you get out while you still can!" Vasa hissed, twirling the vibroblade with deadly expertise.

Flynn made Marrex follow him out of Swagger's cabin and down to the storage hold where they could be alone. "Give him some time." He touched the panel on the wall and the door whooshed closed.

"Why does he hate Jedi so much?" Marrex wasn't sure he'd get an answer, but he had to ask.

"Better to hear it from him, but since he won't tell anybody but me, guess I'll tell you." He eyed Gunner, who beat it back to the cockpit. "It was during the Mandie Wars. Swag is half Echani on his mother's side. His sister was 14 when she was attacked by a drunken Republic officer. Tried to rape her, and when she fought him, the jerk broke her jaw and left her in the alley outside the local cantina. She was grabbed by some slavers, who paid the local medic to fix her up, and then they took her off planet. Swag killed the officer. He was 16, so he got the minimum sentence because he was under age--two years in a juvenile detention facility. I won't even tell you what they tried to do to him there, but it was the beginning of his reputation as a killer. His mother was in the Echani military, serving under General Yusanis, and could not take a leave, even to help her son. After he served out his time, he and his mother reconciled. From what Swag told me, importance of family was instilled into him by her. She promised him she would quit the military and they could be a family. She was really sorry for not intervening at his trial."

"What happened to his sister?" Marrex was getting a bad feeling he knew the answer.

"The slavers still had her. Swag told his mother he had to find her, and then they could be a whole family once he brought her home."

Marrex nodded, understanding Swagger's decision. Two years with slavers was two years too long.

"They found the slavers, and while they were extracting his sister, his mother was called to battle. I guess she figured she owed one last fight to the general. Revan led the battle. He killed General Yusanis, and one of the Jedi under his banner killed Swag's mother." Flynn gave a brief nod when Marrex curled his lip in anger.

"Yeah," he continued. "It...broke something inside him. Made him the man he is today. He told me he had to become tough—tougher than anybody else—because, after losing his mother he was even more determined to protect his sister. He became a warrior—a tough warrior—and pushed anything soft, any part of him that cared, down deep. The people that matter to him are taken from him, so it's safer not to care at all. It's easier to maintain the tough guy image and smoke killer designer drugs and be as sharp and cold as the steel he wields than to risk losing someone else." Flynn paused, his eyes watching some far away scene.

Marrex let out the breath he'd been holding. "He's got one hell of a reputation."

"To the outside world," Flynn agreed. "But when you became part of his crew, you entered that small circle of folks he allows himself to care a smidgeon for. He felt betrayed when you turned out to be a Jedi, Mav." Flynn uncrossed his arms and they fell loosely to his sides. "He told me this when we first met. He was after me as a bounty—hard lesson to be taught, a messy, bloody corpse to show others that going contrary to Vogga the Hutt's wishes ain't a wise decision. I knew who he was. Rep done preceded him. I tricked him into playing cards and getting drunk—well, I slipped something into his drink. Funny, though, Swag ain't a mean drunk. He was---well, dammit, fun. We hung out. I won big that night at pazaak." He sniggered. "In one night, due to my tutelage, on his 20th birthday he got lewd, rude, screwed and tattooed." His chuckle deepened as he recalled the memory of that night. "We got the same tattoo and hit it off, so instead of offing him like I would've, I offered him the credits I made that night and a deal. We put on a show for Vogga using some very realistic blood squibs, making Swag look like he carried out the hit. Swag got paid, bought _The Seeker_ and I signed on as his first crew member. Later on, we became partners. Been brothers in arms since that night."

Marrex turned away, shoulders slumping. "I...hate to leave. This ship, the crew....I understand where he comes from, Flynnie. I lost a lot of people I cared about in the wars. But..."

Flynn crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest. "You ain't leaving. I wasn't bluffing. Neither was Gunny. Swag knows that."

"I'm surprised you don't feel the same way about Jedi," Marrex muttered, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "I mean, you being a Mandalorian."

"I wasn't a Mandalorian by birth. My parents had been taken prisoner and ransomed, but I was adopted by Clan Ordo." He smiled as memories of Jek-Tir, Canderous Ordo's Clan brother, came back to him. He pictured the tall, broad-shouldered man with his shock of white hair gathered in a pony tail high on his head, wrapped with skull fragments and the teeth of his enemies. He saw again the scarred visage and blue-green eyes that had always looked like the Manaan sea. The man had been a tough taskmaster, always drilling Flynn and making him push his strength to its limits. Jek-Tir had died in the Mandalorian War on Dxun. Flynn had been young, only allowed to set mines and carry ammunition packs for the more grizzled and experienced warriors. Jek-Tir had kept him out of harm's way, telling him to return to the entrenched base for more supplies. He ended the brief history lesson by saying, "When I returned to the path I found Jek'Tir and his entire squad dead, slain by lightsabers."

Marrex had listened with ever-growing dismay. He rubbed the stubble on his chin and his grey eyes were apologetic. "Seems like you and Swag have your reasons for hating Jedi."

"Hate 'em?" Flynn shrugged. "Naw, it was war. What Swag has to come to terms with is that _you_ ain't the Jedi who killed his mother."

"No, but I was on Dxun and I might have been one of the Jedi who took out Jek-Tir and his squad."

Flynn grimaced. "Not really helping your cause any, Mav. " His eyes twinkled. "I don't hold grudges, unlike that mean son-of-a-muffin in there." He sniggered and Marrex snorted a laugh, too.

"We make a good team." Flynn grinned, quirking an eyebrow playfully. "Give Swag some time to come to grips with it. Right now, he's living in the past. Once he comes back to the present, he'll make the right decision."

11


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Re-awakening Echoes**

By Jen DeClan & Synyster Shadow

The _Obsidian Spirit_, an interdictor Sith capital warship cruised; its 600 meters dominated the quadrant of space it occupied. It resembled a huge, silver Firaxan shark as it lay in wait at the point of extraction near the hyperspace lane. The ship was a twin of its prototype, the _Leviathan_, the ship that Admiral Saul Karath had stolen; the ship Darth Revan and Malak had used to create an armada from the Star Forge. The hull was split into two structures like the fins of a shark—one dorsal and one ventral.

The sensitive scanners on board the ship scanned the hyper lanes of the Outer Rim, searching for a flux that would tell the admiral a ship was traveling in hyperspace. He would issue a command from the bridge and then the interdictor would pull the ship into real space.

A tall figure stood on the command deck located on the sternward tower. His expression was not threatening, nor was his stance, but every officer surreptitiously kept him in sight, somehow needing to watch this awesome presence. They were metal filings pulled toward the dark magnet of the dark side wielder, swept into the vortex of a power very few Force sensitives possessed.

He was known only by his Sith title, Darth Stygiaan. He did not conceal his sharp features behind a mask like Revan before him, nor cloak them in a deep cowl. He dressed in black clothing, no long, flowing robes. His dark brown hair just touched his collar. The strong lines of his face were offset by a smartly trimmed goatee. The real color of his eyes had faded to a purple hue, and they shone like twin moons out of his pale face.

Unlike other Sith, he smiled, which was disconcerting to his followers. It was not a comforting smile. When his lips parted, he became a predator, fangs poised to break through flesh and crush bone. The crew of _the Obsidian Spirit_ preferred to see the dark Lord's features set and determined; they dreaded his smile that sent cold shivers careening down their spines.

Darth Stygiaan nodded to the admiral. "The quarry has been found. Withdraw the ship, Admiral Tevi." The dark amethyst eyes never left the star field outside the ship. "Send in the decoy and make sure the Sith assassins aboard it are all stealthed." He did not wait for an acknowledgement. "Intel states the Exile Jedi is aboard the Republic ship _Harbinger_. Pull the _Ebon Hawk_ out of hyperspace without destroying it."

Admiral Tevi saluted crisply. "Aye, my Lord." He nodded to his second in command, who began issuing orders.

Darth Stygiaan's flagship withdrew. It was cloaked to avoid detection; all systems except life support were shut down. The admiral at his side, Stygiaan watched as the freighter was pulled into real space and attacked by the drone ship.

The objective was to inflict serious damage without destroying the freighter. All lives aboard the freighter save one were considered inconsequential. That one life was to be preserved, whatever the cost. To the admiral's chagrin, the _Hawk _proved a much more difficult target than expected, and the automated targeting sensors aboard the drone ship were unable to fire with the accuracy that was needed. He cast a glance at his second in command and saw the man was sweating profusely.

Darth Stygiaan's hands clenched into fists as he felt the lives aboard the vessel being snuffed out. He reached out to the _Ebon Hawk _with the Force, and his body tensed when he felt Darth Traya, now known as Kreia, strike her head after an explosion and her consciousness fade away.

"Enough!" he commanded. "Break off the assault."

The Admiral gave the order himself.

The _Ebon Hawk_'s crew had managed to inflict considerable damage to the drone ship, and Darth Stygiaan nodded approval. The setting was perfect—it appeared that a great battle had taken place. The next step of his plan moved into place when a tech announced he'd detected a distress signal from the _Ebon Hawk._ The cry for help and assistance he had anticipated—the cry that would bring the _Harbinger_ into range.

"Send a shuttle for Traya. I want her sedated and confined in the med bay."

The admiral personally dispatched a shuttle. He stood beside Darth Stygiaan and watched as it attached itself to the _Ebon Hawk_ with an umbilical, and held his breath until he was informed that the prisoner was on board. Everything was going according to plan.

Darth Stygiaan gazed out the huge viewing screen as the hammerhead class cruiser _Harbinger_, responding to the distress signal, appeared from hyperspace. The smile started at the corners of his mouth, a little quirk that made those close to him restive. The smile faltered when he didn't sense any Force presence aboard the _Harbinger_.

He knew the numbers and the logistics of such a ship. At least fifty-six crewmen, three strike teams of Republic soldiers. One team was sent to the drone ship as rescue and reconnaissance, another to the _Ebon Hawk,_ and the rest would remain aboard the _Harbinger._

The smile widened, showing a hint of white teeth now, drawing shudders from the crew on the bridge. It didn't matter whether the Exile was aboard the _Harbinger, _or perhaps he was shielding his presence. What mattered was that Darth Traya's apprentice, Lord Sion, was on the decoy ship, along with a battalion of Sith assassins. Sion was to play dead until the assassins had infiltrated the entire Republic war ship, then he was to lead them in the carnage, slaying everyone aboard.

Darth Stygiaan strode confidently, yet not arrogantly, from the bridge. In his wake, crew members let out held breaths and wiped sweat from foreheads. The atmosphere on the bridge changed dramatically when he departed for the medical bay.

The old woman, to all appearances, dead, was restrained on one of the examination tables. A tube was in her arm, pumping a sedative into her bloodstream. A med assistant droid monitored her vital signs.

The dark Lord waved the droid away and towered over the helpless woman. Her atrophied eyes were open, white orbs glaring up at him, and her body twitched as she tried to regain control of it. His lips drew back in a smile of satisfaction because he knew it was no use. The sedative was something he had created with Sith alchemy. It would keep her weak enough for him to easily breach the barriers of her mind and extract the information he wanted.

He closed his eyes and sent a tendril of the Force into her mind, feeling her token resistance, but she was no match for his strength. He sifted through her memories, even the thoughts she had buried deep.

_Connect with this Exile and destroy the Force? __**My**__ Force?_

It was ludicrous! Fury tightened the corners of his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He was not gentle now as he ripped every secret from her mind and discovered even more treachery, as well as the location of the one he sought the most.

Stygiaan waved a hand, putting Kreia into stasis. He tapped his fingers on his lean thighs as he considered options. He gestured to the medical droid, and when it came near, he pushed the button that turned it from a monitoring droid to an interrogation droid. A long needle appeared. Stygiaan strode to the medical console and typed his instructions. He chose a virulent poison and watched as the droid injected Kreia.

It was over in seconds; a much more merciful death than she deserved, but Darth Stygiaan had learned he had another enemy and his focus had now shifted. Disloyalty was something Stygiaan knew was ingrained into the Sith. The apprentice always killed the Master, but Stygiaan had not had the opportunity to kill his own master, because his master had been only a dark spirt.

Stygiaan, unlike most Sith Lords, had not started out as a Jedi. The Force had led him to walk the moon of Yavin IV. As a young boy, he had concealed himself on a transport from the Yavin space port and jettisoned one of the escape pods right before the ship went into hyperspace.

* * *

_Barafael trudged through the jungle, stopping when he reached a deep lake. No matter how hard he tried, he could not see the bottom, but there were disturbing movements in the water that made him think there might be something alive down there. Something big._

_In the middle of the lake was a volcanic island, no smoke billowing from the dormant mountain. Barafael was drawn to the island; knew he had to cross the water and enter the temple, but the only way to reach the island was by stepping on large stones that were set a few centimeters below the surface of the water. The boy resolutely started across the lake—he had to hold his arms out from his sides to maintain his balance, and kept his gaze glued to his feet as they shuffled from one stone to another until he finally reached the island._

_Up close the temple was huge. It was made of gleaming black obsidian with jewels encrusted in the walls. The walls were etched with strange symbols and pictographs, and he traced the designs with the tip of his finger. Standing so close to the wall, the boy could not tell how high it was, only that it blocked out the sky. He couldn't see it now, but when he'd come ashore he'd noted that the temple's roof was flat, and rising from its surface like fingers reaching for the sky, were obsidian plinths. Two stood taller than the others, and situated between them was a statue of a man with hands raised chest level and fingertips touching. _

_To the boy's right was a small courtyard with trees laden with fruit. Hungry from his long trek, Barafael went to the courtyard filled his rucksack with fruit. Then, munching a piece of fruit, he walked back to the front of the temple and waited. He'd been called here—by who or what he didn't know—but there had to be a reason. There also had to be a way into the temple. _

_He finished the first piece of fruit and tossed the core away, brushing his hands on his clothes. He cocked his head to one side and regarded the blank wall before him. There should be a door, but..._

_At that instant, as if reading his mind, there was a soft grinding noise as stone grated on stone and a doorway opened in the wall. Intrigued, the boy entered the temple and climbed the flight of stairs facing him, soon finding himself on the roof._

_The sun glinted off the lake, and the boy sank down in the shade provided by the statue and reached into his rucksack again. as he pulled out another of piece of fruit, a thorn on the stem stabbed him deeply in the pad of his thumb and he jerked back, slinging blood onto the base of the statue. He sucked on the thumb, muttering to himself, when something made him look up. A tall man stood over him,regarding him with cold grey eyes._

"_Where'd you come from?" the boy asked, leaping to his feet._

"_Why have you awakened me, boy?"_

"_Who are you?" His light brown eyes stared up at the man with no fear._

_The boldness seemed to please the tall, dark-haired man. "You show some spirit. Have you come to learn from me?"_

"_Maybe." He inserted his tongue into his cheek. "Who are you?"_

"_I am Exar Kun and I am your master. Bow to me."_

"_I bow to no one," the boy retorted. "That's stupid!"_

Back in the present, Stygiaan smiled. Exar Kun had proven to be a most advantageous teacher. He had taken Barafael into the temple, down to the catacombs, and awakened the dark side powers within the nine year old boy. In the interlinking tunnels of the catacombs, Exar Kun had taught his apprentice arcane Sith ceremonies and focusing rites for the dark side. He also taught him alchemy and magic and how to wield a double-bladed lightsaber.

Exar Kun told Barafael he'd been the one who invented the double bladed weapon. He had taken what was originally a standard blue-bladed lightsaber, and used a single hilt mechanism rigged with two emitters and one set of crystals. Unlike other lightsabers, the blades could be extended between 5 and 1.5 meters and switch between a standard lightsaber blade and a mere beam of light that fooled his opponents, making them overextend themselves.

The boy had been an apt student, absorbing his master's lessons. Betrayal of Kun never entered the boy's head, but the Sith Lord expected duplicity and sometimes the most innocent action made Kun fly into a rage.

Stygiaan shook his head, recalling the day he'd decided it was time to leave the jungle moon. He was eighteen when Exar Kun told him of a great war against a warrior race called Mandalorians, and he wanted to join the battle—to test his skills and power.

Kun had forbidden him to leave; Barafael ceased to be the apprentice the day he used an arcane Sith spell to bind his old master to his crypt. He took Kun's lightsaber as a parting gift, hearing his master's curses in his head, smiling for the first time in a long time.

By that time, Stygiaan was so steeped in the dark side his retinas saw through a purple haze, making his whole world dark. He had given himself the title of Darth and taken the name Stygiaan since the name stood for darkness.

He thought of the boy he'd been as he strode through the huge flagship to the main hangar where his personal shuttle waited. He fondled the hilt of Kun's lightsaber, taking pride in the craftsmanship. The blade emitter shrouds resembled the top of the temple and he knew Kun had done this on purpose. It had served Kun well, and now it served Stygiaan.

His personal shuttle pilot saluted and extended the ramp so Stygiaan could climb aboard. The trip to the _Harbinger_ did not take long. He remained calm, feeling each life as it was snuffed out when Sion and the Sith assassins attacked the unprepared crew of the Republic ship.

Then only one life force surged amidst all the death. Lord Sion, the traitor! The shuttle docked and Stygiaan told his pilot to stay aboard when he moved to accompany him, hand going to his side arm.

Stygiaan cloaked his Force presence, one of the many things he had learned to do. He now had two important pieces of information: one, the Exile was not on board; and two, Lord Sion's thoughts. The man had no way to hide his purpose, which was to follow the Exile and take his life. Stygiaan would not have minded that. What he objected to was the duplicity he sensed in the cracked shell of a man. Sion had pledged loyalty to Stygiaan, something the dark Lord valued, and now Sion's loyalty was torn between his old master and Stygiaan.

Amethyst eyes glowing as he strode through the ship of death, Stygiaan fastidiously stepped over the fallen bodies of the slain Republic soldiers. He accessed a turbolift from the crews quarters deck. He moved purposefully to the stern section, to the massive ion engines with their high-bypass turbo fans.

Stygiaan smiled, reviewing his knowledge of the Hammerhead class ship engines—greater complexity, additional ducting, usually multiple shafts that contained heavy blades. He stroked his goatee thoughtfully. The console on the catwalks, bathed in a sinister red light, was user friendly and he opened the maintenance door to the engines. His eyes raked the interior shaft, where large, razor sharp blades glinted in the crimson light. His smile broadened. He uncloaked his Force aura, knowing it would draw Sion to him.

* * *

Private Richelle Hanigaan roamed through the ravaged interior of the _Ebon Hawk_, still searching for survivors. She was sure she had heard a noise and was determined to investigate every part of the freighter until she found its cause. After seeing the horrible wounds the crew had taken during the intense battle with the Sith, her green eyes were filled with tears. What a senseless waste of life. She hated the Sith—it had been bred into her—and when she'd grown she shared the fate of joining the military with the rest of her family: grandfather, father, brother and nephew. Sith were the scum of the galaxy, and the goal of every Hanigaan was to eradicate every last one of them.

Richelle had gotten a late start because she had married into the military rather than serve in the tradition of her family. Her husband had been a pilot, a lieutenant, a war hero. Richelle was pregnant with their first child when she received the news he had died in a firefight between his fighter and a squadron of Sith. The shock and anguish of losing him caused a miscarriage and she tumbled into a depression that almost cost her life as well as the child's.

Her father and brother had rallied to her side, taking leaves to help her through the depression until she was able to cope. The hatred was all that kept her going some times, and her father had pulled some strings so she could enter the academy at the age of twenty-six. "Ricochet" was the nickname her gunnery sergeant gave her when she proved to be exceptional with a blaster, able to aim the bolt so it would ping off an inanimate object and strike the enemy entrenched in a fox hole or behind cover.

She graduated the academy with honors, and her first mission was aboard the _Harbinger. _Today was the first time she'd faced Sith, and she wanted more than anything to go on the Sith ship with team Alpha and Bravo rather than be stuck with Cuke Squad, affecting a rescue mission should there be any survivors.

She heard the squad L.T. call out for everyone to report to the shuttle to disembark. No lives had been saved—nobody had survived.

Richelle heard it again, a faint sound like a...? She crept into the cargo hold and a little astromech droid whizzed by her. The hatch door whooshed shut and she heard the internal locking mechanism as it sealed her in the room.

"Hey!" she pounded on the door. "Let me out of here, you little gizmo!"

* * *

Marrex rested his head against the fairly uncomfortable pillow, listening to the gentle hum of the hyperdrive that filled the ship. His trained hearing didn't pick up any other sounds, which probably meant Swagger was still in his quarters, doing whatever it was he did when dealing with anger. After the talk with Flynn, Maverick had gone to check on the woman they had rescued – Gunner had put her in an empty dormitory next to Mav's – and after seeing that she was sleeping more or less soundly, he had retreated to his own bunk and locked the door.

No matter what Flynn said, Marrex still wasn't convinced that Swagger wouldn't just kick him off the ship as soon as they touched the landing pad on Nar Shaddaa. He also had no reason to believe Flynn and Gunner would pack up and leave with him in case Swagger followed through with his threat. Sure, he appreciated the show of support, but Flynn and Vasa had been, as the merc had put it, brothers in arms for more than a decade, and Mav knew who he would choose if he was Flynn. About Gunner he was less sure – the kid seemed to be loyal to Swagger, but perhaps it was just an act; maybe he was using the situation as a convenient way to tender his resignation. He was bright and could probably succeed in a different line of work, if he tried – Mav realized with a pang of guilt he had never bothered to find out what Gunner's motivation for joining the crew had been.

Marrex himself was torn between two decisions. Even if Swagger did cool down, like Flynn had said he would, and let him stay, could he really do it? How would he feel every time Swagger saw him, knowing he had not only betrayed the assassin's trust by keeping quiet about his past and abusing his code of honor, but also by representing the very thing Swagger hated above all things in the galaxy? From what he'd heard, Vasa had a perfectly good reason to hate Jedi – as did billions of others who had lost a loved one in the Mandalorian Wars. It had been no surprise to find out that deep down the man cared about those close to him, and considering his volatile temper, it was pretty rational for him to be irrational when it came to Jedi.

But Mav couldn't just do the Jedi-like thing and leave. _Ex-Jedi, _he reminded himself. He was a bounty hunter now – had been for more than two years – and the concept of what was Jedi-like was starting to blur. _Funny how the Code takes a secondary role in decision making when you have to earn every credit. _Credits were the primary reason he needed to stay, because he was broke. _Spent all my savings so we could come here, and now Swag finds out about the Jedi business. _Despite himself, he chuckled, appreciating the irony.

What was worse, with Mav gone, Swagger would have no reason to keep Carth or the Miraluka woman around. He let his imagination carry him away for a moment – with Carth in his current depressed state and the woman being an unknown quantity, it would most likely be up to Mav to find the credits – and the thought of being the sole provider for a very unorthodox trio of beings on Nar Shaddaa didn't appeal to him in the least.

He was out of the bunk and on his feet before he noticed it, unsure if the spur-of-the-moment action was going to be telling Swagger he was leaving with dignity or just checking up on the woman in the adjacent dorm again, but before he could unlock the door, a yell echoed through the ship, indicating that the Captain had decided to come out and play.

"Mav!" Swagger bellowed at the top of his voice. "Get. Ass. Here. Now!"

Mav made his way to the Captain's quarters, trying to think of a way to put his decision into words. The door was half opened and he entered without knocking, only to find Swagger hunched over something with his back to him. It looked like he was rummaging through a storage container. Mav cleared his throat timidly to let him know he was there, and Swagger straightened, turned to him and without a word handed him something.

It had been ten years, but Mav would recognize the feeling in his sleep. The shape, the size, the weight, the way his fingers curled around the ribbed grip as if it had been built for him, the way his thumb rested on the power button…it all brought the memories flooding back.

Mav tore his questioning gaze away from the lightsaber in his hand and looked up at Vasa.

"Figure it might come in handy." Swagger stared at him, offering no more explanation. The key to his mood was always in his eyes, and right now they were a shimmering brown, with no furrowed brows to darken them.

Maverick met the bounty hunter's quizzical expression, unable to find any words. "So....?"

"So, get back to work, Mav. Talk to the woman you found. Tell Fleet I want him to teach ya how to fly the shuttle," Swagger brushed past him and Marrex slowly craned his neck, watching the captain's stalk turn into the fluid walk that had earned him the nickname "Swagger".

Relief bubbled beneath the surface of the ex-Jedi. He was not going to be kicked out of the crew or skewered by Vasa. And Swagger had given him a present. He gazed down at the hilt in his hand again, uncomfortable at how good it felt to hold one after all this time.

"Gunner!" Vasa's voice held a biting edge, but was not cold or cruel. "Drop and give me 150 pushups. No breaks. No excuses."

"Yes, sir, Captain!" Gunner's grin made Marrex smile.

"Oh, and, Flynnie?" Swagger addressed his friend, who had just come around the corner.

"Yeah?" Flynn's tone was wary.

"That your good shirt?" When Flynn nodded, he added, "I'm in the mood for a nice, hard training session. Better change to that old ragged Mandie t-shirt, buddy."

Flynn was half smirking, half wincing. "What if I ain't ready?" Swagger's wicked laugh made the big merc groan. "I knew I was gonna regret sassing ya." He pulled his shirt off over his head, stood there for a moment, naked to the waist, then shrugged and tossed it to Maverick. "Put this in my cabin, Mav." He paused a moment, then came over and whispered in Marrex's ear. "You being a Jedi, can you do the healing thing?" At Maverick's nonplussed look, he grinned, "Better start brushing up on stuff like that. Could come in handy for the crew." He jerked a thumb toward Swagger. "Especially with him running things."

"Flynn, get your ass over here!" Swagger threw a vibroblade to the big merc, who skillfully caught it.

"Just so we're straight on this, Swag. I aim to misbehave." Flynn met Swagger's sizzling charge with a flashy riposte.

"Good. At least you'll present me with some challenge." Vasa bared his teeth.

Maverick frowned, wondering if he could.... he used to be a phenomenal healer but now.... He had no idea.

***

She was really hungry by the time her little jailer, the astromech droid, landed the wrecked freighter on Peragus. Of course, Richelle had no idea she had just landed in the hangar of a mining colony. She had eaten every MRE in the storage containers and had rationed a canteen of water she'd found.

She heard a noise—the distinct sound hard-soled boots make on metal plating. Someone had boarded the ship! She pulled her blaster, wondering what to do. Was it more Sith? Had they pursued and pulled the freighter into their ship with a tractor beam?

She heard a sarcastic voice speak. "Yeah, I'm supposed to suit up and be on 32-19K, Coorta, but it isn't often we get a distraction from the daily grind of drilling the asteroids, and I say this counts—it's not every day we get an emergency landing."

"Security told us to stay away from the ship. Said it could blow up, Rand. Besides, they're still fumigating after finding all those dead bodies."

"Naw, I know ships. This baby's banged up bad, but she's fixable."

"Who's going to pay for it? You?"

Both men laughed. From the gist of their conversation, Richelle gathered they were not Sith, so why did she still not feel it was smart to reveal her presence? But nature was calling and she needed to visit a refresher, so she pounded on the cargo hold door.

"Hey, let me out of here! I'm trapped!"

"Did you hear that?" The sarcastic voice was edged with surprise. "I heard a voice."

Coorta made a noise like the moaning of a ghost. "It's your imagination."

"Ha-ha! Ve---ery funny."

"I'm going, Rand. Your wages get docked if you show up late."

"Really? Good to know. Do they cut the new guys any slack?"

"Once, then they start writing you up. You get a verbal warning, and then three write-ups mean you are out the space lock."

"I'll be right there."

Richelle had almost given up hope when she heard a thump on the door. "Help!" she called.

"Hey, take it easy. Don't get your undies in a bunch, sweetheart. Opening a sealed hatch takes some skill."

"Really? Too bad I got stuck with you then." She could have bitten her tongue. What was she doing, insulting her rescuer?

Finally, the hatch door rolled up and she caught sight of a pair of brown eyes and a shock of black hair as she scurried past him. Remembering the lay-out of the ship when she had helped search for survivors, she rushed into the nearest refresher.

"Hey!" Sarcasm man was back, leaning against the wall as she came out. "A thank you would be nice."

"Thanks. Who am I thanking?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He grinned. "Atton, Atton Rand." He held out a hand.

She just stared at it, and then looked up into his sardonic eyes. He towered over her, but at 5' 3", almost everybody did, so this was nothing new.

Atton let his hand fall to his side so smoothly it was as if that had been what he planned to do all along. "You got a name to go along with the attitude?"

_**I**__ have an attitude?! _She was so incensed she knew she would stammer, so she resolved to keep quiet until she could regain the cool, detached military persona that seemed to have deserted her.

Atton shrugged. "Short-stuff'll have to do, I guess. Come on. Gotta take you to Security. And better leave the blaster behind, babe, or it'll get confiscated and locked up like mine was when I came to work on this rock."

"Oh, so it's a prison colony, is it?" she asked in an ultra-sweet voice.

"Look, Short Stuff, I..."

Richelle drew herself up to her miniscule height, looking about as threatening as a gizka. "My name is Private Richelle Hanigaan. _You_ can call me _Private _Hanigaan."

"Oh, yeah?" He looked belligerent. "The only time I'll call you _private_ is when we are having a _private_ moment...together...if ya get my drift." He waggled his eyebrows.

From the moment she had entered the academy, Richelle had put up with the male superiority complex and snide, sexual innuendoes. She had found there was one way to stop it cold. She smiled up at the scoundrel, batting her lashes.

"It's kind of _private_ right here, isn't it?"

She had read him correctly and knew he would not pass up an opportunity for a make-out session. He smirked, moved in on her and bent his head down to kiss her. She brought up her knee as high as needed, but was surprised when he blocked her so that her knee just grazed his thigh.

"You'll have to do better than that, Short Stuff." His warm breath stirred the hair next to her ear.

She jammed her blaster into his gut. "Is this better?"

* * *

The Miraluka awoke, disoriented at first. She did not know where she was, nor how she had gotten there. She did not see as others did, but she could see through perception and the Force. She had never been off her home world, so she did not recognize the thrumming sound as a hyperdrive, but she knew somehow she was on a ship, and then she remembered the presence, the man, Kyron Marrex.

She sat up on the bunk, feeling weak. She put her feet on the deck, establishing a rapport with her surroundings, feeding the data into her other senses, so that her balance adjusted and her hearing was attuned to the many different sounds and she could smell the different odors. There was a tang of sweat to the air and she heard the clash of weapons, but could tell the intention was not to inflict harm.

She could hear the ragged breathing of someone pushing his body to its limits. "155!" A triumphant young male voice crowed.

"Great, kid! Don't get too cocky, like this chuff-sucker."

"Ooh, Flynnie, you calling Swag that? You are dead meat! Feech!"

There was a husky male chuckle, and the clanging of swords stopped. "What does that one mean, Gunny?"

"It's Ewok for 'darn' or 'shoot'."

"Why not say darn or shoot?" A different voice this time, one that was tainted with darkness.

"Because feech sounds like I'm swearing—well, more like I'm swearing. Feech, Swag! See?"

The dark-tainted one's laugh joined the husky one. "C'mon, _di'kut_." She wondered why he called the one called Flynn "idiot" in Mandalorian since she could detect only the highest regard for the man in his aura.

The husky chuckle changed into an outraged growl, but even this was affected, she knew. The one called Flynn enjoyed this. Perhaps it was their way.

She rose, expanding her senses so that she could walk without needing aid. The sensors on her blikaata hood provided her with the perimeters she needed to navigate the ship without bumping into anything or anyone. She reached out with the Force and touched the mind of Kyron Marrex.

Maverick watched for a few seconds as Swagger and Flynn stared at each other before raising their vibroblades in unison and launching into a no-holds-barred fight. On the far side of the room, Gunner was busy banging out his pushups. Marrex felt for him - he had barely cracked 120 the day before, and even with the excellent shape he was in, his arms were bound to be sore. Gunner didn't seem to mind, though - there was a ghost of a grin on his face as he exploded upward again and again, adding an element of difficulty to the exercise, as if determined to impress Swagger with his dedication.

Having stuck around long enough to make sure he was excluded from Vasa's round of punishments for insubordination, Mav sneaked out of the main hold. He had half a mind to find Carth - Swagger had asked him to sign up for private flying lessons, and he also wanted to see if his friend wasn't getting intoxicated on something again - but the temptation was too much. He walked down the corridor, sparing a glance at the door behind which the Miraluka was still sleeping, and promised himself to check on her as soon as he was done.

The locking mechanism in the door clicked as he punched the keypad, and Mav stood in the center of the small dorm with the lightsaber in his hand. It had come as a surprise, but during the last three hours there had been plenty of surprises. He hesitated for a moment before pressing the power button firmly, and a bright yellow blade _snap-hissed _to life.

It was as if someone had injected cold liquid into his arm and it was spreading through his body - he could feel a strange sensation enveloping him, and there was a noise playing in his ears that sounded like a badly-tuned comm device. _Could it really be possible? _he thought as he held the lightsaber and tried to tune out the droning sound it made. _Could it be whispers of the Force I'm hearing, after ten years of silence?_

The lightsaber bore an uncanny resemblance to his own, and for a brief moment he entertained the ridiculous thought of Swagger Vasa walking into the Jedi Temple and collecting the hilt that lay at the foot of a statue. So at some point in the recent past, Swagger had taken out a Jedi Sentinel and kept the weapon as a trophy. Knowing Vasa, there was no other explanation. He had killed a Jedi--probably more than one.

Marrex had been a Consular, who favored green, but when he had built his lightsaber so long ago, he had used a crystal that turned the blade a bright gold. He spun the lightsaber with his wrist to see if he still remembered how to handle it. Flynn and Swagger had made sure he was reasonably good with a vibroblade - meaning he didn't cut himself with it, at least not very often - but this was different, and it felt so right in his hand. Overcome by a sudden wave of boldness, he brought the blade down sharply, as if trying to cut an enemy's quarterstaff in half, wishing to see if the Force was really flowing through him again, controlling his movements.

Sparks flew and Mav stared in horror at the line he had just cut in the floor; the molten durasteel glowing in a pleasant orange color. He powered the saber down and placed it carefully on his bunk, then bent down to examine the amount of damage he had done. _Either the Force is not on my side, _he groaned inwardly, _or I'm still the lousy fighter that I used to be_. Swagger was definitely not going to be happy about this.

"Frack!" he cursed out loud.

That was when he sensed the presence of someone else in his mind.

"_I do not wish to intrude, Kyron Marrex, but I must thank you for saving me. I...called out to you and I knew you would come to me. The Force told me." _

It was her beautiful, melodic voice again. Soothing, calming... Marrex knew the Miraluka were a Force sensitive species, and although he had never encountered one before, he had also heard they were more dependent on the Force than any Jedi, Sith or being in the galaxy. But never before had he witnessed someone sending completely lucid messages through the Force, either across the galaxy or through a freighter's durasteel wall.

_"How...how are you able to do this? And how do you know my name?"_

"_Through the Force we share a bond. This was not something of our choosing, but it binds us together, Kyron Marrex. As to how I know...your thoughts are like the river rocks under a fast-moving stream, as it used to be on my world. The water conceals them, but if you put your hand in the water and go past the flow, you can feel them. Your thoughts are beautiful to me."_

Marrex frowned; what did she mean, beautiful? The last thing he had thought about before she spoke to him had been "Frack".

_"So is it because I answered your call that we are, as you say...bonded?"_

"_You are beautiful to me, Kyron Marrex, because you are the echo I have heard these many years. An echo is not an empty thing as some suppose. It is reverberation through the Force and when we...connected in the moment I created my own echo, the bond was created." _She sent a picture into his mind of a lush world and then the aftermath. _"The Force is not lost to you. You have only exiled yourself from that part of you that was a Jedi."_

Mav smiled in spite of himself. There was something in what she said that reminded him of conversing with other Jedi so long ago. Maybe it was the mention of the Force. Or maybe it was the intricate way she spoke, the words she chose, that seemed so refreshing and beautiful to him. Spending two years in the company of Swagger and Flynn could make a man forget any skills of eloquence he might have had. He used to handle diplomatic missions because he could speak so well, implementing his words with the Force. Now...

_"I have not exiled myself from anything," _he defended himself a little too vigorously. _"The Jedi Council...they cast me out and stripped me of the Force. But it is as you say...I feel like...like parts of it are coming back."_

"_No one can strip you of the Force, Kyron Marrex. Not entirely. It is impossible. Even if a sentient cuts off an arm, the phantom pain remains, as does the Force for you. I...can help you tap back into it, strengthen your connection. Make you as you once were. It...would be my gift to you for saving me. I wish to do this for you."_

_"I think we're moving a bit too fast. First, can you really do that?" _He rolled his eyes at how Swagger-like he sounded. _"Second, friends just call me Kyron, or Maverick. And third, what do I call you? You can sense my thoughts but I can't sense yours."_

She focused and sent a wave of the Force to him, blowing through the cobwebs of his mind, freeing a part of him that had been closed off for several years. _"I am thinking my name right now, Kyron. Listen and you will hear my thoughts."_

Her Force wave hit him like a refreshing gust of wind on a hot Dantooine summer day. The whispers he had been hearing since picking up the lightsaber grew louder, drowning out the hum of the ship's engines and the sounds of Flynn and Swagger's sparring. He tried to reach out through the Force, as he had done when he had it, and concentrated on one sound that was more pronounced than the others. The more he listened to it, the stronger it got, until finally he was able to recognize her voice, and this time he was sure she hadn't spoken to him through the bond.

_"Visas Marr."_

14


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Diverse Destinies**

By Jen DeClan & Synyster Shadow

Lord Sion advanced through the ship of death, pulled inexorably toward the strong Force presence. What he did not know was Stygiaan could cloak his own Force signature so he would not be identified. Sion thought he was tracking the Exile.

Stygiaan turned on his sound-dampening stealth unit and moved to stand beside the console. The cracked, blackened monstrosity of twisted flesh and bone that was Lord Sion came into the engine maintenance room.

His deep, fractured voice resounded in the space. "It is futile to hide from me, Exile. She came for you. She thinks you will be as powerful as her first, but one broken Jedi shall not prevail against my power."

Stygiaan activated his lightsaber and it arced down, taking off Sion's hand. It came as no surprise, when the man drew upon the dark side and regenerated it.

Sion laughed. "You will have to do better than that. I cannot be destroyed. If you strike me down I will come back stronger."

Stygiaan deactivated his stealth unit, taking pleasure in seeing Sion's confusion. The Big hulk of a man swept a bow, but he did not deactivate the red blade of his lightsaber.

"My Lord," he said in that accented, gravelly voice. "I did not know it was you."

The corners of Stygiaan's mouth quirked, almost playfully. "Yes, I am your Lord, but I am not your master. You can't hide your true thoughts from me, Sion. Your master is dead. I killed her. And the one you seek is not here."

"I live to serve you, my Lord." Sion's remaining dark eye rolled in its socket as his arm came up to strike at Stygiaan.

Suddenly Sion moved, charging with astonishing speed behind a furious diversity of strokes. Stygiaan retreated back a few steps and then drew his lightsaber close, using Sorescue style to form a tight defense. Sion was unable to penetrate it and backed off, attempting to breach Stygiaan's guard with sudden and devastating quick strikes. He parried and the duel raged across the catwalk, blue and red energies clashing as he blocked blow after blow, and still Sion kept coming, endeavoring to overwhelm him with sheer determination and speed.

In the same moment, Stygiaan threw some hallucinogen powder in the dark lord's face. Stygiaan quickly stealthed, knowing the Sith alchemy he had just used would supply powerful delusions even to one masterful in the dark side. He slid behind the large man and sliced off his arm at the elbow. The hand holding the lightsaber released the hilt and the failsafe mechanism switched off the blade as it rolled out of suddenly nerveless fingers.

"You cannot defeat me in battle, Stygiaan. I can regenerate." Sion focused his will through the dark side and his arm and hand grew back. He called his lightsaber back into his hand, but he was seeing several different versions of Stygiaan. He slashed wildly at the phantoms.

Stygiaan, when he was a boy, had been told by many he had a sweet smile that caused his eyes to sparkle and caused others to return the smile. Now, his smile showed his amusement at Sion's arrogance. He made an elegant gesture to the console and a toggle switch quivered. He gripped Sion with the Force, lifting him into the air. The hallucinogen powder was driving all sane thought from the dark lord.

With a flick of a finger, the toggle switch clicked down. There was a tremendous roaring noise as the high-bypass turbos were turned on. The noise penetrated Sion's psychosis and his one eye widened as he realized he might be in serious peril. He struggled to free himself, but Stygiaan's smile grew as he flicked another switch down on the console, activating the flame throwers that would flood through the shaft. They were used to clean the blades and get rid of any pests in the ducting like mynocks.

Stygiaan released his hold on Sion and he was sucked into the raging wind of the revolving turbo-blades and shredded and then the seething hot flames incinerated all of his flesh into ashes and they were blown out into space.

"Regenerate from that." Stygiaan flicked a finger and the turbo-fans and the flame throwers shut off.

There was not even a smear of blood left of Lord Sion. He was nothing more than tiny, frozen particles of space dust,

* * *

Ex-admiral Carth Onasi topped out on the climb and stood on the pedals, clutching the saddle between his thighs as he coasted downwards to catch his breath. The canopy of trees and the dense foliage around the trail reminded him of being in the academy when he was a probie. He used to take a sim-bike around a course similar to this for several hours. The climbs on this simulator course were steep and Carth hoped he was getting a total work out.

Leaning his center of gravity behind the saddle as the screaming downhill rushed up at him, he managed to keep the bike in control just long enough to glide over a fallen tree to prevent from washing out. Carth looked at his heart rate monitor on the center of the handlebars---175. He was working way too hard for this part of the trail. The ride was fun and had let him take his mind off a lot of things, but his heart just really wasn't in it. The climb on the other side of the path had severely kicked his butt. He should be able to get his heart rate back down at least in the 160s, but it was dropping slower than he'd expected and his heart was pounding like a bass drum in his throat. He felt so out of shape and he still had the ride up the mountains and that was going to be hell.

Five years ago he would have kicked this simulator ride's butt and been up for another lap or two, but five years ago seemed forever. He knew it was to show his dexterity, hand and eye coordination and overall condition of his body and he knew his progress was being monitored by a man who ruled the ship with a durasteel hand.

Five years ago he had promised Revan he would keep the Republic strong when his friend had gone off to fight whatever it was he'd gone to fight. Revan had given no explanation, just exacted a promise that had, in the end, cost Carth everything. The admiral had not followed protocol or gone through channels, knowing when Revan sensed something terrible lurked out there, it was not to be taken lightly. Red tape was trampled and his last step, to secure the...

He shook his head, forcing thoughts of what had happened from his head. His left foot slipped out of the pedal and he planted it as he braked. The voice, when it came, was barely audible over his pounding heartbeat.

"You didn't finish the course."

If it had been anyone other than Captain Vasa, Carth would have welcomed the interruption. He bit the tube hanging from the helmet strap in front of his face and sucked down water from the influx tank between gasps for air.

"I..."

"Unacceptable." Swagger pointed to the score that flickered on the screen above the exercise airbike/track/simulator. "How long has it been since you worked out, Fleet?"

Carth was panting for breath and sipped some more water, buying some time. Vasa's irritating smirk flashed.

"That long, eh?" Swagger turned and snapped his fingers. "Anybody wanna volunteer to show the Mandalorian War flying ace how to snag a course?"

Gunner was at the workbench repairing one of the coils that broke almost every flight. "We're gonna need a new one, Cap." His coveralls were covered with grease.

"Gunner's not available. Mav, you're up. Now!"

Maverick fought the urge to hang his head. He was terrible on this course and Swagger knew he was terrible on it, but, oh, no, he had to show up Carth, who, for some reason, Vasa disliked.

"How about Flynn?"

Swagger's head came up sharply and the expression on his face was so angry for a moment, Maverick took an involuntary step back, gulping. The captain's features calmed immediately. "Why don't you back up in time to where you about to say that, Mav and rethink your decision."

Flynn roared with laughter. He'd come into the main hold just in time to hear. He clapped a hand on Swagger's shoulder for a moment. "Man has a sense of humor, but not about this. Mav, get your ass on the bike!"

Maverick climbed on the bike and started the course, not appreciating that he had an audience. He had a thought and figured, why not? He centered himself like he used to do when he meditated and he reached out to the Force. Somehow he was able to make the sharp turns and keep his balance and not wipe out like he normally did. He increased the speed and difficulty and he calmed his heart rate and breathing, using the Force. It was as if a light breeze skimmed over his entire body and he finished the course in record time.

He smiled, unabashed when he saw Gunner's open mouth, Flynn's half-narrowed gaze, and Carth's admiration. Swagger was another story. He yanked Maverick off the bike, into his quarters.

"Did you just cheat?" he asked tersely.

Maverick nodded. "Yep." He was feeling too good to lie.

"Okay, now go back and do it again without using the fracking Force. That's an order, Mav!" He crossed his arms over his chest; his eyes were intractable. "Any member of my crew is in shape due to hard work on his part not due to some mystical nonsense. You don't see Gunner cheating. Even if he had the damn Force, he wouldn't. Go. Now!"

Maverick returned to the bike, noting how Flynn covered his mouth and averted his eyes, but he could tell the big merc was laughing. How could he explain it had not been cheating? They would never understand being connected to the Force after so long was an adrenaline high—a rush so intoxicating it rivaled the best buzz from a night at winning at Pazaak and chugging Corellian ale.

He got back on the bike and felt Swagger's eyes on him so he pushed himself to his limit, but he did not use the Force to augment anything and he finished, gasping, sweat streaming from every pore, but he had done it!

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Flynn came over and slapped his shoulder so hard it almost knocked Maverick off the bike.

"Better." Swagger smirked. He gestured to Carth. "Best way to beat an addiction is to sweat it out. I'll give you some more herbs, too, but climb back on the bike and finish the course. Nobody on my crew wimps out."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Carth's heated words took everybody, including him by surprise.

Vasa stiffened, the smirk fading-his lips compressing into a thin line. "I'm the captain of this ship, Onasi." He strode over and jabbed a finger into Carth's chest. "One: I know you were a big time admiral of the fracking fleet, but circumstances have changed." Jab. "Two: you gotta come to a decision, man. Three: can you or can't you take orders from a bounty hunter?"

"I can." Carth said, swallowing and stepping back from the constantly jabbing finger, "but the bounty hunter doesn't have to be such an **ass **about it!"

Gunner gasped and Maverick moaned softly. Flynn chuckled and so did Vasa.

"Some guts this one," Flynn muttered.

"One point I always tried to make when I was an officer was it wasn't important who was in charge so much that the mission get done."

_Don't push it, Carth! _Maverick pleaded silently.

"I'm gonna say what I always do to defuse these tetchy situations," Flynn said, cocking his head. "Quit while you still have your head."

"Isn't that supposed to be 'quit while you're ahead'?" Carth asked, genuinely puzzled.

Swagger turned and walked to the weapons wall and pulled a vibro sword. He twirled it with wicked skill. Flynn nodded to the captain. "I believe my way of saying it makes perfect sense."

Carth's mouth snapped closed and he climbed back on the bike. It was a slow time when he finished, but it was all Swagger required. He put away the sword and returned to the cockpit.

"That has got to be the most irritating person I've ever met." Carth was still seething after he came out of the shower. Flynn had given him a pair of overalls to wear since his clothes were disreputable and needed to be repaired.

Maverick had waited outside the refresher and he asked Onasi to come to his quarters so he could find out what had happened to his friend.

"Take a seat." Mav gestured at his bunk, locking the door behind him. Carth sat down on the bed and yawned widely – now that the workout was over, his body was trying its best to re-supply his brain with the normal amount of oxygen it required. He shook his head and looked up at Maverick, who was standing in front of him, hands behind his back.

"First," Marrex said quietly, looking Carth in the eye. "As much as I admire your courage to talk back to Swagger, I should warn you it's not a good idea."

"I told him I'd take orders from him, but what he does is abusing his position," Carth grumbled. "In the military we called it 'Unnecessary risk to a soldier's life' ---or something like that."

Mav sat down next to Carth and clapped a hand on his back. "Carth, I'm sorry but this isn't the military. I'll tell you how it is. If you fly on Swagger's ship, he'll expect you to pull your weight and listen to orders. It's actually quite easy once you learn which buttons not to push," he said and cracked a smile. "And take my word for it, you learn it very quickly. If you do that, you'll be on his crew, and he looks after his crew. Once you have Swagger Vasa's protection, you're safer than the effing Chancellor."

Carth smirked. "Still, it would help if he did not try to kill me on the simulator. Flynn was right – he's worse than any drill sergeant I've ever met."

Maverick laughed. "Tomorrow's battle is won during today's practice," he recited. "He believes he's doing you a favor – you'll do better in the long run if you handle a little soreness in the legs now. And trust me..." He turned more serious. "...he doesn't want to kill you. With your skill set you can be very useful to the crew, providing you stay sober."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice with him watching my every move," Carth said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Mav spoke after a moment of silence. "Yes, about that--- I was hoping we could talk about it. You said you were trying to forget something. I didn't force the issue then, because we needed to rescue Visas, but…"

"Visas?" Carth interrupted. He didn't know Mav had made contact with the Miraluka. "That's her name?"

"Yeah, Visas Marr. We…talked," Marrex said carefully, neglecting to mention the exact nature of their conversation. Carth, as he knew, was a practical man, and hearing voices inside one's head wasn't something he would accept or understand easily.

Carth nodded. ""Oh, I didn't notice she was awake. Why hasn't she come out of her room?"

"She's resting," Mav replied quietly, fighting a sudden and unexpected urge to go to Visas' dormitory and sit at her bedside until she woke up again. "She needs it. To say that she's been through a lot would be the understatement of the standard century." He cleared his throat meaningfully. "Anyway, let's not change the subject. Will you tell me what happened to you?"

Carth sighed; there was nothing in his past he wanted to hide from Mav, and it was probably wise to tell him before Swagger Vasa found out the details through one of his connections, but it hurt his pride to speak of the injustice. "I…I was kicked out of the Navy," he began.

"That I can see." The corners of Marrex's mouth twitched, but he mentally slapped himself. Honestly, was he _channeling _Swagger?

"I know." Carth wasn't pleased by the interruption. He wondered how much Maverick knew of what had happened in the galaxy during the past five years. He decided to start from the beginning.

"Do you know the details of Revan's return?" he asked carefully, not sure what Mav's opinion on Revan was either, but guessing it wasn't too good.

Marrex nodded. "I heard things. The Jedi captured him and wiped his mind." He smirked; a dark shadow crossed his eyes. "The Masters always said the Jedi were above such mind manipulation. Guess they only preach that when it's convenient for them." His sarcasm surprised him. He thought he was past such resentment.

Carth was a bit taken aback by the thinly veiled outburst, but continued. "True... And after wiping his mind, they sent him after Darth Malak. It was quite a remarkable journey for him – he found his true identity, the good inside him." Carth allowed a sarcastic smile of his own. "He even found love along the way. I was there to witness it."

"You were?" Mav asked incredulously. Carth teaming up with Jedi, and a former Dark Lord of the Sith was something that didn't make any sense at all.

"Yes." Carth nodded. "I was a commander of the ship that was transporting Revan when he – and the rest of us - still thought his name was Logaan Casey. One thing led to another and I was stuck with him until the end. Received a Cross of Glory for my troubles…and, of course, Revan became my best friend. Trials by fire and blood..." His voice cracked at this. Maverick nodded sympathetically.

"Quite the holobook ending, huh?" Carth attempted a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Malak was dead, Revan was back, the Jedi Order got a major morale boost and for a moment it looked like we'd have peace in the Republic again." He sighed. "If I'm repeating things you already know, stop me anytime."

"No, go on," Mav said quickly. "You're talking about a time when I was somewhere in the Outer Rim, slowly hitting rock bottom. Didn't follow the news much."

"Alright," Carth went on. "As I said, everything was supposed to turn out right after Malak died. Except, of course, it didn't. Less than a year later, Revan and Bastila – his girlfriend - left for the Unknown Regions, and right after that, things started to come apart."

"Wait," Mav interrupted and held up a hand. "Unknown Regions? I didn't live in the bottom of a pond. Word was, the Sith got to him, like they did to every other Jedi. You're telling me that's not what happened?"

Carth shook his head. "No. He remembered something he had discovered there, that he said posed a threat to the Republic. What it was – I have no idea. He did not explain. Just took off one day without warning or alerting the Jedi Council." He chuckled quietly. "He never did have much respect for authority."

"Yeah, that's the Revan we all knew and loved eleven years ago," Marrex said through gritted teeth. "Anyway, how does it explain you turning up drunk on Sanctuary?"

Carth glanced away as if he was averting his eyes from a particularly painful memory. "I'm getting to that. Before Revan left, he asked me to keep the Republic strong, and I was perfectly positioned to do so. I shot through the ranks after the Battle of Rakata Prime and ended up being promoted to Fleet Admiral within two years."

"Now that sounds just fine," Marrex interrupted, shaking his head. "Carth, what is wrong with you? I asked you a direct question and you start reciting a history holobook. Back in the War you never talked this much."

Carth looked confused. "I suppose…" he said slowly. "If you want to know what happened to me, you need to understand the background. Besides, I feel like a decent explanation is the least I owe you…and the bloodthirsty personal trainer."

Mav put a finger to his lips, but he was trying hard to keep from bursting out laughing. "Chances are he's on the other side of the door listening, so I'd keep it down if I were you."

"Man knows what he's talking about," said an amused voice.. The console beeped and the door opened. Swagger strode into the room, his customary smirk in place. "Hope I'm not butting in." He leaned against the wall and pulled a death stick from his pocket. "As to nicknames, Fleet, I have only one that I approve of, so don't waste your time. Now, I believe you were in the middle of a story."

"Right." Carth cleared his throat nervously. "I had a certain authority as an Admiral, and a lot of contacts, so I did my best to honor Revan's request. The Sith kept causing a lot of trouble, but without a strong leader they more or less split into factions and their focus shifted to hunting down Jedi instead of threatening the Republic. I think I was doing a good job, until trouble started brewing on Onderon."

"The Vaklu Crisis?" Swagger asked, taking a long drag on his death stick.

"Yes." Carth looked up at the bounty hunter, surprised, even though he knew he shouldn't be – while Marrex could be ignorant of current events, a man like Vasa would keep his finger on the pulse. "Intelligence picked up reports of the coup Vaklu planned, but the Republic decided not to act, because their resources were already stretched too thin. I couldn't let it happen."

"He wanted to assassinate the Queen, right?" Marrex said uncertainly. "I remember hearing something about it,"

"That's right. He wanted to overthrow his cousin and proclaim Onderon's independence from the Republic," Carth explained, with visible disgust – the thought of such betrayal apparently sickened him. "If he succeeded, there was a risk that more worlds would follow Onderon's lead. I had to act. It cost me every favor I could call in and then some, but I arranged for Vaklu to be taken out of the picture."

"Well, I'll be damned," Swagger snorted. He placed one foot against the wall to keep his balance while he smoked. "Finally a Republic soldier who isn't afraid to act. Only ya didn't succeed."

Carth nodded. "I didn't. He found out and somehow traced it back to me, and then he ran screaming to the Republic. I have no idea how he escaped any sanctions against him, but he convinced them I hadn't followed protocol, which was true, so I was arrested and charged with treason."

Marrex, who had served as a General during the Mandalorian Wars, knew that treason charges meant a lengthy prison sentence, and to escape was nearly impossible. Carth must have managed something extraordinary to be sitting next to him instead of a maximum security cell – or must have had some powerful support.

As if guessing his thoughts, Carth continued, "It sure looked like they wanted to make me an example, but not everyone was convinced by Vaklu. Admiral Forn Dodonna stuck up for me…she pulled some strings – a lot of strings, actually – and I got away with a dishonorable discharge."

For a man like Carth, who had given his whole life to the military and served the Republic with honor, a dishonorable discharge was probably the worst thing imaginable. Marrex felt truly sorry for his friend, and even Swagger's smirk had faded.

"So that's why we found you on the Rim," Mav said quietly. "Starting a new life?"

"Some start that was," Swagger snorted again. Carth ignored him.

"Yes and no." he said, venting a deep sigh. "I think somebody wasn't pleased to see me get away with such a light punishment. Barely two weeks later, Dodonna died. An accidental explosion on her ship. I think it was too convenient to be an accident. That's why I left for the Rim – to keep out of sight, but you can only live with these thoughts for so long before they start gnawing at your conscience. Sometimes it's easier to just forget, using any means available."

"Well, you can forget about those means while you're on my ship," Swagger said, straightening, pushing away from the wall. "And boy, Fleet, for an ex-soldier ya sure talk a lot. But let me tell ya, one of the things I despise is being betrayed by your own. Welcome to the crew, Onasi." He clapped Carth on the shoulder and left the dorm without another word.

Carth and Mav exchanged confused looks, before Mav extended his hand for Carth to shake. "Well, let me be the first to congratulate you on joining _The Seeker_. You're going to love it."

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, Richelle was swearing in her head. Atton Rand had to be the most irritating man she'd ever met! Oh, he could be charming and he was really good at Pazaak and he was good looking in a I-am-so-stuck-on-myself way, but there was something about him that irked her. And she was glad to see she had the same effect on him.

He had decided against taking her to Security after telling her his plan for fixing the ship and getting off Peragus. He brought her an ugly uniform and had her put an interface band over her eyes, the pink plasticine providing a disguise. He was not sharing his quarters with anyone at the moment so she was given the spare bunk and told to stay where she was until he could implement his plan.

She was slowly going stir crazy. It had been almost a week and Atton was gone almost all the time. When he was present, he was so tired he normally just crawled into his bunk and fell asleep. When he returned at the end of the week of drilling the asteroids, he was elated.

"Tonight's the night," he told her. "We are getting out of here."

"We? I thought you can't stand me." She tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips as she gazed up at him.

"Well, if ya want to stick around, you can, but I could use at least one sentient being for crew rather than be stuck with that little trash compactor, and you seem capable enough."

"Bet that hurt to say." She licked her lower lip nervously.

"You have no idea," he drawled and grinned his scoundrel's grin. She wanted to tell him it had no effect on her, but he had told her the scuttlebutt ---- she was suspected of being a Sith spy since nobody else had survived the attack on the _Harbinger_. There was no way she could get word to her father or brother, so her choice was to go with Atton to Nar Shaddaa, of all places. Once there, she could finally shake him loose and find a way to contact her family. They must be worried sick.

"Okay, when do we go?" She turned and stuffed all she owned into the rucksack he had purloined for her.

"After everyone's asleep. Droids repaired the ship enough so we can blow this place. When we get to Nar Shaddaa I can get the rest done. I hacked into the security system and all the alarms in the hangar bay can be disabled."

"I have to admit I'll be glad to leave." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it'll be me, you and the little refuse can."

Ricochet stamped her foot. "Why can't you call him by his name? T3's such a sweet little astro."

"Because when they break down, they do it astro...nomically, babe."

She stamped her other foot. "I've asked you not to call me that, dammit!"

Atton pretended to be shocked. "Oh, my virgin ears!"

She boxed his virgin ears for him. She had to climb on the bunk to do it, but she managed to elicit quite a howl from Atton, but it backfired, because then he got really angry. He caught her around the waist and lifted her off the bunk. She had no idea what he planned, but she was not going to make it easy. She wrapped her legs about his waist and struck both sides of his neck.

"You little hell cat!" He fell back, smacking her onto the hard metal plates of the floor and rolled to the side while she was still stunned. Then he straddled her and held her hands over her head. "Honey, I know Echani, and I ain't just talking about the lower tiers. You settle down!"

Ricochet went limp beneath him, but he did not drop his guard. He leaned his face close to hers, his eyes incensed.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just how I talk—how I've always talked---how I am always gonna talk, so deal with it!"

With a smooth, fluid move, he was back on his feet. He grabbed her bag and tossed it on her heaving bosom.

"I gotta make sure the way is clear," he told her, all trace of anger gone now. "You still coming?"

She nodded, bringing her breathing under control as she regained her feet. "Sorry. My brother's like you. Mostly it's teasing, but he pushed it too far sometimes and you tend to do that, too."

"That who you practiced beating up on at home?" He tossed a smirk at her as he left the room.

He returned twenty standard minutes later, a finger to his lips. Ricochet nodded and followed as he led her through the convoluted miners' dormitory wing. There was a computer a few steps in front of them as they exited the main door and Atton hacked into it , shutting off the security systems.

"Which way do we go?" Richelle whispered.

He put his finger to his lips again and led her to the cafeteria, made a sharp right turn, went up an inclining ramp and the door whooshed open. There was another computer console. Richelle found that she was holding her breath as Atton punched in the code to open the turbolift.

They took the elevator up to the administration level. Except for emergency panels on the ceiling and the lights on the consoles, the whole area was dark and empty. Atton waited impatiently at another door and when it opened, the little astromech droid T-3M4 was there. twittering nervously. His servos whined, making the only sound in the ultra-quiet place as they navigated through the complex. Atton told the droid to stay back until he took care of the one obstacle to their escape route. They crept on their tiptoes past the only guard in the docking bay area. Atton sneaked up behind him and chopped a hand down behind his ear, eased him back in the chair and propped his feet on the decontamination console.

All shifts were over for the day so Atton knew the way was clear. He opened the door and the three escapees scampered over the rough ground in the chamber, into the next room, where Atton opened a trunk and pulled out a full bag.

"Got our blasters back from the chief." He smiled smugly. "Don't ask."

"I won't." She shook her head, but not in disapproval this time.

One more door had to be by-passed and then they were inside the hangar. She stared at the _Ebon Hawk_, remembering the catastrophic damage the ship had taken and was pleased to see all the holes had been repaired. Some maintenance droids this place must have! They had done in a week what most techs couldn't do in a month.

T-3 trundled up the loading ramp. Atton waved her after the droid and dashed to the cockpit.

"Find some place to strap in, Shortstuff. First shift'll be waking up in fifteen minutes. We got to take off now!"

Ricochet joined him in the cockpit. She watched as his nimble fingers flew over the toggles and switches and buttons, doing a quick all-over check and then the ship responded with an auxiliary whine until the engine warmed and it became a warm roar. She was a good pilot, but she had to admit he was better.

She fastened her crash webbing as he gave her the hi-sign. "Nar Shaddaa, here we come," he said, beaming at her.

_A/N The authors would like to thank all the readers (you know who you are!) for reading and all reviews are very much appreciated._

12


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Pazaak Scam

"This place gives me a bad taste," Flynn groused as the trio left the ship. Mav, Visas and Carth had been told to stay on the ship.

The air on Nar Shaddaa hung in dense, aromatic sheets, wafting up from the stacked docks and buildings. The moon was called the "Smugglers Moon", but it was also referred to as the dark mirror of Coruscant. Where Coruscant's upper levels sparkled like jewels with lights and neon, Nar Shaddaa glowered sullenly and boasted bottomless shadows in every corner.

They were alike in that both teamed with life of all kinds. But the "Vertical City" as it was also called, had no distinctions in its levels like Coruscant. It was all vile-smelling and corrupt, and rife with misery. It was a trash heap, a cesspit, a place for refuse to collect and the rejected to end their wretched lives.

"It's the mask that's giving you the bad taste." Gunner enviously eyed the ship on the next pad. Its ID read _Ve'enaKhar._ "Latest updates on that baby."

"Looks like a piece of junk."

"Come on, Flynn, _look_ at her. You can see she's got a brand new hyperdrive."

"You can, but I can't."

"Telltale modifications." He rubbed his hands as if wanting to tear into the new technology. "Whoever put her together wants her to look like a junker, but I'll bet she can outrun most of the big boys."

They stopped near the Swoop Gallery. Gunner jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going to see Teinn Tubb. He might have some parts I can use, and he won't charge too much for 'em. If not, I'll check with Geeda. She doesn't always have the best parts, but you never know."

"We'll check out the cantina to see what bounties might be available." Swagger knew he didn't have to remind Gunner not to spend too many credits. "We'll meet you back at the ship."

"Hey, Swag!"

Swagger and Flynn stopped and Gunner turned back at the call. A bounty hunter named Ra'athka approached, his partner shoving a man shackled in binders. Swagger had known Ra'athka for many years, though they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Ra'athka was a big man, and had lost what hair he'd had so that his skull gleamed in the dim glow panels like a small moon. He had a long, beaded mustache that hung past his chin. He had several tattoos on his huge arms and piercings above each eyebrow. A red cloak hung from two metal shoulder pads. The rest of his huge form was encased in armor.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was deceptively mild and not deep as beings always expected when first meeting him. He motioned for his companion, a skinny kid, probably not older than 16, to stop while he chatted. The prisoner looked nervous, as if debating speaking to Swagger, Flynn or Gunner.

"Stopped to see if there's any credits to be made." Swagger assessed the prisoner as he talked to the bounty hunter. There was nothing threatening about him. He was of average build and height, brown hair and eyes, dressed in smuggler's clothing, but not carrying a blaster belt. Vasa's gaze traveled down to the prisoner's boots and saw the tip of a dagger. Number one mistake: not conducting a thorough search when taking down a vic. The rookie had taken the blaster belt, but had not found the dagger. Swagger's mouth curled down and he shook his head once. _Amateurs!_

"Nothing much going on right now." Ra'athka nodded at the prisoner. "I'm pretty much working the cantina and collecting bounties on cheaters."

"You mean people still try to cheat in Vogga's cantina?"

"Somebody always has a scheme."

"Don't they, though." Swagger cast a surreptitious look in Flynn's direction.

"Now there's a _huge_ bounty on somebody called the Exile. If I could get my hands on that, I'd be set for life and wouldn't have to do this drudge work."

The trio did not react to this disturbing bit of news. Swagger uneasily recalled Mav had said he had been exiled. "Exile?" he prodded.

"Yeah, ex-Jedi general. Goto wants him. I got the holo he gave out to the bounty hunters on this moon. Wanna see?"

Swagger nodded and Flynn and Gunner crowded closer to get a look as Ra'athka activated the disk he held in the palm of his hand. A holo of a man that might or might not be Marrex as he had looked eleven years ago.

"This recent?" Flynn asked, his voice disguised by the mask's filters.

The big bounty hunter shrugged. "All we got to go on. Everybody's on the look-out for this guy."

"What's Goto want with him?" Gunner took his turn at extracting information.

"Well, he's got that live zoo on Sleheyron. This guy's supposed to be the last Jedi." Ra'athka elaborately shrugged. "Who knows? Goto's sick and twisted, you know that, Swag. Talk is he's thinking of executing him all public and messy to go down in the histories as the one who took out the last Jedi. Rumors are rampant here."

Ra'athka's partner, obviously bored by the conversation, was watching the swoop bike races on the screen inside the gallery. Mistake number two, Vasa thought: letting your attention wander from the vic, giving him an opportunity to attack you or escape.

"This one almost made it to his ship before we cornered him."

"I wasn't cheating!" The prisoner insisted.

"Where are you taking him?" Swagger knew Vogga's rules about cheating.

"Back to the cantina where everybody can see."

"I wasn't cheating!"

"That's what they all say," Ra'athka growled.

As Ra'athka's partner stepped to one side for a better look at the screen, the prisoner reached back and grabbed the blaster from his holster. With his hands bound behind him, it was hard to aim, but he twitched his finger on the trigger and blaster bolts flew in all directions. Everyone on the docks dove for cover. Ducking back into a convenient doorway, Gunner drew a weapon from his holster, but didn't shoot as Swagger shouted to Ra'athka.

"Dead or alive?"

"What?"

"Do you want him dead or alive?"

"He's got to be alive till we get to the cantina."

"Gunner!"

Gunner took aim and pulled the trigger. Concentric blue rings struck the prisoner and he dropped like a stone and lay motionless on the walkway.

"Oops." Gunner stepped out as everyone picked themselves up. "I was trying to wing him."

Swagger touched the prisoner with his toe. "This doesn't look good for you," he told Ra'athka. "Vogga won't be happy."

"Frack." Ra'athka glared at his partner. "Why'd you let him get your blaster? That's two strikes against me now."

"Hey." Swagger put a hand on Ra'athka's shoulder. "Calm down. He didn't mean it. It happens." He put a companionable arm around Ra'athka's shoulders and led him a few paces away while Flynn and Gunner stood near the body.

"What'm I gonna do, Swag?" Ra'athka moaned. "Two strikes. You know what that means." He glared over his shoulder at his partner. "My sister's kid. Too damn young, too inexperienced. He's got me into more trouble..."

"Why don't you take a nice long vacation and let me take the body to Vogga?"

"You'll clean this mess up for me?"

"Bounty hunters stick together."

"Thanks, Swag, I owe you one." He motioned to his nephew. "Come on. I'm taking you back to the _Ve'enaKhar_ and give you back to your mother. One more mistake like this and I'll flush you out an airlock."

Swagger shook his head. "You registered with Fassa on the docks, right, when you landed?" At a nod from the big bounty hunter, Swagger aimed a finger at him. "I suggest you take the first shuttle out of here and use an alias. You take off before you're due and it gets reported to the boss, and we both know who the boss is." He patted him on the back. "Let me square this away for ya and then I'll contact you when it's safe to come back and reclaim your ship."

"She's got a brand new hyperdrive in her, Swag! Tienn Tubb just had it installed this week."

Vasa glowered from beneath menacing lowered brows. "If this is your first setback with the Hutt, then, by all means, take your ship; however, if it isn't, he'll be sending bounty hunters after ya, and your ship will be like a red flag."

"Dammit!" Ra'athka cursed and Swagger's smirk flashed when he saw Gunner wince at the profanity. "You're right, Swag. Me and the neph'll beat it out of here and I'll wait for your signal." He grabbed the kid by the arm and hauled him off.

When Ra'athka and his nephew were gone, Swagger turned to Gunner. "Did you use your new contraption? The stunner?"

"Yes. He should be coming around soon."

"Even though he was a lot younger and looked different with the long hair and goatee, I still recognized that holo as Mav." Flynn started to raise a had to brush through his hair and then had to settle for waving it in the air since he had the mask on that covered his entire head. It was made of synth-leather with a slit he could see through that was covered with dark plasticine so no one could see him. "If I knew him, somebody else could."

Swagger glared down at the toe of his boot. He had just stepped in something gushy and smelly. He scraped it off on the side of the building. "That's why he's staying on the ship."

"Did you see the bounty on him? A man might be tempted..."

"No, you're not." Vasa punched him lightly on the arm. "And neither am I."

Flynn heaved a sigh of relief. "Good to hear you say that—you being a mite angry at him and all."

"I'm over that." Swagger grinned rakishly. "Just don't tell him. I'm not ready to let him off the hook yet."

"What are we gonna do with this guy?"

"Let's get him back to the ship and see what we have." Swagger stooped and hefted the dead weight over his shoulder.

Once they reached the ship, Swagger dumped the man on the med table and removed the binders. Then he did a thorough search, relieving him of _two_ daggers. He broke a capsule of a revival agent under the man's nose.

"I wasn't cheating." The prisoner looked up at the assemblage above him: Swagger, Flynn, Gunner,Mav, Carth and Flynn without his mask. "I swear to you I was not cheating."

"I believe you," Flynn told him. "What's your name?"

"Zech'aar Lynch. I'm a smuggler—well, used to be, until I had the misfortune to come to this moon." He wiped shaking hands on his shirt. Blue eyes looked up at them through shaggy reddish brown hair. "The dealer was cheating. He had to be."

"Which dealer?" Flynn asked.

"I just know him as Proximity. He's always at table three in the Pazaak den."

"Sounds about right to me," Flynn told Swagger. "And I know you think he's telling the truth because you manipulated the situation to save his ass."

"Good thing I had my stunner." Gunner proudly held up the weapon "It'll stun you and make you look like you're dead, but you come out of it none the worse for wear. Oh," he amended when the prisoner grimaced. "Except for the sore spot where you actually got hit. That'll go away in a couple of days."

"I told you." Flynn followed Swagger out of the medical bay. "I been telling you all these years. It's that frackin' dealer. I don't know how he does it, but he cheats. Then Vogga's bounty hunters collect on innocent players. How many have they killed?"

"And I've been telling you, we have to prove it," Swagger pointed out. "We can't just go in without proof."

"I could play a few hands," Flynn suggested. "With this mask on, nobody's likely to recognize me. And after all, Swag, it's been ten years."

"There are those—especially the Hutts—who have notoriously long memories."

Flynn sighed. "You're right. But, dammit, there's gotta be a way."

"You know Vogga's rules. First time you're suspected of cheating, you get a warning. Let's go see who gets the next warning and bring him back here."

Leaving Mav with Zech'aar the recuperating prisoner, and dropping Gunner off at Teinn Tubb's garage, Swagger and Flynn—again wearing his mask—headed to the cantina.

The cantina on the Entertainment Promenade was much larger than most, but there were no dancing Twi'leks or even a live band. There was one pleasant human bartender, lots of secluded tables where the clientele gathered to discuss business or have a snack with their drinks. Swagger drew attention wherever he went because of his reputation, and this was no different. This time, however, his presence was not intended to threaten or intimidate—this time he was there to mingle, to spread credits around, to buy drinks and to find some answers while doing it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flynn noted there was a concealed door behind the bar. Every once in a while a shapely Twi'lek waitress came in to hand the bartender drink orders for the Pazaak Den located just next door. Flynn knew the password for the den was changed frequently, and he'd never get in through the main door. He gave Swagger a signal and hung out at the end of the bar. When the door opened for the waitress, Swagger got the bartender's attention and Flynn slipped into the den.

The Pazaak Den was about the same size and shape as the cantina, dotted with tables and not really very crowded. Whereas the cantina had red glow panels on the wall, the Pazaak Den had green, which was considered more soothing for the players and encouraged them to play longer and bet more. Stakes were always high, but tonight was Level 5 Pazaak night, with a dealer at every table and up to five players.

The big merc surreptitiously watched the Pazaak tables. There was a good player at table four, but that wasn't Proximity's table. Flynn did, however, note that Proximity kept an eye on the player, and when the dealer at table four took a break, he caught the player's eye in a silent invitation.

Flynn studied the player as he gathered a hefty pile of credits and then stood and stretched his arms over his head. He had wild black hair and brown eyes. He wore brown fingerless gloves that went up his forearms and over his long-sleeved pale shirt. That proved he was not cheating by pulling cards from the sleeves. It wasn't the Corellian blood-stripe, but he did have a stripe on the sides of his pants that told Flynn he had once seen some military action. Although the rest was concealed in the holsters, Flynn could tell just by the butts and muzzles what kind of weapons he carried. Two blasters—one was a special hold-out, highly modified and completely illegal; the other, a Republic issue bored 8.90 model, again connected to the military.

Flynn narrowed his eyes and jumped when Swagger appeared in his peripheral vision. Flynn nodded toward the young player and then realized he wasn't all that young. There was something in those eyes that made it seem like a reevaluation was in order. Not wrinkles around the mouth and eyes, but knowledge and events shaped that face, and Flynn knew Swagger was coming to the same conclusion.

"Special Forces at one time, you think?" Flynn asked.

"Maybe. Carriage, posture, stance, all indicate military background."

"Prox was giving him the eye right before you came in." Flynn's eyes widened as a thought came to him. "How'd you get in here? We don't have the current password. Did you sneak in the same way I did?"

"Since when does lacking a password stop me?" Swagger smirked. "Guard should wake up in another two hours with one helluva headache."

"They got cams set up, you know."

"Cam mysteriously shorted out right before the incident took place." Swagger's smirk widened, showing his dimples, and his shoulders shook in silent laughter. "He never saw me, so if I was him, I'd keep quiet."

"So..." Flynn pointed to the black-haired player. "You think this is the next target?"

"I think he needs a break and a juma, and to be introduced to...well, me." Swagger waggled his eyebrows, imitating Flynn, and the merc grinned his agreement.

"How about a break and a juma?" Flynn intercepted the dark haired Pazaak player as he left table four. "On him." He jabbed a thumb at Swagger who had folded his arms over his chest. "That's Swagger Vasa, and he would like for you to come have a drink with us in the cantina."

"Don't mind if I do." The young man stretched the kinks out, grabbed a brown ribbed vest from the back of his chair and gave Proximity a wave as he passed the table. "Just taking a break. I'll be back to win your credits later." He did not seem the least bit concerned that Flynn had dropped the name of Vasa in his lap. He pulled on the vest and held out a hand. "Atton. Atton Rand. I've heard about you, of course. Who hasn't?"

Swagger pulled out a death stick and made it clear he and the player were going outside for a smoke. Flynn waited a few minutes and then followed. He joined Swagger and Atton just as the former was finishing his warning.

"You're kidding!" Rand was surprised at what Swagger had just told him.

"Want to help catch him?"

"You bet I do," he said hotly. "If there's one thing I hate, it's a cheater."

"Let's go back to my ship and discuss logistics." Swagger started to walk. "This has to be foolproof or Vogga won't buy it."

* * *

Maverick breathed slowly, deeply, as the masters had taught him. With each exhaled breath he pushed his awareness farther, letting the tiny tendrils that were his connection to the Force expand.

Mav had always seen the Force as tendrils or strands that stretched out through time and space, interweaving with everything. And so when he had needed augmentation of his own physical attributes, like running or jumping, he had extended a net to ensnare the objects and launch his body to them. He sought what had once come so easily to him, and when the little floating Seeker ball fired a series of laser beams at him, Mav jerked up the lightsaber and countered each bolt, sensing which direction it would come from. He was blindfolded so this was a lot more difficult than normal deflection practice with a vibro-blade.

He deflected four out of six. One shot whizzed past his ear and another stung him very painfully on the butt.

"Frack!" He pulled off the blindfold and spoke the code word to stop the practice session with the Seeker ball. He sank down on the extending lip of the ship's curved wall and looked ruefully at the lightsaber in his hand.

"I see it's Seeker ball one, Jedi zip," Swagger said. "I thought I told you to guard the prisoner."

"He's locked securely in the med-bay, Swag, and Carth is watching him. I figured I'd get in a little practice."

"That lack of judgment just cost you 120 pushups and cleaning up the galley the rest of the month." Swagger shook his head. "When will you ever learn not to second guess me, Mav?"

Mav looked up and met a pair of cynical brown eyes. He blinked when he felt the Force presence in the man who accompanied Swagger and Flynn. He also felt a withdrawal at his tentative touch on the man's mind and wondered why he heard numbers and engine sequences being recited.

"Swagger Vasa has a Jedi on his crew. Now there's something you don't see every day." The man's sarcasm level was filled to the brim.

"Ex-Jedi," Mav said, getting up. "A very rusty ex-Jedi."

"Hey, looked like you did okay to me." Flynn, ever supportive, grinned. "Four out of six ain't bad, Mav."

"It only takes one to kill him." Vasa smirked as Mav rolled his eyes. "You're better with that thing than you think, Mav."

"Right."

Swagger suddenly whipped out his blaster and fired at Maverick. The beam pinged off the lightsaber blade that Mav had automatically raised to block it.

"Looks like your Force-augmented reflexes are working just fine. Not so different from mine—you just have to let them take over." Swagger holstered his blaster. "This is Atton Rand and he's gonna help us with our problem. Atton, Kyron Marrex."

"Ho-oooly Krath suit!" Rand's brows surged to his hairline. "He's the Exile everybody's gunning for!"

Marrex sensed Rand's aura. To him it looked like black cords stretching in all directions with no purpose, and at the center, a very dark heart. Again, he stretched out with his feelings to the man and was rebuffed.

As Atton shook his hand briefly, his fingers were icy and Marrex sensed fear rising in the Rand's gut. What was causing it?.

Flynn removed his mask, sighing with relief. He released the "prisoner" and then joined Zech'aar and Atton in a few hot hands of Pazaak in the main hold.

"See?" Zech'aar looked at Swagger and Mav standing on the sidelines. "I don't have to cheat to win."

"He's right," Atton stated. "He's almost as good as me."

"So how do we nail Prox?" Flynn asked. "He owes me big time, and I want to collect."

"I've got an astro-mech." Atton offered. "We could always rig him with a holo-cam to record the game."

"Vogga would say we altered the vid," Zech'aar pointed out. "We need hard evidence."

"Force Persuade," Mav ventured and endured a glare from Swagger.

"Unless you forgot," Swagger noted, "We just found out you've got a bounty the size of Coruscant on your head."

"I can stealth. Flynn can watch him, and when Flynn notices what he's doing, I can Force Persuade him to take a break. Once he's outside the cantina, he's yours."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Flynn's mouth curled into a grin.

"He'll lie through his teeth if we take him to Vogga," Swagger argued.

"So Mav uses Force Persuade to make him tell the truth." Flynn waved a hand as if shooing away an annoying insect. "I know you don't like using the Force, but if it's the only way... Look what he did to me. How many people died because of him, Swag? And how many more are likely to die if we don't do something now?"

Swagger jerked a death stick out of his pocket and lit it. "Let's go." He aimed a finger at Zech'aar. "You stay here till we get back."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

Atton tapped Maverick on the shoulder and leaned in to say, "You ever try to read my mind again, Jedi, I'll kill you myself. And I won't do it for the bounty. I'll do it for the pleasure."

* * *

Gunner negotiated the central walkway, walking past several alleys and shops packed with alien thugs, beggars, smugglers and crooks. He'd already given two poor refugees five credits each and knew Swagger would not approve, but maybe it would just make one day of their miserable lives better.

Southwest of the refugee landing pads was the swoop garage. Gunner entered through the storage area and walked into the work room. Through the window he could see the _Ve'enaKhar _on one of the landing pads and a little smile began to play at the corners of his mouth.

The Sullustan owner of the swoop garage was a jowled, mouse-eared humanoid with large, round eyes that had long ago ceased seeing well. He was assisted by his droids and still had the reputation of one of the finest mechs in the Outer Rim.

"Hey, Teinn, how's it going?" Gunner dropped a new hydrospanner on the mech's work table. "I found this on Dantooine and thought you could use it."

"Thank you, Gunner."

"I was wondering what you've got for a hyperdrive." He scanned the workshop but didn't see anything that looked useful. "Ours is shot."

"Oh, so sorry, but I have nothing that can help you, Gunner." The blind Sullustan gave an expression that could have been a frown. "I have tools and rigs to help you install, but nothing to repair."

Gunner gave a grunt of dismay. "Saw a ship on the landing pad with the latest model Aerotech 3000 MB4."

"Ooh," Tubb nodded vigorously. "Aerotech 3000 MB4 is a good hyperdrive. Latest advancement. I put one in a ship recently."

"Think I'll go visit Geeda for a bit." He spoke of the resident merchant, a female Rodian who had the odd distinction of being very fond of humans, unlike most Rodians. She had a kiosk set up near the garage. "Need anything she might have?"

"Thank you, but no. We talked yesterday and she had nothing for me."

"I'll stop by before I leave, then." He waved, knowing Tubb couldn't see it, but it was the proper thing to do.

"Excuse me, sir." TT-32, Tubb's protocol droid, stepped out as Gunner rounded the corner on his way out of the garage. "If you have a moment..."

"Hi, TT, what's up?" He hitched his hip up on the edge of a workbench.

"I was wondering if you might help me with a problem."

"Sure, TT. You and Tubb have done enough favors for me, I'll do what I can. What do you need?"

"My counterpart, a little astro-mech, wandered off and was found by Kodin."

"Kodin the merchant?"

"Yes, Master Gunner. He is going to sell him!"

"Sell your little buddy?" Gunner hopped down from the workbench. "Well, we've gotta do something about that, don't we?"

"You will help?"

"Of course." He had a sudden idea. "And maybe you can help me."

"Oh, anything for you, Master Gunner."

***

Maverick held out his hands to accept the Eriadu stealth belt, knowing it was one of the finest credits could buy. Flynn patted him on the back as he buckled it around his waist. Swagger stood with his arms folded over his chest and Marrex had no clue as to what he was thinking. Atton Rand idly flipped a Pazaak card in the air, but Mav noticed his gaze never wandered far from him and the Jedi wondered why Rand seemed to have developed such an active dislike for him.

"Give it a practice run," Flynn advised. "The field can short out at the most inconvenient times and you're hampered from moving very fast, too."

Mav nodded and switched on the stealth unit, disappearing in front of them. He tried to use the Force to enable him to move more fluidly and he was able to slip past Rand and come up behind him. He was about to playfully tap him on the shoulder when the intense man swore under his breath.

"Don't!"

"Is there a problem between you two I need to know about?" Swagger asked in a soft voice, which made Flynn flinch, because when Vasa spoke that softly it meant he was at his most dangerous.

Mav flipped off the unit and wavered back into view. "He doesn't like Jedi."

Flynn snorted. "Join the crew!" At Swagger's black look, he amended his statement hastily. "I didn't mean literally, as in _join_ the crew."

Atton tucked the card back into his deck. "Doesn't factor into this deal and I won't discuss my reasons, but I wouldn't mind if he was lying in a pool of his own blood right about now."

Flynn sighed. "Look, Rand, Mav's..."

"Under my protection," Swagger finished for him, giving Atton a look that did not bode well.

"Swag, maybe I should lea..."

Swagger cut Marrex off with a sharp gesture. "You're part of my crew, Mav."

"But you hate Jedi and..."

Swagger spoke through clenched teeth. "You are part of my crew." He folded his arms back over his chest. "Why are we still having this conversation?"

"Shut up, Mav." Flynn grinned impishly. "Quit while you've still got your head. Rand ain't gonna act on his words, are ya, Rand?"

"As long as he stays out of my head, no." Atton glared at Maverick. His lean fingers never strayed far from his blasters.

"All right, now that's settled, let's go make us some justice. Been long in the making, and I am looking forward to seeing Prox sweat." Flynn grouchily put his mask back on and Mav flicked on the stealth belt just before they walked down the exit ramp.

He trailed them as they made their way back to the cantina. He was troubled by Rand's hostility. His hatred of Jedi was a palpable thing and Mav was dismayed when he saw in his mind's eyes a tenuous thread stretched between him and the volatile man. Had he formed a bond with him?! He was so out of practice using the Force, it was like his target practice with a blaster, hit or miss. Most of the time he missed, but it seemed what had once been his strongest talent was returning. Frack! He did not want a bond with Atton Rand! And he had better be careful, if Swagger even suspected his mind was being tampered with, the captain would put him out the airlock.

Sighing, Maverick trudged through the doorway that was lined with red neon that led to the cantina. He had been so quick to offer his services. Force persuade could be difficult when the Jedi was strong in the Force and he had blithely let them think he could do it. Truth was, he wasn't sure he could handle it. He stood outside the cantina as the others went inside to get Proximity and he closed his eyes and he called to the Force with everything in his being.

"Force, don't fail me now!" he thought dismally.

12


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: All in a Day's Work**

by Jen DeClan & Synyster Shadow

Atton, accompanied by Maverick wearing a stealth unit and Flynn back in his mask, flashed an I'm-ready-to-take-you-for-every-credit-you've-got smile at Proximity when he got inside the Pazaak Den.

The game went for awhile and Atton won steadily. Flynn watched from his vantage point near the door and spotted the moment when the dealer pushed the call button underneath the table. But the goons he called for had been dispatched and what he got was Swagger Vasa instead. Swagger jabbed the dealer in the side with his dagger, letting the point break skin to let the man know he was to be taken seriously.

He gestured to Flynn and they flanked Proximity and escorted him from the den. The guard was unconscious on the deck in front of the door, courtesy of Maverick's jab with a Bothan stun stick.

"You murglak!" Flynn swore, his voice muffled by the mask. "You've been cheating all this time. We're taking you to Vogga."

Proximity was a thin-necked, barrel-bodied humanoid with four fingers instead of five, and spiked white hair with no eyebrows. His eyes were beads of blue glass. Flynn would've pegged him as an Arcanian, but he did not have the white eyes the species normally did.

"P-please!" the dealer pleaded, wringing his hands. "Vogga will _kill_ me!"

"Shoulda thought of that when you started your little scheme." Atton's tone made it clear he had no sympathy for the humanoid.

"But..." he seemed to be searching for a reason for them to spare his life. "I have a family."

"Lying," Mav whispered in Swagger's ear. He was amazed at how easy it was to read the man's mind.

"How many of the people you killed had families?" As Mav knew he would, Swagger ignored any use of the Force.

They reached the corner of the walkway on the Nar Shaddaa Docks and stopped before the door to Vogga's domain. The door slid open and Swagger gave the dealer a shove.

"What are you doing here?" the guard demanded of the shackled dealer, then turned to Swagger. "And what do you want?"

Out of habit, Flynn gazed about the entrance room. Swagger had taught him to always be aware of his surroundings. It was made of the same durasteel and had the stark decor as the rest of the buildings on the moon. It lacked the style he expected from a big crime boss—no opulence and only one guard? Of course, Vogga did have two Kath hounds to guard him and two dancing girls Flynn knew did more than dance.

"We're here to see Vogga." Swagger got right to the point.

"He is seeing no visitors." The guard's weapon rose perceptibly and there was wariness in the gaze he turned on each party member in turn.

"Even about a big bounty?" Swagger asked.

"A big, _big_ bounty," Atton added.

"Wait here."

"He won't believe you." The dealer was sweating now. Swagger reached out with his defined well-developed senses to locate Mav, but could not detect the Jedi. Another reason he didn't like them; they made him uncomfortable. Stealthing was one thing, hiding your presence with the Force was a whole 'nother game, as Flynn would say.

"Vogga will see you." The guard returned after a considerable amount of time, and waved them through to Jabba's den.

The Hutt was ensconced on a large plush cushion atop a platform supported by fluted columns. Small lights were set into the platform's base. A pair of Twi'lek dancing girls gyrated to grating music, and two Kath hounds rose from their nap to growl at the newcomers. Vogga snored loudly for a few more seconds, then his huge eyes opened and he regarded the group.

"What are you doing away from the gaming tables?" he asked the dealer. Then he saw the binders. "Why have you done this?"

"Your dealer's got a very interesting story to tell you about cheating in the cantina." Swagger gave the dealer a little shove so he stood in front of the group.

"He's my best dealer," Vogga said impatiently. "I lose money when he is away from the table. Make this quick."

"Considering how much money you've lost when he's been at his table, you might be better off with him here," Atton said under his breath.

"I understand he's good at catching cheaters." Swagger ignored the interruptions and kept his attention fully focused on the Hutt.

"He is the best in the system."

"And when he catches a cheater, you put a bounty on them."

"You know that I do not tolerate cheating." The Hutt paused for a moment. "Although my rule is to allow it once. That applies to everyone; those who work for me and patrons."

"Oh, I know." Swagger nodded. "'Make it public, make it messy,'" he quoted the Hutt's orders of a decade earlier.

"So everyone knows you cannot cheat at Vogga's tables." Vogga was speaking Huttese, his guttural tone grating on the nerves of the humans.

"Problem is," Swagger continued. "When the cheating's done from the inside, it makes it harder to detect."

"Explain."

Swagger turned a dangerous look on the dealer. "Maybe you'd better explain this part."

The dealer's mouth opened, and they all knew he was prepared to lie, but somewhere in the room a Jedi waved a hand and the dealer's lies died on his lips and his eyes took on a glassy look.

"Fifteen years ago—when I first took the lead table—I saw a man cheating. I reported it, and you told me to warn him and give him another chance, which I did."

Swagger knew Vogga's rules: cheat once, it's a warning; cheat twice, it's a death sentence.

"He cheated again and I reported to you. You sent a bounty hunter after him."

_Make it public, make it messy._

The dealer's eyes cleared for a second, then glazed over again. "I was rewarded with the cheater's winnings for my perception."

"I'll bet you were," Flynn murmured.

Vogga said nothing, gave no indication that he was at all disturbed by this information. Swagger wondered how long he'd let it go before he did something. Hutts were motivated by one thing only: credits. If the dealer didn't get to the meat of the story, Vogga might send him back to the tables.

"Get to the point." Swagger poked the dealer in the small of the back with his dagger. Mistake number three: leaving visitors armed. "Sim'ii the Bounty Hunter and I concocted a scheme to earn more credits."

The eye ridges over Vogga's eyes rose. He was interested.

"If a player was too good—was winning too many credits—I reported he was cheating. Then I manipulated the game so that he won more credits. And then I reported him for cheating a second time."

"Did you warn him first?" Swagger interrupted, wanting to make a point.

"No." There was no hesitation. Force Persuade had certainly overridden his terror and loosened his tongue. Swagger's lips writhed in an appreciative smile for a mere second.

"You gave the cheating signal once, then rigged the game so he won more credits."

"Yes. And then I reported him a second time."

"And Sim'ii was right there to claim the bounty."

"Yes." The sweat was gone from the dealer's brow and each time Force Persuade began to wear off, he seemed on the verge of lying to save his neck, but then his eyes glazed over and the truth poured out.

"You cheated?" Vogga asked in a deceptively quiet tone.

"Yes. And when other bounty hunters found out that Sim'ii was making all the credits, they came to me and threatened to reveal our system."

"So you continued it," Swagger said coldly.

"Yes." Proximity was biting his nails down to the quick and Swagger wondered if the humanoid was puzzled that he was spilling his guts.

"Reporting innocent people as cheating."

"Yes."

"And the bounty hunters killed them."

"Yes." Sweat poured from every pore and the dealer wrung his hands.

"And you got the alleged cheater's winnings and the hunters got the bounty."

"Yes." He shook his head as if he was trying to deny everything, but the confession wouldn't stop.

"For fifteen years."

"Yes." Misery crawled over the man's face like maggots on a corpse.

Swagger looked deep into Vogga's eyes as he asked the last question. "How many credits does that add up to?"

"I..." Even Force Persuade couldn't help with this response. "Too many to count."

The silence in the room was palpable. The music continued, but no one seemed to hear it. The dancing girls' gyrations had slowed, and the Kath Hounds stood like statues, as if sensing impending doom.

"This is true?!" Vogga bellowed.

"Yes." The dealer's eyes cleared one last time and he gazed at the floor, knowing his fate was sealed. No amount of lying could save him now.

"Which bounty hunters?" the Hutt demanded.

"Sim'ii at first, then others." He rattled off half a dozen names, some of whom Swagger knew were either dead or missing and probably retired on some unknown planet with a ton of Vogga's credits.

"Which ones _now?"_ The power behind Vogga's voice made the walls shake and the Kath hounds whimper.

"Th-they'll kill me," the dealer cried.

Vogga made a noise deep in his throat that made everyone in the room shudder. Then he turned to Swagger. "Do you want this bounty?"

"I want a favor," Swagger said evenly. He knew Vogga wouldn't ask what it was, so continued. "Ten years ago you gave me a bounty. Man named Kit Flynn."

"Ah," the Hutt's massive head gave a nod. "I remember him."

"This man," Swagger indicated the dealer, "told you Flynn was cheating and you gave me my first bounty. Ten thousand credits to do it in public and make it messy to warn others."

"I remember."

"Flynn was innocent." He glared at the dealer. "Wasn't he?"

The dealer nodded. His whole body shook as if he was freezing.

"A pity." What could pass for sadness echoed in Vogga's tone. "I liked him."

"I'll tell you the truth, and I hope what I've just handed you makes us square." His demeanor said he was prepared to take whatever Vogga decided to offer. "I faked Flynn's death and took the bounty."

"You took my money under pretence? He's alive?

"Yep. I found out he was innocent, and I trusted him."

"He's on this moon?"

"He's somewhere safe." He didn't reveal that he'd just heard Flynn swallow loudly.

"Hmmm," Vogga rumbled. "This changes matters."

"I never meant to cheat you, Vogga," Swagger assured him. "I wanted to find a way to show you your dealer's crooked. It took this long to figure out how he was doing it." He gestured at Atton and Proximity. "And the help of this excellent player."

"What did you do with my credits?" Vogga asked the dealer.

"I spent some. Most are hidden in a compartment in my quarters."

"Guard!" The roar brought the guard into the room. "Go with this man and bring back what he gives you. Bring him back as well. Alive." So he wanted to get the rest of the names from him.

"And you," Vogga turned back to Swagger. "You cheated me out of ten thousand credits and lied to me about a bounty. You know my rules."

"And you know mine," Swagger countered. "I don't collect bounties on innocents."

Vogga made a noise that was half frustration, half laugh. "You always have been my kind of scum, Vasa. Ee ya ba ma dookie massa..." (But if you fail me again...)  
"Eek bon chee ko pa na green." (I'll put a price on your head so big...)  
"na meeto do buny dunko la cho ya!" (you won't be able to get near a civilized system.) Another few minutes passed as Vogga considered the situation. "I now have several problems. The least is I entrusted a kill to you and you faked it and collected a bounty you did not deserve. But you have more than made up for that in exposing this traitor in my midst. I have lost my best dealer, and I must determine which bounty hunters I can trust." He closed his eyes briefly. Again he made the sound and the humans shivered. "You owe me, Vasa, and I will collect by having you dispatch Proximity as you were supposed to dispatch Flynn."

"Without Kit Flynn's help, you wouldn't have found out you've been cheated out of millions of credits." Swagger had waited until Vogga opened his eyes. "I know your wrath is mighty, Vogga. I only meant to save the life of someone I believed to be innocent."

"Then I rescind my bounty on Kit Flynn. Dead or alive."

Flynn gave an audible sigh, then bravely spoke up. "I can solve at least one more problem for you. I know a guy who's a pretty damn good Pazaak player. He can spot a cheater and a tell from a long way off. He'd make a good replacement dealer."

"And I'll help you round up the bounty hunters." Swagger offered. "For half my normal fee."

"You made your bones with Flynn." Vogga seemed fixated on the merc. "Flynn, you can take off the mask. A Hutt has an acute sense of smell and I recall yours, even after ten years."

Flynn removed his mask and waved a hand. "Hey, Vogga, long time no see!"

"You knew the second he got in here." It was not a question Swagger posed.

"Yes. We may look slovenly to your kind, but Hutts have exceptionally keen minds and senses. I expected you to lie, but you did not. I have known for several years Flynn was alive. That little charade at the docks did not deceive me." He raised a small, almost delicate looking hand—compared to the bulk of his body at least. "Swag, Swag, Swag, I have been waiting for you to come clean all these years."

Flynn looked alarmed. "So you could make an example of him? You take me instead!"

Maverick was thinking of going for his lightsaber, but Swagger made a gesture that clearly told him to hold.

"Relax, Flynn," Vogga chuckled. "He is worth more to me alive than dead. The both of you have just saved me millions of credits--alerted me to a mass deception in the bounty hunter guild--so I will let all of the past transgressions go. With the understanding it will never happen again."

Swagger nodded once and Flynn gulped in relief

"And you will take care of this dealer for me. I want him interrogated to make sure he is holding no names back, and then I want him stuck on a pike!"

"I choose my own methods, Vogga, but I will kill him in a very painful way so that he serves as an example to others. Fair?"

"You, of course, will not be paid for him; but for the others, I agree to your terms." The Hutt gestured to Flynn. "Welcome back to the fold, Flynnie."

"Uh...thanks, Vogga."

"Now I am not that fond of you that you should stay any longer. Swag, you have 24 hours to take care of this for me. I trust there will be no deception this time."

***

"Well, that worked out in our favor." Flynn was glad to be rid of the mask, although after one breath of the air on Nar Shaddaa, he considered putting it back on.

"Interesting how that worked out," Atton drawled as they made their way back to the docks. "Flynn gets a reprieve, Zech'aar gets a job, you get the ten thousand credits wiped off the slate plus a bonus for each bounty hunter you find who's dirty, and Vogga the Hutt makes out the best."

"We're still alive, aren't we?" Flynn retorted. "He could've fed us to the Kath Hounds and nobody'd been the wiser." He comm'd the ship and told Carth the news about Zech'aar—that he was to report to his new job at the cantina.

"True," Atton conceded. "I'll be glad to get back to the _Hawk_ and get off this rock."

"The _**Ebon**__ Hawk_?" Swagger asked, and Atton was instantly aware of all eyes staring at him.

"Yeah. My ship. Is there a problem with that?"

Flynn gave a low whistle. "Not if you don't mind flying around with a target on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been on this moon too long, son, or not long enough. The _Ebon Hawk_ has one of the biggest bounties on it I've ever seen. Even I'd be tempted."

"Frack." Atton's brow furrowed. "Then I have to get back to her..."

"And find a welcoming committee hiding in the shadows." Swagger gave a shake of his head. "Not a smart idea. You're welcome to hitch a ride with us."

"Thanks, but I've got somebod...something aboard I have to get off."

"This something have a name?" Flynn had caught on it was a person not a thing.

"Uh..." Atton looked nervously around as if searching for bounty hunters in every shadow. "She's a Republic soldier..."

"_She_?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You left a _she_ aboard your ship while you played Pazaak?" Flynn gave Atton a swat to the back of the head. "What were you thinking? We've got to get her out of there now."

Atton led the way to the docking pad where he'd left the _Ebon Hawk_. Flynn looked about nervously. "Swag, this is ringing serious alarm bells in my head. Isn't this the pad the _Red Eclipse_ use when they're here?"

Swagger scowled at Atton. "You had to land on this pad, huh."

Atton shrugged elaborately. "Hey, you know how it is. I-uh, landed where I thought I could blend in the best—you know, without registering."

Maverick startled everyone by deactivating his stealth unit. "I...sense several beings just around that corner. And they feel hostile."

"Mav, do you think you could manage to fight a little better than last time?" Flynn asked, chuckling softly. He pulled his blasters and checked the power packs.

"All I brought is my lightsaber." Maverick saw the looks Flynn and Swagger exchanged. "Well, I didn't know there'd be fighting!"

Flynn's chuckle grew into a full-fledged laugh. "Son, with us, there's always fighting."

"Hey, don't worry about him," Atton said as he pulled his blasters and twirled them in his hands with dexterous skill. "I'm damn good with blasters."

Maverick told them he would sneak around the corner and check out the Red Eclipse's numbers. When he flickered back into view, the news he gave them was not good. "There are nine of them outside the ship, and I sense a lot more inside."

"They're on board my ship?!" Atton had the grace to look guilty for leaving Ricochet alone.

Flynn and Swagger nodded and then their eyes zeroed in on Maverick. "Bait," they said in unison.

Maverick rolled his eyes, and his shoulders slumped and his head fell forward in defeat. "Again?"

Flynn punched another button on Maverick's wrist unit and his body glowed blue. "Go, while the shield's working," he urged, giving Mav a shove.

"How bad a fighter is he?" Atton asked.

"Bad," Swagger and Flynn chorused.

Maverick cursed his rotten luck. _I could've been a Guardian, or hell, even a Sentinel; but, no-oo, I chose Consular, who can't fight their way out of a flimsie bag!_

Blaster bolts struck his shield and he took off running, but not so fast the three Red Eclipse that were shooting at him were left behind. He let them almost catch him as he ducked around the corner. Swagger clothes-lined one of the Trandoshans, then stabbed it in the chest with his sword. Flynn and Atton shot the other two.

Swagger wiped his sword off on the fallen creature's clothing, stood and smirked down at Maverick. "Activate your shield, Mav. Three down. Six to go."

Maverick punched the button on his wrist unit a little harder than was necessary, and then he dashed around the corner and waved his arms at the Red Eclipse, wondering why all of them did not rush him at the same time. Three more peeled off and chased him. He led them into the same trap, and that left three.

Swagger and Flynn took pity on Mav and told him to stay back. _Stay back my eye! _He had a weapon, and he recalled that one thing he had been really good at was throwing his lightsaber, directing it with the Force. He activated the yellow blade, took aim and hurled it at the remaining Trandoshans. It sailed over Vasa, Flynn and Atton's heads and struck one of the Red Eclipse. And then things went terribly awry.

When Maverick had thrown his lightsaber during the Mandalorian Wars, he had been adept at using the Force. Now he was rusty and his control was sadly lacking. His lightsaber missed the other two Trandoshans and scored a fiery gash on the port mandible of the ship, which made Atton yell something back at him that wasn't very nice. The lightsaber bobbled in the air and dropped with staggering speed toward Swagger Vasa's neck. Maverick, in sheer desperation, Force gripped it again, yelling at the top of his lungs for them to kiss the pavement. The lightsaber wobbled and wavered as it came back to him. He was unable to catch it and had to duck or he would've been skewered. He cushioned the weapon's fall so it almost floated to the duracrete.

_Oh, sure, __**now**__, it works! _The lightsaber flew into his hand and he thumbed off the switch.

Swagger was the first one on his feet, and stalked back to Maverick, put his nose against the Jedi's and ground out through clenched teeth, "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

He stalked away, fury in every line of his body. Maverick knew he'd better stay back as he'd been told, so he watched the others step over the bodies and enter the ship. He could hear a little of what was taking place, and he was not paying attention to his own safety because he was focused on worrying about them.

Ra'athka and his nephew's departure had been delayed and they had gone to the cantina to pass some time. As they sipped Juma at the bar, the waitress opened the adjoining door to the Pazaak Den. Ra'athka looked up at that instant and saw a certain bounty he'd seen drop 'dead'. The dead man was dealing Pazaak. Knowing he'd been had by Vasa was not really all that bad. Swagger's rep was infamous, and Ra'athka had no intention of cornering him about such a trivial thing, but when he and his nephew returned to his ship and could not take off because somebody had stolen their new hyperdrive and replaced it with crap--well, that was stepping over the line. Tienn Tubb had not wanted to divulge the information about who had stolen it, but Ra'athka had been very persuasive.

Swagger Vasa had his new hyperdrive. Either the bounty hunter/assassin returned it or they would have to fight him. As they headed for the landing pad, Ra'athka's nephew yanked excitedly at his uncle's sleeve. He pointed at Maverick, who was scuffing the toe of his boot on the duracrete, having nothing better to do.

"That's that Jedi Goto wants!" the nephew whispered loudly. "I saw a holo vid, and I swear that's him."

"I'm not messing with a Jedi, not even for all those credits." Honestly, he had to take this kid home and find a decent partner.

"Wanted dead or alive," the kid said as he drew his blaster.

Maverick watched as Flynn came out of the _Ebon Hawk_. There was blood on his arm where a sword had pierced his armor, but otherwise he seemed fine. Maverick reached deep within, making contact with the Force, so that he could heal his friend. He heard Flynn shout as he drew abreast of the Jedi--the merc saw what Maverick was not seeing. That ragged-ass kid was drawing a bead on Maverick's back. Flynn did not think; he just acted, pushing Mav out of the line of fire. The blaster bolt struck him in the gut and he dropped to his knees on the pavement.

A blaster bolt punched a hole between the kid's eyes and another took down his uncle. Swagger raced up, blaster smoking in his hand. "Flynn! Dammit, Flynnie!"

Flynn staggered and Swagger caught him before he could fall further. "Damn, it hurts!" Flynn's eyes rolled back into his head.

Maverick knelt and placed his hands on Flynn's wound. He closed his eyes, calling upon the healing power of the Force. At first nothing happened and he almost let Swagger shove him out of the way. Vasa's features showed more emotion now than they had in all the months he'd known him put together.

"Back off, Swag," Maverick said in a firm tone. "Let me do this." He closed his eyes again and found his center—saw the Force as a swirling vortex—and let it suck him into its core. His hands began to tingle and then glow. He sent white sparkles into Flynn, actually seeing them, wondering if Vasa could, too. Healing had been one of the best things he could do through the Force and he was calling upon it now to save the life of his friend. He probed the merc's body, seeing where the damage had been done, repairing his organs, regenerating skin and tissue with the Force. He felt the change in Flynn's pulse; the pain radiating within him faded, then ceased.

Flynn reached out in a wild spasm and grabbed Maverick's hands. The Jedi knew what was taking place. It was a risk he took whenever he healed someone--forming a bond. Not risky for him, but for Flynn because he was not a Force sensitive. He was the first sentient without the Force Maverick had ever healed to this extent, and they were now connected through a bond that could never be severed.

Flynn's eyes opened and he glanced around in total bewilderment, then down at the black hole in his clothes. Maverick released his hands and the big merc brought them down to feel his gut. His gaze traveled up to Maverick's face and then to Swagger, seeing the stunned look on his face.

"What the hell just happened here?"

"You played the hero, got shot and Mav healed you." Swag's short summary made Flynn smile.

Swagger clapped a hand on Maverick's shoulder and smiled. "You did good, buddy."

"How'd it go in the ship?" Maverick ducked his head so Vasa wouldn't see him blush at the compliment. Such things from Swagger were rare.

"Well, we'll need to hire some of the refugees to help clear out the bodies," Flynn said as he stood up, still rubbing the place where he'd been shot. "That was amazing, Mav! He's gonna more than earn his keep, Swag. He's better than a personal medic."

Just then they heard Atton howl in pain and the man raced out of the ship with a little dark-haired, green-eyed spitfire on his tail. Richelle was firing what looked like MREs (meals-ready-to-eat) at his back, and they hit more than they missed.

"You stupid, frackin', kriffin', moron!" she screeched at Atton.

"Hey, cut it out!" Atton ducked as another MRE sailed past his ear. "I thought it was for the best. How'd I know the _Red Eclipse_ lands here?"

Richelle took aim and struck him in the back of the head with pinpoint accuracy. "Oh, I don't know—maybe because the Toydarian _warned_ you not to land here. He told you they were coming, and then you add insult to injury by leaving me locked up in that frackin' ship!"

"Hey." Atton turned around and raised both hands placatingly. "I'm sorry. The idea was to keep you safe."

"_Safe?! _You call that safe?" Richelle fired another MRE at him and blinked when a gloved hand reached out and caught it.

Swagger met her astonished eyes and smirked, tossing the MRE idly end over end in one hand. "We got a problem, Rand?"

Flynn leaned over and whispered to Vasa, "I see now why he might want to leave the little missy on the ship." This drew a snort from Swagger and Maverick.

"I am so out of here!" Richelle yelled at Atton, stamping her foot, hands on her hips.

"This is just embarrassing," Flynn muttered. "Watching another man get whipped by a tiny little girly girl."

Vasa sniggered.

"I heard that!" Richelle's anger switched targets and she marched up to Flynn—no matter how high he towered over her. "I'll have you _men_ know I can take care of myself. I can shoot the wings off a Ganubian fruit fly!"

"Now_, that_ I would like to see," Flynn said, using his most charming smile. "Problem is, we don't have any of those at hand. Does it have to be Ganubian or will any ole variety of fly do?"

Swagger lowered his head a little and gazed at her with obsidian eyes. "You got a name to go with that mouth, babe?"

"_Babe?!" _Richelle grabbed the MRE as it left Swagger's hand in another toss, and it looked like she would strike him with it, but the expression in his eyes told her not to try it. Being a smart woman, she heeded the inner warning that told her this guy was not to be messed with. "Don't call me that."

"Name?" Swagger quirked a brow and Flynn muffled a snort of laughter, putting a hand over his face.

"Private Richelle Hanigaan. _You_ can call me _Private_ Hanigaan."

Swagger's other brow rose. "**I** can call you **gone**." He gestured to the men, turned on his heel and stalked away.

Flynn and Maverick stayed where they were, looking plaintively at Swagger's retreating back. Atton was busy fending off more MREs. Maverick took a deep, calming breath and sent a soothing wave to the angry young woman. Her eyes lost some of their fire and she turned her head and looked into his compassionate grey eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Maverick Marrex. If I can be of any help..."

She smirked. "Your mother named you Maverick."

Flynn snorted. "She kinda grows on ya—like a fungus." He winked at Maverick.

"It's a nickname, Private Hanigaan." He tried a charming smile of his own.

She smiled back and her hands went up to smooth her dark hair. "And the comedian here?"

"His name is Kit Flynn, but everyone calls him Flynn."

"Hello." She inclined her head back to Atton, who was feeling the back of his head to see if there were any lumps. "Sorry, but he locked me in the frackin' cargo hold."

"Yes, you do seem a might peeved about it." Flynn quirked a smile at her.

She smiled again, her body language changing to almost flirtatious. Atton overheard the last comment and he bulled into the conversation.

"I did _not_ lock you in the frackin' cargo hold. That pipsqueak droid did! For some reason, he's taken it into his programming to protect you. I thought I could win us enough credits to fix the ship, buy some supplies and buy you a ticket on the next transport home."

She stamped her foot and Maverick and Flynn took a quick step back to avoid having their toes trampled. "Well, we see how well that turned out. I'm out of here!"

"Wait!" Atton dug into his pockets and brought out his winnings from the Pazaak table and handed the credit chits to her. "That's enough to pay for a good meal, a room for the night, and you can take a transport home or back to your military base."

"Or you could come with us and we could drop you where you need to go," Mav said, a hint of Force suggestion in his tone.

Flynn's mouth dropped open. Atton gave Maverick a dirty look and Richelle smiled at the Jedi with renewed interest.

"But you're with Muscles, aren't you?" Richelle gestured to where Swagger was leaning against the wall, smoking.

Flynn snickered. "Yeah, we're with Muscles--Captain Muscles, to be exact."

"All I really need is to send a hologram to my father and he'll take care of getting me back to the base."

"Done," Flynn decided. "We have a holovid/projector on board our ship. You can send a message to your father."

"Hey, Richelle, I—I'm sorry. I...once I get the _Hawk_ fixed, I can take you where you need to go." Atton's voice was subdued. "I just thought...well, you seemed to want to get away from me..."

Richelle gazed at him, surprise flickering in her eyes at his sincerity. "Thanks...Atton. I know I'm no box of V'Tekian chocolates. I get all riled up sometimes because I've been picked on so much by my squad about being a girl."

"A bitsy girl at that," Flynn remarked and Richelle glanced at him, grinning.

"A bitsy pain in the butt." Her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I am liking this girl," Flynn told Maverick.

She gave back the credits to Atton. "It was sweet of you, but use them to fix your ship."

Atton nodded and tucked them back inside his pocket. "Maybe I'll see you around."

He walked over to Swagger, who was grinding out the last tiny bit of his death stick, and the two engaged in conversation. Flynn frowned.

"Wonder what he's up to," he observed. He nodded when he saw Atton sling the kid who had shot Flynn over his shoulder and Swagger took the uncle. "Oh, I see. Collecting on their bounties since they were in on the Pazaak scam."

Maverick met Richelle's sweet look with a melting smile. "Come with us," he suggested.

Her sweetness turned into abrupt suspicion. "How do I know you're legit? You could be luring me onto your ship to have your way with me, or kill me, or sell me, or..."

Flynn slashed a hand down in front of her face. "Whoa there, little missy! You don't want our help, fine, but I never mistreat a woman in any way, shape or form; and Mav here...well, he's right as rain, too." He started walking off and flung over his shoulder, "Coming?"

When they got back to _The Seeker, _Swagger was in the middle of a tirade. "What the frack are you doing?" He eyed the pile of parts and tools surrounding Gunner.

"We needed a new hyper-drive," the dirty-faced mechanic said simply. "Figured the bounty hunters who owned the _Ve'enaKhar_ wouldn't need theirs, so..."

"You _stole_ a hyper-drive?" Vasa's lips quirked slightly.

"No." Gunner crawled out from beneath the engine. "I exchanged ours for theirs. Figured they used Vogga's credits to buy the latest equipment, and figured Vogga owed us for exposing the cheater and getting his credits back."

"So you put our broken-down hyperdrive into their ship and took theirs."

"Seems fair to me."

"Who helped you?"

"Did a favor for a droid." He shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Humor me." Swagger lit a death stick and closed his eyes blissfully as he smoked, listening to Gunner's story, not interrupting him. He chuckled. "You've been hanging around me and Flynn too long, Gunny. That honest streak of yours might suffer."

Gunner shook his head. "Naw. Shucks, Swag. The monthly holos I get from my mom are enough to keep me on the straight and narrow." He grinned. "Well, as s&n as ya can be doing this kind of work."

Marrex had to ask. "Does she know what you do?"

"I told her I'm head engineer on a freighter. I never lie to my mom, Mav. I...just...if she asked... But she doesn't, so I don't tell her everything."

It was Swagger's turn to tell his tale, and Gunner's eyes widened until they were white all around the irises. "Flinkin' fodder, Swag! Vogga's got you tied into a death job? Wet work? I...thought we didn't..."

Swagger snorted. "We do what is necessary under the circumstances. Besides, Gunner, you can relax. I'll do the job. I'll do to Proximity what I would've done to Flynnie ten years ago."

"What? Ya gonna go play cards with him, hang out at a sleazy massage parlor and get another tattoo?" Flynn's mouth turned down and he faked being upset. "I'm hurt, Swag. I really am."

Vasa growled under his breath in Mandalorian and Flynn slapped his leg, guffawing out loud.

"You know, Swag, you were the only exception to my rule: do unto others what they will do unto me _before_ they do it unto me."

Swagger had not noticed Richelle hanging back during all this time. When he saw her, his brows drew together in a thunderous scowl. She scowled back and stood in the "at ease" position as the captain glowered some more at her.

"Somebody gonna tell me what's going on?" he asked in an ultra dangerous voice.

"Don't blame them. They see a girl and they get all noble-minded." Richelle grinned. "I'm just here to send a message and then I'll be out of your hair." She paused, her gaze sweeping over his shorn head. "Well, if you had any."

Flynn, Maverick and Gunner stared at her and then Swagger snorted.

"Hmph. Be my guest, darlin'."

He headed to his quarters and Richelle called after him, "Don't call me that either!"

Gunner wiped off lube and grease the best he could and asked her to follow him to send her message.

Flynn and Maverick exchanged bemused looks and said together, "If you had any?!"

"I'm liable to bust a gut if bitsy girl hangs around much longer. Never seen a girl talk back to Swag like that. Or him take it." Then Flynn's expression changed. "Thanks, Mav. For saving my life."

"Well, I may not be much of a fighter, but I'm a good healer, and that makes me valuable to the crew, right?"

Flynn punched him in the shoulder and Mav rubbed it ruefully. "Mav, when are you gonna get over this complex you ain't part of the crew?"

"When Swagger stops making me feel like it." Mav rubbed his shoulder again. Flynn really packed a punch, even when he was being playful.

"Not gonna happen. Swag is Swag, and he ain't gonna change. Ya have to see the little signs he gives ya. Like next time he gives you push ups to do, I'm gonna bet a significant less amount--under 100."

"Really?" Mav's eyes lit up with hope. He hated push ups. His arms ached for two days afterward. "So, if he sees the mark I made on the deck in my cabin with my lightsaber, he won't flush me out the airlock?"

"You did what?!" Flynn loved to razz and tease the gullible Jedi, so he added, "You are so dead!"

"Why would Mav be dead?" Swagger, of course, had come back.

"Uh, because I haven't done the 120 push ups you told me to do," Mav said, thinking quickly.

Swagger shrugged. "Make it 60, Mav." He wagged a finger at him. "No breaks. Chest hits the floor. Why don't you drop and do them now while I watch?" He stepped back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Krife!" Richelle said as she watched Maverick go flat and labor as he did his pushups. She aimed a finger at Swagger. "You're like a Republic sergeant from hell! How many? My sergeant always made me do them to punish me."

"If ya gave him lip like you do me, I understand why," Vasa said dryly. "60."

"Only 60? I can do 100 in my sleep."

Swagger arched a brow. "Really? Show me."

Richelle removed her flak vest and dropped to the floor. "Hey, Gunner, count for me!"

"Gunner's busy right now." Swagger never took his eyes off Maverick. "35, keep going, Mav."

"Flynn?"

Flynn crouched beside Richelle and she began pushing up and down, not the female version but the military male version.

Maverick performed his last and collapsed on the deck. Swagger tossed him a towel. Now his dark eyes were on Richelle as she finished set after set.

"And that makes 100!" Flynn crowed and gave her a hand up.

"Did ya do any sparring in boot camp?" Swagger asked.

"Swords, vibroblades. I'm best with a blaster."

"Hand to hand?"

Richelle accepted the towel Gunner handed her. "Sure."

"Wanna spar?" Swagger pulled his T-shirt off over his head. "With me?"

"Tough guy, huh?" She stared at the rippling abs for a moment. "Major tough guy."

Flynn had to throw in a joke. "I thought he was Captain Muscles."

"So they say," Swagger answered her.

"Tough guy who thinks a tiny girl like me can't beat him?" She smiled. She sat and removed her boots, stripped off her long pants and stood in shorts and T-shirt.

"Hey, if ya wanna wrestle, I'm game!" Flynn offered, gulping when he saw how fine her legs were.

"Tough guy who thinks that, little as you are, maybe you should be taken down just a little bit more." Swagger smirked, and, like quicksilver, moved as she launched herself at him. She recovered, not falling as he'd expected. They went at each other, both smirking.

Gunner made himself comfortable. "I've never seen Swag fight a girl before."

"That ain't fighting," Flynn told him. "It's foreplay."

_A/N And this is our disclaimer" We don't own anything Star Wars. If we did, we'd get Bioware to create K3!"_

18


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: From a Certain Point of View**

By Jen DeClan & Synyster Shadow

Atton Rand thought he had sunk to a new low as he slunk back to the landing pad to his ship. He had stopped at Tien Tubb's shop and been told the _Ebon Hawk_ would be given top priority after the _Seeker._ What was bothering Atton was a certain dark-haired, green-eyed Republic soldier. He never thought he would become so crass that he would treat her like he had—a means to an end. He had recruited her to crew for him since he disliked droids.

In his defense, he had thought she would be safe on the ship. Sure, the Toydarian had warned him another ship was slated for the space, but he had not said anything about it being the _Red Eclipse_. He wished he could stop feeling so bad about the parting of the ways with Richelle. There was just something about her...

He slewed to a stop when he rounded the corner and looked down the littered walkway to the landing pad where the _Hawk_ should have been. It was gone!

"Hey!" He charged into the Toydarian's miniscule office and the winged alien tried to duck out the back, but Atton grabbed one of his wings and spun him about. "Where's my ship?"

The Toydarian was one of an avian race. Atton poked the stubbly trunk on its face, avoiding the short tusks. When that got no response, Atton poked him in his potbelly and the alien emitted some of the gas that helped his kind stay afloat, making them buoyant. Their wings could beat as fast as ten times a second and the pilot swore he'd rip them off if he didn't get some answers.

"Ship? What ship?" The voice was deep, grating.

"Don't act all innocent with me, dammit!" he growled. "I left my ship here-- the _Ebon Hawk_--and now it's gone. Now, since _I'm _still here, I know it wasn't _me _who flew it out of here. That leaves _you_ in your nice office with your nice view—_you_ who accosted me when I landed here—_you,_ who almost got me and my crew killed." Atton drew a blaster and pressed it to the Toydarian's bulbous trunk. "Now either you tell me where my ship is or you get an extra nostril!"

"Oh, _that_ ship! I didn't see anyone board your ship. If you don't believe me, check the vid-cam." Atton did and the Toydarian was right.

Atton slammed the butt of his blaster against his forehead, forgetting he had it in his hand. "Ouch! The droid," he moaned. "The droid stole my ship!"

The little Toydarian patted Atton on the shoulder with his three fingers held wide. "May I go now?" he asked.

Atton released his hold on the wing and the little creature flew out of the office with amazing speed. If only Atton had bothered to look two landing pads down he would have seen his ship. The Toydarian was, like some of its race, greedy and deceitful. He had taken the little astromech to Kodin, the disagreeable droid merchant, and planned to send the ship to Ord Mantel where his cousin had a chop shop for ship parts.

Atton stormed out of the office and swerved abruptly when he came to the corner that led back to the refugee landing. He made his way back to the _Seeker_, rehearsing in his mind what he would say to Swagger Vasa. He hoped he could still catch that ride the man had offered.

Maverick watched the sparring for a moment, but then he heard a voice in his head and he turned and went to Visas's quarters. She smiled when he entered the room. It was a sad, tremulous smile, but he could feel through their bond that the time she had spent meditating alone had helped her grief. He could sense she no longer blamed herself for surviving what had caused the genocide on her home planet.

He took her hands gently and her smile brightened. "I have been thinking about home," she admitted, her voice causing the pit of his stomach to vibrate. "It is forbidden to talk of it to strangers, but I do not think of you as one, Kyron."

He sat beside her on the bunk. "If it will help you to talk about it, I'll listen." He pitched his voice low and soothing—something he had learned when he was a Consular and had been sent on diplomatic missions.

"You are so gentle in your soul, Kyron." Visas hesitated as if she regretted bringing up the subject. "Why would a Jedi, to whom violence was abhorrent once, take up with bounty hunters? The dark one especially."

Maverick winced, knowing the "dark one" had to be Swagger. He also realized, as errant thoughts and fears spiraled into his mind, why she worried about Vasa. Because he was the one in control of their destinies. He also determined Visas had changed the subject, so she must not be willing to talk about her home world. He could put her at ease about that at least. He squeezed her hands gently.

"Visas, if you're not ready..."

She calmly pulled her hands free of his and brought one up to caress his whiskered jaw. "I wish to stay with you, Kyron—to help heal you and your connection to the Force. But before I can do this, I need to know why a Jedi would take up with these men."

"Because they saved me. If it weren't for them, I'd be dead."

"Tell me...please."

_The cantinas on all worlds had become a blur, a kaleidoscope of colors and sounds and smells. The one on Ord Mantel was worse than some because the irritating sand from the wasteland to the north of Worlport was everywhere. It entered every pore, made his scalp itch, and settled in the bottom of his glass of water._

_Ever since he had lost the Force and been exiled, Kyron Marrex had crewed for ships, earning his way across the galaxy to the Outer Rim. He and his latest captain had disagreed about taking on a cargo of slaves and Kyron had been marooned here. He barely had enough credits to pay for one night's lodging._

_The bartender had felt sorry for him and given him free water and some hard dried gondark sticks. Kyron looked up when two men entered the cantina. The one with piercing dark eyes drifted back into the shadows and all Marrex could see of him was a shadowy outline and puffs of smoke from whatever he was smoking. The other was a tall, broad-shouldered man with light brown hair that shot out in all directions. He was stylishly dressed in a mid-length duster over tan pants tucked into boots and a maroon shirt cinched by a special blaster rig that rode low on his hip._

_The few patrons in the place seemed to know these men. They gave the smoker a wide berth, but the other received greetings in all tongues, and friendly banter occurred as he passed each table. He took a seat at one of the tables and gave the Twi'lek waitress a cheeky, good-natured grin when she took his order. Green eyes caught Marrex's grey, staring at him for a moment, and the smile changed in nature to just friendly. Kyron found he could not help but return the smile._

_He beckoned the bartender over and nodded his head toward the man. "Who's that?"_

_The bartender grinned. "That's Kit Flynn." He jerked a thumb back at the other man who remained in shadow. "That's Swagger Vasa. Flynn's a friendly cuss. Swagger, well, let's just say, he's better when he's left alone."_

_Kyron glanced wistfully at the large plate of steaming erva roots and stems heaped over a huge pile of gondark ribs. His mouth watered and he tried not to look at the food. He hadn't had a decent meal since he'd been marooned three days ago. _

"_Sorry," the bartender had followed Marrex's longing gaze. "Boss keeps track of all the food, and if what goes out doesn't match the amount of credits paying for it, I could lose my job." The bartender was a Rodian and they tended not to like humans, but Maverick was a special case—to many. There was something that drew people to him. He was gentle and kind, and there wasn't a mean bone in his body._

"'_Scuse me." The voice was pitched low and there was a tinge of repressed humor in it._

_Kyron looked up and saw it was Flynn. "Can I help you?"_

_Flynn's eyes gleamed merrily. "I believe you can. Do you play pazaak?"_

"_Yes—even have my own deck."_

"_Nobody else seems to want to play, and I am in the mood, so if you will oblige me." He raised a hand. "You play honest, don't you? I cannot abide a cheater."_

_Kyron felt a smile pull at his lips. "No, I don't cheat."_

"_Why not?"_

_Marrex blinked, not expecting the question. "Because cheaters tend to get beaten up, and I don't like to fight."_

_Flynn's lips twitched and his eyes glinted with mirth. "Really? You don't like to fight? Or you __**can't**__fight?"_

_Kyron wondered why he wanted to know, but opening up to Flynn seemed a natural, easy thing to do. "I can. I prefer not to."_

"_U-mmm. So, about that game?"_

_Kyron turned out the pockets of his pants. "It'll have to be for fun. I'm flat broke."_

_Flynn nodded toward his table where the ribs were cooling off. "Let's play. I've been in hyperspace for days and I'm itching to have a few good rousing games."_

_Flynn won the first hand. He wiped the sauce off his fingers and chin as he chewed the meat off one of the ribs. Marrex's stomach rumbled at the delicious smells and he felt like he might be sick from lack of food._

_Flynn excused himself a moment, returning with another plate of what he was eating and a second mug of caffa. "Two-fers, and my pard over there don't seem to be all that hungry, so, why let good food go to waste is what I say."_

_He set the plate in front of Marrex and handed him the mug. They clinked mugs and played more games. Kyron ate slowly, enjoying the juiciness and flavor of the ribs and the texture of the roots and stems on his tongue._

_He won four out of the seven games they played. Flynn was a wiz at cards, but he was so amiable and good-natured, Marrex didn't mind losing to him._

"_So, you got a name to go with that appetite?" Flynn's voice held a note of teasing._

"_Kyron Marrex, but I go by Maverick." Flynn held out his hand and Kyron shook it._

"_Kinda down on your luck." Flynn did not ask—he knew._

"_I'll be all right once I find another ship to crew for. Got dumped here when the captain and I had a disagreement. He wanted to trade in slaves."_

_A voice behind him caused Maverick to jump. Flynn's partner had moved so silently, he had not even heard him. The voice was soft but held power and was edged with danger._

"_I hate slavers!"_

_Maverick looked up into obsidian eyes that held no light at the moment because thick dark brows kept them in deep shadow. Vasa's glare did not lessen, nor did he acknowledge Maverick. His gaze was on Flynn._

"_Another stray, Flynnie?" The tone was sarcastic, yet there was the same indulgence Flynn seemed to inspire in anyone._

"_You know me, Swag. Found somebody who doesn't __**like**__ to fight, but __**can**__."_

_Swagger stroked a brow. "Really?" Dark eyes swept over Maverick and he knew what the muscular, fit man was seeing: long dark hair past his shoulders, a white streak in the part from where a Mandalorian's blade had cut deeply into the scalp; a thin, dirty face with a scraggly beard and mustache; and a scrawny build covered by disreputable clothing and sun-seared and sand-scoured grey eyes that looked like they belonged to someone a lot older than his 28 years._

"_Looks can be deceiving, Swag." Flynn patted Maverick on the shoulder. "What did you do on those other ships, Mav?"_

"_What didn't I do?" Mav countered and saw dark eyes narrow. "I kept it stocked, cooked for the crew, helped with repairs."_

_Vasa cocked his head. "And they were smugglers? Runners?"_

_Maverick hung his head. He wasn't proud of some of the jobs he'd taken just to survive. "Some of them. Some were a lot worse."_

"_We fall into the 'a lot worse' category," Vasa stated. "You have a problem collecting bounties? I expect any crew member to pull his weight and get into his best fighting weight and shape. That is mandatory." His eyes narrowed even more and his tone sharpened. "Can you handle that?"_

"_I..."_

_Vasa shook his head and he smacked Flynn hard on the back. "Think about it," he told Maverick. " Flynn, Jeb's here. That-uh-thing-we need to take care of, recall it?"_

_Flynn shoved the uneaten portion of his food to Kyron. "I'm sure the 'tender can find you a container for this. We'll be right back. This shouldn't take long."_

_Vasa rolled his eyes. "You just jinxed us."_

"_Did not!"_

_Maverick watched as the two of them walked out. He instinctively knew that, whoever Jeb was, and whatever "thing" they were taking care of, it was dangerous. He carried Flynn's plate over to the bartender, who smiled and put it in a container he could take with him. He figured he had not passed muster with Vasa, so the hunt for a new crewing job would go on._

"_Do you know someone called Jeb?" he asked the Rodian._

"_Jeb—only Jeb I know of is a low-life spice dealer who likes to take the credits and the product and kill the ones he's dealing with."_

_Maverick sighed. "So, he double-crosses them?"_

"_That's what I'm saying, Mav."_

_Mav gestured to the counter behind the bartender where a stun baton lay. "Could I borrow that?"_

_The Rodian nodded and handed it to him. "Somebody out there care to lend Mav a stealth belt?"_

_One of the patrons, a Duros, raised a hand and Mav took the stealth belt. "Thanks, Gard." Mav had done some odd jobs for the Duros and they had become friends._

_Mav slipped on the belt, having to tighten it to the last snap and then he activated it, winking out of sight. He stepped out into the night. A slight sandstorm had kicked up, and even though the sprawling Corellian revival architecture of Worlport kept out the higher winds that accompanied it, the sand swirled and Mav was actually grateful because it would completely conceal him._

_He saw the deal had already gone bad. Swagger was in the dirt, face down, and Flynn was being restrained by two Gamorreans. A tall human with white hair and beard--evidently Jeb--was taunting Flynn, saying something about why pay them when he could have the spice and credits too._

_Mav switched on the Bothan stunner and crept silently behind Jeb and used it on him, enjoying the way he twitched and shrieked. All's fair, he thought. He ripped the blaster rifle from Jeb's hands and slammed the stock against his head. The Bothan went down and stayed down._

_Gamorreans were known for their strength, not their brains. They were also known to be very superstitious. Mav pitched his voice into a low moan._

"_I am the ghost of one who Jeb killed. Let these men go and leave, or you will join me and wander for all eternity--a ghost in the wasteland."_

_With loud terrified grunts and squeals, the Gamorreans wrenched their huge heads around, their nostrils flaring. Mav jabbed them in the butts with the stunner, and that was all it took for them to waddle off as fast as they could._

_Flynn knelt beside Swagger. He looked up when Mav turned off the stealth belt. "Bastard struck him down the minute we walked out.." He felt for and found a lump on Swagger's head and he winced._

"_Flynn, I..."_

_Flynn checked Vasa's vitals, relief flaring in his eyes. "He'll be all right. Worst place the fella coulda hit him—Swag has a very hard head." His gaze switched from his partner to Maverick. "That was some trick you pulled, Mav. We owe you a debt."_

_Maverick bent and whispered something to Flynn and the big man broke into raucous laughter. "That should work. See ya at the ship. Docking bay 14."_

_Next morning Mav showed up at the loading ramp of the _Seeker,_ admiring her sleek lines, able to see through the rust and carbon scoring on her. Flynn was waiting for him._

"_Swag's got one helluva headache, so make every word you say count, Mav."_

"_Thanks for the rescue," Vasa said. His head was wrapped in a bandage and his eyes were rimmed with red._

"_I have an answer to your question. I turned in Jeb for the bounty on him. If you allow me to crew for you, I'll give you each an equal share."_

_Swagger's lips quirked slightly. "How much did you get for him?"_

"_15,000 credits. Seems he was wanted in several systems."_

_Vasa exchanged a look with Flynn. "We could use another crew member."_

"_That's 5,000 credits apiece."_

_Flynn snickered. "Sorry, Mav, but _you_ make four."_

"_That's 3,750 credits apiece." Mav had quickly redone the figuring._

_Swagger jerked a thumb up the loading ramp. "Welcome to the _Seeker, _Mav." He folded his arms over his chest. "Sonic shower and 'fresher's starboard side through the main hold. You have anything else to wear? We got nothing your size on board."_

_Mav looked down at his stained, dirty, torn clothing. "No."_

"_Take some of your share and buy you some. Get a haircut while you're at it, and some decent boots. Be back in two hours sharp."_

_Mav resisted the urge to salute the gruff captain and took off to do as he said. It didn't take him two hours. He was back in a little over an hour. His face was shaved; he had a neatly trimmed goatee and his hair had been cut short, although not military short. He wore black pants tucked into second-hand Republic issue boots. He wore a grey T-shirt and a flak vest and a utility belt._

_Vasa nodded his approval and Mav followed him inside the ship that was to become his home for over two years._

"And how did they save your life, Kyron?" she asked, sounding puzzled. "It sounds as if you saved theirs."

Maverick studied her face under the hood. He had never thought much about it, but not being able to see a sentinent's eyes gave the face blankness. Visas was beautiful, and her voice soothed him as no other, but he wondered how it was to "see" only through the Force.

"They saved my life by taking me in and giving me a home." He knew he sounded a little defensive, but it was hard to explain what his friendship with Flynnie and Gunner meant to him—Swag, on the other hand, well, he was never sure where he stood with him and often wondered if the captain considered him as a friend or just part of the crew, but he was a powerful ally, and he took care of his crew.

"As you have for me, Kyron. I _do_ understand." She placed her hands on his face and her fingers traveled over his features. "You are handsome."

_You'd have to be blind to think that._ He was immediately ashamed of such a thought, but he'd seen his reflection enough to know he wasn't.

"You aura speaks to me and it is pure and good and honest, Kyron, so, to me, you are very handsome."

"And you are very beautiful." He was being truthful. "I want you to come with me so I can teach you how to wield the Force as I used to. You have great potential. With your help I can feel it awakening in me and growing stronger every moment I spend with you." He gently cupped her chin and tilted her head back and his lips brushed hers. He only meant it to be a brotherly kiss and he was shocked at the way his body reacted.

Visas drew back, her hand coming up to grip his and gently push it away from her face. "A kiss to a Miraluka is...but how could you know?"

He felt a deep blush rinse his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect."

"I did not sense you did, Kyron. I...wish to speak of my home now, if you will listen." For a moment her face took on a rapt look and then it faded into a quiet despair. "Katarr was so rich in life—so many singing birds and fragrant flowers. My people can only see through the Force. All of us are born Force sensitive, but I was considered very strong, and I was picked to become a keeper of the Flame, an acolyte of the temple that holds the knowledge of our people and their connection to the Force. I was brought to the temple as a child. Miraluka have eyes, Kyron, we just do not use them as others do. We cannot cry--we do not display emotion through them--they are not the windows to our souls. They atrophy as soon as we have passed sixteen summers. Those chosen to serve our people as seers or in other capacities, are asked to give up their regular sight if they are picked when they are younger. I chose this. I was six years old."

Maverick was horrified. He had the mental vision of seeing her held down and hot brands stabbed into her eyes. "Did...it hurt?"

She shook her head and he caught a glimpse of dark red hair glinting under the veil. "No. It was not something that was done physically to me. It was my choice. To become an acolyte was a great honor in my people's culture. I gave up my 'sight' so I could 'see'."

He nodded. "It makes sense. I understand the sacrifice you made. Jedi are taught our lives may be forfeit at any time, but I'm afraid I don't believe in a lot of their teachings." He ran his hands through his hair; his grey eyes introspective. "I...used to." He shook his head. "Who am I kidding? No, I didn't." He laughed briefly. "I was a Grey Jedi. I clashed with the Council over the age a sentient could begin training. There was a young blond kid—16 years old. I fought the masters, telling them I sensed great Force potential in him, but I was going off to war... I stood up to them for him, telling them they should train him while I was away. His name was Mical and he said he would wait for me to return from war—_he_ chose _me_ instead of the Master choosing the Padawan. But while I was gone, he became too old and they sent him to Telos like some damn reject. This friction, combined with my unorthodox behavior, made it almost impossible for me to ever be elected to the Council or ascend to any position of real leadership in the Order." As if it was at a bitter joke, he barked out a sharp laugh. "Of course, after I followed Revan to war, that _really _ruined my chances.

"Grey Jedi like me devote ourselves to the Living Force and the theory that the potential for light and dark reside in the user, not in the Force itself. Since there is no dark side, there are no dark side actions or Force techniques; in effect, any action, good or evil, can be performed without risk as long as the intent isn't evil. This is what Revan believed, and he brought me over to his way of thinking."

Visas gave a nod to indicate she understood what he meant.

"Grey Jedi see the dark side as something within ourselves to be avoided, not something in the Force. The Force is the energy that flows through all life; the dark side simply comes from the corruption within ourselves. You can be perfectly moral; you can be immune to the dark side and therefore use any technique you want."

Visas was hanging on his every word, so he continued.

"The Living Force is a philosophy that relies heavily on the Jedi's instincts, and concentrates more on sensitivity to living things, rather than fulfilling destiny. I believe my connection to the Living Force could be the source of my bonding ability.

"I was a Jedi Consular and focused on Force powers, using what others called dark side powers as well as light side. I received only basic lightsaber training. Consulars are intellectuals, seers, researchers, scholars, diplomats," he explained. "I've always been very good with words, stimulating the responses of my listeners through the Force." He chuckled mirthlessly. "There's that bonding technique again. I was a very strong healer, able to see into the body and know where it needed to be healed and cause tissue to regenerate and blood to coagulate and knit bones. Well, not me," he amended. "The Force through me." He added, "I was never a good fighter, but I could deflect Force lightning using the Force rather than my lightsaber."

"Then your beliefs changed when you followed Revan to war?"

Mav still found it unsettling how much she divined his thoughts when he could not even feel her in his mind. "I can't blame Revan. Oh, I did, for awhile." He frowned at the thought. "He used me. I know that now, but I wanted so much to be accepted and receive some of the accolades that fell his way. Just to be accepted into the inner circle of the Revanchist... I let him use me."

"How did he use you?"

"My gift--or curse, depending on how you look at it--was that through the Force I create a bond with any Force sensitive. Revan knew this after I formed one with him." His hand rubbed the whiskers on his jaw. _Time for a shave._ "I say he used me, but he was playing to his strengths like he always did. He knew there were Padawans and Knights that were undecided. Revan asked me to sway them to his cause."

"If you could do it over again, would you?" Visas's calm features never changed. He sensed no judgment from her.

He sighed, rubbing his hands briskly over his head, a troubled expression coming over his face. "I think I would. I did what I believed to be right. I disagreed with the Jedi Council. Millions were being slaughtered." His hands fell limply into his lap. "It was the hardest decision I've ever made. You have to understand, Visas, I was a Consular, not geared for war or battle, but...the soldiers and the other Jedi followed me." He got up and paced a little. "I always wondered if they did it of their own volition or because they were bound to me."

"You carried a terrible burden, Kyron." She rose and touched his shoulder. "The Force should always be thought of as a gift, a blessing."

His hand covered hers. "I think it was the Living Force that brought you into my life. This...bond... It's forever. I can't break it."

"I...do not wish that." Her words warmed his heart. "I want to help you, and if you think you can teach me—if you find me worthy--I wish to learn from you."

"I do. You are." The attraction (he could find no other word) for Visas was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Since his exile, he'd experienced the pleasurable current of lust a female body created, and his body had responded. But there were many layers in his reaction to her. He could barely comprehend what he was feeling for her. She intrigued him. He was aware of her presence even when he wasn't with her; of the melody of her clear, sultry voice...

The compelling bond between them was growing stronger; he could feel its pull. It was like they were crystals cut from the same lodestone, two pieces cast apart by fortune and thrown together again. Glistening in the light, the shard of crystal that was him wanted in a way to turn from her—but seen in another light, he was drawn to her.

This attraction to Visas went contrary to his plans; he had left the Jedi behind and mapped out a life as a bounty hunter with people he cared about. He had endured enough turmoil years ago in the war and wanted no more. Being a bounty hunter was far removed from the sedentary life of a Jedi. It was a 180 degree from that life, but he liked it, and he liked Flynnie, Gunner, Carth--and, yes, even Swagger. Conquering his heartbreak and horror at what had happened at Malachor V, he had found sanctuary in living aboard a ship. It was not a safe, secure or predictable way of life, but it was what he wanted.

After a year of tracking bounties, he had met a dark-eyed girl named Melica in one of the many ports where the ship landed to make repairs. He would have married her. She had pleasured him and had a kind disposition. He had felt an obligation to her; a loyalty more than love. But she had disappeared one day when she went to town to buy supplies. No trace was ever found. He had not met a woman since that he wanted to stay with for more than a night or two.

But even with sweet Melica, he had never experienced this deep, pounding rush of blood, the feeling of heart and thought mingling together. He was swept along by a force, or perhaps the Force, and he did not understand.

If he could see Visas' eyes, he wondered if they would be the color of clouds and rain.

"There is a discomfort of some kind in your side and in your head and the side of your face, Kyron."

A chill crept up his neck. "What do you mean?"

"It is old pain, remembered pain. You have been injured by a Mandalorian. The wound has long been healed, but you still hold the hatred and the anger. You lost much that day."

Inwardly, he was shocked, but his features remained stoic, although he knew she could not see them. "Many soldiers and Jedi were wounded by the Mandalorians." He sighed audibly and stepped toward the door. "I should go. I have duties."

Maverick stretched, extending his arms as he left her room, then stopped. He felt the slight, stiff tug of the scar tissue that ran in a jagged line across the ribs beneath his left arm. The original wound, combined with the one to his skull, had been deep. The injuries would have killed him, but Revan had sensed him fall and taken a shuttle to Dxun to find him. Revan had used the Force to heal him enough that he survived the trip to Revan's flagship, where he spent several days in a kolto tank. He could have opted for synth-skin operations to remove all the dead tissue, but he chose to keep the scars. It would have taken him away from the war for too long. And, he admitted to himself, he needed to remember.

Drawing his brows together, he glanced back over his shoulder and saw Visas sinking down into a meditation position.

_She's too solitary. I need to draw her out, but first, I have a very muscular obstacle in my path._

When he didn't find Swagger in his quarters or training in the main hold, he searched the ship. Where was everyone? Carth was missing—not good! He couldn't find Flynn. He finally located Gunner and Private Hanigaan in the engine room.

"Gunner?" Richelle watched the young man as he hung upside down by his knees from one of the main engine struts. The kid was muttering to himself as he twisted his torso to access a panel. Richelle had a coil of wiring wrapped about her waist and was holding a torque wrench up to him.

"M-mmm?" Gunner saw Maverick and waved for him to come in. He took the wrench and grinned. "Wha'cha need, Mav? I wanna get this baby back together before Swag gets back."

"You know where he went?"

Gunner tossed Richelle the wrench and swung up to grip the strut with his hands, freeing his legs so that he hung there for a moment, then let go, landing with a solid thump on the deck. He reached for a rag and wiped lube off his hands.

"He had that-uh-job to do, Mav."

_The job—killing the dealer. _Maverick cleared his throat. "Flynn? Carth?"

Gunner scratched an itchy place on his face, leaving a streak of lube. "Dunno." He turned to go back to work.

Richelle was unsure how to ask, but she was really curious. "Gunner, I've been wondering why someone like you, with all your skills and young as you are, would take up with bounty hunters?"

Gunner appeared to take the question seriously, half closing his eyes as he considered how to reply. "It's my bliss. Man's gotta follow his bliss."

"Your bliss?" Maverick was flummoxed.

Gunner grinned and wiped off more lube. "Sure. I get to fix the ship, and it's always breaking down, so that's job security. And Swag and Flynnie let me work on my gadgets for the weapons and don't mind trying 'em out in the field. And I'm in the best shape of my life, thanks to them. And I can be of some use to them."

The young man patted the hyperdrive element he'd been installing. "This ship, the Cap, the crew, are my bliss." Gunner slapped Maverick lightly on the shoulder, imitating Flynn. "When you became part of the crew, you became part of my bliss. Flynnie and Swag are tight and I sometimes felt like odd-man out, but when you joined up, it evened things out."

Marrex returned the young man's light slap and smile. Jedi weren't allowed attachments, family and friends included. "I've always liked you, Gunny, since day one."

The kid's brown eyes darted to Richelle. "Ran into Flynnie one day at the port I was working. Tech job—brutal hours, bad pay. He was there to get parts for the ship. I overheard one of the other guys trying to oversell, so I cut in and took over the transaction." He grinned. "Well, you know Flynn; he can talk your ear off. He kept asking me if I ever thought about leaving and taking off on a ship and having some adventure. Said he knew a captain who was looking for an engineer."

"Did he tell you what you would be doing?" she asked.

"He was up front with me, yeah. Asked me had I ever heard of Swagger Vasa." He grinned. "Well, anybody who's still not sucking his mom's..." Gunner broke off, his face flushing a bright pink. "Feech! Sorry, miss! Anyway, of course I'd heard of him, and when Flynn told me I'd be working with _him,_ I gave my notice that day."

"How long ago was that?" She grinned, craning her neck way back to look up at him as he towered over her.

Gunner stroked his chin. There was a faint shadow of a dimple usually not visible. "I was 18." He counted on his fingers. "Been with 'em for three years. Makes me 21." He quickly amended, "22 in another week."

"Did you have a family?"

"Sure, I send ten per cent of my share of the bounties to my mom. Pop took off on her when I was a kid."

"Do you know where Carth went?" Mav asked when it looked like the history lesson was over.

Gunner was climbing back to where he'd been and Richelle was feeding him the wiring. "Said something about finding out about the bounty on Jedi."

"Frack! Sorry, Private." Maverick met quizzical green eyes.

"I'm in the Republic Navy for kriffin' sakes, guys. You can loosen up around me. Gunner?"

"Yeah?" He was hanging upside down again.

"Will we be able to hear when the call comes back from the base?"

He nodded which looked pretty funny, an upside down nod. "Standard minute it comes through, the signal will bounce to my chronometer and it'll ping, so we can go right into the security room. Now, hand me that hydrospanner. Swag's not gonna be in the best mood when he returns. He goes to a dark place when he does these jobs."

Atton had forgotten something at Tien Tubb's shop, like the credits he'd paid up front to fix a ship he no longer had, so he took them back from the befuddled tech. He was just storming out of the place, his temper still bubbling hot, when Tien's protocol droid began beeping and booping and making all the other annoying sounds his kind did.

"Basic," Atton growled. "Can you speak Basic?"

"Oh, terribly sorry, sir. Yes, of course I can. I just was wondering if you were aware your astromech has ended up in the hands of Kodin?"

"Doubt it. More likely it's cruising the galaxy." Atton clenched his teeth. "In my ship!"

"Very unlikely, sir. Your ship's navi-computer is locked, and it cannot respond to your astromech alone. It is voice-locked."

"How was I able to get here then?"

"A quandary, sir, to be sure, but I think I can offer a solution. Your ship wanted to come here. It has been programmed to go to certain planets. It is searching for something."

"How do you know this?"

"Your navi-computer has a rather strange dialect, but I know this because it told me. It is searching for those who have been lost. Does that mean anything to you, sir?"

It puzzled Atton. "So, can it take off on its own? Without a pilot? Without an astromech?"

"Yes, sir. It is on a mission of vital importance."

Atton ran his hands through his already wild hair. "Trust me to find a ship with an agenda," he said sourly. "Doesn't matter anyway. She's been stolen."

"Oh, no, sir, she could never be stolen," the droid assured him. "So it stands to reason that you are one of the lost ones, whatever or whoever they might be."

"Huh." Atton narrowed his eyes in thought. "If she was still on the planet, could you tell?"

The droid wobbled to the console on its tiny metallic feet and tapped in a sequence of numbers. "She is still here, but is cloaking her signal most impressively."

Atton's hopes rose. "Where?"

"She is sending a request for departure to Fassa right now, sir."

"What?! Block it! Cancel it!"

"I am unable to do that, sir."

Atton ground his teeth together and clenched his hands into fists. "Who is aboard my ship? Can you get a name?"

"I only have the stated destination, sir: Tatooine. However, I was able to download information from the galaxy map and Tatooine is not listed; therefore I do not think she will go there. The list is: Dantooine, Korriban, Onderon, and Malachor V."

Atton felt a chill sweep through his body. Korriban was an abandoned Sith world and Malachor V was an abomination. "Were Peragus and Nar Shaddaa on the list, too?"

"Yes, they were, sir. I will download the information into your datapad."

Atton accepted the datapad after the droid was done. "Thanks, uh, you—um-thanks."

As he made his way to Kodin's, Atton's mind prowled over the information. What did it all mean? T-3 warbled and hooted and beeped in a very pitiful way when it saw Atton. The pilot figured the droid did not expect to be rescued, but Richelle had taken a liking to the little trash compactor, and Atton had a feeling, if the ship had secrets, the droid who came with the ship must have secrets, too.

Kodin saw the light when Atton threatened to shoot him if he did not lower his asking price, so he got T-3 back for 200 credits and the droid followed him to the _Seeker's_ landing pad.

Flynn had gone to get some Corellian ale for himself. He stopped at a kiosk near the cantina that was selling all sorts of illegal products and picked up some death sticks for his friend, even though he disapproved. Swagger was killing today, and he would be in a bad place when he got back to the ship. Flynn knew he was out of smokes and wouldn't think to get some himself. He bought a container of ciggaras, an endel frozen treat for Gunner's sweet tooth and a new belt with a hook for Mav's lightsaber. Thinking about that cute little minx that was on board, something caught his eye and he got that, too. He went into the cantina and bought two flasks of Corellian ale.

As he walked back onto the Refugee Landing, he stopped when he saw two beautiful, voluptuous Twi'leks. "Twinnie Suns," he greeted them, grinning incorrigibly.

"We know you have the Jedi with you, Flynn," one Twi'lek said, her breathless voice lower-pitched than her sister's. "Turn him over to us."

Flynn figured that by the time he dropped all his packages and went for his blaster, he'd be dead. The Twin Suns were notorious for killing their bounties.

"Well, now, see, here's the thing," he said and threw the packages at their heads, diving to the side in a roll that brought him up with his blaster in his hand. "He's under Swagger's protection. You might want to take that up with him. He's standing right behind you."

"Do you think we will fall for such a trick?" They moved apart. "You may get one of us, but not both." They activated powerful shields.

"You take one and I'll take the other," a familiar voice called.

The sisters looked disconcerted. "We are willing to share, Flynn. The bounty is astronomical."

"I know, but aside from being part of the crew, he's a friend of mine."

"Mine, too," the voice said, and Carth came out of the shadows. He was holding a blaster, and it looked right at home in his hand.

"We will find him," the one Twin Sun vowed. "Every bounty hunter on this moon is after Jedi."

They backed away slowly and faded through the door into the Entertainment Promenade. Flynn blew out a gust of air. "Lucky for me you showed up when you did. We don't have to mention this to Swag, okay?"

"When we get back to the ship I have some information Mav needs to hear."

"Well, seeing that Swag didn't give you permission to leave the ship, I'd advise ya to get back there. I'll be along in a minute."

"Need help picking those up?" Carth indicated the scattered packages.

Flynn shook his head. "Naw. See ya in a bit."

He was just bending over to gather them when he heard the frightened cry of a female and the harsh howl of a Wookiee who sounded over-the-edge. Flynn shoved the packages against the edge of the wall with his foot and turned, blaster still in his hand.

A huge hairy monster of a Wookiee was only a few feet away, and from Flynn's angle, he appeared to be holding a young woman by her throat. She was several feet in the air and her feet were kicking ineffectively. Her hands were struggling to break the grip, but Wookiees were fiercesome strong, Flynn knew. He'd tangled with one once and hoped never to encounter one again.

"I believe she asked you to let her go." Flynn said calmly, training his blaster on the hairy hulk. He recognized the Wookiee now as Hanharr, whose reputation was used as a nightmare to scare small folk. The Wookiee howled a threat and Flynn added, "I assure you, your brute strength may scare most folks, but I ain't most folks. Let. Her. Go!" He turned the knob on the modified blaster, adjusting the bolt strength to a setting that would bring down a Rancor.

The young woman he knew as Mira said something, but it was hard to understand. Flynn cupped a hand to his ear. "What was that, miss? I can't understand ya. Might be because Hanharr's got his paws wrapped about your throat."

"I said I've got this handled!"

Flynn responded, "I have no doubt you do, miss, even with those shapely legs of yours kicking in the air like that. But I cannot abide a woman being mistreated." He shot Hanharr right between the eyes and raced forward to break Mira's fall as the huge Wookiee went down. Setting her right, Flynn followed with shots to the torso and another to the head.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Mira's green eyes flashed as they met his puzzled green.

"I assure you I did." Flynn grinned. He'd heard of Mira, seen her from a distance, but seeing her up close and personal made his heart beat extra fast and sweat bead on his forehead. She had to be the shapeliest female he'd ever seen, and she was displaying her feminine charms to the maximum. Short spiky red hair topped a beautiful face. His eyes slid down her body. Green leather low-cut top and an even tighter black leather jacket. Her midriff was bare--a delectible expanse of creamy skin. Her leather pants were skin tight and tucked into boots that molded her shapely legs. His eyebrows rose as he looked at how low the pants rode on her hips.

"And who are you?" Her voice--if it didn't sound so peeved, as Gunner would say--would be music to his ears.

"Kit Flynn." He looked down at her. She wasn't very tall—not as bitsy as Richelle, but still barely reaching his shoulder.

"Well, Kit Flynn, I don't know whether to thank you or shoot you."

"Why would you shoot me?" he asked in his most charming tone. "I just saved your life."

"What you did was break the truce." She wasn't impressed by his charm. "All bounty hunters were told by Goto not to ..." She stopped and heaved an exasperated sigh. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I need to get off Nar Shaddaa. Time to go elsewhere."

"I don't know yet what elsewhere we're off to, Mira—may I call you Mira?" At her nod, his smile took on even more charm. "Well, Mira, what I'm saying is, you're welcome to catch a ride on the _Seeker_. She's getting a might crowded, but I'm sure we can find you a room."

"Yours?" She smiled up at him, her eyes challenging, almost daring him.

Flynn's smile was almost wicked. "That can be arranged if you so desire."

"Something to consider." She was making some heavy eye rap as she eyed him the way he'd done to her. "Nice body. Great eyes. Tall. Good sense of humor—all these things are important to a girl."

For once in his life, Flynn was speechless.

"But you're too old for me. You couldn't handle me, old guy. I'd kill you!"

Flynn found his voice and protested, "Hey, I'm not that old! What are ya, fresh out of grade school? Besides, honey, it ain't the years, it's the parsecs." He bent to whisper huskily in her ear. "I can make you forget all about the age difference once I get you in my bunk."

Mira smiled coyly. "We'll see."

Flynn tried not to smirk, but he couldn't help it. He retrieved his packages, making sure the death sticks had not been crushed or the ale bottles broken in the brief fight. He shifted them onto one hip and offered his arm to Mira. They walked arm in arm back to the ship.

_A/N Still don't own Star Wars—wish I did!_

18


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: There is no I in Team**

_By Jen, Trynn & Syn_

_(Trynn is the third author working on this-started out as my Beta and now is one of the writers.)_

When Swagger got back to the ship, all he wanted was to be left alone. Flynn knew this, so why were all these people swarming over him the minute he walked into the cargo hold? He stalked past Carth and Mav, using a straight-armed shove to push them out of the way. The little feisty private tried to approach him and he ignored her. Gunner tried to say something about the ship and he sent a look to the young engineer that made Gunner's mouth snap shut. Rand was on board, so that meant something had happened with him that called for the captain's attention.

Flynn could read him better than anyone and he let out a shrill whistle. "Folks, give the man some space!"

Swagger nodded a curt thanks to his partner. The crowd followed him into the main hold. He paused when Flynn said "catch"—his back to them, Vasa caught the small package Flynn tossed him, not even looking. The door to his quarters hissed shut and that left everyone talking at once.

It was pandemonium, everyone shouting their problems at the same time, voices escalating into shouts as each one tried to talk over the others. The result was a cacophony that was giving Flynn a headache. He tried waving, whistling, and shouting to get everyone's attention, but nothing worked.

Then Swagger came out of his quarters, stood in the doorway and raised his hands. The ensuing silence was more deafening than the preceding noise. All eyes turned in his direction.

"Each one gets five minutes to plead your case." The silence was so complete there was no need for him to raise his voice. "I'll see each one individually. I'll consider all requests." His eyes scraped across each face. "My decision is final."

"My dad was on his way from Onderon to pick me up and was captured by the Sith—"

Swagger looked at Richelle. "You're first." Then he turned and went back to his quarters.

Flynn expected the noise to start back up again, but everyone remained silent. When Richelle returned five minutes later, Atton steeled his nerves and walked to Swagger's quarters with the same demeanor of a man going to face a firing squad.

Mav watched as each crew member went in to present their case to Swagger. Each returned and stood quietly. The atmosphere was eerie. Finally it was Mav's turn. He took a deep breath, crossed the hold and went to Swagger's quarters. He gave two short raps on the door before entering.

Swagger was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded over his chest. His clothes were splattered with blood, but Mav saw no obvious wounds. The captain's expression was stern, but not deadly, which eased Mav somewhat.

"If some of that's your blood, I can heal you," he offered, but Swagger did not respond.

The seconds were ticking away, so Mav decided he'd better start talking.

"I know I've got five minutes. I have two cases, and I'll keep them both to the allotted time." He held up his right forefinger. "Number one: Master Zez-Kai-El is a prisoner on Goto's yacht."

Silence from Swagger. His eyes remained focused on something on the wall behind Mav.

"He's going to be executed."

No response.

"Rescuing him is the right thing to do."

Swagger's arm moved and his gaze lowered to check his chronometer.

"As you know, Goto has been taking Vogga's cargoes and destroying his ships. Vogga will give a hefty reward to anyone who can destroy Goto's yacht." He paused, but Swagger was once again standing implacably in the center of the room, arms folded and eyes on the wall.

"Okay," Mav held up two fingers. "Number two: Visas." Then he used his fingers to tick off the points. "I know you don't like her because she's blind, she's a woman, she's a Miraluka, and she has the Force." He hurried on just in case Swagger was about to agree. "If I can train her, it will strengthen my Force powers. That means I'll be better able to heal you and your crew when you're injured." He continued in a flooding stream of words. "I will have stronger Force powers to help you in a fight. And I _will_ be able to fight."

Swagger took a breath and Mav waited. Five seconds. Ten. Twenty.

"I'll think about it."

Trying to keep his shoulders from slumping in defeat, Mav walked from the room and the door closed behind him with finality. He could have been more eloquent. He could have been more forceful. He thought of a dozen ways he could have presented his case better. Now all he could do was wait as the rest of the crew went in to present their cases.

The last request was made and the hold was soundless. Then Swagger's door opened and his footsteps approached. Richelle sat beside Atton, eyes wide as she tried to keep from crying. Atton held her hand gently, offering support. Mira and Flynn stood together, presenting a united front. Mav felt Visas behind him, but didn't want to give her false hopes, so didn't touch her; just sent as much comfort and hope as he could through their Force bond.

Swagger stopped in the doorway. There was no pause, no agonizing wait for his decisions.

He looked at Atton. "Nope."

Flynn. "Yep." The inflection in that single word implied there was something different about that assent.

Richelle. "If you can come up with a rescue plan that doesn't involve injuring my crew or damaging my ship, yep."

Mav. "Number one: if you can do it without injuring my crew or using my ship, yep. Number two: if **she** can help you succeed with number one, yep."

Then he turned and walked back to his quarters.

Mav had heard nothing after his "yep". He'd been granted permission to train Visas, and to rescue Master Zez-Kai-El. Now all he had to do was figure out how...

"Listen up," Flynn took the floor. "According to Gunner, ship's going to be ready to fly in four hours. That's our time limit."

"I know we can't rescue my dad until the _Seeker_'s repaired," Richelle said as she stepped up to Mav. "I can help you save the Jedi Master."

"Any plan to wipe Goto out of existence has my attention," Mira drawled.

"And any plan that involves this little miss has my support." Flynn stepped up to stand beside Mira. They gave each other sly smiles.

Mav had not anticipated such support. "Thanks, guys, but I have to figure out how to get to Goto's yacht first."

"You have to find it first," Mira pointed out. "And it's got a cloaking device, which is why Vogga's having such trouble."

"I got an idea." Gunner came in to get a container of water from the cooler. He took a long drink and continued. "After I helped Fassa on the loading docks with his pylon problems, we had an interesting chat. Goto's been using the transponders on Vogga's ships to target them. Then he tractors them to his yacht and unloads the cargo. What he does with the ships..." he shrugged. "Could destroy them, break them down for their components, whatever." He took another long drink, unaware that the others were hanging on his every word. "If you got Vogga to loan you one of his ships, Goto would tractor you to his yacht." He started back to the engine room. "Problem one solved."

"He's right," Flynn agreed.

"I can talk to Vogga," Mav decided. "It would help to have the plans of Goto's yacht so we know what we're up against." He looked at Mira. "Have you been aboard?"

"Never had the pleasure, but I know bounty hunters who have. Twin Suns for two."

"They were headed to the cantina," Flynn said. "We had a little chat."

"Flynn, think you can keep one of them busy while I use Force Persuade on the other?"

Mira put her arm through Flynn's. "I can talk to one of 'em. One bounty hunter to another."

"Okay." Mav rubbed his hands together in anticipation of getting the plan rolling. "Flynn, you and I will go see Vogga. Then, Mira, I'll meet you at the cantina to talk to the Twin Suns. And then we see what we've got."

Half an hour later Mav, Flynn and Mira were walking back to the landing pad.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought." Mav had to restrain himself from grinning. "The ship will be waiting for us."

"Well, when you have someone as ruggedly handsome as me with a golden tongue for persuasion..." Flynn started but Mira jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"I'll check out those attributes later, old guy...if you can keep up with me." Mira treated him to a cheeky smile.

"Little Missy, something like this will just get my engines revving," Flynn responded with pure delight at the issued challenge. "Just make sure _you _can keep up."

"The Twin Suns love to boast. I got more information from them than Mav did." Mira said, her tone snarky.

Back aboard the _Seeker_, Mira and Flynn downloaded the information they'd obtained into the main computer and pulled up a plan of Goto's yacht. Mav took a moment to talk privately to Visas.

"The only way Swagger will let you stay aboard with us is if you help with this mission."

"My abilities are yours." Her soft purr stirred feelings Mav knew were better left suppressed.

"Once we know what we're up against, I can teach you a few things..."

"Hey, Mav!" Carth called. "We've got a problem."

Mav returned to the hold, where a holo image of Goto's yacht hung in the air. They had constructed it from the information they had extracted from the Twin Suns.

"Lots and lots of droids," Atton was pointing out. "That's all his security is: droids."

"You take out droids with grenades and mines," Mira stated. "And I'm good with both."

Flynn grinned. "This might be my dream woman," he whispered to Mav, making him chuckle softly.

"I'm a crack shot," Richelle offered. "If you can get their shields down, I can blast them."

"_We_ can blast them," Carth corrected. "Four blasters are better than two."

"Visas." Mav turned to the Miraluka. "You're going to have to be a quick study. I can teach you to stun the droids, which will drop their shields. Then the others can move in."

"I will not fail you." There was conviction in her voice.

T3 emitted a series of beeps and Mav smiled and put his hand on the droid's large domed head. "Thanks, T3. We can use your computer skills to hack into the first console we come to. According to the Twin Suns, the hatch we'll come through is not guarded and there's a console right there."

"You'll need me to hack into the system first." Atton offered and when they looked his way, he shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I'm the expert when it comes to hacking." Atton stepped forward. "And you're going to need a crack pilot. Once I hack in for you and help get past the first line of defenses, I'll return to the ship and have her running hot. As soon as you rescue your Jedi Master, make for the ship and we'll be out of there before it pops up on Vogga's screens."

* * *

Goto's yacht appeared like a huge bird of prey swooping in for the kill, and the ship Vogga had loaned them was tractored to the starboard docking bridge just like the Twin Suns had said. The proximity alert went off, startling them, and everyone rallied about Mav, who had been chosen to lead the operation. He had Visas meditate while Atton hacked the console, using a security device he'd brought along and then T3 rolled over to access the computer. T3 downloaded a map of the ship, including the defenses aboard the yacht.

"There are the containment cells," Flynn indicated as they studied the hologram image floating in the air.

Mav shook his head. "Too easy." His eyes narrowed as he tapped into the tactician inside him-- he'd developed the talent during the Mandalorian Wars, learning from Revan's sterling example. "The audience chamber," he said, and when he got a boost in confidence from the Force, he knew he was right. It still was not something he did automatically, so he just then had the thought he should use the Force to sense Zez-Kai-El's location.

Atton jabbed a finger at the circles in the antechamber right before the audience chamber. "See those? Turrets." He made a face. "Nasty."

"T3, see if you can shut them down," Mav told the little droid.

He stepped to where Visas was on the floor meditating and put a hand on her shoulder, and then offered her his hand to help her up. "This is going to be a trial by fire, I'm afraid. When you see a droid, I want you to 'see' through the Force, Visas. Droids have a central core which controls their motor functions. Blast that with the Force and you can stun them and it will also deactivate their shields." He indicated the little astromech that was near one of the storage containers. "T3, see if this little guy has any data you can download."

T3 plugged into the other droid and announced he was done, withdrawing.

"What'd he say?" Flynn asked, scratching his head. "Never could understand droids."

"He said he downloaded the program 'shut down', so we can definitely use that. T3, get back on the console and put it into the matrix."

Mav held Visas hand as he directed her through their bond. _Feel the Force flowing through me into you. Feel its tingle as it goes down your arms. See past the droid's chassis to the central core and let go!_

Visas slender body trembled as she followed Mav's instructions. Nothing happened for a long moment and Mav could feel the impatience seething through the others. He shut them out and pulled the Force like a cloak about him and Visas.

_Try again. Gather the Force—use me as your conduit—take it from me. Now—release!_

This time there was a visible wave that traveled across the space and struck Goto's astromech. All the lights on its dome flickered then went out.

Mav put his arm about Visas's shoulder and squeezed her to his side in his excitement. "Great! You stay close to me. Activate shields, people!"

"Careful," Atton cautioned. "I have a bad feeling about what's on the other side of that door. Better be prepared."

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, no defenses show up in the diagram, but we could be in for some nasty surprises. Good instincts, Rand."

Atton smirked and Richelle smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

The first surprise turned out to be floating mines. If they stayed ranged, the mines had no shields and were easily taken out with blasters. Nobody got close enough to set them off.

Not only were there huge droid Guardians, but there were maintenance drones that had to be taken out first or they would repair the droids each time they were damaged.

* * *

The ship was quiet. Swagger stood in the cockpit and soaked it up. He'd cleaned off the blood and changed clothes and, though he didn't feel like a new man, he did feel better.

He fired up a death stick and regarded the holo image of Goto's yacht. It didn't look impossible, but there were a lot of challenges. Smoke curled from his nostrils when he turned to look through the view port. The pad was empty. In the distance Nar Shadda teemed with life and filth. He'd be glad to leave it behind.

Leaving the cockpit, he passed through the hold and entered the engine room. Gunner's hydrospanner whined as he tightened the bolts that held the new hyperdrive. He looked up as Swagger leaned against the doorway and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Shouldn't be much longer," he reported. "This drive wasn't exactly made for this model ship, but I can make 'er fit." He finished tightening the bolt, set the 'spanner down and looked up at Swagger. "I know it's a little late, but can I have my five minutes?"

Swagger's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing.

"The little astromech—T3—has been a big help with the ship. He can tap into every system and give an instant diagnostic. I think we should keep him."

The corners of Swagger's lips twitched. "Doesn't he belong to Rand?"

"Technically, but he doesn't like droids." Gunner wiped his hands on his rag. "Besides, I figure he owes us to pay for his passage, and T3 would be a good trade. Atton doesn't like droids; doesn't understand their capabilities. We can get a lot of use out of the little guy, and he won't take up much room."

Swagger moved to the far side of the room to examine something Gunner couldn't see. He was hiding his smile and didn't want Gunner to notice. When he turned back, he was in control of his emotions.

"Yep."

"I might need his help to make sure this drive works, Cap."

"Yep."

"Without him, it might take a little longer."

"It takes as long as it takes."

Gunner nodded, understanding the meaning. "Okay."

He picked up his 'spanner again. If he didn't know better, he would've thought the captain was chuckling as he returned to his cabin.

* * *

Flynn started to step forward into the small room that had the console to the starboard side, when Mira seized his arm and jerked him back.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, old guy?" she asked as she jerked a finger down at the poison gas vents in the deck.

Flynn's brows rose. He pulled a gas mask out of his pocket and strapped it over his face. "Mumph-mumble-murf!"

"What did you say?"

Flynn pushed the mask down so he could be understood. "I said, you are going to be eating those words very soon, missy."

Suddenly, flak flashed on all sides—the _ching_ of sizzling particle beams from several droids—the turbolaser fire from turrets—the energy scatter of maintenance drones.

"We're trapped!" Carth shouted, snapping off shot after shot. Richelle rolled to the side as one of the huge, tall droids made it past him.

"Look out!" she cried.

Atton did something then that called Flynn's attention to him. The pilot drew a vibro-sword and launched himself into the air, bringing the sword around in a flashing movement as his body twisted. He landed, plunged the sword into the chest panel of the droid and jammed a foot against the pommel, sending it through the durasteel. The droid sparked and then exploded into bits.

Mav directed the flaming fragments away from his team using the Force. Carth yelped when one of the droids sent out a whoosh of fire. The fire flew over his head. What attacked him was a hovering droid similar in appearance to a remote, perhaps a meter in diameter, with various attachments that looked quite frightening.

Luckily, Carth was wearing a shield and it saved him. He dived behind a container as the droid sent bolts zinging after him. Mav drew his lightsaber. What he lacked in skill and finesse, the lightsaber provided in power against the droid—hacking through the shield and slashing through the armor mounted on the droid's chassis.

"Mav! Behind you!"

At Richelle's warning, Mav whirled and his lightsaber struck the maintenance drone, causing it to explode before it could repair the droid.

"Be careful," Atton cautioned. "Those are Interrogation models. Used in getting information from prisoners by elaborate and scientific torture methods."

He felt a suspicious gaze zero in on him and looked up to see Flynn's narrowed green eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you some time when we're not being attacked by a batallion of droids," Atton told him sarcastically.

"That you will, son." Flynn was hunched behind another storage container. "Me and Swagger."

Mav wiped a smear of blood from the side of his face and waved his hand, sending healing to all present. Everybody perked up as if they had renewed strength.

"Frack!" Flynn checked the power pack on his blaster rifle. "Shoulda thought of bringing ion packs 'stead of regular."

"Dammit!" Mav skidded to a halt. Droids of all kinds were approaching their location. They were surrounded.

He had kept his lightsaber out and activated it. Flynn cautioned the others to hang back, grinning when Mav shot him a look that told him he did not appreciate the lack of confidence.

"If you have a plan, better execute it now," Carth said.

Mav nodded. He stepped out from behind his cover and sent a wave from the Force that pushed the first group of droids back against the second group. He jammed the end of the lightsaber blade into the deck and carved a jagged, glowing, molten circle. The schematics of the ship had shown him there was a hidden hold beneath them.

"Well, that there's mighty pretty," Flynn said, looking at the circle Mav had made. "But how is it gonna save our butts?"

Mav jumped into the middle of the circle. He felt it give slightly. He was just about to ask Carth or one of the others to help him dislodge the piece of decking when Flynn shouted and everyone jumped into the circle. Their combined weight caused the piece of decking to break free and they fell several meters. Mav dug deep within the Force and was able to cushion the fall enough so that it did not result in any broken bones or bad injuries for his team. But they were all pretty shaken up when they landed.

***

Swagger exhaled smoke as he sat in the pilot's seat and monitored sub-space chatter. There was no news on the attack on Goto's yacht. That was good because it meant the yacht was still cloaked and Vogga's fleet wasn't attacking it. It was bad because it meant his crew was still fighting droids aboard the yacht.

He ground out one death stick and ignited another, inhaling deeply. Then movement outside caught his eye and he uncoiled from the seat. The figure drew near and he recognized it as Vossk, an alien ex-bounty hunter. He left the cockpit and strode quickly through the cargo hold to the exit ramp, meeting the Transdoshan on the landing pad.

It took only a moment for Swagger to adjust to the alien's hissing conversation. "You are in danger, Vasa. Those without honor have broken the truce. Bounty hunters will come for you and your crew."

"They'll try." Swagger was already formulating a plan of action. "You'd better get back to the refugee landing pad before they link you to us."

Vossk turned and headed back the way he had come while Swagger returned to his ship.

"Gunner!" he called as he activated the lift to seal the exit ramp. "Company coming!"

The engineer jogged into the cockpit, still wiping his hands clean. "Where are our guys?"

"Not back yet."

"Bounty hunters?" he guessed.

"The truce is off."

"This trip's just getting better and better, isn't it?" He grinned. "Want me to man the turret?"

"Yep." Swagger started lining up the weapons from the cockpit.

"They do know who they're messing with, don't they?" Gunner chuckled as he headed for his station. He settled in and put the headset on. "All set, Cap. And none too soon; here they come."

About a dozen heavily armed bounty hunters advanced on the _Seeker_. The group was made up of Azanti and his team of deadly Zhuggs, the Twin Suns, and a few assorted hunters neither Swagger nor Gunner recognized. They walked to the edge of the landing pad and stopped.

Swagger opened a com-link channel to Azanti. "You're free to leave any time now."

"We very much want the Jedi," the bounty hunter stated.

"Not here." Swagger dropped the death stick and ground it out.

"I very much suspect that is wrong." Azanti took a step forward.

"One more step and you'll be _very_ sorry," Swagger promised.

"We are very dangerous."

The bounty hunters began to fan out to surround the _Seeker_.

"You'll be _very_ dead." He flicked a switch that gave Gunner a visual signal to shoot over their heads.

"Very bad shot," Azanti growled.

Gunner fired again and winged one of the mob.

"Very sorry, Vasa. You were a very good adversary, but now we win."

"Hey, Cap?" Gunner's voice came over the link. "Can I take out the stupid one who keeps yapping at ya?"

"Go for it, Gunner."

As one bounty hunter raised his weapon to take aim, Swagger triggered the turbolaser gun and cut him in half. The other bounty hunters scattered, leaping for cover and making for the underbelly of the ship. Gunner's first shot hit Azanti in the center of his chest and knocked the body back about six meters. The bounty hunters standing behind him stepped aside as the body flew past.

Those who had decided to take shelter beneath the belly of the _Seeker_ suddenly found themselves under fire when Swagger swiveled the lasers and took aim. Six fried in seconds and the others ran for better cover.

"You're free to leave now," Swagger said over an open channel. "No harm, no foul."

"We want the Jedi." A voice rumbled in his ear.

"No Jedi here," he said patiently. "Leave now and live."

Several bounty hunters appeared and tore back toward the refugee landing pad. One dropped his weapon in his haste. There were still shooters under his ship and Swagger wanted them gone. He sighted, took aim, and opened fire. When the smoke cleared, bodies littered the pad.

"Is it over already?" Gunner sounded surprised.

"Yep."

"Who's gonna clean up that mess?" He climbed down from his turret.

"Not our problem." Swagger lit another death stick and went back to monitoring the sub-space chatter.

"Guess I'd better get back to fixing that hyperdrive." Gunner headed back to the engine room.

* * *

Using the Force, Mav stayed cat-footed on the circular piece of deck as it spun across the steeply tilted cargo hold. The others weren't so lucky—as if they were riding a crazy ride, they were cast off, though most were able to land without injury. The decking took out several droids as it careened downward. Mav was so dizzy once the decking stopped spinning that he had to close his eyes.

"More droids!" Carth shouted in warning.

Visas used a Force touch on the droids' front panels to shut down their shields. She was exhausted after the long battle, and that was all she could do.

Mav dropped his shoulders and bent his knees, lightsaber coming up to angle in front of his face. There were far too many for him to fight alone, but he didn't matter—at least he'd gotten them out of the death trap above, and these were not the IT models, as Atton called them. Vaguely, he wondered how the pilot knew about that, but he was too busy to dwell on it. One thing he did know about Rand was that he was Force sensitive. When he was fighting, the pilot let down some of his extensive guards and the Force within him could be seen like something dropped into murky water.

Visas sensed Mav was in trouble and hurled a Force blast that knocked the droids several meters away from him. Atton, Richelle and Flynn used vibro-blades on the scattered droids. Without their shields they were easy to dispatch. Battle droids sparked and collapsed, and then the furious clash was over.

Mav healed those who needed it, and they all took a well-deserved rest while they checked power-packs on the blasters and gathered their strength. Mav tried to recall how to do battle meditation, but he was too tired and knew what he sent out to the others was only a faint shadow of what he'd been cable of.

Flynn was taking in the cargo hold. It was lit by glow panels on the curved walls, but he saw no sign of a door. "Uh—Mav—how do we get out of here?"

"Where's T3?" Richelle ran her hands therough her dark hair and a piece of droid fell to her feet with a small clatter.

"Come to think of it," Flynn remarked, "I ain't seen him since our last battle with those damned things."

***

T3 whistled as he plugged his datajack into a computer link. It rotated in the wall socket. Its holo-projector eye swiveled and the blue scanning laser built a ghostly image and transmitted it to Mav. Mav's holo-receiver projected the image above his wrist and he brought his wrist up and squinted at the representation.

"Here!" he said when he found what he was looking for and punched the deactivation button on his writs unit. "I sent T3 back to the starboard docking station to monitor our progress and get us out of any lock-downs I might inadvertently get us into."

A moment later a concelaed door slid open and they carefully made their way up a walkway, encountering no droids. There was a long, curved hall and Mira cautioned them about dangerous mines.

"Never know what's..." They rounded the curve and she rubbed her hands gleefully at the sight of dozens of mines blocking their path. "Hello! Devastator series. Do you know how much these are worth?"

"You deactivate them or grab them," Mav decided. "Carth, Flynn, Richelle, Visas, come with me. Master Zez-Kai-El is through there." He pointed to a large console room, its walls lined with computers. "He's been moved from the audience chamber." He turned to Atton, "Rand, get back to the ship and have her running hot. Once we get the Jedi and deactivate the cloaking device, Vogga's ships will open fire on the yacht."

Atton frowned but did not argue. He turned and loped off, disappearing as he rounded the corner.

There was one last line of defense droids, but they did not attack. Mav smiled. "T3 must've used the shut-down program on them."

Mira was smiling as she joined them and began clearing mines out of their way. Flynn helped her stuff them into their rucksacks. Mav used his lightsaber to gain access to the main chamber, where they found Jedi Master Zez-Kai-El shackled to a chair in the center of the room. Mav freed him, and as he stood with some effort, still shaking, Mav helped him remove the Force suppressor around his neck.

"Get him out of here." He put a hand on Flynn's shoulder. "Signal me when you're back on the ship. Then, and only then, will I deactivate the tractor beam and uncloak the yacht."

"Run like your tail's on fire," Flynn advised.

The Jedi Master's eyes flashed in recognition. "Marrex, is it you?"

Mav nodded shortly. "No time to talk now. Get him out of here."

As footsteps thundered into the distance, Mav and Visas were left alone. Mav was not surprised; because of their bond, she would not be able to leave him during battle, nor would he be able to leave her. He contacted T3 and told the little astromech to switch the primary to the secondary system. All he had to do now was wait for Flynn's signal.

"Haul butt, Mav!" Flynn's voice crackled. "The little fellah's already on board."

Mav took a deep breath and chose the program that would shut down the cloaking device and release their ship from the tractor beam. He grabbed Visas by the hand and used the last of his energy to race through the yacht, trying to ignore the tremors beneath his boots as the entire yacht shuddered under the barrage of torpedo and turbolaser blasts. Vogga's ships had evidently covered every quadrant of space above Nar Shaddaa.

The deck jolted sharply, followed by a sudden shift in the vector of the yacht's artificial gravity. Mav and Visas used the Force to keep from stumbling or falling. They finally reached the hatch and clamored into the ship.

"Go!" Mav shouted to the cockpit and the ship disengaged from the docking mechanisms, executed a sharp turn and zipped away from the yacht, dodging laser bolts from several cruisers.

***

Swagger ground out his death stick as his crew—minus one—ran down the walkway. He unsealed the hatch to the loading ramp and watched as they boarded. He smirked when he saw Flynn and Mira stay behind to field strip the bodies of the bounty hunters. Then he swiveled the pilot's chair around and rose with silky grace. He met Carth in the cargo hold.

"Where's Mav?"

"He took the Jedi to make sure he gets on the next transport." Carth put a hand on Swagger's forearm. "I'm asking you to wait for him."

Swagger looked down at the fingers on his arm and Carth swore they felt as if they were singed by fire. He removed his hand. Swagger crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gunner!" he called to the engine room. "How's that hyperdrive coming?"

"Now that I've got T3 back, making the final diagnostic right now, Cap!"

Flynn and Mira struggled in under a load of weapons and other confiscated items. They set them on the floor on the far side of the cargo hold.

Flynn grinned at Vasa. "Boy, did we ever make the grand-daddy Hutt haul this time!" He gave Swagger the reward Vogga had provided. The taciturn captain's eyebrows hiked in appreciation. "That oughta keep us in fuel and supplies, and pay the crew and pay for their food for several standard months." He waggled his eyebrows. "Vogga was _very_ grateful. And since you had a party without me, thought I'd gather a few goodies." He put an arm about Mira's hsoulders. "This little missy found us a bunch of mines, too."

Mira smiled at Swagger. "You can sell them, break down down for components or save them to use."

Swagger gave Flynn a sharp look. To the others, he said, "Better get to the bunk assignments, people. Not enough room for everyone, so you're gonna have to share." He turned and exited the cargo hold, Flynn in his wake.

Once the door to his quarters closed, Swagger nodded to his partner. "Report."

"Just as we hoped," Flynn told him. "All of 'em worked together as a cohesive team."

"Any standouts?"

Flynn's eyes narrowed in concentration. "We might want to keep an eye on Rand. He knows moves only somebody with military training could know. And he also seems to know about torture droids."

Swagger frowned briefly. "The girl?"

"Visas, you mean? She handled herself quite well. Took out the droids' shields—fairly good with a blade; a natural."

"Mira? And I trust you can give me an unbiased answer."

Flynn rolled his eyes at Swagger's sardonic smile. "She's earned her rep as one of the best bounty hunters."

Swagger's smile grew and a dimple dented each cheek. "One of the prettiest, too."

"Ha! Ha!" Flynn punched him in the bicep. "You are so funny." He turned serious again. "As to Carth and Richelle, never seen two folks better with blasters." He dipped his head with false modesty. "'Cept me, of course."

Vasa chucled. "Of course. So what's your recommendation?"

Flynn blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"You were there, I wasn't. After what you saw today, can you tell me they'll hold together as a team when we go after the Sith? Can they do what will be required? They destroyed droids, but can they kill Sith?"

Flynn gave it some thought, then nodded. "I believe they can, yes."

Swagger's head turned when he heard Gunner's bellow telling him the ship was fixed.

"We have to go, Flynnie."

***

As Mav talked to the Jedi Master, he'd discovered several very disturbing things he needed to discuss with the others. He stayed on the landing pad until Zez-Kai-El's ship lifted off and headed to Onderon, where the Jedi Master would join Master Kavar in Iziz, the capital city. Then he moved as fast as his legs would carry him back to the _Seeker's_ landing pad. He skidded to a halt and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. There was a ship there, but it was not the _Seeker._

"He left me." He stood there, hands clenched into fists, chest heaving.

"You're late, Mav." The voice came from behind. "I'm docking you a day's pay, and you owe me one hundred push-ups. I expect my crew to be on time."

Mav swirled to find Vasa approaching with his famous swaggering walk. "I thought..."

"Had to move the _Seeker_. You owe me for another docking fee, too. This pad was reserved and we had to take another pad." Swagger stopped a few short feet away and made a sharp gesture. "Now we need to talk about rescuing Richelle's father from the Sith."

"You waited." Mav was not moving from the spot.

Swagger studied him for a moment. "I never leave a crew member behind. Now get your Jedi ass on the ship!" He started away.

Mav followed the captain, a wide smile on his face and his grey eyes sparkling. He pumped an exuberant hand in the air. All doubt about belonging had been erased. He was part of Swagger's crew!

When they boarded the _Seeker_, Swagger headed to the cockpit and Mav was surrounded by the crew and greeted with slaps on the back and shoulders from the men and hugs and kisses on the cheek from the women.

Swagger's voice came from the cockpit. "Once we make the hyper jump, I suggest you get to those push-ups, Mav. The rest of you, strap in!"

Mav smiled happly. "Yes, sir, Captain!"

Once they were in hyperspace, Swagger joined Mav in the main hold and counted out the push-ups for him, then tossed him a towel when he was finished. It was tough on the Jedi, and he knew his arms would be sore for days. Towel draped arond his neck, Mav went to his quarters. He'd asked Atton to take the extra bunk in the cabin because there was something about the pilot that made him feel the need for vigilance. Atton appeared to be asleep, so Mav lay down on his own bunk, and his eyes closed almost of their own volition. He was exhausted and his arms and chest throbbed from the exercise.

The vision, when it came, took him totally by surprise.

"_The great and powerful Revan," a voice Mav did not know sneered._

_And Mav was seeing Revan! Those liquid brown eyes that could coerce and condemn; handsome features not blunted by the passage of time; dark brown hair brushing the collar and blending into the dark brown material of his Jedi robes._

"_Let me see through your eyes, Rev!" Mav urged through their bond. "Let me see who is speaking to you."_

20


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Transmutation**

By Jen & Trynn with input from Syn

Cold all over, yet sweating, Maverick was seeing through Revan's eyes. What he saw was a corridor of stone. It was dim, but not dark. Dusky light shafted in through vents in the ceiling and pooled on the dirty floor. The place seemed very big to Mav, as if he was seeing an optical illusion. Dusty rafters crisscrossed overhead. There was a musty smell of rot.

_Turn! Maverick urged._

Revan turned his head and Mav could see who belonged to the soft footsteps he'd heard behind him. Beautiful grey eyes stared warmly into his. Her face was still so very lovely, but careworn, and there was a gentleness about her that had not been there when Mav had known Bastila Shan. Then she had been the queen of constancy, adhering to the Jedi Order's rules without question or hesitation. In a way, it was ironic she had ended up loving and following the man who had broken every rule she'd clung to.

Revan started down an incline and Bastila fell in behind him. He halted at the end of the corridor and a large stone door rolled up to allow him entrance.

Revan and Bastila looked at each other wordlessly, then down. A writhing mass of dancing, crackling purple energy about two meters wide barred their path.

_Dark side energy. Don't cross it, Rev!_

But Revan moved forward. He had never listened to Maverick in the past, so why should now be any different. The ex-Sith Lord felt a tingle as the fingers of dark side energy reached up and pulled at him. Bastila screamed piercingly when Darth Malak suddenly appeared out of a purple mist. His tall, imposing figure approached, his grating voice causing Bastila to reach for her lightsaber, igniting it and twirling the double-blades. Revan shook his head.

"It's an illusion," he told her. "Don't engage."

_Mav shook as if he had a fever. It was as if he was there—he __**was**__ Revan. He could decipher his friend's thoughts through their bond. He knew Revan sensed his presence and was opening his mind to him._

Revan, Bastila and Maverick were taken by surprise when Darth Malak struck with his crimson lightsaber. Bastila screamed again, this time in pain. An ugly, smoking burn marked her left side—it had seared through her clothing.

"Impossible," Revan muttered as he activated his two lightsabers: the blades, one red, the other purple, met Malak's, staving off another attack. Malak always had the upper hand in blade fighting because of his massive strength, but Revan was faster and more agile. He avoided the clumsy attempt as Malak charged, whipping about in a tight circle, slashing the purple blade down, slicing off Malak's hand and sending the lightsaber skittering across the floor. Malak faded from view.

Revan glanced about nervously to make sure no one else was near, then he went to the woman he loved and held her in his arms as he healed her. Or...tried to heal her.

_Mav tried to lend his healing ability, to help, but there was something blocking him. Revan was unable to heal Bastila. _

Revan helped Bastila to her feet and she stood unsteadily.

A voice—the voice he'd heard in the beginning of the vision, Mav thought—spoke. "So, this is the great and powerful Revan." There was mocking laughter. "The dark forces in the tomb of Ludo Kresh will not allow you to heal each other."

"Who are you?" Revan demanded. "Show yourself!" He focused on the corner of the room. "Look!" He pointed and Bastila shrank back from what they were seeing.

The corners of the room were now almost black. It was not smoke; it was just blackness, nearly solid, yet somehow alive. The air was being robbed of light. The blackness seemed to roll and flex as they stared into it, coalescing into faces.

Revan took a step back when a rising, inhuman cry began within the blackness. He saw Kyron Marrex on his knees, screaming, and he thought the sound would drive him mad. The scream rose in pitch and was joined by thousands of others—the screams of those who had died that day on Malachor V.

Revan fell back another step, his face bloodless, his eyes bulging, his lips only a purple scar below his nose.

"See, feel, experience what happened that day of infamy. See through the eyes of the Exile," the voice prodded.

_NO! _Mav was on his knees._ How could he be there? Was it a vision or was it something he would have to face?_

"_I'll try to protect you, Bassie," _Revan thought to her, and she turned to him and offered a strained smile.

_Mav saw something in the deep darkness, though not with his physical eyes--not at first-- but with the Force buried deep in his mind. The entities in the black were coming...coming from their own foul ruins and catacombs. Feral eyes glowing. Coming. Coming. They were coming._

They took shape—flaring and malignant. A figure solidified out of the darkness. Tall, malevolent, wearing a mask of bone white with streaks of red. Where eyes should have been there were only dark holes. The form was enveloped in black armor and a billowing cloak. His red lightsaber hissed to life and he moved with startling speed toward Bastila.

Revan grabbed the back of her robe and yanked so hard that the seams under the arms split. The red blade swept through the air where she had been only a heartbeat ago. The masked apparition uttered a shattering cry that froze their flesh. Revan shoved Bastila behind him.

_Mav meditated, deep in Battle Meditation, and sent clarity to Revan._

In it everything stood out—no dimension limited—as Revan possessed every color, every angle, every distance. Fear departed. He felt only the hunter's simple lust of certainty and oncoming consummation. His pulse slowed. The hysterical trembling grip of his hands on the lightsabers loosened, then firmed and became natural. He drew in a deep breath.

His lightsabers crashed against the masked one's single blade, and he forced his own red blade down the other's red, sparks flying, sizzling energy colliding. Down and down, until it contacted the hilt and destroyed the components. The masked opponent screeched in some vile ancient language.

Revan executed a Force-implemented kick to the chest, sending his opponent into the wall. He/It lay still, and was starting to rise when a sharp voice commanded, "Stop!" The dark sider bowed his head in obedience.

Revan cast a glance at Bastila. Wide grey eyes betrayed her fear; not for herself, but for him. She jerked a hand up, pointing, bringing Revan's gaze around.

"I will destroy everything you set in motion, Revan." The voice came from the far corner of the room. Another figure was forming: a tall, slender man clad all black. He ignited a double-bladed lightsaber of a brilliant blue. Stygiaan raised a hand and threw hallucinogenic powder in Revan's face, then quickly stealthed back into the blackness, knowing the Sith alchemy he had just released would cause powerful delusions even to one who had mastered the dark side.

"I can read your mind," he taunted. "Your pitiful barriers are no match for me in this place. I know your plans, Revan, and I have taken steps to stop them. The Republic will not be strong when I arrive. I engineered it, and your hand-picked Admiral Onasi was taken out of commission. Mandalore will be dealt with, I assure you. The Jedi are no more, with the exception of one broken exile. Your defenses have fallen. Your plans to save the galaxy from me have failed."

Revan clenched his teeth, fighting the frenzied terror that rose in him as the ghosts of all the Republic soldiers and Jedi he had killed formed from the mist around him. He was about to succumb to madness when Bastila put her hand on his arm, infusing him with her love and light. If his heart had never been hers before that moment, it would have flown to her then.

And then the hallucinogen took effect. As he looked at Bastila, her features wavered and rippled; broke apart and reformed. Revan gasped. How had he...?

"Bas, look out!"

She turned barely in time to avoid being skewered by the blue blade. The man was a wraith, appearing and disappearing at will. Bastila battled him, thwarted as he faded from one place and emerged in another, the purple energy rising and crackling, concealing him. Revan was virtually blind, seeing everything through a crackling purple haze. He could identify them only by their lightsabers, hearing the clash of two energy blades hissing and shooting sparks.

Through sheer will, Revan thrust the fog aside with a Force push. Bastila was facing him, her grey eyes imploring him for help. He ignited his purple blade and stabbed it through her opponent's back. It charred through flesh and bone and burst out of the chest. The scream of surprise, pain, fear, and rage was deafening. Revan's ears rang with it. He left the lightsaber embedded in the body; left it active, glowing purple in the dark chamber.

Bastila gave him a look of gratitude as the unknown opponent dropped to his knees and then keeled onto his side. Revan needed to see his enemy's face. He gripped the chin and raised the head to glare into...limpid grey pools.

"He...tricked you." Blood spilled from the corners of Bastila's mouth. Her hands released her hold on her golden-bladed lightsaber and it fell to the floor and cut off as it was designed to do.

For one last moment their eyes locked. Revan shuddered as he sank beside her. Everything else was forgotten. His foes were forgotten. He deactivated his saber and Bastila collapsed. He caught her, keening deep in his throat as he held her.

_It's not real, _Mav thought._ It's a terrible nightmare. I'll wake up and it'll recede. Revan did not just kill Bastila._

Revan felt the shock envelop him, bone-deep and ice-white as her hand slowly drifted up to touch his face. Her skin was cold and her hand lingered only for a moment and then fell limply to the floor.

"Revan...I...love..."

For a moment, he held her lifeless body, cradling her against his chest. Tears cascaded down his face and dripped on the dusty floor.

Through their bond, Revan felt Maverick's horror and sent him the message that he no longer wanted to live. His only desire was to have his death and Bastila's avenged. Using every bit of power he possessed, calling on the Force, he sent a blast to the general, his friend, knowing what it might do to him, but not caring, because, with Revan, the ends always justified the means.

Blinded by tears, ripped apart as their bond severed, even the Force warning came too late. Stygiaan did not wait for his foe to gather his strength, or even for him to reach his feet. He stabbed his lightsaber into Revan. The one-time savior of the Republic and Dark Lord of the Sith arched his back in agony, yet somehow regained his feet. Stygiaan had struck a nerve cluster near his kidney and he found he could not hold onto his lightsabers. They dropped from his senseless fingers and rolled away into the darkness. His mouth opened in a soundless scream of torment. He took a step backward, his hands going to his face to shut out the sight of Bastila's dead eyes. The pain was indescribable as Stygiaan stabbed him again.

"You think to join her—to become one with the Force." Stygiaan's lips curled into a cold smile. "I shall not allow either of you to join the Force." His voice was cruel. "Your bond has been broken; you will never be together." He followed Revan as he fell to his hands and knees and tried to crawl away. He stabbed him again. "All you have cherished I have taken from you. Bastila Shan is no more, and you—you are nothing more than an old memory." He laughed in triumph. "You have failed, Revan. I was the true evil you came to stop, and you couldn't do it. I led you from the Outer Regions—to a trap of my own making. You are beaten, Revan." He stabbed him again and Revan—weak and defeated—only moaned.

As Revan fell forward, Stygiaan seized him by the hair and motioned to Darth Nihilus. His apprentice joined him, helping to stretch Revan's body across the lid of the tomb. Stygiaan deactivated his lightsaber and returned the hilt to his belt. He pulled a vibro-sword from the scabbard that hung against his right leg.

"Blood shall seal you here in this tomb." He leaned down and put his face close to Revan's, letting the dying man feel his breath on his upturned face. "You will never leave. It shall be your grave—a fitting end to your legacy—buried in another's tomb. Bastila will be sealed in another tomb on Korriban, and even though your spirits will haunt this planet, you will never find each other." He chuckled softly and then gestured to his apprentice. "Hold him."

Nihilus placed a boot square in the middle of Revan's chest, holding him down, though Revan made no move to escape. Stygiaan pushed both the outer and inner robes aside to bare Revan's throat. Viciously, he took a slow practice swing, the sharp blade descending to touch Revan's throat, leaving a thin red line in the skin. The blade rose, and Revan glared all his determination and hate and spite at Stygiaan as the blade severed his head from his body. Stygiaan grabbed it before it could fall. Revan's heart continued beating for several seconds, pumping blood. It fountained into the chamber, staining the walls, the floor, and the robes of Nihilus and Stygiaan.

With contempt, Nihilus dragged Revan's body off the tomb's lid and opened the sarcophagus. All that remained of the old Sith Lord were a few ancient bones. Stygiaan dropped Revan's head inside, used the Force to retrieved his lightsabers from the floor, and tossed them inside. He replaced the lid and sealed it inside the tomb.

"What about his body, my Lord?" Though Nihilus spoke in ancient Sith, Stygiaan could understand him and had long ago burned the knowledge of Basic into his apprentice's mind so he could understand Stygiaan.

"What about it?" Stygiaan bent down and wiped his sword on Revan's robes. He pointed to Bastila's body. "Take her to the tomb we chose and seal her inside with the ritual I gave you."

Nihilus bowed, picked up the woman and trudged away. Stygiaan's amused chuckle echoed down the passage.

"Do you feel it, Jedi?" His voice echoed in the chamber. "The death of the one you called your greatest—the 'heart of the Force'—did you feel his passage? The echo in the Force?"

A broken scream resounded through the _Seeker. _"Nooooo! Revan, what have you done?"

_The blood from Revan's tattered neck stained his robes and pooled on the stone floor. Like a glittering dark ruby-red serpent, it slithered over the stone and oozed into the cracks, descending to the very foundation of the tomb._

"What the frack is going on?" Flynn joined the others onboard as they ran to Mav's cabin. Flynn was fastening his pants and, beside him, Mira was wearing his shirt and had just finished buttoning it crooked.

Mav jerked from the vision and dropped to his knees. Then he fell forward and vomited. He had felt Revan's pain—emotional and physical—and was reeling from Revan's transfer of power. He heaved until his stomach ached, then sank to the deck in a fetal position, moaning and gnashing his teeth as if he was having a fit.

Then he felt Visas touch him, and a cool cloth was applied to his fevered brow. The trembling eased and he relaxed. His eyes opened and he saw Visas and Richelle hovering over him. Their worry washed over him and he closed his eyes again. No, it couldn't be. He could feel everyone on board—hear their thoughts—read their minds. NO! Revan's power filled him, awakening his own, and his bonding ability was magnified even more. Tendrils reached out to all on board the ship, and they were linked—just like that. It did not matter whether they were Force sensitive or not. Revan's power never had known boundaries.

_Avenge my beloved and me!_

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what's goin' on?" Flynn stood in the doorway, staring down at the Jedi. "He's bleeding!" He looked at Visas and Richelle. "Why is he bleeding?"

Revan's power was so strong, it had struck Mav like a blow. Blood leaked from his nostrils, and Richelle moved the cold cloth to his face.

Mav looked up. Carth was just joining the others who were crowding outside his door. He felt them. He saw their faces—their eyes. He wanted to ignore the truth, but it was staring at him from their faces. He saw the _look_ he'd seen so many times during the Mandalorian Wars—the dawning respect, even from a pair of narrowed dark brown eyes as Swagger pushed through the group to find out what the frack was going on aboard his ship. They would not know it—they would only begin to feel closer and more protective of him.

Carth crouched down and put a hand on Mav's shoulder. "What the hell happened, Mav?"

Visas turned her sightless face up and the certainty in her voice caused fresh chills in Mav. "Revan is dead."

_A/N Just a note to let you know Syn's schedule has become so busy Syn cannot devote time to writing more at this time. Syn is still very active in the creative process of this work. Jen and Trynn will continue until it is done. Also, none of us owns Star Wars and we all wish we did, heh! We know this was a short chapter, but consider it as a bonus since we already gave you a long chapter that normally would have been posted today. This was the right place to end it. We hope to update the middle of next week. Thanks for reading!_

7


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Return to the Dark Side of the Moon**

_By Jen, Trynn & input by Syn_

Swagger paced his cabin. Maverick sat on the bunk, eyes unfocused, looking stunned. Richelle had detailed herself to cleaning Mav's cabin; where the others were, Swagger didn't know—or at this moment, care.

"So now you have Revan's powers." Swagger crossed his arms over his chest, but gave Mav breathing space.

Mav nodded mutely. He would not look up and meet Swagger's probing gaze.

"Which means?"

He shook his head. "I can...feel..." From his expression, he was trying not to feel anything. "Everyone..."

"What are they feeling?"

Mav blinked. "Atton's angry. He's in the garage, banging away at the workbench."

As Swagger watched, Mav tuned into everyone on the ship, and as he did, he seemed to relax a little.

"Richelle's confused. She's trying to focus on her father and not think about anything else."

Swagger nodded, taking another step back so his presence wasn't so imposing.

"Gunner's wondering if the powers allow me to make contact with his engine." He nodded once. "There's a loose coupling in the new hyperdrive, but it'll hold till he can do repairs at our next stop."

Swagger made a mental note to check with Gunner on that count.

"Visas felt it more than anyone, I think." Mav seemed to retreat from the Miraluka's Force aura. "She's meditating in her cabin, trying to control what she felt as Revan died." He blinked again. "It was intense. It hit her hard."

Swagger leaned against the bulkhead and let his arms fall to his sides. "Flynn?"

"He's with Mira." Mav shook his head. "They're not thinking about much except how good it feels." A flush rinsed Mav's face and he raised a hand to wipe sudden sweat from his forehead as beads popped up on the skin.

Swagger's mouth quirked into a smirk. It sounded like Flynn.

"T3 senses something out of place in the hyperdrive and he's working up a schematic to do repairs when we land."

Swagger reached up and slowly unclasped the Force inhibiter. He dropped it on the night table and stood in front of Mav. "Me?"

Mav's eyes focused on him. "Yes, I think we can use it to rescue Richelle's father."

That eased Swagger's mind a bit; Mav knew his concerns were for his crew and his ship, and hadn't read his mind.

"You shouldn't wear it anymore."

Swagger tensed. He'd worn the inhibitor for years; putting it on was like putting on his clothes. It made him feel safe from those who would probe his mind.

"At least until I can figure out how to control all this power," Mav assured him. "From experience I can tell you that wearing it around me right now will give you the worst headache you've ever had." His eyes met Swagger's. "It will affect your ability to function effectively."

Swagger absently rubbed his neck where the inhibitor had rested. He would leave it off for now.

Small lines carved an expression of worry. "I can feel the power surging through me," Mav confessed. "I can feel the breath of every living thing on this ship. I don't know how to control it, and I don't know how long it will take me to learn to control it."

"Visas can help." Swagger figured one Jedi would help another.

"She's never felt anything this powerful either, but maybe..." He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "I want to help, Swagger. I want to use it to help."

"What powers do you have?"

"That's just it," he said helplessly, spreading his hands. "I don't know. And I won't know until I can test them." He looked at the walls of the cabin. "I don't want to destroy your ship, so I'll suppress it the best I can until we land."

"Appreciate that," Swagger said dryly. "We'll put down on Dxun. That'll give you some room." He pushed the exit pad on the wall and the door to his quarters whooshed open. He started to walk away, then his head cocked to the side as if he'd had a thought. His eyes, when he turned them on Mav, were almost black as he lowered his brows in a forbidding scowl. "With that kind of power every Jedi, including Sith can sense you. That could bring a world of hurt on my crew."

Mav nodded. "I know, Swag. There are ways to erect barriers. I just don't know them, but there are two Jedi Masters on Iziz that might be able to help." Mav stood and his grey eyes met Swagger's opaque gaze. "I'd never do anything to harm you or the crew. If they can't help me, then Visas and I will leave. Her power will grow stronger, too."

Swagger ran a hand over his black hair, feeling the tight, cropped curls were returning. Absently, he thought, _need to shave my head again._ He slammed a fist against the ship's curving wall as he turned his back to Mav. "I'm changing course to Dxun. You can get in some practice and then we can all come up with a rescue scenario."

Mav nodded, knowing Swagger could not see it as the troubled captain walked to the cockpit. The Jedi left his quarters and sought Visas in hers. She was sharing the cabin with Richelle. Both acknowledged his presence. Visas's head came up and she rose from her meditation position. Richelle pushed her dark hair back from her face. Her green eyes centered on Mav as she gazed up from her bunk.

"I can't begin to understand what just happened. Dad believed in the Force..." She looked down at her hand on the bunk, fingers splayed. "But to most of us, it's just talk, you know?

"I felt it, too," Visas said in her quiet voice. "The Force poured from Revan."

"Exploded." Mav had evidently felt the full effect of it, while Visas had only had the residual.

"Bastila sent her power to him as she..." Her face turned to his. "They are not together. They are not part of the Force."

"That was denied to them," Mav said sadly. "They're doomed to walk in spirit."

A small gasp escaped from Richelle. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but that was hard in these confined quarters. She began to slide off her bunk to give Mav and Visas privacy, but Mav gestured for her to remain.

"Everyone will have to know this," he told her. "There can be no secrets now."

-- -

Flynn heaved a satiated sigh as he flopped beside Mira in his rumpled bunk. She giggled and cuddled against him, using his arm for a pillow.

"So, Mir," he said, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder. "How do you feel about being bonded to a Jedi?"

She moved her hand up and let her fingers slide over the hard planes of his chest. "Mav's a good guy. I don't mind."

Flynn's stomach fluttered and he jumped when Mira put her leg over his. "Know what I'm thinking?" He gave her a roguish smile.

"Same thing I am?" She returned his smile and walked her fingers up his chest to run them lightly over his collarbone.

"Wanna go a few more parsecs?"

"Sure, but this time let's try it at sub-light speed."

His husky chuckle answered her low giggles.

---

Atton was waiting for Mav to leave the cabin so he could talk to Richelle. The pilot had known he was Force sensitive for several years and now he was bonded to a frackin' Jedi! He slammed his hand against the bulkhead. All he wanted to do was forget the past. The screams of the Jedi he'd tortured when he was a Sith echoed in his mind. If Mav delved into those memories, Atton's terrible, dark secret would be discovered.

He peeked around the door and caught Richelle's eye, calling her name softly. She slid off her bunk and joined him in the passageway. They walked to the hatchway leading to the main hold. Carth and Swagger were there sparring with vibroblades and only gave them a cursory glance. The garage was straight ahead and Atton closed the door after them.

"Always trying to get a girl alone," she said, trying to infuse some of her old spark, but Atton could see she was really worried about her father.

He patted the bench that wound about one wall and they sat. He took her hands in his and gazed into her face. "I know I'm not the best guy in the galaxy, but I want you to know that anything I can do to help free your dad, I will."

She smiled and her eyes teared up. "Thank you, Atton. You gotta cut yourself some slack. You might be the best guy in the galaxy; let me decide that once I know you better. For now, I know you're not half bad."

"I'm not half good either," he said, wincing as he heard the screams in his head again--preventing him from being able to say what he wanted. "I...just wanted you to know I'm here for you. Uh, if you need me."

Her fingers intertwined with his for a moment. "I know you are." She gave him a shy sideways glance. "Better stop being so nice to me or I'll have to revise my first impression of you, flyboy."

He laughed shortly. "And what was that? Scum of the galaxy?"

She shook her head. "No, someone who likes to keep everybody at a distance. Someone who hides behind a snarky grin and a deck of pazaak cards." She smiled again in fond remembrance. "You remind me of my brother—always concealing his feelings."

Atton came to his feet as if the seat stung his backside. "Dammit, Shortstuff, I don't want to remind you of your frackin' brother!"

She regarded him somberly. "Some day I hope you'll trust me enough to tell me what's got you so tied up in knots. If not me, then maybe Mav." She blinked when Atton's features tightened in anger. "He's nice, Atton. It's not like he's a Sith."

"No," he said in a rigid voice. "We wouldn't want that." He was about to hit the press pad to open the door, but whirled around, hands fisting at his sides. "You know, some Sith were Jedi and some were followers of Revan during the Mandalorian Wars. Being a Sith didn't mean they were evil. They followed an idea—they followed Revan." He gritted his teeth. "Dammit, _Mav_ followed Revan!"

She nodded, her eyes puzzled as she wondered why he was so angry. "But he didn't follow Revan and Malak when they fell to the dark side. He never became a Sith."

"How do you know so much about him?" Atton swept his hands through his hair.

She bit her lip. "Carth and I got to talking. Carth knew him during the wars with the Mandies. He says he's a stand-up guy, and Carth had no love for the Jedi either. Well, you know the history."

Atton nodded sullenly. His eyes bored into hers for a moment as if he was considering telling her something dark and sinister about himself, and then the moment passed and the brown eyes were clear and almost guileless.

"Guess I better get back and see how soon we land," he said and he was gone as soon as the door opened.

- - -

After his workout, Carth returned to his cabin. He didn't have to share it, so he was left alone with his thoughts. Revan. His enemy. His friend.

_You've been gone so long, Rev. So few will mourn your passing. Some will consider your end just. Some won't care. Apathy is the worst epithet for the man they called the Savior of the Galaxy, the Prodigal Knight. I miss you, Rev. From what Mav told us, you didn't go down easy—you or Bastila._

He wiped a tear from his eye. Revan would be the last one who would want Carth to shed tears over his death. Revan--the man he'd once known as Logaan Casey --the soldier who had saved his butt too many times to count. When the truth came out when they were captured by Saul Karath, Carth had wanted to hate Revan, to blame him for all the deaths, including his wife's, on Telos, but the amnesia and the Jedi Council's mind wipe had created a new man; a comrade, a friend. Logan and Bastila had fallen in love, and it was true that love could change a man—make him better, decent.

Until the nightmares started. Carth and Revan had met on Coruscant a week before Revan left for the Outer Rim.

"_What are you after, Rev?" Carth asked, sipping his caffa, looking around the crowded diner to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "Why can't I go with you?"_

"_I can't take anyone I care about or love, buddy." Revan's brown eyes twinkled briefly with the old mirth and then his features became a mask that was hard to penetrate. "I remembered something I started, and if it comes to fruition, Carth, the galaxy will become a very dark place."_

"_I don't mean to pry, but can you tell me what?" _

"_A Sith faction will rise because of what I started on Malachor V, Lehon, and Korriban." Revan stroked his beard. He had grown both a beard and let his hair grow long during the year Carth had neither seen nor heard from him. "I've been searching for the source for the past year." His hand clenched and he slammed it on the table, making the mugs of caffa jump. "I finally know where I must go, and you can't go with me." His eyes were pained. "Nobody can."_

"_Bastila will be furious if you walk out on her now," Carth warned._

"_Maybe, but at least she will be safe." His eyes sought Carth's. "I need you to do something for me, Carth. While I'm away, I want you to do everything necessary to keep the Republic strong. Will you do that?"_

_Carth ran his fingers over his stubbled chin. "You know I will."_

"_I have to find and stop the evil I've seen in my visions."_

_Carth shoved the two recalcitrant locks of hair back from his forehead. "What I remember the most about searching for the Star Maps was that we did it as a team. You, me, Mission, Zaalbar, Bindo, Juhani, Canderous and Bastila—we all worked together, and the outcome was saving the galaxy from the Star Forge and defeating Malak. We'd all be willing to do it again, Rev."_

_Revan took a sip of his caffa and made a face. It was cold and left a bitter taste. "I know that, Carth, but I have a plan for each of you, and you will be doing what is needed, believe me." His handsome face grew pensive. "I have to know that everything is set—in case, I fail."_

"_Did you see it happening in one of your visions?" Carth gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white._

"_It's...possible." Revan sighed and ran his lean fingers through his hair. He made a face. "Time to get this mop cut and shave. I want to become the old me as much as I can." He raised a hand. "Without falling to the dark side, I mean."_

"_At least take Bastila with you," Carth urged._

But Revan had not listened to him, although it seemed he had taken Bastila with him. And it had ended with her death.

- - -

Flynn's eyes opened. Rain hissed and pattered against the ship. He lay still for a moment, remembering his brief stint on Dxun during _the Dark Side of the_ _Moon Battle_—Dxun, with its infernal rain storms tap-tapping on his helmet. It was a moon filled with water: fog drifting over the paths; rushing waterfalls; and rain. All that water had conspired to conceal mines on the paths; the roar of several waterfalls covered the sound of Mandalorian durasteel boots; and the pelting rain made it impossible to see the wavy outlines their stealth units generated, allowing them to attack the Republic soldiers. The odds had been in the Mandalorians' favor, until Revan sent the Jedi, and then the death toll had mounted and those he cared about had fallen to Jedi lightsabers.

The leader of Flynn's squad had sent him back to the complex to get more grenades, and when he had returned they were all dead, killed by lightsabers. Mav might be one of the Jedi who had done it. When he tried to summon anger, though, he couldn't. What was past was past.

He eased out of his bunk, trying not to disturb Mira. He padded into the 'fresher, washed up and got dressed. As he walked through the ship, he buckled on his special blaster rig and pulled the blaster to check the power pack then jammed it into the holster.

He met Swagger and Mav on the loading ramp. Swagger looked tired and there were dark circles under his eyes, turning them even darker, making them look like black glass. He was smoking a death stick and peering out into the rain.

"Good ole Dxun," Flynn said, giving Mav a friendly slap to the shoulder. "Rain won't affect your Force powers, will it?"

Mav shook his head. His eyes were narrowed. "Something terrible happened here. I sense many have died—very recently."

Swagger's gaze sharpened and he stood more alertly. "Sense what?" He flicked the death stick into the air and watched as the rain put it out and it landed in the dirt.

"Let me reconnoiter and I'll let you know."

"You ain't goin' alone," Flynn objected. "Right, Swag?"

"Nope. Take Visas and a comm-link. If you need help, buzz three times and leave it open so we can track the signal."

"I would have it no other way," Visas said, appearing at Mav's side as if he had called her.

The _Seeker_ sat on the grass outside the Mandalorian hangars. The battle circle lay beneath the ship. It was a tight fit, but Swagger had decided it was safer to land here than on the landing pad near the waterfall and the lake behind it, trekking through the jungle without knowing what was out there.

"Think we should investigate?" Flynn asked.

"Nope." Swagger watched Mav and Visas as they moved away from the ship. He didn't need the Force to tell him something was wrong.

Mav and Visas wore rain gear to protect them from the downpour as they stepped out of the shelter of the ship. Mav found it hard to concentrate because of the deafening quiet. It was unnatural. The rain alternated between pouring and a light drizzle, and there was ground mist in some places. All Mav could hear was the rain beating on the hood of his rain cloak and his own breathing. He knew Dxun was the home of large creatures called Cannocks and Zakkegs, yet he heard nothing.

"There is something to your left," Visas said quietly.

They found the first body only a few meters from the ship. Mav raised a hand to signal Swagger and used the comm-link to tell him they'd found a fresh kill, and by the armor, he identified the dead man as Mandalorian.

"Not good." Flynn frowned. "Want me to alert the others?"

"Have 'em stand by, but nobody else leaves the ship."

Flynn went back inside to spread the word and make sure Mira was up. Atton went to the cockpit to scan the area and announced there were no signs of life forms.

"Bodies?" Richelle stood on tip-toe and put her face close to the viewport. "What happened?"

"Whatever it was, it got the best of the Mandies." Mira was dressed, armed and ready for action as she entered the cockpit and looked at the screen. "That means it's a big bad because nobody gets the best of the Mandies."

"Hey, Swag," Gunner said quietly into his comm-link. "Want me to keep her running hot?"

"Wait for Mav."

Mav moved to Visas and put a hand on her arm. "I don't feel anything."

"Nor do I," she confirmed. "But I sense something..." She couldn't find the words to describe what she felt, and Mav felt the same.

"Something's not right." He looked around the compound. The hangars were empty. There was a large grassy area, the waving grass coming almost to his hips. Flynn had told him the layout, and he wanted to explore, but that would mean putting stone walls between himself and the ship. Too dangerous. The command center might give them some indication of what had happened, but he knew better than to wander off without Swagger's approval.

"Cap, there are bodies all over." Gunner had used the hatch to get on the _Seeker_'s outer hull and was laying flat out and peeking over the edge. "I can see 'em in the grass from here."

"Mav." Swagger spoke into the comm-link.

"Yeah, we're coming." Mav and Visas were making their way back to the ship.

"What can you do?" Swagger asked.

"Let me try something." Mav took a moment to decide what Force power to try first. He used Force whirlwind on a nearby boulder and it rose into the air and spun around. He held it for several minutes before sending it flying.

"Boy's got power!" Flynn said with admiration. "How 'bout a little lightning?"

"Not yet," Swagger said.

"Let me try this." Mav sent out a Force wave and bodies began to appear and fall on the ground. Before anyone could speak, he loosed Force lightning and fried the Sith who had been unstealthed by his wave. The smell of burned flesh assaulted him.

"Sith," Visas said quietly. "Why don't we sense them?"

"Do it again," Swagger commanded tersely and Mav sent out a Force wave followed by lightning. More bodies fell. He'd never killed so many this close. He'd never encountered an enemy he couldn't feel with the Force—and now that he had Revan's power, he should have felt them before the _Seeker_ landed.

"Again." Swagger's voice overrode the sounds of rain in Mav's ear. He released the Force wave for a third time, killing even more Sith with his Force lightning.

"Dammit!" Atton growled inside the cockpit. "It's frackin' Sith!" His finger hovered over the laser control. He could kill the Sith. And take out the Jedi as well. His hand began to shake and moved away from the controls.

"Gunner, get back down here!" Mira shouted into the comm-link. "It's too dangerous up there."

Overcome by emotion and sensory overload, Mav fell to his knees. He'd felt the Force flowing through him like a ship entering hyperspace. So hard, so fast, so powerful.

"Up." Swagger's hand closed around Mav's bicep like a band of iron. "Get back on the ship."

Flynn ran down the ramp to collect Visas.

"Must be new stealth technology." Atton met them at the top of the ramp. "Our sensors picked up nothing, and if the Jedi couldn't feel them..."

"There are more out there." Visas was slightly breathless from the run.

Mav gasped when a blade thrown by another Sith pierced his shoulder, but he was not the one to cry out in pain—Flynn yelped and clasped his shoulder at exactly the same place where Mav had been stabbed.

"Babe, you okay?" Mira demanded, but there was no more time to talk as another wave of Sith came into view.

Flynn waved her off as he and Mav shook off the pain. Blood stained Mav's shirt and bloomed like a large crimson flower as the blood mingled with the rain and the petals elongated. Visas sent a wave of healing to him.

Mav waved a hand behind him and a force field surrounded the crew and ship, and then he sent lightning out in all directions—the pain made it stronger, the attack had awakened anger within him, and that fueled the lightning even more. There was a low hum as stealth belts shut down, and bodies appeared, twitching like puppets, clothing and hair smoking, weapons sparking. Mav followed with a fierce Force wave that sent the bodies flying into a large hole left by the bombardment that Revan had staged here during the Mandalorian Wars. He shook loose several large boulders and flung them into the hole to cover the bodies, changing the hole into a massive grave. Tendrils of smoke rose through the cracks between the rocks and were quickly extinguished by the rain.

"We need to get out of here," Mav said, waving a hand to free the others from the protective shield he'd erected. He tried to ignore the concerted looks aimed at him after demonstrating the power of the Force, but Flynn deserved an explanation.

Mav touched Flynn where he'd felt the Jedi being stabbed. "Our bond has unpleasant side effects. As soon as I can I promise to learn to shield you when we're in battle."

Startled green eyes met his. "You were the one who was stabbed, son, why the hell did I feel it?"

"The bond. The dagger took me by surprise and the pain I felt was transmitted to you. It didn't strike you, but it felt like it did."

Flynn frowned. "You gotta start wearing armor and shields. That frackin' hurt! I can put up with getting wounded in battle—got my share of scars—but hurting because somebody hurt _you_... Well, that's just plain creepy, Mav."

Swagger growled something under his breath and headed out into the field, head down to avoid the rain getting in his eyes. "Flynn, Mav, you've got my back."

Flynn drew his blaster and Mav nodded. They kept their eyes steady on Swagger as stalked through the high grass.

"What's he doing?" Atton asked. Did no one else on this crazy crew know when to call it quits and retreat?

Swagger stopped. He watched the grass, waiting. Stealth units might conceal the wearer, but they could not conceal the effect he had on the environment. Swagger listened as there was a lull in the rain and he heard the sigh of a stealth belt as the one it belonged to wavered into sight.

Several Sith appeared, but all he needed was one—maybe two, if the one proved to be strong against coercion.

Mav yelled a warning and flung his hands out. The figures glowed with a strange blue radiance. They were frozen, unable to move. Swagger calmly pulled his blaster and shot all but two of them. He walked up to them and his fist crashed into the chin of one and he used the butt of his blaster to stun another as Mav released them from the stasis.

Flynn and Mav hurried over to tug the unconscious Sith inside the ship. One of the special modifications Swagger and Flynn had made to the _Seeker_ was a brig that was located across from the starboard dorms. The Sith were dragged inside and chains attached to the wall were clamped about their wrists and ankles.

"They ain't gonna be comfy when they wake up," Flynn told Swagger. "You're gonna question them." It was not a question. "They're already coming to."

"Yep." Swagger motioned to the dorms. The one right across from the brig was the room where the three girls were quartered. "I won't be long."

Flynn gulped. He knew that look and that tone and it did not bode well for the two Sith. "I'll get the girls outta here so you can work undisturbed."

Swagger nodded. He pulled the dagger from his boot. "We're pressed for time, so..." He pressed the release pad and the door rolled up. There was a quiet hiss as the door rolled back down, leaving the two prisoners alone with a bounty hunter that was an expert in interrogation.

Flynn turned and walked into the main hold where the others had gathered. He beckoned to Mira and Richelle.

"Go outside the ship and fieldstrip the bodies. Take anything we can use. Atton, Carth, watch their backs. Mav, you and Visas watch over them and keep them safe with the Force." He pulled Mira aside. "Hon, you might wanna place a perimeter of devastator mines while you're at it."

She nodded and her hand came up briefly to caress his face, and then she took off after Richelle.

Mav moved away from the ship, guarding their backs. He practiced with his Force powers, sending out anything he could think of or tap into, noting the effects. Revan had a vast amount of powers, but the strongest seemed to involve mind control, telekinisis and lightning. Every once in awhile, a body would appear as it was flung against an outcropping of rocks or the buildings.

Visas accompanied him as he examined his new abilities, making his way through the tall grass and into the other side of the compound. They encountered no more Sith as Mav led them unerringly to the command center. The Force was pulling at his steps as if leading him, as if he needed to see something.

He ascended the small ramp into the command center. More Mandalorian bodies were strewn about the bunker. It appeared they had formed lines of defense, but it was unclear what had they been defending until he saw a Mandalorian body propped in a standing position, his limbs staged in a Mandalorian stance with the arm over his chest as if saluting the foe that had killed him. His helmet had been removed and broken into pieces that lay at his feet. Congealed blood covered his torso, and the damage to his armor showed that he had fought long and well against insurmountable odds. What Mav knew to be a Sith sword stuck out of his broad chest.

Mav bent and picked up the helmet pieces and fitted them together. The vision came to him, hammering him to his knees.

"_Revan." Canderous Ordo clasped the Jedi's forearm and they exchanged a Mandalorian handshake. "Why did you ask me to meet you here, of all places?"_

_Canderous gestured to include a landscape pocked by the bombardment that had taken place during the Mandalorian Wars. _The Dark Side of the Moon Battle,_ the one that had been a turning point._

_Revan lowered the rucksack from his shoulder and pulled something out. It was a silver helmet; dented, dull, but still recognizable. "Mandalore's helm. I took it after I fought and defeated him. I didn't want your people to unite under another Mandalore, unless he was chosen by me." He handed the helmet to Canderous. "I choose you, and I charge you with a duty. Gather all the Mandalorians you can find—teach them, train them, make me an army, Canderous. Promise me."_

_Canderous's iron grey eyes narrowed and a sparkle flared in their depths. In any other man, it could have been construed as tears, and it demonstrated the barely restrained emotion of the moment as well as its meaning._

"_I swear by my blood and the blood of my brothers, I will not fail you, Revan. I'm your man until the end."_

Mav came out of the vision feeling sorrow for the loss of another friend and ally of Revan's. Whoever the dark Lord was that had killed Revan, his goal seemed to be to wipe out anyone associated with Revan and his plans to save the Republic. Out of respect for what Canderous had meant to Revan, Mav used the Force to seal the door and block it with large boulders. No one would easily breach it again and Mandalore--the last Mandalore--would remain with the helmet. The Mandalorians, such a proud race of warriors, were now gone. If any had survived the purge, they would find nothing but a moon full of bodies and an empty shell of a command post. They would not rebuild, and they would find no leader to inspire them.

Mav had Visas practice her Force powers, teaching her the best he could with inanimate objects. Flynn's voice came over the comm-link.

"Mav, get your butt back here where I can see ya."

"On my way," Mav's voice filtered to Flynn, who was waiting on the loading ramp.

"I'm going to check the engine," Gunner announced. "Come on T3." The little droid rolled in his wake, beeping merrily.

Then Flynn was alone. The big merc winced when he heard a piercing scream. He could hear it even here, on the loading ramp. Swag was getting the answers to his questions—the hard way.

16


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: "Not our war."

_By Jen, Trynn & input from Only One Ronald_

Flynn waited until Swagger called via comm-link to let him know it was time to get the others inside the ship. That meant he had all the answers he was going to get. Flynn did as he was instructed, counting heads as everyone came back on board. The merc left the loading ramp down and the hatch open as the ship began to rise slowly and then hovered several meters above the ground.

Striding to the brig, he met Swagger and they went inside. Flynn did not wince at the sight of blood or the injuries his partner had inflicted. Pain was a means of loosening tongues and they'd done it before, usually in tandem. Flynn blinked when he saw the Sith were still alive.

He shook his head at Swagger, who was smoking a death stick. There wasn't a drop of blood on his clothing. He took a deep drag until the cherry at the end of the death stick became ash that fell to the deck.

"We can't take the chance letting them live and them giving up our descriptions and names," Flynn chided Swagger.

"I know. Just taking a little break." Swagger drew his blaster and shot one of the Sith between the eyes.

Flynn drew his and shot the other Sith in the heart. The men dragged the bodies through the main hold, down the curving hall to the cargo hold. Flynn seized the arms, Swagger the feet and they tossed the bodies out of the ship. Flynn struck the release pad beside the door and the hatch sealed.

"So, what did you find out?" Flynn accompanied Swagger to the cockpit where Carth was holding the ship steady. Swagger nodded to the ace pilot and Carth toggled a switch that brought the outer ramp up and locked it into place.

"Carth, set the coordinates for Onderon," Swagger ordered and crooked a finger at Flynn that told him to follow him to the main hold.

Once there, Flynn got on the inter-comm and announced everybody needed to meet there to formulate a plan of rescue. He left the comm open so Carth could hear the details as he flew.

Everyone took either chairs or sat on the curving bench that was bolted to one of the walls. Swagger stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest. Flynn stood staunchly at his side.

"Richelle, your father's a prisoner on Iziz. According to the Sith, in the palace. Security will be impossible to breach with ordinary measures." Swagger nodded to Flynn.

Flynn held up one of the sonic-repulse field stealth units they had taken off the Sith. "These are gonna be our way in. Everyone will wear one and we stick together in a tight unit."

"Mav, can you control your powers enough to provide a shield like you did today?" Swagger cocked his head as his Jedi crew member bit his lip and looked uncertain.

Mav rubbed between his brows, a headache throbbing in his temple. Visas, beside him, sent a small burst of healing and he felt better. "Swag, I need more time to really be able to control this, but, if I stay back and concentrate on providing protection and not fighting until I have to, I think I can do what is needed."

Flynn rubbed his hands together. "That's all we ever ask-- do your damn best."

"Mira, once we breach the palace, you set poison gas mines and any other traps you can manage." Swagger was ticking each person off on his fingers as he assigned them what to do on the mission. "Atton, you're the best in security. You'll hack into any computers and if there are droids assign them different priorities." At Atton's mute accepting nod, he moved on. "Richelle, you and Gunner and Carth will be on the perimeter of the group to provide cover." He received two more nods and a shout of agreement from the cockpit. "Mav and Visas, stay with the group to provide protection and healing. Mav, I don't want another incident, so you wear a shield."

Flynn chimed in, "Now, we know these stealth belts are far superior to any we've ever seen. We should be able to sneak past any defenses without much trouble. Swag and I will go ahead and recon the area. You'll stay put until we get back and Swag gives the order it's a go. If he doesn't, then we abort. Understood?"

He received affirmatives from the others. The partners nodded in synch and the meeting was over.

Visas remained beside Mav, catching his attention. She hesitated before she spoke. "I wish to do more, Mav. Just staying back and healing and using the Force to protect the others is a good thing, but I wish to learn how to fight."

Mav invited her to his quarters so they could talk privately. When the door was closed and they were alone, he put his hands gently on her shoulders. "I know you want to be more than just a novice, Visas. Basically, you are my Padawan and I can only teach you to a certain level. If we rush things, then the knowledge will be incomplete." He reached into the rucksack he'd had on the battlefield and brought out a lightsaber he'd taken from one of the few dark Jedi that had been present on Dxun. "That being said, a few fundamentals won't hurt and could enhance your abilities." He placed the hilt in her hands, showing her how to grip it. He had her run her thumb over the activation switch. "When you 'see' an object like this, Visas, what do you see?"

"I see the object outlined in blue, a shimmering image superimposed in my mind." She smiled gently as she read his thoughts. "You worry too much about me, Mav. You worry too much about everyone. Perhaps what you need to come to terms with is that you cannot save everyone."

Mav sighed deeply. He stepped back. "Let's go to the main hold. Plenty of room there. I want to see what the other senses you've developed all these years do for you when it comes to sparring."

Visas followed him to the main hold. For once, nobody was there. Mav decided he needed to accompany the lesson with some cautioning words.

"It's important to remember that Jedi use their words first and foremost to resolve any conflict. Resorting to violence, even just 'sparring,' is not the Jedi Way. We defend; sometimes we have to pro-actively defend, making the first move. But a Jedi should not seek to resolve any dispute with a show of force.

"Even an armed opponent may not be ready for an assault. So, if it is a one-on-one encounter, indicate battle-readiness with a formal salute or proper stance. A lightsaber held to one-side and directed towards the floor often signifies the default 'at rest' stance. Be mindful and pay attention to your opponent's position and eyes. You can perceive this through the Force even though you cannot see as I do. Attack only when you know you there is no other way.

"Remember when we spar it is to test and improve your skills. It's not a time to prove how good you are, how quickly you can harm your opponent, or how hard you can swing your lightsaber. It is a matter of skill, and skill is being able to hold your lightsaber back from a fatal wound. The best duel is one that never has a hit land. Seek to improve your skill, not show how great you are.

"Lightsaber combat is all inclusive. This means that other techniques are allowed within the duel: shoulder charge, knockdowns, trips, disarms, though try to avoid actually grappling within a duel."

Mav paused. "Am I giving you too much to remember at once? If I do, let me know and we'll slow it down a bit." He ignited his lightsaber and she turned on hers. He touched his yellow blade to her red and the blades crackled with energy. "With your enhanced senses and your Force sight, I think the _flowing water _cut would be a good one to teach you. It's a lightsaber combat technique designed for going blade-to-blade like we are now or with an opponent, based on the principle of using space created when the opponent withdraws their lightsaber offensively to your advantage. As I pull my lightsaber back from a bind, you'll follow it with your blade, in effect causing your opponent to pull the blade into himself. Turn the button on the end of the hilt all the way to your right and the strength of the blade will only sting if contact is made."

Mav locked his saber with hers and then withdrew. Visas was hesitant at first, but he had her practice over and over until the red blade slid down his yellow blade, sparks flying, past his guard.

"Good!" he encouraged, chuckling, even though he was wincing from the pain and had just heard a yelp from Flynn. He needed to remember to wear shields, he thought, and stopped the duel to activate one. Teaching Visas was one thing, injuring the crew was something else.

* * *

Carth fooled with the fuel flow meter until the _Seeker _was flying right and her engines hummed properly. He had turned control over to the ship's auto-pilot, and he now took a bearing—a straight course for Onderon.

Carth knew that a new hyperdrive—especially a jury-rigged one—meant hunting for the optimum relationship between fuel consumption and distance. The ship's engines ran sweetly in synch.

Carth understood the trust Swagger was according him when he let him fly her. He propped his chin on one hand and his eyes never swerved from the control panels. He was a hands-on man—straight and by-the-book—that had been the talk in the ranks of the Telos Militia and later when he joined the Republic Military. His mouth curled into an approving smile. He agreed with the other soldiers' assessment.

Except with her, he mused, remembering his wife Morgana who had come to Telos IV when Carth was serving in the planetary militia. Even after all this time, he could still see her in a blue tunic over navy pants; he recalled her slender delicate face—her dark, sparkling eyes—the shape of her ears—the uplifted corners of her mouth—the elegance of her throat and from there on down he had no doubt—she was all woman.

"Day dreaming, son?" Flynn took the passenger seat behind him.

Carth had come to like the merc during his short stint on the _Seeker_. Carth ran his hands through his grey-flecked hair. Its bristly, military cut provided no resistance.

"I know Swag told you to get a haircut, but you're not in the service anymore, Fleet."

Carth glanced back and grinned at the incorrigible man. "I don't think I'll ever be able to leave it behind. It cost me everything."

"That's an awful lot of space traffic out there," Flynn noted, his eyes sliding to the side view screens. They widened when he saw a freighter he thought he recognized. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but ain't that the _Ebon Hawk_?"

Carth turned and followed Flynn's pointing finger. His brows rose sharply. "You mean the one everyone's shooting at?" he asked. Knowing her history, Carth was certain of her identity even though he couldn't get a clear look as the ship swerved to avoid blaster bolts from Onderonian fighters. "Has to be," he added grimly.

"Swag, get your ass in here!" Flynn yelled.

Swagger double-timed it to the cockpit. He stared at the battle going over Onderon. "We join in and they'll target us," he said grimly.

"Hey! That's my ship!" Atton had heard the sharp summons and decided to find out what was going on. He watched as six fighters chased the _Hawk_. "Vasa, we can't just let them shoot her down!"

"Actually, I have no problem with that." Swagger tapped the console and toggled a switch, scanned the results of the _Seeker's_ probe and met Atton's gaze with an uncompromising gaze. "No life forms aboard."

"We can't put our ship and crew in jeopardy from the Onderonian Navy by stepping in. That doesn't help our mission now, does it?" Flynn chimed in.

"Could somebody shuttle me over to her?"

"What part of no life forms didn't you hear, son?" Flynn and Swagger exchanged a glance that told Atton it was better to drop the subject.

Swagger thrummed his fingers on the console as he considered whether there was any action he could take that would not result in the _Seeker_ becoming a target.

"Looks like a frackin' blockade." Flynn's eyes had turned serious. "This does not bode well for our rescue, Swag."

"Atton, can you or T3 program the _Seeker_'s drones with the _Hawk's_ signature?"

"The little trash compactor should be able to do it," Atton said grudgingly. "It can do just about anything," he mumbled.

Swagger opened communication to the engine room. "Gunner, need to borrow T3. Bring him to Communications."

"You got it, Cap!"

Swagger placed a hand on Carth's shoulder. "All hell's gonna break loose in a few minutes. Might open us a window to get past the blockade. Stay sharp."

Carth nodded, resisting the impulse to salute. "You got it, Cap," he said with a grin.

Swagger met T3 in Communications and used Gunner as a translator when the little astromech responded to his commands. T3 plugged into the outlet and contacted the _Ebon Hawk,_ downloading the _Hawk's_ signature into the console. Gunner told the droid to replace the _Seeker's _signature with the _Hawk's_ and then the drones were released.

Swagger activated his comm-link and addressed Carth, "Drones away. Should draw the fighters off the _Hawk_ long enough for her to hide on Dxun. Most of 'em will follow the multiple signatures. It will overload their targeting computers when so many signals are the same."

"I see them!" Carth crowed in delight. "They don't know which signature belongs to the real thing. They're darting all over the place!"

"If you see an opening in the defenses, take it."

Swagger smirked and patted the little droid on its domed head. "You're handy to have around."

Gunner grinned as if he was a proud father. "Didn't I tell ya, Cap?"

* * *

The lessons continued. Mav and Visas went through the moves he'd already shown her. It was strange to train someone who could only see through the Force. Her instincts and senses were fine-tuned and Mav was discovering that she had the potential of being truly formidable with a lightsaber. He figured she might be ready for something a little more advanced.

"_Shun_ is a 360-degree turn using just a one-handed grip, thus gaining speed for an attack," he explained. "I'll show you the basics only—this may be a little too advanced." As he wielded his lightsaber, Mav found that his skills had improved markedly. He was nimble and quick, and knew the moves he performed could only have come from Revan. His old friend had not only given Mav his powers, but had dramatically increased his skill with a lightsaber.

"The next one I want to teach you is the _Falling Leaf_ cut. It's an ancient lightsaber combat technique that involves spinning on your feet to 'slash from the sky'. The basic maneuver involves spinning and making a fast slash at an opponent standing behind you. You then return to face the way you were before the maneuver."

Visas tried it a couple of times, but Mav could see she wasn't comfortable with it.

"Mind a suggestion, Mav?"

Swagger pulled one of the swords from the weapons wall. Mav jumped in surprise, wondering how long the captain had been watching without being noticed. This was another thing he would have to learn: no one should be able to sneak up on him. If Swagger could pop up under his guard aboard the ship, he wondered if he'd be able to sense stealthed Sith once they reached Iziz. _"Oh, Revan," _he lamented. _"What have you given me?"_

Swagger held the sword in both hands, then spun it and reversed it in his right hand. "Hold it horizontally with the blade alongside the arm in a reverse grip. Use it like a large dagger with the blade pointed backward toward the bottom of the gripping hand." He put the sword down and held out his hand. Mav turned off his lightsaber and reluctantly handed it to him. Swagger held the lightsaber, demonstrating the grip. "All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as if you're throwing a punch while at the same time you whip the blade forward and away from the arm in a broad arc." He showed Mav, the moves a blur of speed as he activated the lightsaber when he swept his arm forward, exhibiting flawless mastery. "You try it." He deactivated it.

Mav accepted the lightsaber, holding it gingerly. He attempted to follow Swagger's example, but he turned on the lightsaber when the hilt was still against his arm and was grateful he was shielded.

Swagger smirked. "It's better if ya turn it on _after_ it's away from your body. Saves on shields." He chuckled softly and then disappeared from view. A moment later a sword slashed down at Mav from the rear. He switched on the yellow blade, barely deflecting Swagger's blow.

Mav deactivated the saber and whirled, anger evident in every line of his body. "You could've warned me!"

"You think an enemy's gonna tap you on the shoulder nice and polite and let you know he's about to take your head off?" Swagger stepped back. "Again." He lunged and Mav activated the lightsaber. With each attempt the technique became easier until it was second nature to him. He liked the range it gave him, and it kept his center of gravity down.

"That's enough for today." Swagger put the sword down on the work bench. He paused in the doorway. "Now teach that to Visas."

Something had been niggling at the back of his mind and Mav asked Visas if he could borrow her lightsaber. Revan was famous for using two blades whereas Mav had barely been able to use one effectively. This was only a test to see how much of Rev's abilities he had inherited.

He reversed his lightsaber in his right hand like Swagger had taught him, and held Visas's in the other. One forward; one backward. In his mind's eye he saw sessions when Revan practiced with Alek, who had become Darth Malak. Jar'Kai—how to wield two blades.

"_Juyo," _a voice whispered in his head. "_Seemingly free-wheeling and open movements, but with utter control. End result is a very unpredictable style."_

_Mav was standing in the Enclave courtyard on Dantooine listening to Revan instruct other Knights. Revan was fighting Master Kavar today. All the Knights had gathered to watch, jockeying for position for the best view. Master Kavar was well-known for his Guardian skills in battle and lightsaber combat and Revan's skills were said to be unparalleled._

_Revan's blue and purple blades locked with Kavar's blue. Both fought with two blades and it was anybody's guess who would win this duel. Mav was perched in one of the huge trees because he was the shortest Padawan at the Enclave and, therefore, unable to see over the heads of the others. _

_The staccato swings and flow of the form made it seem as if Revan's attacks were not linked, but in reality, he was only confusing his opponent._

_Master Kavar performed Force-assisted acrobatics when he attacked and defended, using fast powerful strikes. Revan appeared to go only on the defensive, backing away from Kavar. Mav grinned when he realized his friend's strategy. Revan was luring Kavar to a space that would not allow him to use his kinetic acrobatics. Master Kavar, deprived of ample space and his key element of defense, could only attempt to block Revan's incessant barrage of furious strikes._

_Revan knew that Ataru was not effective in prolonged combat. It greatly taxed the body and caused fatigue. Revan resorted to _Shii Cho, _which enabled him to outlast his opponent._

_Master Kavar was beaten by his own tactics and choice of combat, and it was clear Revan had known what the outcome would be from the start. Master Kavar bowed to his student and turned to address the gathering._

"_I present to you, Revan, Jedi Knight. Today marks the end of your trials."_

_Revan bowed to his master, and when his head came up his lips quirked when he spotted the half-concealed Mav in the tree. Mav jumped down and joined him as the others left the courtyard._

"_Great fight, Rev," Mav told him. "Congratulations on becoming a Knight."_

_Revan's lips quirked even more and his brown eyes lit up with mischief. "So, Mav, have you mastered throwing your lightsaber yet? That's all that's keeping you from passing your Jedi Trial, isn't it?"_

_This was a sore subject with the Consular-to-be and he wanted to glare at Revan, but nobody ever did that. Revan was the resident celebrity. "No, Rev," he said miserably. "Not yet."_

"_Mav, you know I want you with me in the war against the Mandies. I have an idea." He leaned down and whispered something in Mav's ear that made the Padawan's head come up in shock._

"_It's the only way. Nobody will know."_

"_I'll know," Mav told him sourly._

"_What's the big deal? We both know you freeze only because it's a test. I've seen you do it when nobody's watching. Let me help you, buddy."_

_Mav narrowed his eyes. "You can talk me into just about anything, and that isn't a compliment, Rev!"_

_Revan smacked him hard on the shoulder. "With me watching your back, you'll be a Knight before the end of the week."_

Mav came back to the present and stared at the two blades glowing in the semi-darkness of the main hold. He could almost hear Master Kavar's voice:

"_For your Jedi trial you have to __demonstrate knowledge of all the forms, maneuvers and marks of contact of basic lightsaber combat, though the only one you must actually perform is basic Shii-Cho. You must prove yourself in combat, demonstrating knowledge of Shii-Cho to a very advanced degree. You must show ability to use the Force to aid you in combat. You will be required to complete a series of obstacles devised by me. Each is designed to test your weaknesses and strengths." _

And last, but not least.

"_You must demonstrate your ability to use the saber throw efficiently and effectively."_

Mav had cheated in his last Jedi Trial. Revan had concealed himself, and when Mav threw his lightsaber, Revan used the Force to return it safely to Mav's hand.

"Some Jedi," he muttered, shutting off both lightsabers.

"The shame you feel was justified at the time, but not now."

Mav had forgotten Visas was still there. He drew in a sharp breath, then expelled it in an explosive blast. He returned her lightsaber and hung his on his belt. "With a Grey Jedi, the end justifies the means. Revan's way. My way. I don't want it to be your way, Visas." He took her hand. "I know you can be a much better Jedi than I was." His shoulders shook mirthlessly. "Hell, most folks could, I suppose, but I feel the goodness in you, Visas. It's a part of you. Don't let me influence you like I let Revan influence me."

"You are a good man, Mav," she said softly. She put down the lightsaber and her hand came up to caress his face. "A very good man."

* * *

Once T3 reinstated the _Seeker_'s signature, the ship was unchallenged as she made her way to the spaceport on Iziz. Carth set her down gently in the hangar and shut down the engines. A moment later Swagger's voice filled the ship.

"Briefing. Now."

Mav hurried to the main hold, crashed into something and nearly fell to the floor. There was a soft hum and Flynn wavered into view in front of the Jedi.

"Damn, these really _do_ work!" Flynn exclaimed in admiration.

"I didn't sense you at all." Mav was surprised at that, since he and Flynn shared a bond and he should have felt that at least.

"Nor did I." Visas sounded equally astonished.

"Everybody wears a stealth belt," Swagger announced. "We don't know the status on Iziz, so Flynn and I will go unstealthed and reconnoiter. If anybody shows too much interest in the ship, take care of them." His eyes met Carth's, then Atton's. Both men gave a brief nod.

Richelle was anxious to find her father, but knew it was too dangerous to go out unprepared. She reached for a stealth belt and fastened it around her slim waist, then decided to select a suitable weapon to carry when they went on the rescue mission.

"I should go with you." Mav stepped forward. "I can use the Force to protect you, get you past any blocks, and heal you if necessary."

"Everyone else stays here until we get back." Swagger selected a stealth belt.

"You don't want to do that." Atton nearly jumped out of his skin when Mav spoke. He hadn't noticed the Jedi come up behind him. Mav kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear. "For one, if you take the shuttle to Dxun, you'd be blown to pieces before you lifted off. Do you want to be alone on an AI ship when it takes off again? Do you have any idea where it will go?"

Atton glared at Mav, but kept his angry words to himself.

"I didn't get into your mind," Mav told him. "You were blasting your thoughts so loud, any Force sensitive within range would've heard them."

"You and who else?" Atton growled angrily.

"Visas, for one. And any Dark Jedi or Sith in range." Mav's voice was kind. "You sent the thought out with a lot of emotion. I know you try to shield your thoughts from Jedi, but you need to learn not all Jedi are out to get you." He activated his stealth unit and prepared to join Swagger and Flynn. He leaned close to Atton before he left the ship. "You're in denial. You're very strong in the Force, and you have learned to mask your sensitivity very well. The numbers and pazaak playing in your head keep your emotions well concealed, but only to a point." He added. "And I sense you had a relationship with Revan."

Atton turned in fury, but could not tell whether Mav was still behind him or had left the ship.

Flynn had heard that Iziz was a major tourist destination. Now, under General Vaklu's martial law, entry to the spaceport required a starport visa and few ships were arriving or leaving Onderon's capital city. The trio left the hangar and proceeded into a large plaza where restless Onderonians milled about waiting for transport off the planet. The _Seeker_ was the only ship in port at the moment.

"This might be helpful." Flynn walked up to a terminal and listened to the latest news briefings. "Never mind," he said when the newscast ended. "Can't tell what's truth and what's a lie. The latest news flash is the _Ebon Hawk_ was blown up."

"Anything?" Swagger asked Mav quietly.

"I sense nothing." Mav heard the bellow of a caged boma. The large green hairless quadruped was restless. Its long sharp claws dug into the ground and its huge maw opened in a plaintive roar.

"There must've been pretty fair trade here before the port was closed." Flynn eyed the expanse of the plaza. "Only a few beast pens now and one merchant." He frowned at the size of the boma's cage. "No room to move or turn around," he noted. "Only a matter of time before he gets ornery and breaks out." He made a face. "If I was him, I'd want to get away from that smell." The plaza was permeated with the odor of boma, but the locals seemed oblivious to it.

They approached the lone merchant, an Aqualish named Margar, and asked about the situation in Iziz, but his only interest was in selling his merchandise and leaving.

As they left the port, the guard at the gate advised Swagger not to lose his visa or he'd be unable to board his ship again. Flynn assured the guard they had no intention of losing it.

"Why are you on Iziz?" The guard's partner queried.

"Needed a drink," Flynn said with an amiable smile. The smile was not returned by the taciturn guard. "Fuel. We're running low and this was the closest port."

They received the warning about the visa again, and moved away from the spaceport.

"Doesn't anybody have a sense of humor?" Flynn lamented.

"Not during a war." Swagger glanced up at the flashes of laser fire overhead. The space battle was still taking place.

People were gathered outside the spaceport, accosting everyone who entered the city, begging for an open starport visa. One look from Swagger quelled all requests directed at him.

Mav was drawn to a young woman who had her arms about two frightened, ragged children, a boy and a girl. He slipped over and listened to her talk to her children and knew her need far exceeded the others who were trying to solicit a starport visa.

"Where to first?" Flynn eyed the merchant quarter.

Mav reached out with the Force and felt the thoughts of everyone aboard the _Seeker_. They were all deeply concerned about what lay ahead. He sent what he thought were reassuring thoughts so he could keep his focus on Swagger and Flynn. As they moved through the merchant quarter, he kept both ears and Force sensitivity alert for any sign of the Jedi Masters or Richelle's father.

"Anybody makes a wrong move, shoot to kill," A Captain of the Guard stated to his soldiers in the quarter--they were maintaining an uneasy peace with restive citizens and the air fairly cracked with tension.

Mav reached out with the Force, but the merchant shops along the avenue were closed. There was only one merchant, and an Onderonian guard was posted at his stall so there was no need to question him.

A tall and imposing statue stood at the far end of the quarter and citizens were gathered around a fountain at its foot. It was obvious to anyone—Force sensitive or not—that trouble was brewing.

"Ponlar, your mouth will get you killed." One citizen told another. "Everybody knows you hate Queen Talia and support Valku, but even Vaklu won't tolerate any more of your rallies."

"Keep walking." Swagger saw the palace up ahead, but it was inaccessible. It was above the merchant quarter, up a ramp that was guarded by the military.

Flynn ignored him and walked up to the soldiers. "'Scuse me. Can you tell me what's up there?" He pointed up the ramp.

"That is the palace of Queen Talia, and it's off-limits," the officer replied curtly.

"And through there?" Flynn pointed at the walkway that led away from the palace and the merchant quarter.

"That's Western Square."

"Any points of interest we shouldn't miss?" he asked amiably.

"Cantina."

"Exactly what we're looking for."

"Beware of the bounty hunters," the officer warned as they walked away.

"Now that's nice to know," Flynn grumbled. When he rejoined Swagger he saw a tic jumping in his jaw and the dark eyes were narrowed in irritation. "I got us lots of useful information, so, Captain Muscle-head, cool your jets."

Swagger snorted and smirked.

The buildings gleamed a rich golden color in the late afternoon sun. Iziz would have been a pleasant destination if not for the war, martial law and impending riots. They entered Western Square and stopped for a moment when they were out of sight of citizens or military, though they sensed surveillance equipment watching them.

"I sense something in the palace." Mav kept his voice barely above a whisper. "Jedi Masters and Richelle's father, I think." He did not tell them he identified the man by the pain he was being submitted to, not by entering his mind.

"Any idea how to get in there?" Swagger ran a hand over his stubbled chin.

"Aside from the sky ramp?"

"Maybe we can make a connection at the cantina," Flynn offered.

They continued into the heart of Western Square. Twi'lek bounty hunters lounged idly as if waiting for their next bounty to walk around the corner.

"I don't sense trouble from them," Mav noted. "But I wouldn't advise talking to them."

They continued past the bounty hunters and around a pile of rubbish and found the cantina. It had evidently once been a popular establishment, but hard times had hit Western Square and, as the officer had indicated, it was a rough quarter of town. The bouncer paid no attention as the trio climbed the stairs and entered the cantina.

Like most cantinas, this one had bad music and the pungent smell of alcohol and stale sweat. It was divided into a large outer circular main bar area with smaller connecting rooms. It was the haunt of freighter pilots and other dangerous characters of various alien races and contained booths, a bar counter, and some free-standing tables.

There were more citizens in the cantina than in either the merchant quarter or Western Square. War and a lack of starport visas perturbed people, and frustrated people headed for the local watering hole. Today's clientele was an odd mixture of thugs, spacers, regulars, swoop bike racers and beast riders. A few people played pazaak; others simply stood around drinking and talking.

Mav did his best to step around cantina patrons without bumping into them. At one point he whispered that he was going to check out the swoop bike bar and the beast rider's den to see if he could overhear anything. Swagger and Flynn got drinks from the bar and took a table in the shadows where they could listen and avoid confrontations. No one noticed that they weren't drinking the alcohol.

Mav got nothing in the swoop bike bar where everyone seemed intent on making bets and watching the underground races. Conversation centered on debris on the track. The beast riders were a tough lot, and Mav had to dance as agilely as the holographic Twi'lek dancers to avoid bumping into anyone. The toughest rider seemed to be the woman Bakkel, who was arguing with everyone in sight. Tension ran high, but there was no useful information available. Mav returned to Swagger and Flynn to report.

"The only clue I got was about a doctor named Dhagon Gent," Mav took the seat Swagger had saved for him. It was in a corner where he would remain invisible. "He was evidently just cleared of a murder charge. Sounds like he's got some contacts in the palace."

"Let's see if we can find him." Flynn rose and stretched.

They left the cantina and found Dhagon Gent's office in the quiet northwest corner of the main plaza. The door wasn't locked, which was a surprise for this neighborhood, though less of a surprise once the trio was inside.

"Glad I don't need a doctor." Flynn kicked a bit of debris out of his path. "Not the most sanitary place I've ever seen."

"It was clean when I was arrested." The voice came from behind and they turned to find a middle-aged bald man approaching. "While I was imprisoned, looters made off with anything of value. No need to lock the door now." He looked around the office. "Not that I was considered the best doctor in Iziz anyway." He regarded Swagger slowly and carefully, sensing that this was a dangerous man. "What can I do for you."

"Heard in the cantina you have contacts in the palace," Swagger said shortly.

"You hear a lot of things in the cantina," Gent commented dryly. "All depends who you talk to."

There was a hiss from behind and Mav unstealthed. "I'm a Jedi and we're looking for a Jedi Master and a captive Republic general."

If Gent was surprised at the sudden appearance of a Jedi, he didn't show it. "Well, ya shoulda said so in the first place. Jedi Master, you say. I think I know who that, if it's the one I'm thinking it is, he's in the palace with Queen Talia."

"We need to get into the palace," Mav told him.

Gent chuckled. "You and everybody else, including her cousin Vaklu. Talia's got it locked tighter than a gizka's butt in a flood."

"Is there any way in?" Mav wondered if he should use Force persuade, but Gent seemed ready to provide any information they needed.

"Only way is the sky ramp, and that's guarded by Captain Bostuko." He shook his head. "He won't let anybody past. Veteran of the Mandalorian Wars, loyal to the queen. Only way in is past him."

"Do you know about a Republic officer being held by the Sith?"

Gent shook his head. "I heard rumors, but that's all. Vaklu's troops are ready to storm the palace when he gives the word. I'll see what I can find out from my contact."

"Looks like we're back where we started." Flynn frowned. "Nowhere."

"Of course...I could get a message to the Jedi Master," Gent offered off-handedly. "_If_ you can do a favor for me."

Mav sighed inwardly. Since he'd become a Jedi, it always seemed somebody wanted a favor. He looked at Swagger, who had folded his arms over his chest and put on his most intimidating scowl. Swagger gave an imperceptible nod and Mav turned back to the doctor.

"What do you need?"

"Bakkel's bunch broke into my place while I was in jail. I had an encrypted datapad amongst the stuff they stole. I don't really care about the rest of it, but the datapad has names and codes, and once I get it back I can arrange a meeting with the Jedi Master."

"Wait here, doc," Flynn advised. "We'll be back."

"I have to say, Mav, traveling with you is never boring," Swagger remarked.

"Bet you wish it was," Mav replied. "What's the plan? When I went into the beast rider den, I counted about five men plus the leader."

Flynn flexed his hand over his blaster. "We gonna do this the old-fashioned way?"

Mav thought a moment. "I can freeze them and we can field strip them."

"Won't anybody in the cantina notice?" Flynn asked.

Mav rolled his eyes in annoyance at his own stupidity. "I can use Force persuade to get them to turn everything over to us."

"Now that's a plan." Flynn rubbed his hands together.

"Stealth yourself," Swagger reminded as they prepared to leave Gent's office. "And put on a shield."

"Yeah," Flynn agreed. "A shield. Not for you, for me. I do _not_ want to be screaming like a girly-girl if you get hurt."

Mav stealthed and put on a shield, but decided not to activate it until necessary. They crossed the plaza and re-entered the cantina. Mav headed for the beast rider den, where he approached each rider and used Force persuade, telling them to give their contraband to Swagger and Flynn. He reserved Bakkel for last. She stood in the center of the room, watching her fellow riders walk over to Swagger and Flynn and empty their pockets on the nearby table.

"What the frack are you doing?" she demanded.

"They need this," one rider explained.

"The hell they do." She started for Swagger and Mav came up beside her.

"You will give him all of your contraband." He used Force persuade, but it didn't appear to have any affect.

"My contraband is _my_ contraband," she said angrily and continued toward Swagger, who had a hand on his blaster but hadn't drawn it yet.

"_Revan, you gave me this power, it better work,"_ Mav thought and tried again. "You _will_ give him all of your contraband."

"And I choose to give it to you." She began adding her stolen items to the pile.

"There's the datapad." Flynn picked up Gent's datapad. "And there's some of his medical supplies. Should we take it all?"

"He might be more appreciative if we do," Mav offered. "At least some of it."

The tabletop was covered in stolen items, including Gent's datapad, medpacks, antidote kits, life support packs, and various weapons. Flynn took a rucksack from one of the riders and began filling it.

"Only what you can carry," Swagger told him. "Don't get greedy."

Mav went to each beast rider and used Force persuade again, "You will forget we were even here."

When the rucksack was full, they started back to Gent's office.

"We don't really need a starport visa," Mav said quietly as he walked beside Swagger. "I can Force persuade the guards to get us through."

"Who do you want to give it to?" Swagger had anticipated something like this.

"I'll venture a guess," Flynn grinned. "Bet it's that mama and her two youngsters."

"They need to get off Onderon before the fight escalates," Mav pointed out. "Her husband was already killed by Vaklu's men. People are disappearing, and if her husband backed the queen..."

"She can have it only if she takes a ship other than the _Seeker,_" Swagger offered. "I draw the line at kids."

Flynn gave him a wicked smile. "Might be entertaining. Think of them finding the weapons wall or playing with T3."

"Think of me spacing both of them."

"Thanks," Mav said quietly.

Gent was grateful for the return of his datapad and elated that some of his medical supplies were returned as well. He promised to get a message to Master Kavar.

"He's hiding out in the palace, and Vaklu's spies are everywhere. He might be able to get a reply message out, but I can't promise anything. Vaklu wants him; the bounty hunters want him..."

"It's all we've got right now," Swagger told him.

"I can let Master Kavar and Master Zez-Kai Ell know I'm in Iziz," Mav suggested.

"Without letting every Dark Jedi and Sith know you're here, too?" Swagger wanted to know.

"It's the best I can do." Mav centered himself and sent out a blast through the Force, then quickly quelled it and raised barriers. He hoped it was enough to alert the masters of his presence.

Gent left to meet his contact in the palace and get the message to Kavar. Mav stayed with Swagger in Gent's office, and Flynn volunteered to take the starport visa to the widow and drop the contraband at the _Seeker_.

"Kavar can get you into the palace, but he can't get you past Bostuko and his guards," Gent reported when he returned. "Can you stealth past them?"

Swagger contacted Carth on the comm-link. "Carth, tell Gunner and T3 to stay on the ship. I'd like you to stay behind as well to guard her. Start moving everybody else out. Mark every five standard minutes so we don't run into each other." He gave brief directions to the sky ramp. "Rendezvous across from the guards and we'll make our way in from there."

"People saw you come in here," Gent told Swagger. "They have to see you leave."

Mav stealthed himself and he and Swagger headed to the sky ramp. They had just passed the pile of garbage near the northwest gate when several bounty hunters confronted them. It was a mixed group of Rodians, Duros, and a Twi'lek leader.

"You made a good haul in the cantina." The Twi'lek blocked the path. "And now you will give it to us."

Before Swagger could draw his weapon, the bounty hunters flew in all directions as Mav hit them with Force push. The Twi'lek hit a wall and fell motionless to the ground. A Duros tried to stand and Mav hit him with Force whirlwind, holding him suspended in mid-air and twirling in circles until he collapsed to the ground and did not get up. The others stayed where they'd fallen.

"Let's go." Mav was already on the move. They rounded a corner where they were out of sight long enough for Swagger to activate his stealth belt. As each member of the party arrived, they announced their name quietly to Swagger. Atton was the last.

"What's the plan?" Richelle whispered.

"We need to get past the guards and up the sky ramp to the palace," Swagger explained. "The Jedi Master will get us in once we're up there."

Atton was about to suggest that a diversion would help when Ponlar took a stance in front of the statue and began to stir up the gathering crowd, citing incident after incident against Queen Talia. Soldiers closed in from all sides, and the guards across from Swagger's group stepped away from the sky ramp to see what was happening. Only Bostuko remained at his post.

"Now." Swagger moved quickly up the sky ramp toward the palace.

The plan of sticking together went out the window once they started up the sky ramp. Mav couldn't tell where anyone was, even with his Force powers. He was trying to stay in the lead, but with everyone stealthed, it was impossible to tell who was where. He wanted to protect the others, so sprinted ahead as fast as he could to disable any opposition.

"Oh, no," Mav moaned when he saw the huge boma ahead. He'd heard of a Force power called Beast Trick, which was supposed to give a Jedi control over any beast, but he had no idea how it worked or how to do it. With nothing to lose, and figuring that Revan had the power, he used his Force perception to enter the boma's mind. He then exerted his will and the beast calmed immediately.

"Wow," he breathed. "One down." And he continued up the sky ramp.

While Mav handled the boma, Flynn had slipped past him undetected. He didn't see the power conduit crackling on the left side of the ramp's wall. As he drew even with it, it discharged electricity and knocked him back hard. His head hit the pavement and his stealth belt deactivated from the charge. The soldiers further up the ramp saw him and opened fire.

Mav nearly stepped on Flynn as his belt deactivated. He drew his lightsaber, jumped over the fallen man and deflected the bolts aimed at Flynn. The bolts hit the soldiers and they died from their own blasts. More soldiers from above heard the shots and started down the ramp. And froze.

Visas's voice startled Mav. "I will heal Flynn, Mav. Go!"

A tall blond man in brown Jedi Master robes stood at the top of the ramp. His lightsabers hung from his belt; he had utilized the Force rather than his weapons.

Mav quickly unstealthed and raced to Jedi Master Kavar's side. They had once been friends and Kavar had wanted Mav to choose the path of a Jedi Guardian. Kavar's blue eyes twinkled a moment as he recognized Mav.

"It seems the Force has a sense of humor." His voice was a rich baritone.

"How long will they be in stasis?" Mav asked, gazing uneasily at the frozen soldiers.

"Another moment or two." Kavar drew his lightsabers and activated the twin blue blades. "I know your Force powers have returned, Mav, especially after you contacted me in my mind. How are your fighting skills?"

Mav shrugged, ducking his head modestly. "I can honestly say better."

"We'll see." Kavar pointed to the soldiers as their limbs began to move. "Their minds will still be foggy. Ready?"

Mav swallowed hard. He saluted his old teacher and they waded into battle with the soldiers, who stood no chance against Force-enhanced lightsaber combat. Kavar had lost none of his skill with the blade and Mav tried to tap into Revan's dexterity and expertise. Soldier after soldier fell, mostly from Kavar's strikes, and soon bodies littered the duracrete surface of the ramp as well as the top level.

Mav stuck to light side powers, using Force push and stun, knowing full well Kavar was watching him even in the midst of the fierce battle. And as suddenly as it began, it was over.

Kavar's blue eyes sharpened perceptibly. "Well, at least you've learned how not to endanger yourself and me when you fight. There were a couple times what you did reminded me of how..." He paused. "Well, it reminded me of someone."

"Do you know where the captured Republic general is?" Mav got right to the heart of the matter. "General Hanigaan?"

"Yes." His voice was a little harsh, as if he was disappointed. "I see this is your top priority, not the internal war between Vaklu and the Queen." Kavar turned off his lightsabers and hung them on his belt. Mav followed his lead. It was easier to talk without the incessant thrumming.

Swagger unstealthed, startling both of the Jedi. "It's not my war. I'm not gonna fight it. I came here to do a job—we all did." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Jedi Master, as if daring him to contradict him. "This is a rescue mission only."

Kavar's eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side as he gazed at Swagger. "Strange allies you keep these days, Mav."

"Still judging what you don't understand I see, Kavar." Mav turned away sharply for a moment, then realized he had to be nice. "I have a bond with a non-Force sensitive." He decided a change of subject was required.

Kavar frowned. "How is that even possible?"

"I...healed him and now if I get hurt, he gets hurt. I don't want to place him at risk." Mav was finding that he hated having to ask Kavar for help, but it was for Flynn and not himself, so he bit back the words he really wanted to say. "Do you or Master Zez-Kai Ell know how to sever a bond like that?"

Kavar gave it some thought. "Master Vrook's on Dantooine. To do what you ask would take at least three Masters." He held out his hand and Mav shook it after a slight pause. "Go there. He's working with Administrator Adare in Khoonda to help rebuild the Enclave. After we fight this war with the Sith, Zez and I will join you."

Mav looked at Swagger, whose stance was even more hostile. The dark eyes flicked to Mav and he gave a single consenting nod to Mav's unspoken question.

Kavar stepped back. "When you enter the palace, the throne room is straight ahead. The Queen has sealed herself in there. There's a corridor leading to the left. It's not your path and it's full of Vaklu's soldiers and Sith. The corridor to the right will lead you to the South Security Complex. You're going to pass a dining hall and you'll run into a lot of opposition. The Sith have beasts under their control as well. The one you came to rescue is being held in the South Security Complex." He made a cautionary gesture. "Be careful. Their security expert is good at rigging terminals to explode."

Mav nodded solemnly. "He is also using the power conduits to electrocute anyone who goes near them."

"Good luck, Mav. I hope this man's worth it."

"Says the one who's taking sides in a war when he was part of the council that exiled me for following Revan to war against the Mandalorians," Mav muttered as Kavar walked away. The Jedi Master's back stiffened and Mav knew he'd heard what he said. No apology came to mind.

Swagger's slap on the back caused him to stumble forward, but Mav quickly regained his balance. "Man, you've grown a pair," Swagger said and treated Mav to the rare smile he reserved only for those he trusted and respected.

"He was my friend and he sat there that day, judging me—they all did." Mav returned Swagger's smile, but there was sadness in his eyes.

Swagger turned to regard Flynn as he walked crookedly up the ramp. "You okay?"

"Yep," Flynn returned flippantly, regaining his composure. He used both hands to smooth his hair. It was standing on end from the electrical shock. "Thanks to Visas I feel just fine." He turned to Mav. "So, I just got zapped. Did you feel it?"

Mav's brows rose. "No, I didn't." He met Flynn's gaze and then felt Swagger's burning stare. "What?"

"Interesting." Flynn put a hand on his waist. "Mira brought extra stealth units, so I'm back in the game."

Swagger gave orders to the others, who stayed stealthed. "Mira, once we're inside, go left and set a string of devastator mines in case the Sith and Vaklu's men decide to come our direction."

"You want 'em dead or passed out, Cap?" she asked. "I have some gas mines that will just knock them out."

Swagger frowned. Flynn stepped in. "Uh, the little missy never killed her bounties, so she likes to save lives any time she can."

"Sith don't deserve it," Swagger said curtly. "The devastators, Mira."

"Okay." Her voice sounded a little shaky.

That was when it hit Mav like durasteel in the head. Mira was Force-sensitive! Atton was so strong and Visas was growing stronger every day, and he had not been able to sense Mira's sensitivity until now. He closed his eyes briefly as another weight settled on his shoulders. When he opened them, he found Flynn looking at him funny. He'd evidently noticed Mav's emotional turmoil.

"Atton, plan's changed. That hacker's made it too dangerous to use any of the terminals." Swagger was all business. He wanted a quick in-out extraction. "You stick with the ranged people. We can use your skill with blasters."

Atton muttered a terse affirmative. Mav could feel the pilot's resistance to being around Jedi. He sighed. A talk was in store, and it would not be pleasant.

"Visas, how confident do you feel using your lightsaber?"

"It feels as if it was made for my hand. I will not be a liability in this battle, Swagger."

Mav felt soothed just by hearing her voice and feeling her proximity. He felt her hand take his and he gave it a squeeze.

"Good to hear," Swagger said. "Look. What we want is to get in and out without a fight. If we have to fight, then we take them out hard and fast. Got it?"

There was a chorused "got it" from the others.

"Pace yourselves at a count of ten. We got us one more ramp full of things we'd rather not see us, and then we're in the palace." Flynn grinned and then he, Swagger and Mav disappeared. Mav led the way past guards, dark Jedi who never sensed them, and beasts.

They entered the palace and Mav noted it was magnificent. The walls were decorated with inlaid designs and calligraphy using semi-precious stones such as agate and jasper. The main archways, chiseled with passages from ancient tradition and the bold scroll work on the pink stone walls, gave a captivating charm to its beauty. The central domed chamber and adjoining chambers had panels that opened into other rooms. Mav wished he could have toured the entire palace in better times.

"Richelle and Visas, guard our backs. If things get dicey, contact me." Swagger's tone brooked no argument.

The rescue party stole to the right; only Mira went left. Atton saw mines ahead and cautioned everyone to beware. "You can get by them, but stay a few feet away or they'll trigger."

Mav knew he could trigger them from a safe distance, but the resulting explosions would alert everyone they were trying to avoid. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he avoided the mine field. To their left was the dining hall and he saw a large number of Vaklu's troops inside.

"Atton." Mav waited until he had a response. "Can you retrieve those mines, reset them and put them in front of the door?"

"Yeah..." Atton drawled and then admiration tinged his words. "Good idea, Jedi."

They waited while Atton defused the mines and reset them. Any of Vaklu's men coming through the door would be in for a big, messy surprise.

The crew gathered outside the door of the South Security Complex at the end of the hall.

"Once the door closes behind us, we take out whoever's inside," Swagger told them. "Can all of you _handle_ it?" The captain did not tell them what would happen if one or more could _not_ handle it. "Unstealth only after the door closes. I don't want any confusion between friend and foe."

The door opened. Several of Vaklu's soldiers were inside. They looked up, startled, when no one came in. Realization came a moment later. "Stealth belts! Grenadiers, target the door!"

Mav used the Force to slam the soldiers into the walls, preventing the grenadiers from tossing any grenades. There were several hissing noises as the rescue party turned off their stealth units. Mav fought two soldiers and got stabbed through the leg because he was trying to keep an eye on Flynn. He sent healing to his leg without conscious thought.

Flynn was also fighting two men. He stabbed one with his sword, but was in too close to stab the other, so he dropped the sword and grabbed the man by the front of his uniform, fell back and used his legs to propel his opponent over his head. The man impacted the wall and slid to the floor. Flynn quickly regained his feet, prepared to continue the fight if the man had any more fight left in him, but he did not stir. Flynn retrieved his sword and looked around to see if anyone needed help.

Swagger whipped back from an attempt to jab a blade into his chest. He held his dagger loosely and feinted to the left, then slashed up the man's torso, ignoring the blood. The soldier cried out in shock and pain and Swagger stepped in to slice open the man's jugular. Blood sprayed to the ceiling and drenched the front of the soldier's uniform. He fell to the floor.

Mav's eyes widened when reinforcements charged out of the antechamber. Four large silver droids accompanied them. One thing Mav had learned soon after he became a Jedi was to destroy the inner workings of droids using the Force. He sent energy into them and was dismayed when they shut down--because electrical charges had struck everyone in the room, including himself and all of the rescue party. The droids had been rigged to explode and kill everyone in range. One last trap from the hacker, he supposed, as he yelped from the pain.

The charge was not lethal, but it hurt. Luckily, the electricity grounded out fast, and it had also struck Vaklu's men. Most of them lay unconscious. Mav sent waves of healing to his charges and received grateful looks from everyone but Flynn, who looked a bit cranky.

"I felt that, Mav."

Swagger punched the merc in the shoulder. "We all felt that. It had nothing to do with Mav."

Flynn massaged his shoulder and sent Swagger a murderous look, then his good humor resurfaced and he grinned. "Got them, too." He noted some of the soldiers were trying to climb to their feet. "Uh, Swag..."

Swagger switched the setting on his blaster from kill to stun and blasted all of the soldiers. They dropped to the floor.

Holding his blaster in one hand and his dagger in the other, Swagger motioned to the closed door on his left. The door slid open and they charged through, stopping short just inside. The only visible inhabitants were a muscular green-skinned Twi'lek male standing in front of the main console and a man wearing a ragged pair of Republic-issue slacks in a force cage.

Swagger strode to the Twi'lek, seized a handful of lekku, jerked the male forward and slammed his fist into his face, snarling, "You almost killed my crew!"

"Mercy!" The Twi'lek pleaded from the floor where he'd fallen. Blood poured from his mouth.

"Swag, the mission,' Mav said quietly.

Swagger kicked the Twi'lek brutally in the side and then turned away. "Right."

Richelle ran past everyone to her father. He was a short man with grey-streaked dark hair and eyes as green as his daughter's. He was slumped on the floor of the cage, blood streaming from wounds inflicted during his torture. They were terrible in nature and caused even the most hardened in the group to shiver.

Mav used Force sight for a quick examination and shuddered when he saw the internal injuries. General Hanigaan was mortally wounded. He had lost too much blood, and even though Mav sent healing into him, Mav knew it was too late for the man to recover. All of this had been a big, dangerous waste of time.

"Dad? Daddy!" Richelle crouched before the cage.

Atton went to the terminal and used his hacking skills to shut off the force field. He gulped in sympathy as Richelle gathered her father into her arms. Atton was an expert in human anatomy and he was pretty sure the man stood less than a ten per cent chance of survival. He noted the burns and stab wounds. He saw the deep bruises on wrists and ankles, which meant the general had been attached to chains and suspended from a torture rack. A torture droid had been used, so that meant he had been subjected to the drug that increased pain levels to the most excruciating. Had this man known something they needed to find out, or had the Sith just done it as a matter of course? Or, he shuddered, to lure a rescuer?

Swagger and Flynn approached the cage—the others held back. Swagger was assessing the damage done—the wounds to the lungs, the labored breathing. The whites of the general's eyes were pink from burst capillaries. The man had been tortured beyond human endurance.

"Daddy, what did they do to you?" Richelle was crying, but her face was red with anger. "Why won't he talk to me?" She looked up helplessly.

"He-uh, can't, angel," Atton said as gently as he could. "His larynx was crushed."

Richelle held her father, but he could not lift his arms to hold her. He was too weak and fading fast.

"Mav, can't you heal him?" Flynn choked down bile as he saw even more evidence of what General Hanigaan had suffered.

Mav sent another wave of healing. Even a healer Jedi with the Force as his ally could not replace the lost blood or repair the damage inflicted. Mav staunched the blood flow with his skill and eased the pain, but he knew he could not stop death.

"Daddy!!" Richelle screamed.

Flynn turned away from the sad picture. Swagger's eyes narrowed and he swallowed hard as the girl sobbed. Her father's life was ebbing away. Richelle used advanced medpacks, but everyone there knew it was too late. Her father was too far gone. His breathing became more and more labored and his eyes began to glaze over. Richelle sobbed as if her heart was breaking, and Atton knelt beside her, offering his silent support.

General Hanigaan's eyes fluttered, then opened and he had a moment of clarity. His lips formed the word "Richelle." He smiled and tried to raise a hand to her face, but it flopped weakly to his side. His body went limp.

Atton and Flynn, gently pulled Richelle to her feet. "I can't leave him here!"

Mav walked to the console and was able to contact Kavar in the console room located on the other side of the palace. "We got to the general, but he died of his injuries. I'd like to ask a favor. Could you see to it his body gets taken back home?"

"You're at the console? Thank the Force!" Kavar sounded relieved. "Vaklu's right-hand man, Colonel Tobin, locked the main entrance and we can't get to Queen Talia. Your console should have the code to override it."

"Atton, hack in and see what you can do," Mav commanded.

Atton did not argue, although he wanted to stay and comfort Richelle. He held a blaster to the Twi'lek's face until he got the password, then his fingers flew over the keys as he sent the override code to the secondary console.

"That ought to solve their problems."

"Mav, there's a whole army in there. Zez and I could really use your help."

Mav bit his lip, then said, "Same thing Revan said to you during the Mandalorian Wars—same thing I said."

"I know how your allies stand, but what about you? Jedi should stick together."

"Oh, puh-leeze!" Flynn pushed Mav aside. "He don't work for you anymore, Jedi. You're on your own this time." He winked at Mav.

Mav smiled slightly. "Kavar, will you do as I ask?"

"Ricaard Hanigaan was a fine man. Yes, I will, for old time's sake."

"Thanks. Kavar, I..."

Flynn flipped the toggle and the connection was broken. "We gotta get out of here, Mav. Everybody stealth. Like one nerf herder said to the other, 'lets get the flock outta here'."

There was a snort from Swagger, who was already invisible. Keeping what they felt was a safe distance from each other, they made their way back to the palace entrance and the sky ramp. Swagger did a quick tally to make sure everyone was present and then they retreated to the port as fast as they could. So there would be no problem departing Iziz, Swagger and Flynn unstealthed in a place where they could not be seen and sent the others ahead. Mav stayed with Swagger, using Force persuade since they no longer had their starport visa. When everyone was on board, Gunner started the engines, the repulsors kicked in, and the _Seeker_ lifted into the air. Swagger took the yoke and set a course for Dantooine.

"Dxun," Atton argued. "The _Hawk_'s on Dxun."

Before Swagger could comment, the _Ebon Hawk_ appeared and shot several bolts over their bow.

"Looks like she's leaving without you." Swagger calculated the jump to hyperspace.

"Nobody's aboard?" Flynn asked incredulously. "Why the hell is it shooting at us?"

T3 rolled into the cockpit and beeped wildly. When the little droid had their attention, he displayed a holo message. Mav was sitting in the passenger seat behind Swagger and Carth was in the passenger seat behind the co-pilot. The wavering blue figure that appeared caused Mav and Carth to shoot up from their seats in surprise.

"Revan!" Mav knew it sounded like a curse, but couldn't the Prodigal Knight-mare stay out of his life for one minute?

"If you are viewing this, then I am dead and my quest to find the lost Jedi has failed. I programmed the ship to locate them. The names are as follows: Kyron Marrex, Mira, Visas, Mical, Brianna. Kyron, my friend, my general, if you are seeing this, take up my quest to find them and train them. A Dark Lord of terrible power has risen. You will need all of them to defeat him.

"Even with them, it may not be enough. When I die I will send you my power. As you meditate, more and more of my skills will come to you. There's no choice in this, Mav," he said sadly. "I need the general you were in the wars to defeat this enemy." Revan's stern gaze seemed to zero in on Mav and then his shimmering figure disappeared.

"Well, don't that beat all," Flynn marveled.

Swagger swiveled his chair and rose in a fluid movement. "I'm going for a smoke. Don't disturb me."

Carth took the yoke. "What heading?"

T3 beeped something and Mav sighed. "Korriban."

"Sith world? _That _Korriban?"

25


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Stolen!**

Korriban was oppressive; they could feel it as they entered the atmosphere. The planet below them was in ruins—barren and lifeless as a result of a rumored civil war.

"What happened here?" Swagger asked, staring down at the ancient tombs in the Valley of the Dark Lords.

Carth explained the best he could. "The commanders of the Republic task force that was sent here assumed that the remnants of the Sith turned on each other, vying for what little power remained. Revan told me he intended to return to Korriban one day to subdue any would-be Sith insurgents, but then he disappeared. The Republic discovered evidence that several Sith Lords managed to escape the planetary conflagration, but who they were and where they went is still a mystery.

"After the fall of Darth Malak, the tombs were plundered by grave-robbers." Carth pointed down to the sand-encrusted surface. Many broken, charred corpses littered the plains. "That's all that remain of the Sith who once inhabited the world. Revan warned me about malignant spirits still present on the surface. They have guardian-familiars called Hssiss."

"Who-sis?" Flynn queried, giving the planet an ill-favored look.

Atton leaned over to gaze out at the bleak landscape. "I'll take this one. Hssiss are dark side dragons. It's a lizard species with the ability to influence Force-sensitive beings around them. If they bite you, you'll succumb to the effects of a dark side poison. They also have the ability to conceal themselves." He nodded. "Yeah, they become invisible, possibly doing so through the Force. Force-assists aside, they're savage reptilian predators." He made a face. "Nasty!"

"This just gets better and better," Flynn complained.

"Gunner, did you spot the _Hawk_?" Swagger asked over the inter-comm.

"Yeah, Cap. She's near the deep valley with all the creepy statues."

Swagger studied the landscape and shook his head. There was not enough room to land his ship. "We'll have to set down somewhere else. Can you give me a reading and find me enough space to set down the _Seeker_?"

Gunner gave the captain a heading and he took the ship in for a landing as close to the Sith Academy as he could manuever.

"Life forms?" Swagger asked.

"A few," Flynn checked the readouts. "Look to be in the building there." He pointed to the screen. "Sith Academy?"

Carth nodded. The last time he'd been there was with Revan, when he was known as Logaan and they had come to find the last Star Map. Carth had seen the destruction as they flew over the landscape. The Dreshdae Spaceport that had existed when he and Revan had been here was buried under piles of rubble. Nothing was left; it had been completely destroyed.

"What worries me is, no humanoid life forms can be seen," Flynn voiced his concern.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Atton said in his doomsday tone.

Mav winced. "Please don't say that."

"Well, I do!" Atton snapped.

"Quiet!" Swagger was tired of Rand's ill-temper. This thing—whatever it was—between him and Mav needed to be settled. "Mav, my quarters." He turned away. "Now." It was more than a request.

Mav followed Swagger to his quarters and waited for the door to shut before he turned a questioning look on the captain. Then he realized that Swagger had removed the force inhibitor. He hadn't noticed it in the cockpit, and saw it lying on a shelf.

"Swag, I would never..." Mav began.

Swagger raised a hand to stop him. "I know, Mav. I trust you." His expression was grim. "When we were on Iziz, Kavar tried to get into my mind. I don't trust him or the other masters. I think they have an agenda."

"Jedi always have an agenda, Swag." Mav rubbed his face wearily. He hadn't slept much lately, and when he did he was plagued by dreams of Revan.

The captain paced, sparing a fleeting glance at the Jedi. "You're taking on this quest." It was not phrased as a question. "You can take the _Hawk_ and anyone who wants to go with you." There was an unspoken _except Flynn and Gunner_ that did not need to be said, though Mav knew Swagger wouldn't stand in the way if either of them wanted to go with Mav.

Sadness rose in Mav's chest and his shoulders slumped. "I wish I'd never got back the Force," he said softly, with regret. "I was happy, dammit!"

"So was I, but this has nothing to do with you having the Force, Mav. You know how I feel about Jedi in general, and Kavar tried to violate my mind." He shook his head when Mav would have spoken. "No hard feelings. This ain't my war."

Mav bit his lip. Standing up to Swagger wasn't something that came easily to him. The captain's height and outlook had always made him hesitate in the past, but this was too important. "But it _is_, Swag. Nobody's safe from the Sith. The Sith Lord that killed Revan won't stop until he has control of the entire galaxy. It's what happens when you gain such power. It corrupts, and it breeds greed and contempt for all life."

"Talk like that gets on my last nerve, Mav," Swagger said hotly. "You sound too much like a Jedi spouting all those platitudes: peace, harmony... Crap!" His slender frame trembled with barely suppressed rage. "How peaceful was the Jedi who gutted my mother with his lightsaber?"

Sorrow swept over Mav like the wind over the red sands of Korriban, leaving him chilled and feeling as if everything he believed in was being tested. "Swag, I..."

Dark eyes raked over him. "Just know I don't blame you, Mav; and after this is over, you're welcome to hook back up with us."

Mav knew he was being dismissed and nothing he could say would matter. Swagger had made up his mind. Turning, Mav went to the door panel and palmed it. He walked through into the companionway, feeling as if he was losing his home and his friends.

He had a blazing moment of pure anger toward Revan; he had orchestrated all of this. His anger did not last, however; Revan had known he would not be able to turn from this path. He'd followed Revan out of loyalty, and now he saw the repercussions of the change in his leader's agenda. Rebelling against the Jedi because they were sitting idly by while millions perished had been such a noble thing. Following Revan had been an honor, and Mav had worn that badge with pride. He'd ignored the little signs, the indications that Revan was changing. He'd denied what he'd known deep down all along—that Revan was using him. And he was still being used.

Mav sought Visas and found her in the starboard cabin she was sharing with Richelle. She was holding the young private in her arms and rocking her gently.

"I know how you feel," she said in the beautiful melodic voice as she stroked Richelle's hair. "I know the loss—I know the guilt you feel that you survived."

"I'm going to find that Sith bastard and I'm going to kill him!" Richelle broke away from the gentle arms and reeled to her feet. Her green eyes flared and her face was set in an expression of fury.

Mav approached her, lending his support, knowing because of their bond that he could comfort her like no other. She put her arms about his neck and wept against his chest. As he held her he sent a form of Battle Meditation to her and everyone else on board, infusing them with courage and strength and the fortitude to fight whatever they might encounter.

Once they were outside the _Seeker_, Gunner turned to Swagger. "Cap, T3 located an anomaly in the new hyperdrive. If I don't fix it, it could rise up and bite us on the butt. I think I should stay behind and see to it, if that's okay with you."

Swagger nodded curtly. "Atton, Richelle, Carth, head up into those rocks and see if you can spot any of these creatures. Mav, can you sense them?"

Atton shook his head. "They feed off the Force. Mav won't be able to sense them until they uncloak." Grimly, he added, "And by then it'll be too late. Stay away from their tails. They have spikes on them that contain the same poison."

He headed up into the rocks, followed by Carth. Richelle stood undecided for a moment, and then she took the opposite direction, positioning herself on a crag overlooking the plain. Swagger sent Mira to keep her company.

"Nobody goes out alone," he commanded. "Mav, Flynn,Visas, stick with me."

"Anybody know how to fight these things?" Flynn asked, peering about nervously. "This place gives me the creeps," he added, barely avoiding stepping on a blackened Sith corpse.

"Just like the invisible Sith on Dxun, pay attention to your surroundings," Swagger lectured, his sharp eyes locked on the ground around them.

"Problem is, on Dxun you could see them coming because they disturbed the grass." Mav watched red dust and sand swirl in eddies about his feet. "The ground here is hard. We won't be able to see footprints or hear them coming."

As they neared the Valley of the Dark Lords, they saw it was now dead; nothing but rubble, razed by an unknown force. The once proud immense statues now lay in pieces, stone heads separated from their bodies and staring at the sky with sightless eyes. Elaborate tombs that had once towered above the Valley were now inaccessible. Their columns and entryways had been leveled, and the landscape was nearly flat.

The atmosphere was a miasma that roiled close to the ground; a living thing that crawled and clawed, trying to wrap around their ankles as they walked. The wind bore the moans of Sith and Jedi, forever trapped in a limbo of neither death nor life. Mav knew that those not strong in the Force would find themselves trapped in its smothering aura, unable to escape the pain, suffering, and depression.

"This place is filled with the dark side," Visas said with a shiver. "I feel all the deaths and the evil that was wrought here."

Mav was having a tough time himself, finding it nearly impossible to concentrate as he tried to cast out with the Force to locate any of the creatures Atton had described. He was also seeking Revan's Force signature, but knew it would not be possible to help him—at least at this time.

Distracted, he did not see the corpse half-hidden in the sand until he tripped over it. Flynn caught him by the arm and kept him from falling. Mav turned his head to thank him and a sudden chill spread through his body as something shimmered into view. "B-behind you! Three of them!"

Flynn whirled, blaster in hand, and stared in disbelief. "They're _really_ big! How come Rand didn't mention that? Three meters, if not longer! Frack!"

They put their backs together as the scaly green creatures shimmered into view. The beasts had meter-long tails covered in rows of spikes that stretched up their backs and onto their necks. Their wide, strong jaws opened to display dozens of teeth. One tried to sink its teeth into Flynn's arm, while another Hssiss raked Mav's leg with its jagged claws.

Swagger knew they were in deep trouble when Mav tried to use the Force to call on Force lightning. Although it struck the Hssiss and made them roar, they did not back off. Swagger slashed at the neck of the beast attacking Flynn and it withdrew, whipping its huge body around to strike at him with its spiked tail.

Watching the battle, Richelle and Mira were helpless.

"I can't get a clear shot." Richelle shifted her aim, but could see little because of the whirling, blowing sand.

"Damn," Mira groused. "I can't use grenades because the creatures are too close to them." She bit her lip when she heard Flynn cry out sharply.

Atton and Carth were able to see a little more clearly from their vantage point and loosed blaster shots at the beasts, again with little effect. Carth stared down at them, and then looked at Atton.

"I know I hit at least one of them. Nothing fazes them!"

Gunner was on the ship with the comm-link open. When he heard the difficulty the teams were having, he hurried to the shuttle, prepped her and took off, fingers poised over the laser guns located on each side of the nose. He flew low over the landscape and swooped over the ground team. They were in dire straits. Swagger was engaged in mortal combat with a beast that was intent on taking off his head.

Gunner flipped open the inter-ship comm, relaying the message through the transmitter to the fighters on the ground. "Move about three meters to your left. Now!"

Watching each other's backs, the fighters managed to move the distance. There was a loud hissing noise that grew louder as it neared their previous location, and then three small explosions knocked Swagger and company off their feet. The three Hssiss were gone, replaced by smoking craters. Bloody pieces of the beasts rained down from the sky.

"Whoo-hoo, got 'em!" Gunner whooped, doing a victory roll with the shuttle.

Swagger regained his feet and saluted him. He stepped aside just as a large piece of smoking meat fell to the ground with a sizzling _plop_.

"Are there any more?" Flynn asked. He was anxiously examining his body for any sign of a bite or scratch. He blew out a relieved breath when it turned out he only had a bad bruise where one of the creatures had struck his shoulder with its sinewy neck. "You okay, guys?"

Though Swagger had managed to avoid being poisoned, he was bleeding from a slash in his side where Hssiss claws had caught him. He gave Flynn a single nod.

Mav and Visas were exhausted from fending off the creatures with their lightsabers. They tried to use the Force to heal everyone's injuries, but met with only minimal success. The Hssiss had drawn power from them, weakening them.

Mav winced at the amount of blood on Swagger's side, but he saw the lacerations were already starting to close up. Was Swagger using the Force?

As if he'd read Mav's mind, Swagger smirked. "Only good thing about my Mandalorian side is the regenerative gene." He patted Mav on the shoulder. "I'll be fine in another hour or two." He started off. "Let's get this over with and get off this frackin' planet."

They did not encounter any more of the vile creatures as they made their way across the valley. They waited outside a cave for the others to join them. Mav felt a twinge of something. Revan? He shrugged it off. There was no time now.

"Stealth," Swagger ordered as they left the cave and moved up a narrow gulch.

"Door's open," Flynn remarked, seeing that the heavily reinforced durasteel door to the Sith Academy was wide open.

"That makes me a little nervous," Carth admitted. "Should be locked up tight."

"I sense a Jedi died here," Visas said. "Only a few moments before we arrived."

"What about you, Mav?" Swagger demanded. "Do you sense anything?"

Mav nodded, then remembered Swagger could not see him. "Massive life forms inside."

Flynn groaned. "Massive as in size or as in number? Be specific there, Mav."

"We're out-numbered."

"When haven't we been?" Atton commented sourly. "And why are we here instead of at my ship?"

"Gunner, you still have heat signatures? Human?" Swagger ignored Atton.

"Yeah, Cap. In my last fly-over I saw what has to be Sith since I had T3 color-code the good guys from the bad. Red sigs immediately to your left as you enter the academy. More in the corridor to your right, and I'm picking up readings and fluxs that mean gas traps. There's an unknown heat sig in the torture chamber; probably a prisoner."

"I can use Force breath and recon, then report back once I know what we face." Mav swallowed so hard it could be heard over the sound of the sighing wind.

"How come you have all this intel, Gunner?" Mira queried.

"T3's providing it. He was with Revan."

There was a sound as if someone had slapped a hand against flesh and Carth spoke up. "That's right, he was. He'd have the specs of the place."

"Sending them to your datapad right now, Cap. There's a terminal in the student wing that you should be able to use to tap into the security measures."

"I can handle it," Atton volunteered.

"Uh, I'm also seeing smaller life readings, most likely animals of some sort."

"Any of those nasty beasts from the valley?" Flynn asked.

"No, Flynnie. You should be clear of those. Just watch your backs, boys and girls. I'm heading back to the _Seeker._"

"Gunner, good job." Swagger offered praise rarely, and his tone let the young man know how much he appreciated everything he'd done. "Everyone unstealth," Swagger told them and the stealth belts hummed as each member of the party appeared.

Swagger pulled out his datapad and brought up the map of the academy. He pointed to the entrance ahead of them. "In there. Then we go to the main chamber. Mav, take a left up the inclining hall and then go right. There's a terminal in there that'll open the door to the torture chamber."

Mav nodded. Theoretically, a Jedi could literally numb the body's instinct to shut itself down after long periods without oxygen, allowing the user to go without breathing for hours, even days, by using the Force to reserve the amount of air in the lungs. Also, an invisible spherical shield was produced around the user to keep poisonous gases out. Or so the masters had told him when he was a Padawan. He knew, however, it was a power reserved for masters only, and unfortunately he wasn't a master. Because of the shield generated by this power, he should be fully protected against toxic gases that would poison a human not only by breathing them, but also through mere contact of the skin. _If_ he could do it.

"Ready?" Swagger asked.

"As I'll ever be," Atton said under his breath.

"Stealth and go in at ten second intervals. The shuttle's sensors picked up heat signatures so the Sith may be stealthed."

"Gee, maybe we'll get lucky and walk past each other." Flynn's quip earned a stern glance from Swagger. "Just a thought."

They all activated their stealth belts. Almost as soon as they entered the academy they were attacked by tuk'ata, also known as Sith hounds. Evidently, even though they could not be seen, they could be detected by smell. Tuk'ata were ferocious beasts with triple rows of teeth, claws half a foot long, and three horns. It was a rough fight, but they finally made it through the antechamber. The next obstacle proved to be Sith waiting in the hallway beyond. Swagger took most of them out, leaving two for Mav to dispatch with Force lightning.

They reached the main chamber without encountering any more Sith or tuk'ata. Mav was prepared to start up the hallway where clouds of green poison spewed into the air.

"Hang on." Atton unstealthed. "Swagger, wasn't there a terminal around here? Maybe I can shut down the gas."

"That would be good," Flynn decided.

Since they were in a tight group again, Swagger suggested everyone unstealth.

"There's one in the library." Swagger pointed to the datapad. Looking up the poison gas hallway, the library was down a hallway behind them and to their left. There was another terminal in the dormatories, down a hall directly behind them. The third terminal was on the other side of the poison.

"Let's try the library first," Atton suggested. "I'll go." He was back within seconds. "Locked door. That means the dormatories."

They did find the terminal in the dormatory—past several more tuk'ata and stealthed Sith. Atton suffered a slash to his arm and Carth had a bruise on the side of his face. Mav noted that Swagger's side was healing. Mav sent healing to the injured and was relieved when he found his powers were back to full force.

"Keep any more frackin' Sith off me while I hack this thing." Atton rubbed his hands together, cracked his knuckles and hacked into the terminal. "Looks like the Sith lost all their teachers and now rely on computers only," he muttered as his nimble fingers flew over the terminal's keyboard. "Anybody here know the Sith Code?" he asked, scowling when he saw a test pop up on the screen.

Carth nodded. "Revan had to learn it when we were here. I think I remember it." He looked over Atton's shoulder and answered the questions to the best of his ability. The rest of the test was based on logic and common sense, so they passed, getting four out of five answers. A camera on the screen showed the door to the training room slide open.

"Great, it's open." Atton accessed other cameras. "But it didn't shut off the gas. You're still gonna have to use breath control."

"Mav," Flynn whispered and pressed a breath mask into Mav's hands, shielding the action with his body. "Breath control." He winked. "Just in case."

Mav waited until he was well away from the others before he put on the mask. He stealthed and stole up the incline. He was just about to pass into the training room when he bumped into something and his hand flew for his lightsaber, blocking a saber attack from an invisible Sith.

His Force powers did not seem to work very well on the Sith, but they did seem susceptible to stasis. He waved his hands and the Sith that were just appearing froze into glowing blue statues. Mav stabbed each one in the chest with his lightsaber, feeling nothing but relief that he'd gotten the drop on them. He was surprised that he didn't feel bad about their deaths, and wondered if that was Revan's influence or was the result of hanging out with bounty hunters for so long.

Blowing out a long breath, he walked into the training room and accessed the computer. Atton had given him a crash course in computer hacking, and Mav typed in what was needed. He was dismayed when he found out the code was a trap. Had Atton done this or had the Sith?

He was soon surrounded by starving tuk'ata that had been kept in cages and were now being released. Mav reached out with the Force, knowing if he were to defeat all of them it would require not power, but pure luck. Luck that he could use the Force or fight them off. He called for help as the first beast attacked. He fought it, slicing its thin neck, and whirled around to slash at another beast. It was starving and he was the food--its tongue lolled from its mouth, drool spilled to the floor, and its eyes were red slits.

"Mav, we can't get through the door!' he heard Mira, although the door was so thick that her voice was heavily muffled.

_Up to me._ Mav drew the Force to him. He had been taught once how to use a Force shield for offensive purposes and hoped it worked now. He formed shields around each tuk'ata, caging them, preventing their escape and keeping them from attacking. The computer was beeping softly and he ran over to read the message.

"Frack," he growled when he saw that he had failed the test and was to report to detention. Then the door slid open, revealing the startled faces of the rest of his team.

"Mav, what the...?" Flynn's eyes were wide over the top of his breath mask when he saw the tuk'ata floating in their Force shields.

"When I release them, put the poor things out of their misery," Mav directed, feeling more compassion for the creatures than he had the Sith.

The ones carrying blasters shot the tuk'ata once they were freed. Bodies flopped to the floor, some twitching, and then the room was quiet.

Mira pointed to the doorway behind them. "The door just opened."

Mav grinned wryly. "I failed the test. I'm to report to detention."

Flynn's eyebrows rose. "To the torture room? These Sith are strict!"

Swagger snorted and Richelle even had to restrain a giggle. She was slowly coming to terms with her father's horrible death. Killing the Sith assassins was not the best therapy, but it kept her mind occupied.

They cautiously crossed to the detention/torture room and found a body sprawled just inside the door. The blonde woman was lying in a pool of blood that was fresh enough that it had barely started to coagulate. In her hand was a lightsaber hilt. Mav pried it from her death grip and hung it on his belt; he would need it, since he was swimming in Force sensitives who would eventually require a lightsaber.

There was a cage nearby and inside was a slim white-haired woman with light blue eyes. She simply stood and stared at them. Mav rushed to the computer console, fumbled at the unfamiliar sequence required to open the cage. He beckoned to Atton, who snickered at Mav's ineptitude and took over. He typed in the sequence and the cage opened.

Swagger stared at the woman, assessing her. When Mav moved toward her, the captain put his arm out to prevent him from going any further. "She's dangerous."

Her light eyes met Swagger's as if she saw a kindred spirit. His dark eyes narrowed and he jerked his blaster from the holster. "You coming out of there, sister?"

Atton's head jerked around to Swagger. How did Swagger know she was Echani—a sister? The pilot had known her right away—her type of warrior.

"You got a name?" Flynn asked, quirking a crooked smile, which earned him a hard punch to his shoulder from Mira.

"Ouch!" he groused, rubbing his already sore shoulder. "What was that for?"

"It's a territorial thing. Missy there understands even if you don't, sweet buns." Mira slapped his butt, which made him grin.

"Let's get out of here," Swagger said, never taking his eyes off the woman.

"Are you all right?" Mav asked her as she finally stepped out of the cage. Her eyes were centered on Swagger.

"Yes," she replied. "I need your help."

"Seems to me you already got our help." Flynn motioned to the cage. "You were in there and now you're out."

Mira sniggered. "That's my man."

"I was sent here to retrieve a holocron. I found the room where it's located, but was overcome by the Sith and thrown into the cage."

"Who is she?" Richelle asked, pointing at the body on the floor. "Did you know her?" She was unnerved by the nearness of the torture equipment, which reminded her of the terrible injuries her father had suffered. She could barely phrase the questions coherently.

"She was a Jedi," the white-haired woman responded. "She and...well, she was here to aid me in my quest."

"Where's the holocron?" Mav asked.

"We're going," Swagger snapped. "Everybody back to the ship. Now!"

The young woman gazed deeply into Mav's eyes. "Please! I must get that holocron. The Jedi died trying to get it."

"Where is it?" Mav reiterated.

"Maverick, dammit!" Swagger was fuming.

"Swag, we ain't leaving without Mav, and he ain't leaving without this frackin' holocron. Sooner we find it, sooner we're outta here." Flynn did not flinch when Swagger's blazing look switched from Mav to him.

"Fine." Swagger turned on his heel and stalked from the chamber. He pushed his mask over his face and hurried down the gas-filled hall.

The Handmaiden, as she asked them to call her, led the way past the main chamber and up the dormitory hallway to its terminus. They faced a huge statue that was poised as if holding up the corner of the building on its massive shoulders. The Handmaiden pointed and they turned left to find a door that looked different from the others in the academy. This one did not look like stone—it looked more like metal—and the pad to open it was located in the middle of the door. Swagger examined it and said it looked like it had been fused with a plasma beam.

"Lightsaber," Visas said, making Mav jump. How could she know that?

Mav bent and examined the melted metal on the pad. Sure enough, he could tell a lightsaber had been used to seal the door. That being the case, maybe another lightsaber could open it, he thought.

"Stand back," he warned, and when they moved back, he ignited his lightsaber and jammed it into the pad. The saber cut through the metal like a plasma torch, carving an ever-widening hole as Mav jiggled the hilt. The pad glowed bright orange as sparks flew and the lightsaber crackled with angry energy--the door itself grew warm to the touch. Mav completed the circle he'd made and the pad fell inside the room. Mav waited until the edges cooled and then he stuck his hand through the hole, searching for the mechanism that should unlock the door.

There was a loud click and then the door slowly rolled up. The room had only a bunk attached to the wall and a footlocker against the right wall. Standing in the center of the floor was a pyramid etched with strange symbols and ancient hieroglyphs. It was small enough to fit in the palm of a hand. It was red and black, and did not glow, so it had not been activated. Yet.

"I...feel strange." Visas gasped. "Sick."

"What _is_ that thing?" Flynn asked.

Mav was pretty sure he knew what it was—the Jedi Council forbade any Knight from having anything to do with one. "It's a Sith holocron. Visas, it's affecting you. I don't know much about them except they create tremors in the Force and can emit a dark presence." He gave her a gentle push toward the door. "Wait for us in the hall."

The Handmaiden's stern gaze changed to one of uneasiness. "I...don't like the way it makes me feel."

Inwardly, Mav was banging his head against the nearest wall. Another Force sensitive! The _Ebon Hawk_ had come to Korriban for her. Now it made sense. She was one of the "Lost Jedi"—she was part of his quest. No, he amended, _Revan's_ quest.

"We're leaving," Swagger announced and this time everyone present knew he would not take no for an answer.

Flynn opened his rucksack and carefully lifted the holocron.

"Be careful!" The Handmaiden admonished.

He frowned as he wrapped it in the extra jacket he pulled out of the rucksack and then tucked it safely inside. "Catch," he said and tossed it to her.

She swore in Echani and Swagger's lips quirked slightly at the insult to Flynn's heritage. She caught the rucksack, and then she saw Flynn was still holding the jacket containing the holocron. He gave her a cheeky grin. "Psyche!"

"_**I**_ will carry it," she told him, her voice as icy as her eyes.

He shrugged. "Be my guest." He gave her the wrapped holocron.

"We lock it in the cargo hold once we get to the ship, right?" Flynn's eyes caught Swagger's.

"Yep."

They had just stepped outside the academy when Gunner made a pass over them in the shuttle. They were all stealthed again and were staggered by the next few words from the young man.

"Hey, how'd you guys get past me? Might want to hold up until I dock this boat."

"What in blazes is he talking about?" Flynn asked.

"No idea." Swagger got on the comm-link. "Gunner, we're all still on the planet's surface."

"Then who's flying the _Seeker_?" Gunner sounded genuinely puzzled.

Swagger swore in every language he knew as they raced to where he'd landed the ship. They were just in time to see her take off. They stood with mouths open, necks craned upward as they watched the ship diminish in size and finally disappear in the cloud cover.

"I do _not_ frackin' believe this!" Flynn needed something to throw, so he picked up a rock and threw it with all his strength and venom. It smashed into the cliff face. "Gunner?"

"I followed her, Flynnie." The shuttle came out of the clouds. "She's...gone." He sounded disappointed and astonished. "Already made the jump to hyperspace."

"Get back here. Now we only have one ride off this dust bowl." Flynn took over, knowing his partner was unable to utter a word that wasn't a curse right then. The merc looked at Atton. "I trust you're ready to return the favor we gave you."

Swagger walked a few steps away and brought his fury under control with great difficulty. His dark eyes speared Atton. "Did your droid just take my ship?"

"Hey, _your _droid last I heard." Atton was not backing down. "_I_ had nothing to do with it."

"Stop it!" Flynn realized he was shouting, but, dammit, the _Seeker _was _his _ship, _his_ home, too. "We make our way to the _Hawk._ We follow the hyperspace signature and we get our ship back. Period."

Swagger stalked after the others. The Handmaiden glanced over her shoulder at him and hugged the holocron tightly to her chest as if she expected him to wrest it from her.

The _Ebon Hawk_ lowered her ramp as they approached, as if she was welcoming them. Swagger was last on board. He stalked through the ship, acquainting himself with the differences in this ship from his beloved _Seeker. _He took Gunner with him and the young man was extolling the _Hawk's _draw-backs and virtues as they toured the ship.

"Not anywhere as much space as ours, Cap. Two dorms, three bunks in each? We're gonna have to break out the sleeping pallets. There were some in the cargo hold."

The interior of the ship was designed to accomodate only a small crew and she seemed to be packed with people right now. To the privacy-loving captain this was unacceptable. He signalled to Atton who was coming out of the cockpit that was connected to the main hold by a long hallway. There was a furious look on the pilot's face.

"What?" Atton snapped. "Just checked the galaxy map and we're going to Dantooine, and, no, we have no other choice!"

"Your ship, so you assign the sleeping arrangements for the rest." It was understood Atton was not Swagger's boss.

He jerked a finger at Flynn. "Find out how much food's on board. Cargo hold's that way. And, Flynnie, you take the communications room for your quarters. It's got a console you can access the ship's security cams." He aimed his finger at the Handmaiden. "Take her and secure her in the cargo hold."

Atton glared at Swagger a moment then he pointed at Carth. "You and Mav can take the port dormitory. Richelle, you, Mira and Visas can have the starboard dorm."

Flynn called back from the hallway. "Mira's with me."

The red-head smirked. "Guess that settles that."

"I'll bunk in the engine room," Gunner told Atton.

"I'll take the cockpit. Chairs are pretty damned comfortable." Atton looked at Swagger, wondering where he'd sleep. "You could take the medbay bed, Swagger. It's off the hallway between the main hold and the engine room." When Swagger did not answer, the pilot added, "The cockpit seats five, so you could take one of the chairs in there."

When Swagger walked away without replying, Atton muttered something not very complimentary under his breath. Swagger heard and turned back to walk up to him. The bounty hunter crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't want to upset me right now."

Atton gulped. He was no coward and he was tough, but the look in the captain's obsidian eyes brooked no argument. Vasa was close to losing his temper. Atton remained quiet and his eyes broke off first from the staring contest.

Swagger turned on his heel and walked out of the main hold to the cargo hold that Flynn was just coming out of and opened the door.

"She ain't talkin', Swag." Flynn appeared a little worried when he saw the mood his partner was in.

"She'll talk to me."

Swagger entered the semi-dark room, not seeing the woman they had rescued. Suddenly, she dropped from the ceiling onto his shoulders and slammed both hands in an Echani strike to the sides of his neck. The attack was unexpected and Swagger was caught off guard, but only for a moment. He fell backwards, almost pinning her, but she was quick and agile. She tucked and rolled and aimed a devastating kick at his chin, which he narrowly avoided.

He came to his feet, hands clenched into fists, his body low to the ground. "All I want to know is where the hell my ship is," he said through clamped teeth.

"I will tell you nothing!" She launched into another attack, but he was ready and his foot lashed out, catching her in the mid-section. She hardly seemed to react, other than to lean her body back, arms wind-milling for a moment and then she was circling him. "You know the Echani tiers," she told him, her white hair glowing like a nimbus about her head.

"I know _all _of them. I didn't come in here to fight you, woman!"

Her light blue eyes flashed. "You insult me! I am an Echani warrior. If you think you can defeat me, you will have to stop holding back."

Swagger tore off his vest and unbuckled his weapons belt. He tossed them to the side. His hands came up, fingers held tightly together with the thumbs across the palms in an Echani strike technique. "Back off, babe, or I _will_ hurt you."

"If you can defeat me in the echelon tiers of combat, then, and only then, will you be worthy. For me to tell you anything about the ship would be breaking an oath I swore. You are Echani. Our word is our bond."

Swagger yanked his military T-shirt over his head and tossed it on top of the vest and belt. "I'm only half Echani—depends which side of me is more pissed off right now. My credits are on the Mandalorian side!" When she still stalked toward him, he added tersely, "Fine, babe! Don't say I didn't warn ya."

The woman removed her clothing down to the barest black underwear. She watched him as he stripped down to his shorts. Even their footwear had been discarded.

Sweat gilded Swagger's body as he paced a little, getting his anger under control. He flexed his hands several times and lowered his body as he brought his hands up in a gesture that told her the duel should begin.

She sprang at him and they both crashed to the deck, the impact forcing them apart. Both scrambled to their feet. Swagger forced air into his lungs and blinked to clear his vision.

It was a much tougher fight than Swagger expected. He relied on cool reasoning and cunning, but he found he had so much anger pent up inside him, his skin could barely contain it. Anger at his ship being stolen, anger at her because she probably knew who took it and anger at Mav for being so damned affable and starting him down this path in the first place and probably involving him in a war that wasn't his. He pulled the anger in until it was hard and razor sharp.

She lunged at him and they went down, with her kicking and clawing. She gave him a good shot in the knee, barely missing his groin. It became a no-holds barred, rough-and-tumble fight, but at times when they entered a higher tier of combat, it became an aerial dance of such deadly beauty, it did not appear they were fighting at all.

Her skin was white and when he left a mark on it, the livid bruise or welt showed up in brilliant contrast. Swagger was not unscathed by the battle-his lip was cut, one eye was swelling shut and pain lanced through his body. He ignored it, concentrating all his intense skill on the woman.

She held her own against him, pummeling him with feet and hands. She head-butted him, almost catching him off-guard, but his whipcord, lean body jerked back, years of training having honed it into a weapon of unsurpassed power.

She stopped advancing. Her breathing was accelerated and her beautiful breasts were barely contained by the black scrap of fabric she wore. With one small jerk he could free them, he thought savagely. The echelon tiers were fought entirely unencumbered by clothes.

As if she read his mind, she allowed a small smile to play about her lips. "You want to go all out," she told him. "We will do as you wish."

Swagger swore in Mandalorian, crossed to her and jerked her against his bare chest, feeling the softness and warmth.

He buried his fingers in her short hair, jerking her head back and he kissed her. She bit hard on his lower lip and he growled, subduing her, deepening the kiss. All resistance melted as she put her arms about his neck and returned his kiss with the same fervor.

She jabbed her thumbs into his neck and he went down, pulling her on top of him as he collapsed to the deck. The strike had numbed him and, for a moment, their eyes locked as she sat astride him. There was triumph in them and he knew she thought she'd won.

Swagger down was not Swagger beaten. He called upon his Mandalorian side and bucked her off and made a grab for her as she tried to roll away. They fought for supremacy, him on top, then her. He growled savagely when she connected with a particularly painful strike and he pushed off, rising into a crouch. She grabbed his foot and he went down hard on his knees. They did more rolling on the deck. There was more punching and kicking. And he broke into swearing, because Swagger was entering the Mandalorian berserker rage. He didn't just want to defeat her—he wanted to hurt her. She'd chosen the wrong time to challenge him. They fought more, the dance-like moves giving way to the brute strength of the Mandalorian race. Finally, her strength ebbed and he was able to force her down and hold her hands over her head.

"I win, babe." He was panting, sweat and blood streaming from his body.

"I concede your victory." Her eyes gazed hungrily up at him.

He stopped straddling her and released her hands and got to his feet. He had bruises and deep scratches on his body. He bent down to offer her a hand and she executed a perfect Echani leg sweep, sending him crashing to the floor.

Before he could get all the way to his feet, she was on him, her hands tight about his throat, throttling him. His hands came up and grasped her wrists, tightening like iron bands around them. She bit his ear until it bled and he grunted, but did not let her go. He bent forward, his height playing to his advantage. Her balance was affected and then he jerked her wrists, heaving her off her feet, so that her voluptuous breasts pressed against his sweat-soaked back.

She lost her balance and her grip on him faltered. Swagger took the opportunity to let go of her wrists and whipped his body around, bringing the heel of one hand up sharply, striking her between the eyes. Her neck snapped back; she could not prevent herself from falling back. Her head struck the deck and she remained where she'd fallen, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to remain conscious.

The fall had forced all of the air from her lungs. She lay there until Swagger's face loomed over her, just inches away.

Swagger bent and jammed his lips against hers, the blood making them slick. "Concede," he hissed as he gripped her shoulders, drawing her against him.

"You...win." She sat up woozily when he moved back. "I have never met anyone who could best me."

He smirked. "Babe, I'd call it a draw, but that would mean you wouldn't answer my questions."

"I will give you the answers you seek, after..."

"After?" He quirked a brow. A trickle of blood seeped down his cheek.

"After we complete the Echani ritual."

"We just did. That blow to the head addle your brain?"

She smiled and her eyes caught fire. "Not that one. You know the one I mean."

His eyes took on a naughty gleam. "Oh," he said in a low, intimate voice. "_That_ one."

Flynn stood outside the cargo hold, listening to scuffling noises—groans, moans, muffled cries. He gulped. Swagger had to be working the woman over, but it felt weird somehow. Under normal circumstances, Flynn would have barged in to stop the misbehaving, but now he was uncertain and confused. He knew he should stop Swagger, but he wanted to be with Mira in the worst way.

"He's not hurting her." Mav walked up. "I think Atton can explain it."

"Damn right I can explain it." Atton stood just outside the garage. The ship was so crowded that people were finding privacy anywhere they could. Richelle was in the garage with Visas, who was murmuring comforting words to the grieving woman.

"Shouldn't you be...?" Flynn asked, gesturing toward Richelle.

"Yeah, but I can't." Atton's hands were balled into fists and his jaw was clenched. "She doesn't need what I want to..." He turned away.

Flynn looked from Atton to Mav and back again. "Will somebody tell me what's going on?"

"We're all feeling it, to one extent or another," Mav explained.

"It's the damn bond," Atton complained. "We all feel it." He turned on Mav. "Can't you do something about it?"

"Believe me, I would if I could."

"What is it?" Flynn demanded. "Either I get an answer, or I go find Mira..."

"That's it," Atton stated, his voice harsh. "We're all feeling it. Swagger went in there to confront the Echani and they've been fighting."

"Yeah," Flynn said easily. "So?"

"When a man and a woman have an Echani battle, they go through...certain phases." He was trying to explain it as plainly, yet as kindly, as he could. "As it escalates, the emotions get more intense. They're at the final phase, the Echelon, the..." His own emotions were so out of control he stumbled over his words. "When they reach this phase, there's a ritual. They might kill each other, or one kills the other, or..."

"They're...getting to know each other," Mav said delicately.

Flynn's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "O-hhhh. That kind of ritual."

"Yeah." Atton was relieved not to have to explain further. "It's strictly symbolic, so once they're done and come out..." He shrugged. "No further...connection is likely."

Mav's face was flushed. He had not tried to eavesdrop with the Force, but he had not been able to block out what was going on in the cargo hold no matter how much he wanted to—such was the lot of a Jedi.

"I'm going to the 'fresher," he mumbled and Flynn's low chuckle followed him.

The warriors reached the zenith of the Echani ritual and moved apart, gathering their clothes and getting dressed. The Handmaiden, as she called herself, did not look at Swagger. It was not because she felt shame, but because they had just shared something so intensely personal she did not need to see him. He had inscribed himself like a tattoo into her skin and now the ink was fading and the feeling was subsiding. She pulled on her white clothes and boots. Swagger dressed in silence. He was not angry now, but he still expected answers.

"Where's my ship?" he asked as he buckled the last of his weapons arsenal about his taut waist.

Her pale blue eyes met his obsidian orbs and she nodded. "My mistress sent us to Korriban to collect the holocron, and we were to bring her the ship called the _Ebon Hawk. _My sisters had never seen the ship, so when yours responded to the correct signature, they assumed it to be the _Hawk._"

Swagger found his new calm had not gone very deep and his anger was resurfacing. "_Where_ did they take it?"

"Telos." She adjusted the hood over her head. "To the Polar Region. My mistress will be most displeased when she finds it is not the _Ebon Hawk_."

"It ain't nothing to what she's gonna feel when I get my hands on her!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"I have the codes to the hangar. If we go there now..."

Swagger jerked a death stick from his vest pocket and lit it, taking a deep drag. He expelled smoke from his lungs like a Drexl dragon. "We can't," he spat. "This damn ship is voice-locked and goes where it damn well pleases. We're on our way to Dantooine, babe."

"But I found the holocron. I must take it to my mistress."

He scowled. "What are ya, some kinda slave with all this mistress talk?"

"My mistress is Atris, and she is a Jedi."

Swagger was inhaling smoke when he heard the dreaded word and fought down the rising coughs. Tears sprang to his eyes and he snorted. "Of course she is. Every damn person I meet is either a Jedi or a wannabe!" He found a pallet in one of the storage compartments and dragged it to the engine room, dropping it beside Gunner.

"Hey, Cap, you gonna bunk in here?"

"Yes." Swagger hissed, drawing out the word, and lay on his back, glaring at the ceiling.

"You're gonna love the way this ship purrs, Cap. She's got a class 1 hyperdrive, which means they replaced the original class 3. And the realspace speed is double the baseline for the class. She's a sweet ship."

Mav came out of the refresher a short time later and made his rounds. Everyone was settling in to their assigned spaces. He went to the cargo hold and found the Echani woman sitting on the floor in meditation. To his surprise, he realized she was Force sensitive.

"So that's why the ship took off when she came on board," he muttered and moved away. He found Swagger in the engine room. The man was covered with cuts and bruises and had two black eyes. Mav quaked at the pain emanating from the captain and asked, "Do you want to be a martyr? I can heal you, you know."

"Go for it." Swagger was grateful for the wave of healing that washed over his battered body, but waited until Mav left before he groaned softly in relief.

Atton was in the cockpit, staring out the viewports without really seeing anything. Mav took the co-pilot's seat.

"Glad that's over," Atton said after a while. "Maybe now everybody can get some sleep."

"How soon will we reach Dantooine?" Mav queried.

"Not long now." Atton shot him an uneasy glance.

"It's damn cramped in the ship. Mind if I stay here with you for a little while?"

Atton glared. "You know I do."

"Rand, I want you to know something," Mav said through his teeth in irritation. "I don't _care_ what your dark secret is! After what I did in the Mandalorian Wars, I don't judge anybody." He ran his fingers through his dirty, sweaty hair. The _Hawk's _shower was not working well and he hadn't wanted to add something else to the list of what needed to be fixed. "I know you have a problem with me because I'm a Jedi. I. Don't. Care. Deal with it, dammit! The only problem I have with you is that you're being a first class jerk!" He threw his hands up in disgust. "If you think I'm trying to recruit you to be a Jedi, believe me, you'd be the last guy I'd pick as a Padawan."

Atton bit his lower lip. "I have my reasons," he muttered.

"Revan recruited you," Mav stated. "I sense that without touching your thoughts; I can feel his influence. There's a darkness in you, which means he recruited you after he turned to the dark side, so that means you were a Sith."

"Sith, Jedi, they're all the same." Atton started to get up and Mav Force pushed him back into the pilot's seat.

"You can't run away from me anymore, Atton." Mav held the pilot with the Force.

Atton's eyes narrowed in fury. "Don't you see? Revan saved us—saved me!" he said hotly. "He was the only one who saw the threat—the only one who had the courage to deal with the Mandalorians." He struggled against the power that held him to no avail. "You want to know all about me? Fine. You won't like what you find out, but then, your opinion doesn't matter to me anyway." He took a deep breath. "I worked for Revan when he trained elite squads of men and women under his command to go out and capture Jedi and bring them to Korriban."

"You interrogated them?" It was easy for Mav to keep the distaste from his voice. After all, he'd done far worse.

Atton sniggered as if he found the remark repulsively funny. "I tortured them. The best was when I turned them to the dark side." He shrugged almost nonchalantly. "If they didn't turn, I killed them." His hands, clenched in his lap, were all that betrayed his emotion. "I...did terrible things to them." He glanced away briefly. "I still see their faces. I still hear their screams. They...haunt me." His eyes bored into Mav's. "Every waking moment."

Remorse, and it was real, Mav thought. "Why did you quit?"

Atton looked startled for a moment. "That obvious, huh?" He squared his shoulders, but Mav still did not release him from the seat. "It was a woman. A Jedi. She came to me—turned herself over to me. I started on her just like all the others, and she told me I was a marked man; that it was only a matter of time before the Sith discovered I was Force sensitive." His voice softened a little. "And then I would disappear like others in the ranks and be turned into something dark and evil."

"She turned you back to the light?"

Atton shook his head. "She showed me the Force--thrust it into my head like a Force pike--and I saw and felt everything she felt." He shivered. "Everything the others had felt." He drew a breath. "I...killed her for showing me that; for entering my head." Atton covered his face with his hands. "And in the end I killed her because I loved her...so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She offered herself to save me." His finger poked his chest. "Me!"

"So don't throw away the second chance she gave you, Atton. You could learn to use the Force like it's supposed to be used. I'm not the greatest teacher, but I take back what I said before. I will train you if you wish."

Atton peeked through his fingers. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet...Mav."

"Atton, at Dxun, I followed Revan's orders to the letter." It was Mav's turn to feel uncomfortable, and he didn't hide it. Atton needed to see it. "He ordered my troops to storm a bridge that was heavily mined, and none of us were proficient at deactivating them. Hundreds of soldiers were killed in that battle." Mav's eyes blazed silver. "And at Malachor V, Revan told me to activate the Mass Shadow Generator, and I did it without questioning him, without even knowing what it would do. Thousands died that day—Mandies and Republic and Jedi—all my responsibility, I thought." He held Atton's gaze. "But do you know what I've come to realize?"

"What?" Atton was hanging on every word now.

"You and I were just following orders during wartime—Revan's orders. We were just doing what a soldier does—you follow the leader's commands. Yes, the memories of what we did should serve to warn us and keep us from letting such dire circumstances happen again. But the guilt has to be allowed to fade away. It eats at you, destroys you. It was not our war, Atton. It was Revan's war." He leaned forward and placed a soothing hand on the pilot's shaking shoulder. "Let it go, man. It's over. It's in the past."

"You bastard!" Richelle had come to the cockpit to sit with Atton and overheard the entire conversation. All she could think about was the terrible things that had been done to her father and Atton had been one of the evil Sith during the Mandie Wars. "You Sith bastard!"

The blaster in her hand went off.

The sound of the bolt leaving the blaster resounded throughout the _Ebon Hawk_.

22


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

Dantooine was an olive, blue and brown colored world with two moons floating in the skies above the savannahs of lavender and yellow grasses. Clumps of fat blba trees and ancient stones that formed barriers, separated estate families from each other, isolating them.

Flying into Khoonda, pilots navigated by the Burad Hills and followed the Rielig Steppes in a northeasterly direction. They passed over the Fields of Banir, which held the ruins of the Jedi Enclave.

The planet had several continents that were easily identified as the _Ebon Hawk_ broke atmosphere and descended. The equatorial continent was connected to its larger northern sister and southern polar brother by slender land bridges.

Dillan had been notified that the _Ebon Hawk_ was on a landing trajectory. As official greeter of starship personnel, she made her way to the landing pad. The exit ramp descended before the engines had shut off, and several people scurried down the ramp. A man with dark hair and light grey eyes approached the willowy brunette.

"Medical facility?" His terse question told her there was an emergency and he was under a great deal of stress.

"I can arrange for transport if you have injured."

"No time." He glanced back as a sharp-featured dark-haired man was carried down on a makeshift stretcher. He looked dead. His skin was pale and his brown eyes caught Dillan's, then they fluttered for a moment and he moaned.

"Move it!" As the team carried the injured man, everyone seemed to be giving orders.

"Damn, that's a bad wound."

"Mav, heal him."

"I'm doing my best. She had a disrupter."

"Careful!"

Dillan called ahead to have a floating stretcher meet them. She led the group to Khoonda and showed them to the medical facility, then reported to Administrator Terena Adare before returning to her post at the port.

Adare arrived as Mav and Flynn helped the med staff fit a mask to Atton's face and remove his clothes, leaving him only in shorts. They stepped back as the medics hooked him to the tank's lift and he was lowered into the tank. Mira hurried to the console and typed in the code Adare gave her. By then the entire crew was on-hand, watching anxiously as the kolto flooded into the tank, rising to cover Atton's body.

Mav shuddered at the terrible blaster wound. Though he'd used Force heal, the skin was burned and an ugly bruise had spread over most of Atton's shoulder and chest. Mav had sensed Richelle's intent a breath before she'd fired, but his Force push had only spoiled her aim and the bolt struck Atton's shoulder, not his heart as the incensed woman had intended. He'd hit her again with Force push and she was knocked unconscious, falling into Swagger's arms as he entered the cockpit.

"Put her in the cargo hold," he'd commanded and aimed a finger at Visas. "And you guard her."

And now Atton was floating in the kolto. Flynn put his arm about Mira's waist and they kept vigil with Carth as Swagger and Mav went with the Administrator to see about gaining access to the Jedi Enclave.

Flynn shook his head slowly. "Never seen people come apart like we have," he said quietly. "We started out as a team. We worked well together." He reacted to a twitch of Atton's hand, but the pilot went still again. "Swagger had no other course than to lock Richelle up, but I feel bad for her all the same."

"She wasn't in her right mind. Grief will do that." Mira's head came up and he leaned way down to drop a kiss on her lips.

"Couldn'ta been in her right mind," Gunner agreed.

Carth sighed and ran a hand over his lined face. "I wonder sometimes if Rev ever thought about consequences."

"What d'ya mean?" Flynn jumped when Mira slipped a hand under his shirt and touched his stomach. "Behave, woman." His grin took the sting from his words. She'd only meant to comfort him after all.

Carth had thought that being back aboard the _Hawk_ would evoke good memories of her first crew when he and Logaan and the others had sought the Star Maps, but the ship did not have the same feel. The _Hawk_ was not a refuge for him, and the memories were too far in the past to get a handle on them. He missed his new home, the _Seeker_, and realized he valued being a member of her crew and earning the trust of a proud, hard man like Swagger Vasa. He also liked the fact that he had become friends with Mav, Gunner and Flynn. Atton was welcome to the _Hawk_ if he wanted her. Carth wanted no part of flying a ship that was IA, thanks to Revan's radical intervention

Carth had been in the engine room, talking with Gunner when he'd heard that awful reverberation of the blaster bolt. Swagger had run past and Carth had arrived in the cockpit seconds behind him. They'd found Mav and Visas using the Force to heal Atton the best he could. Swagger caught Richelle as she fell back from Mav's Force push and dropped her unceremoniously to the floor.

Luckily, they were just coming out of hyperspace and were entering Dantooine air space. The pilot had been badly hurt, and they had to get him to a kolto tank as soon as possible if they were to save him.

Carth and Flynn had half-carried, half-dragged Richelle to the cargo hold and locked her in with the Handmaiden. Carth didn't know the Handmaiden, but appreciated the fact that she was concerned about Richelle's wellbeing. She went to the fallen woman as they laid her on the floor, and was ministering to her as they closed the door. Visas took up a position outside the door.

Carth had thought he knew Richelle, but her violent reaction at finding Atton had past ties to the Sith shocked him. The act itself gnawed at Carth. Revenge. He had judged Rev the same way after discovering his true identity. He knew how Richelle felt. She was hurting. Her soul had been ripped from her because she just lost her father, just as he'd lost Morgana and Dustil on Telos IV. But to shoot Atton...

Atton's eyes popped open and he struggled a moment in the unfamiliar surroundings, and then relaxed when he grasped he was in a kolto tank. His eyes met Carth's sympathetic gaze and Carth saw his throat work as he swallowed hard. Atton had been a Sith, and Carth didn't mind that. He realized how much he had changed since the Jedi Civil Wars, and it was all due to his friendship with Revan. He'd found there were always two sides to a story; there were reasons, circumstances. Who was he to judge Atton? He had signed up for another tour in the military after Morgana begged him to stay home and be a husband and father. What repercussions had his actions had on Dustil? He'd had to learn to live with the consequences of his actions, painful though they were.

He had to wonder if Rev had known what he was doing when he gave Mav his powers. Had he thought beyond revenge against the Sith Lord who had killed him and tricked him into murdering the woman he loved? Did he care how much turmoil this brought to Mav and those around him? Somehow he thought none of this mattered to Revan. For Revan, the ends always justified the means.

Mav and Swagger returned and gauged Atton's condition.

"Adare said the three masters went to the Enclave," Swagger told them. "Laigreks are swarming inside, so everybody goes." He turned. "Gunner, find a way to lock the ship. I do _not_ want any more surprises."

Gunner nodded adroitly and saluted. "You got it, Cap."

"And if either of the women tries to get out of the cargo hold, shoot 'em."

"Aye, aye."

"What about Atton?" Flynn asked one of the med-techs.

"He should be okay. You got him here in time." The tech beckoned to Gunner. "Got an extra remote stretcher you might want to take with you. It's faster than doing it manually." He directed Gunner to another room.

Flynn put his hand on the side of the Kolto tank. "You'll have your ship all to yourself soon, son."

"Weapons?" Swagger asked as they left the med bay.

"Not much," Carth responded. "Just what we're carrying."

"Maybe that little fellah in here has something we can use." Flynn had glimpsed Adum Larp's room as they'd carried Atton past.

"And you'll pay with what?" Swagger queried.

"Credits." Flynn reached into his rucksack and pulled out a fistful of chips. "Should at least get us powerpacks for the weapons we have. And maybe a few shields." He glanced meaningfully at Mav.

They made a few purchases from Adum Larp, who had a good selection of premium stock. Then they headed to the Jedi Enclave.

"Can you sense where this Force sensitive lost Jedi is?" Swagger walked beside Mav and kept his voice low.

"He's in the Enclave." He added reluctantly, "And so are the Jedi Masters: Vrook, Kavar and Zez-Kai Ell."

"The plan," Swagger told him, "is to get in, get the lost Jedi and get out. As far as I'm concerned, the Masters are the lost cause Jedi."

"But they're the only ones who can remove the Force bond."

"So they say. The Jedi have said a lot of things over the years, and I've learned not to trust half of it."

"Hey, Mav," Flynn called from behind. "What do we need to know about laigreks?"

"They're big, they're fast and they're deadly."

"Oh, that sounds pleasant. Any particulars?"

"They're insects about half the size of a human."

"Wonderful," Flynn said without enthusiasm. "Six legs or eight?"

"Six," Mav told him. "And when they attack, they can stand on their back four and use their front legs to slash. They're serrated like knives."

"I can't wait to meet one," Flynn said dryly. "Poison?"

"No, but the deadly laigreks are bigger, more aggressive, and they breathe fire."

"Hey, Swagger, are we _sure_ we have to find this guy?"

"If we don't, we don't get our ship back."

"Well, damn, there's motivation for you." Flynn checked his weapons. "How do we kill 'em?"

"They've got a hard exoskeleton, but the underbelly is vulnerable."

Flynn laughed. "So we get 'em belly up and shoot 'em or stab 'em. Question is, how do we get 'em belly up? Know any good jokes?"

"I can use Force push," Mav offered. "That could knock them over."

"Can you do to them what you did to the tuk'ata on Korriban?" Swagger asked. "That bubble thing?"

"Force shield." Mav nodded. "Might work."

"Oh, I do like that _might._" Flynn was shaking his head. "This lost Jedi better be worth it."

Swagger made a decision. "I'll handle the laigreks if you handle the Jedi masters," he told Mav. "Less subterfuge, more chance of success."

They encountered a salvagers' camp on their way to the Enclave. Flynn's nose wrinkled at the odor permeating both the camp and the salvagers, though he said nothing. Swagger's plan was to head straight to the Enclave, so the few seconds they'd be in the camp wouldn't be enough to choke any of them. Until...

An older woman with a hard, lined face called out to them. They paused and she asked if they were going to the Enclave.

"Yep," Swagger confirmed.

"Two salvagers went in and never returned." She gazed in the direction of the Enclave with an expression of worry, fear and despair. Her concern for her friends seemed less authentic when she added, "There's a reward in it if you bring the bodies back."

Swagger snorted at that and did not comment. He turned away and moved off.

Mav stopped dead when they left the camp and the Jedi Enclave came into view. This was where he had been trained. This was where he'd met Revan. He remembered how beautiful Dantooine had been. On his first day he'd marveled at a Brith, one of the elegant winged creatures that resembled a Felucian flying manta as it swam lazily through the sky. He saw several flying/swimming over the tranquil plains as his group of students was led from the landing pad to the Academy. He hadn't learned about the creatures roaming the grounds until later.

The architecture of the Enclave had impressed him. He marveled at how the center mound blended with the landscape; how the four towers stood tall and proud. Crossing the stone bridge that separated the Enclave from the plain, Mav had felt the proud heritage of the students who had studied here. People mingled on the walkways around the Enclave; Jedi, students and Dantooine residents. Mav was surprised they weren't marveling at the look and feel of the Enclave; how could they go about their daily business and ignore the wonders around them? He'd felt such peace as he entered the Enclave.

The courtyard had been one of his favorite places. He could enter from a number of hallways and stand in the sunlight. The gurgling fountain was soothing, and he'd spent many hours sitting beside it, watching the reflection of the giant creatures gliding overhead.

He was shocked by the damage. He'd known Alek—Darth Malak, he amended. He knew Alek and Revan disagreed on Mav's capabilities. Where Revan saw promise, Alek saw weakness. Strength and power were the only things that mattered to Alek. Mav had weaknesses, and was therefore considered worthy of contempt.

As Darth Malak, Alek had demonstrated his contempt for the Jedi by bombarding the planet. His main goal had been to capture and kill Jedi and destroy their records and heritage with the huge ships' guns. They were beneath him; they had to be eradicated.

There were huge holes in the duracrete walks and terrible damage had been inflicted to the buildings. The entire upper level, which housed the Council Chamber training room, was inaccessible. The center dome had been reduced to rubble and the once proud towers were scarred skeletons.

They were silent as they approached the Enclave; not out of fear but in shock and reverence. Swagger checked the map Adare had downloaded into his datapad and pointed to the right, toward the entrance to the sub-level. To the left was the entrance to the upper level. That way was closed now, and a small herd of kath hounds kept the party from even investigating.

As they neared the sub-level entrance, a group of salvagers emerged from the Enclave and came down the path toward them. A tall black-haired woman was in the lead and appeared to want a fight. At a glance from Swagger, Mav used Force persuasion to resolve the matter peacefully. The salvagers moved off.

The door was closed. Swagger punched in the code and it opened almost silently. Even from here Mav could hear the fountain—or was it his imagination? Was he so desperate to return the Enclave to its former glory that he was willing the fountain to life? They passed into the cool shade of the Enclave and were assailed by the scent of laigrek. Until then none of them could have said what a laigrek smelled like, but they knew now. It was faint, but they anticipated it would be stronger as they found the insects.

They moved cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Flynn had suggested using the stealth belts, but Swagger had vetoed it. There had been too much confusion on Onderon and he didn't want to take the chance that one of his party would be injured or killed. He led the way down the paved path and came out into a large circular area. The fountain was bubbling. Mav smiled. At least that was as it had been.

"Which way?" Swagger's voice was barely louder than the gurgle of the fountain.

Mav reached out with the Force, locating the Force sensitive. He pointed to the hallway on the right. "This way."

Flynn checked the power pack on his blaster for the third time and was satisfied there would be no malfunction. As quietly as they could, the party moved into the ancient, eerily silent building. The hallways were empty, littered with debris.

As they passed one door, Flynn jumped back when a voice called out, "Hey, is someone out there?"

The big merc made a face. "Thought the place was haunted there for a moment." He regained his composure. "Must be that fella Joran the lady out there was talking about."

Swagger stalked over to the door and rapped sharply on the wood. "We're not here to rescue you. Best bet is to stay in there."

"Please, they almost got me." Joran's voice quivered. "Please, can't you help me?"

"Nope." Swagger moved on.

Mav cast a mutinous glare at Swagger's back and then leaned close to the door. "Give us half an hour and then you should be able to get out of here safely."

"Thank you."

"Damn, will you look at that?" Flynn pointed down the next hall as they rounded a corner.

"They're big." Mira hefted her weapons.

Two laigreks were patrolling the hallway ahead. When they sensed Swagger's party they attacked. They lived up to their reputation, hugging the ground so that they seemed to flow over the 'crete. Flynn switched on his shield and gave Swagger a meaningful look as the ugly insects stopped at a distance. Blood-red eyes peered menacingly at them as the giant insects assessed whether these were enemy or prey. Flynn took the hesitation as a sign of weakness.

"I'll bet they're more scared of us than we are of them." He charged toward the laigreks, yelling loudly and waving his arms wildly. To everyone's surprise, the insects turned and fled.

"Ha!" Flynn exulted and pursued them, disappearing around a corner.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Carth asked.

Swagger was studying his chronometer. "Three... two... one..."

Flynn came tearing back around the corner with at least six laigreks on his heels. "Mav, shield 'em! Hurry!"

To his chagrin, Mav found that being under pressure inhibited his concentration and, therefore, his Force abilities. He couldn't provide the Force shields, but he did manage to put one around Flynn, and used Force lightning to fry the laigreks. With a high pitched squeal, they flipped onto their backs, legs clawing at the air as they died.

Flynn had tucked himself into a ball and clasped his hands over his head. The others watched as the merc slowly realized the shield had protected him from the lightning and he was still in one piece. He straightened, giving Swagger a sheepish grin.

Mav waved his hands and the shield vanished. "You okay?"

Flynn got to his feet. "Damned things are intelligent. The two I chased led me into a room with at least half a dozen more. They were just waiting to pounce on me. The ones I was chasing alerted them." He dusted his pants. "Only thing saved me was my shield. It held long enough for me to jump over the mass and hightail it back here."

Swagger's eyes gleamed. "Think that's the fastest I've ever seen you move."

"Is it much further, Mav?" Mira asked, eyes scanning the way ahead. "I could stealth and set mines and lure them into them."

Mav sought the Force signature and shook his head. "Not much further. I'll stick with you until we clear out the laigreks."

Swagger did his single nod. He rubbed between his eyes as if he had a monumental headache. "Let's go." He added to himself, "I'm up to my ass in Jedi and no relief in sight."

Before they stepped into the open again, Mira stealthed and went ahead to set mines. They took turns as bait, luring the laigreks into the mine fields or close enough for Mav to use Force lightning on them. In a short time the halls were clear of the insects. The team moved forward, exploring. Mav remembered some of the rooms off these corridors were workrooms, classrooms, training rooms... Some doors had been broken open by salvagers—or laigreks—and there was little left behind. Other doors were locked, and Swagger decided that any laigreks in those areas presented no danger.

"This is the library." Mav stopped at a security door.

"Your lost Jedi?" Swagger asked.

"Yes." Mav had to use his lightsaber to break through the door's seal. He paused on the threshold when he realized the blond young man inside looked familiar. The man's build was slender and he was dressed in dark brown pants, short boots, and a cream-colored long-sleeved tunic with a lighter brown vest over it.

Flynn walked in first and slid to a stop when the blond man made him a courtly bow. Mav and Swagger exchanged an amused glance.

"You are the Exile." The blond stunned Mav by walking right up to him.

Mav searched his memory. Then it came to him. "Mical! We've met."

"I imagine you..."

Swagger turned his deadliest look on the blond when he felt a lie coming.

Mical stopped mid-sentence and was flustered for about five seconds. "I...well, yes, we have." He bowed to Mav, who was not about to return the gesture. His blue eyes lit on Carth and recognition flared in them. "Carth, what are you doing here?"

"You know him, too?" Swagger's hard gaze raked Carth now.

"Yes," Carth said without hesitation. "When I was an admiral, Mical agreed to work for me. Revan asked me to help find all the lost Jedi. When I was booted out of the military, Mical continued the quest."

"How noble," Swagger sneered. He was regretting taking off the Force inhibitor.

"He was one of several I asked to help find Jedi and convince them to return to the Republic."

"Is there a problem?" Mical's accent sounded like Talravin, Bastila's native planet. "It is fortuitous that you have come, Kyron Marrex. The Jedi Masters are gathered in the Council Chamber."

"But the upper level is inaccessible," Mav pointed out.

"They cleared a path," Mical explained. "Their plan is to eventually rebuild the Enclave."

"I'll be it is," Swagger scowled. "Mav, do your thing. You need backup, signal with your com-link."

Mav nodded. "I'll meet you at the fountain. I hope they can teach me how to break the bonds so all of you can be free." He jogged out of the room.

"Where'd you learn that bowing thing?" Flynn asked Mical, and Mira giggled. "You sound Talravin. I didn't know Talravins bowed like that all the time." A thought occurred to him. "Is it a protocol thing? Do you bow to strangers out of politeness, 'cause I gotta say, some folks might take it as a sign of weakness. While you got your head down, they could kick your teeth in."

Swagger snorted. Leave it to Flynn to find the humor in any situation.

A moment later the humor left the green eyes and the merc turned to Swagger. "Mav's in danger! I can...feel it." He didn't add, _Damn this Force bond._

Mav had found the path to the Council Chamber. It was so different. The room had been round with seats aligned against the wall and the center area open. Mav had once sat in one of the seats to watch a lightsaber demonstration by a visiting Master. The ceiling was now gone, the walls crumbled. Dantooine's long grasses had pushed tentatively through cracks in the 'crete, and once they'd made headway, turned the once elegant Council Chamber into a courtyard. The blba trees flanking the Jedi Masters' seats still stood, but the seats themselves were gone.

Masters Kavar, Vrook and Zez-Kai Ell were waiting for him. Out of habit, they stood in their assigned places and regarded him as he stopped in what had been the center of the room.

Mav met Kavar's brown eyes and found sadness in their depths. Vrook's expression was harsh, as always. Was that shame on Zez-Kai Ell's face?

"It is good you came." Zez-Kai Ell's deep voice didn't reach beyond the ruined room. The earring in his right ear glinted in the sunlight. A light breeze breathed through the room and a lock of dark hair blew across his face.

Mav nodded, not sure what he should say. He couldn't get a grasp on the Masters' emotions; they were masking their thoughts and feelings. He knew in his gut that Swagger was right: they were hiding something.

He cleared his throat. "As I told Master Kavar, I have formed bonds with non-Force sensitives and it is difficult to keep them safe during battle. Master Kavar indicated you might know how to sever the ties."

The masters exchanged meaningful looks.

"Yes, there is a way," Vrook said tersely. "As ever, you are fighting a battle that should not be fought." At Vrook's critical tone, Mav bit the inside of his cheek to stop from yelling at the bitter old man.

"I appreciate any help you can give."

The action came simultaneous with the thought and Mav could not protect himself. He stood frozen in Force stasis. Betrayal! He struggled, but only in his mind; his body was immobilized and would remain so until they released him. The masters surrounded him and he saw the energy that crackled in the air—he felt it, and he began to grow weaker. What were they doing to him?

"We're sorry." Regret flowed smoothly from Kavar's tongue. "But this must be done." Mav wondered if the sadness in Kavar's eyes was real or a lie. "It won't hurt. Jedi rarely have to resort to this, but your powers are a danger to us all." He glanced away briefly. "I'm sorry, Mav."

Swagger and Flynn stealthed as they raced down the hallway, not wanting to present a target if they encountered enemies. Blasters at the ready, they followed the path Mav had taken and skidded to a halt when they found him frozen in the center of an open area and surrounded by Jedi masters.

"I...feel it." Flynn's voice was quiet. "...have to...help him..."

They unstealthed simultaneously and Flynn's outraged shout startled the masters. They turned to look at him. Vrook was furious at the interruption.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Another presence was in the broken room. Unseen and undetected, Darth Stygiaan crept close to Swagger. He could smell his sweat and hear the rasp of his breath. Standing beside Swagger, he extracted the bag of hallucinongenic powder from a pocket and tossed a handful into the bounty hunter's eyes. Then he stepped back and watched in satisfaction as the dark-haired man coughed and his pupils dilated as the powder took affect.

Swagger's hands went to his throat. He was not wearing the Force inhibitor collar and felt Stygiaan slip into his mind and begin to probe his dark past.

_See the Jedi, Swagger._ Stygian's voice in his mind was soft, comforting, controlling._ They are the ones who killed your mother._

Swagger shuddered and reeled back, arms flailing, as his mind exploded with the vision of his mother being gutted by a lightsaber. The faces were there—in front of him. They had killed her. They were responsible. He lifted his blaster and shot the Jedi masters in the head. One. Two. Three. They'd had no time to draw their lightsabers and fell bonelessly into the grass.

Flynn's emotions were in turmoil. He felt Mav's weakness—the masters had been draining his power, his energy, his life. Mav dropped to the grass beside the masters' corpses and lay still. Flynn stared at Swagger in shock. The bounty hunter had lost his mind, and that terrified Flynn. What had the Jedi done? What the hell was happening? Swagger's eyes were wide, but he didn't see Flynn. He was staring at something that wasn't there.

Mav moaned. Flynn looked down as Mav turned over and found Kavar's face inches from his own and moved away. Flynn's eyes flicked from Mav to Swagger. He felt what Mav was feeling. Confusion, weakness, anger, fear... He kept his eyes on Swagger as Mav climbed slowly to his feet, Force powers nearly depleted. Flynn stared at the smoke curling from the muzzle of Swagger's blaster.

"Swagger?" he asked quietly. Swagger turned to him and his lip curled into a snarl when he saw Mav, but his head was cocked to one side as if he was listening to something Flynn could not hear.

"Swag?" Flynn stepped forward and waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Man, you okay?"

"Get out of my way." Swagger's voice was rough and he sounded drunk. Or drugged.

"Hey, now, pard, I can see there's something fierce gone wrong here," he tried a lighter tone

Swagger's eyes focused on Mav. "Murderer," he growled.

Realization hit Flynn. "That's Mav. Remember him? No way did he kill your mother."

"All Jedi will die." Swagger sounded like he was repeating someone else's words. His voice was cold, robotic.

Flynn sensed that Mav was still too weak to put Swagger in stasis or use Force push. Mav backed away on unsteady feet as Swagger brought his blaster to bear on his chest. Mav's eyes flicked down to the lightsabers in the grass.

"Swag, no!" Flynn dove at Swagger. He was torn between loyalty to Swagger and the force bond with Mav. Swagger whipped around, planting a foot in Flynn's stomach, the force of the blow shoving him aside.

"Die, Jedi."

Through the bond, Flynn felt Revan's power growing in Mav and saw lightning crackling on his fingertips. He was torn between loyalty to Swagger and the power of the bond with Mav. When he saw Swagger's blaster coming up again, he fired his own, hitting his friend's weapon and knocking it out of his hand. In one fluid movement, Swagger's hand swept down and drew the dagger from his boot sheath. The lightning writhed on Mav's fingertips like something alive seeking its prey.

Flynn knew he had to make a decision in a heartbeat. He saw the dead Jedi in the grass. The waving grass. The freshly trampled grass.

Swagger raised his arm as Mav raised his own. Lightning crackled and danced across the Jedi's knuckles. Swagger sighted for the dagger throw.

Flynn knew the choice he was about to make would haunt him until his dying day. Swagger was going to kill Mav in cold blood. And he knew his partner couldn't survive the full strike of lightning that was rising like a tidal wave in Mav. Flynn threw himself at Swagger, hoping he could take him down with brute strength. He felt the dagger slice across his bicep and grabbed Swagger's forearm.

"Swag, please, come to your senses." He saw something in the dark eyes that was not Swagger. He felt Mav gathering his strength to unleash Force lightning.

"Don't make me do this, dammit!" Flynn used reserves of strength he didn't know he had to turn Swagger's wrist. The blade was now pointing down, poised over Swagger's body. "Mav!"

Mav was behind him, arms extended, fingers pointing in Swagger's direction. "I...can't stop it!" he said through clenched teeth.

Flynn leaned all of his weight forward and closed his eyes as the blade slid between Swagger's ribs. It stopped when the guard hit a rib. Swagger made a keening noise and his grip on the dagger relaxed.

Mav let out a cry of his own and Force lightning arced over Flynn and Swagger. A blast of purple lightning came from nowhere and met it, the energy crackling in the air over the fallen combatants, showering them with sparks.

"Who is it?" Flynn cried out.

Mav said nothing. He summoned the Force to push against the lightning that was holding his. He clenched his teeth. "Revan..."

_It's him_. Revan's voice was loud in Mav's mind. Flynn's eyes widened—he'd heard it, too. _Kill him!_

Mav's lightning wavered. The masters had taken too much of his energy. Then the purple lightning disappeared and the Jedi ruin was silent. Mav fell to his knees, head bowed.

Flynn sat on the bloody grass and held Swagger's limp body in his arms. The big merc was sobbing as blood soaked his clothing. He felt Mav send what little healing he could provide, but knew it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry," he moaned. "I'm so sorry." He looked at Mav and his eyes blazed. "They should've helped us!" He couldn't bring himself to look at the dead Jedi masters. "You asked, but they wouldn't help."

Mira stumbled out of the debris filled hallway. She was hurt, bleeding from a shoulder wound. Carth limped behind her. A terrible bruise was forming on his face.

"We ran into stealthed Sith..." Carth panted, then he realized what he was seeing.

Mira crossed to Flynn and sank down beside him. "Flynnie?" She put a hand on his arm.

Flynn's eyes met hers and he shook his head. He didn't try to quell the sobs that tore from his chest.

"What...?" Mical nearly fell as he ran from the Enclave.

"Heal him," Mira ordered fiercely.

"I...I'm not a healer, but..." He knelt beside Swagger. "I have medical training." His hand hovered over the hilt of the dagger, but he didn't draw it out.

Carth quietly took charge, using his years of experience. "Gunner," he said into the com-link. "Swagger's down." He laid a hand on Flynn's shoulder. "Let's get him to the kolto at Khoonda."

"No p-pulse," Mical said in amazement. "This shouldn't be a mortal wound." He looked at Mav, who was barely strong enough to raise his head. "I don't understand. Was the blade poisoned?"

They remained in a silent tableaux in the Jedi ruins until the dark shadow of the _Ebon Hawk_ blocked out the sun. The ship hovered over them, Gunner let down the ramp and sent down the remote stretcher the Khoonda tech had given them.

Flynn lifted Swagger's inert form and laid it on the stretcher. Then he walked beside it into the ship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Return**

All Mav saw in the crew's eyes was compassion. Their understanding did little to heal his horror at what had happened at the Enclave. Would he never be able to express his own feelings for fear the fragile welds that had forged them into a team would let go? Even to have such thoughts wasn't fair, was it? Because he was just as bad as Revan—as bad as the Jedi Masters. He was using them—using his friends, risking their lives—to settle the score for Revan. But if he was being honest with himself, was that the true reason? No. Revan was dead, and if revenge could be exacted at all, Mav suspected it could only be done on behalf of the living. So what did that make him? A selfish jerk who drew others to a confrontation with a Sith Lord of terrible power.

A Sith Lord that had defeated Revan and Bastila, two of the strongest Jedi who had ever existed. How could he—with hit-or-miss powers and average lightsaber skills—hope to defeat that? With a shudder and a shake of his head, Mav knew he couldn't. Not alone. And, because of the frackin' bond, all of them would come with him, and all of them might die. Like Swagger had.

"How'd you get the ship under control to come get us?" Mav heard Carth ask Gunner.

"The ship took off on her own. I was just along for the ride." Gunner's voice was subdued, grief evident in it.

Flynn was not present in the hold. He had locked himself in the med-bay where they had laid Swagger's body in state.

"What do we do, Mav?" Richelle asked. Her eyes were red from crying.

Mav turned from his inner contemplation. It was in their faces, their voices, their gestures. The team was back, and whether he liked it or not, he was the leader. The energy and camaraderie were coming back. In the face of such terrible adversity and loss, they were banding together.

And suddenly, something clicked into place. It did so with such force that Mav put his hands over his ears and his eyes widened.

"Frack!" he cried out. He groped for the central console where his chair was stationed, rose into a half stand and then fell back with a boneless thud.

"Mav, what is it?" Visas asked, quiet concern in her voice.

But Mav hardly heard her. The force of the message swept through him like a tide, turning him alternately hot and cold. _Access the holocron, Mav._

Carth walked to Richelle and told her he needed to speak to her alone. She and the Handmaiden had been released from the cargo hold, but were under constant tight surveillance. In light of the circumstances, no one thought it was right to hold either prisoner.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I didn't have much of a chance to get to know Swagger, but I liked him. He was so up front. I always knew where I stood with him."

"I liked him, too," Carth admitted, finding out he meant it. "Private, I need to talk to you." He decided to speak to her on a military level, which would probably elicit better results.

They went into the garage and she took a seat near the wall while Carth paced. "I understand why you shot Atton, but people change, Richelle. Atton did what a lot of us did—he followed Revan."

"He became a Sith," she retorted. "He tortured people."

Carth gestured with both hands. "Atton isn't a Sith now, and he wasn't the one who tortured your dad."

Richelle pushed her hair back from her face. "He's evil!" she said defiantly. "They're all evil!"

Carth's mouth turned down in a grim frown. "To them it's the Jedi who are evil. Three masters just tried to strip Mav of his powers. They were responsible for what happened to Swagger just as much as the Sith Lord was." He ran his hand over his stubble. "At least Atton cared—followed his convictions—and, yes, he went down a very dark path. All of us did in the wars, Richelle. In achieving the greater good, we all walked a very fine line."

"You didn't cross it like he did," she defended.

"What line did you cross, Private, when you shot him?" He folded his arms over his chest and inwardly winced when it reminded him of Swagger.

Richelle averted her eyes and her face went crimson. "I...lost it, Carth. I didn't even know I'd fired the damn blaster until it was too late." She turned away. "Is Atton going to be all right?"

"Yes." He didn't want to torture her. "We got him to the kolto tank in time."

"I've never done anything like that before." Wounded green eyes looked at Carth as she looked up at him. "Is it possible to lose your mind?"

Startled, Carth was reminded of Mav's description of Swagger's actions in the Enclave: _It was like he was possessed._

Carth made a gesture that told Richelle the talk was over. He left her sitting in the garage and returned to the main hold. "Where's Mav?" he asked the others when he didn't see the Jedi.

Mical's lean fingers pushed silvery blond hair back from his forehead. "He said he had to access the Sith holocron you found on Korriban." He sounded worried. "I warned him it could be dangerous." He nodded toward the port dormitory. "He went that direction."

Carth found Mav sitting on the floor, meditating, holding the holocron in his palms. His eyes were closed, but when he sensed Carth they opened. The grey gaze held Carth's for a moment, then fell to the deck. Carth took a cross-legged position beside him.

"Is it Revan's?" Carth asked, staring at the holocron.

"Yes."

Carth considered how to voice his concerns. "Mav, right before Richelle shot Atton, we were on Korriban. Revan told me the place is haunted and can affect the mind—it can cause a person to react like they normally wouldn't." He looked into Mav's eyes. "Do you think that's why she tried to kill Atton?"

Mav's brows rose. "It's a possibility," he conceded. "And explains a lot; like why Swagger was so pissed, and why the team started to break apart. That's why I have to use this." He closed his eyes and concentrated on the holocron. "This may take awhile."

"Hello, Mav." Revan's charismatic voice filled the room.

"Or not..." Mav opened his eyes and gazed at a full figure hologram of Revan standing before them. "What do you need to tell me, Rev?"

"I returned to Korriban with the intention of recruiting the Sith still loyal to me, and found it decimated. Four Sith Lords had banded together and destroyed all the others, leaving only their blackened corpses. Their names are Lady Betraya, Lord Sion, Lord Nihilus and Lord Stygiaan. They were the evil spawned from something I did while I was Darth Revan.

"I happened upon the first Star Map on Kashyyyk when I was going from system to system trying to gain support for the war. I was in the outer rim and found Malachor V and stumbled on the Trayus Academy. I accessed the main computer and learned about the existence of Korriban and the other Star Maps. The really important factor was knowledge of the existence of the True Sith. I also discovered other places I could go to gain power to fight them. To prevent a greater evil, I embraced the Sith teachings."

"The Jedi teachings weren't enough," Mav said, surprising them both with his bold statement.

"All the lightside powers in the galaxy can't defeat the ferocity of the dark side. I channeled hatred and rage and the determination to win and it enhanced my power, but it was like a drug, Mav. My desire to keep the galaxy safe at any cost took me beyond good and evil. I was never a Sith, but I could not return to the Jedi."

"Where else did you go to get a 'fix'?"

Revan chuckled lightly. "Aptly put. I traveled to Yavin IV, the moon of a huge gas giant planet by the same title, and found the tomb of Exar Kun. I awoke his spirit and took his power. Every year I returned to replenish the power from Kun's reserve, and one day I found a young boy at the tomb. His name was Barafael. I appeared to him as Kun. I, of course, had no time to train him, but it amused me to pretend to be Kun. I had one of my most loyal Revanchists with me, and he stayed and trained the boy. He could pass for Exar Kun on a bad day." His laugh grew wicked.

"As all Sith do, he turned on his master. I had come to check on his progress and found the Revanchist dead, but I was prepared for that—I'd learned betrayal from Malak—and I allowed Barafael, who was a young man by then, to think he destroyed Exar Kun. He took Kun's lightsaber as his own. He used it to kill me on Korriban."

"His name?" Mav asked.

"Stygiaan is his Darth title." Revan's brown eyes gleamed. "You are probably wondering how I am able to talk to you as if I am still alive, Mav. I learned a great deal from Exar Kun before I imprisoned his spirit. Sith alchemy was his specialty."

Mav sighed. "What do I do to defeat Stygiaan?" He was afraid there was no answer to that.

"Fight fire with fire," Revan said simply. "Use Kun's power against him."

"How?" Mav challenged. "I have a ship that is IA, thanks to you, and won't go anywhere except to collect the Lost Jedi. Your idea?"

Revan smiled. "Yes. After Malachor V, I knew all Jedi would be hunted into extinction, so I concealed their identities and used the Force to scatter them across the galaxy. I sent you back to the Jedi Council, knowing they would exile you. It was to keep you safe, to hide you, but then the unexpected happened and you got your powers back."

"Lucky me," Mav frowned.

"That threw a hydrospanner into my carefully devised plan. With the return of your powers, the Lost Jedi began to regain theirs." Revan's smile grew into a devilish grin. "You know me, Mav. I always had a backup plan. I turned the _Ebon Hawk_ and T3 into my emissaries and had them hunt you down." Revan shook a dark lock of hair from his eyes as he pushed back his dark hood. "Stygiaan and the others had disappeared into the void, so I knew I needed a Force user to draw them back into known space."

"You used Mav as bait?" Carth asked hotly.

Mav scowled. "What else is new? Do you have anything useful to say, or are you just going to extol your abilities some more? I lost a close friend due to your machinations."

"But you didn't ask the right questions, Mav." The eyes grew dark and powerful and seemed to suck the air and light from the room. "How am I able to communicate with you like this? How is a dead man—even if he was a powerful Jedi or Sith, depending on your point of view—able to talk to you one on one?"

"I don't know, Rev. How?"

"Because I'm not dead, Mav." The words hung in the air like living things. "And neither is Bastila."

Mav was stunned into a long silence. Then he leaped to his feet, almost dropping the holocron. "Stop your damn games! I saw you die in a vision. I saw Stygiaan kill you."

"A vision of _my_ making, Mav." He chuckled. "I assure you I am very much alive. Stygiaan always was a little too arrogant for his own good. I received reports from his teacher every time I returned."

"You're alive," Mav said sourly. "Fine! Then you and Bastila can find this bastard and kill him. I'm through! I lost a friend and I..."

Revan gestured and Mav was silenced. "The truth is buried beneath the Enclave, Mav. There is a level under the subterreanean level. Go there and find out I speak the truth." His eyes softened. "The ship won't leave until you do. I promise."

"Well, if that don't beat all!" Carth swore under his breath. "Rev's alive?!"

"It could be a trick." Mav glared at Revan's tall figure. "I saw him separate you and Bastila—he consigned your spirits to walk Korriban forever."

Revan chuckled. "You saw what I wanted _him_ to see. He had to think I was out of the equation, Mav. He had to think all that stood between him and his goal of galaxy domination was a poor, weak Consular. I had to show my hand a little sooner than I wanted at the Enclave. Good thing Swagger killed those fools or I might've done it myself. Sanctimonious hypocrites!"

"You...unmitigated bastard," Mav muttered, barely able to comprehend, barely able to speak through his anger.

Revan nodded. "I understand you're upset."

Mav's eyes flashed. "Upset?! I am way beyond upset. You used me, Rev—again! And you had me pull my friends into another one of your wars."

Revan's voice hardened. "Yes, I did. Doing the right thing goes above friendship, and I have always done what was needed to achieve my goals. You know this."

"It doesn't excuse you," Mav said flatly. "Why didn't you kill him at the Enclave?"

"It will take the two of us, and all of the others' strengths combined, to defeat him."

"How did he grow so powerful?" Mav demanded.

"Unknown to me, when I syphoned power from Kun, it awakened his spirit for short periods of time, and then it would grow dormant again. Stygiaan was taught partially by Exar Kun himself. This must be where he learned Sith alchemy and how to make the powder he uses."

Carth couldn't meet Revan's eyes as he turned to look at the man he considered his friend.

Revan's eyes turned a little sad. "I foresaw all this. When I met with you for caffa that last day, Carth, I'd had visions that showed me my past and what would happen in the future because of something I did when I was caught up in the dark side. Stygiaan is my creation as much as he is Kun's.

" I took all precautions to preserve the Republic, and that upstart destroyed them one by one. He almost had you killed, Carth. If it hadn't been for me sending a thought form to Admiral DoDona, he would have; he slaughtered Canderous and all the Mandalorians on Dxun; he was responsible for killing the Jedi Masters."

"What about the people you had no right to use?" Mav accused. "What about Swagger?"

"He is Force sensitive--as such, his loyalty belongs to me. Atton--well, I knew him as Jaq--swore loyalty to me. You swore fealty to me, Mav; and those who bond with you will follow your lead."

"Revan, I swear, if I could, I'd kill you right now!"

Revan laughed. "You'd try." His eyes twinkled with the old mirth. "Take the holocron to the navi-puter after you find me and Bas, and I will unlock it so you can travel anywhere you wish to go."

"You're coming on board?" Carth was finding this whole thing hard to comprehend.

"Yes." Revan shook a finger at Mav in one last admonishment and disappeared.

"That son-of-a-frackin'..." Mav couldn't find anything bad enough to say about Revan.

Carth stood and dusted off the seat of his pants. "Come on, Mav. Let's go dance to Revan's tune one more time."

Mav unhooked his lightsaber and tossed it on one of the bunks. "I'd just want to run him through if this isn't some elaborate hoax. And he'd kill me, because I'm no match for his lightsaber skills."

Flynn was still locked in med-bay, so Carth found Gunner and told him he was in charge in their absence. Then he and Mav walked down the loading ramp.

Three figures were coming out of Khoonda. They identified one as Atton, but the other two were wearing hooded robes. Mav knew from the walk that one was Revan, even though he was shielding his Force signature. The height, the carriage of the head even though concealed in the deep cowl, betrayed his identity.

He waited until the figures were close to the ship and strode toward the tallest figure and punched him with all his strength. The blow caught Revan by surprise and he reeled, but did not go down. He pushed the hood back and wiped nonchalantly at the trickle of blood oozing from the corner of his mouth.

"Did that make you feel better?" he asked the incensed Jedi.

"Some," Mav admitted.

Carth stared at his friend, whose mouth quirked in that irresistible manner. Revan held out his hand and Carth took it; then Revan pulled him into a brief embrace, with the obligatory three pats on the back that signified male bonding.

"You are a first-class jerk, Rev," Carth told him. He met a pair of cool grey eyes, all that could be seen of Revan's companion. "Bastila, it's good to see you."

She nodded and then, as if thinking better of it, she hugged him briefly. She smiled at Mav. They knew each other only by sight.

Revan could see that Mav was still angry. "Walk with me." He started away from the _Ebon Hawk_; back toward the Jedi Enclave. If he wanted to continue the conversation, Mav had no alternative but to follow. Bastila and Carth walked a few paces behind.

"If that wasn't you I saw..." Mav's head was swimming; he wasn't sure how to phrase his questions. "Who died?"

"Loyal followers," Revan said off-handedly.

"They looked like you, sounded like you."

"I used a form of mind control that convinced whoever was interacting with them that they were us."

"More Sith alchemy and magic?" Mav scowled.

Revan smiled. "Actually, it was the same technique the Jedi Council used on me."

This surprised Mav and he fell behind a few steps.

"Yes," Revan continued. "I used the light side." He glanced at Mav. "For a change."

"But..." He walked quickly to catch up.

"The only Sith magic I used was to make others see them as Bastila and me."

"How..."

"A form of astral projection. We were in control of the entities when Stygiaan confronted them."

"Killed them, you mean."

"Confronted them," Revan corrected. "We responded to his questions and accusations..."

"They _died_, Revan," Mav said forcefully. "The Revan I saw murdered Bastila and then died by Stygiaan's hand. That's considerably more serious than 'they looked like us and talked like us.'"

"As I said, they were loyal followers."

"Who knew they were going to die?"

Revan stopped and his eyes bored into Mav's. "Who were willing to die to rid the galaxy of Stygiaan's influence."

"Don't be melodramatic." Mav continued walking. He was bitter, angry and disappointed at his friend. Former friend, he amended. He wasn't sure he could ever forgive Revan for all that had happened.

"Remember why I left the Jedi, Mav. I left because there was a war and they refused to get involved. Their refusal resulted in billions of deaths. They had a lot of blood on their hands." He stared straight ahead, as if watching a scene from the past. "I asked for help, but they refused." He glanced at Mav. "Like you asked for help to sever the bond with your friends."

Mav looked at him sharply, then turned away.

"I was there, Mav." He repeated Mav's words, "'As I told Master Kavar, I have formed bonds with non-Force sensitives and it is difficult to keep them safe during battle. Master Kavar indicated you might know how to sever the ties.' And what did Vrook say? The same thing Vrook always said: 'As ever, you are fighting a battle that should not be fought.' Did you ever wonder why, Mav?"

"Why what?" Mav hadn't meant to ask, but the words slipped out of their own volition.

"Why Vrook felt certain battles should not be fought?"

Mav was able to keep words from spilling off his tongue.

"He wasn't like that when he was younger." They were nearing the salvagers' camp, and Revan moved to one side to avoid the people gathered around a bearded man who was babbling about hiding from laigreks in a locked room.

"What was he like?" Mav asked when Revan was silent for several minutes.

"An idealist. He wanted to free the galaxy from oppression." He nodded at Mav's surprised expression. "Oh, yes, our Vrook was a lot like us in his younger days."

"But he was so..."

"A _lot_ like us," Revan repeated, stressing the word. "He felt the Jedi Council was archaic. He felt the masters were too conservative because they advised caution in all matters. He felt the Jedi were responsible for the safety of the galaxy."

"Vrook?" Mav was incredulous.

"Yes, Vrook, as strange as it sounds."

"But he was so adamant against it..."

"Because he failed. As a Padawan, he followed someone who had an agenda." His eyes twinkled as he looked at Mav. "Yes, someone like me. And it turned out bad."

"That was why he hated you."

"Of course. He went headlong into battle with the idea of saving the galaxy. When it went bad, others died and he blamed himself. The masters chastised him severely. After that, his motto became 'Don't rush into action without thinking of the consequences.' Unfortunately, he thought too much about the consequences. All the _what if's_ kept him from doing anything."

"That doesn't change anything," Mav said quietly. "He's still dead."

"Which will benefit more than just the Jedi."

"There are no Jedi, Rev. We're it."

"I know. And the Lost Jedi must be trained."

"I don't think I want to do that."

"You have Mical for that."

"He's not a Jedi; he's a Padawan."

"He's learned a great deal."

"From the holocrons in the library."

As they crossed the bridge to the Enclave Mav still found the sight disturbing. Everything seemed to be in ruins now: the Enclave, his life...

"How did you send your power to me?" he asked. "If you didn't die..."

"I didn't send you my power," Revan explained. "I awakened your power."

Mav stopped dead and turned to Revan. "_My_ power?"

"You're a very powerful Jedi, Mav, but you were holding yourself back. You'd listened to Vrook too much."

"He did have a point..."

"Even his lightsaber didn't have a point," Revan said unkindly. "Planets were dying and he hesitated. Inaction can be more deadly than rash action, and Vrook was guilty of both."

"You went to the dark side, Rev."

Revan arched a brow. "Did I?" They walked down the pathway to the entrance leading to the sub-level. "I went down a path Vrook declared was the dark side." He paused to watch a giant ray-like Brith undulate across the sky. "Or what the masters perceived as the dark side." Revan met Mav's derisive gaze fairly. "Mav, you were with me on this. We were Grey Jedi. We did what had to be done, and we used whatever Force powers were required for the greater good. The Force isn't good or evil—the intentions behind it are what matter."

"Don't give me the speech," Mav snapped. "I heard it before, remember?"

"I never fell, Mav. I thought there was a greater evil in the True Sith. After I had the disturbing visions, I searched for them for a year and I found out their civilization was gone. There were no True Sith." He tossed his head and laughed. "What you call the Sith are nothing but followers of teachings of beings long gone."

"But they're evil."

"Yes, they're evil. There's evil everywhere, Mav, or hadn't you noticed? And in many cases, the definition of evil depends on who's doing the defining." His voice rose for a moment, then he regained his calm. "Vrook saw evil in everything. He saw the influence of the dark side in everything that made him uncomfortable. And that was his downfall. He didn't sense the true dark side when it stood right in front of him."

"Who?"

"Stygiaan. You didn't sense him either." He keyed in the code to the sub-level and they went inside. Bastila and Carth remained outside.

"I saw him when you killed Bastila."

"Here in the Enclave," Revan corrected. "Just a matter of hours ago."

They walked down the cool hallway and Mav passed the fountain of his youth again. So much had changed... He was chilled to the bone, but it had nothing to do with the cool hallways of the Enclave's sub-level. It had to do with the words Revan spoke and the feelings they evoked. They turned right and followed a path toward the southeastern corner, where Mav had seen part of the wall had caved in.

"Where did you think the purple Force lightning came from?"

"Stygiaan?" Mav asked in shock.

"Stygiaan," Revan confirmed. "He was stealthed, and he was standing right in front of you."

Mav began putting the pieces together. "Swagger?"

"Stygiaan used his hallucinogenic powder on him and he believed Vrook, Kavar and Zez-Kai Ell were the Jedi who murdered his mother. Then Stygiaan had him turn on you and was compelling you to kill Swagger."

"What stopped him?"

"Us," Revan said quietly. "Even with Swagger under the influence of his powder, he was expelling a lot of energy. Your lightning sapped more of his strength."

Mav made a derisive sound. "My lightning did nothing."

"You were weak, but you were powerful enough to sense his attack and unleash your lightning."

"I was trying to kill Swagger, who had just killed three masters and was coming after me."

"If you think back, you'll remember that your lightning was directed _behind_ Swagger; _over_ his head. If you'd been aiming at him, you would've killed both him and his friend."

"I did kill him."

Revan smiled. "You have a lot to learn about a great many things, Mav." He stopped at the rubble in the southeast corner of the sub-level and used Force telekinesis to move the broken pieces out of the way to reveal a doorway. "Behold, the lowest level of the Enclave," he said melodramatically.

"What do you mean we stopped Stygiaan?"

"You and I. You were weak, you called for my help, and I offered it."

_It's him_. Revan's voice was loud in Mav's mind. _Kill him!_

"If both of us together couldn't kill him, he must be strong." Mav stepped over small pieces of debris and entered a narrow hallway. He saw hieroglyphs on the wall, and some appeared to shift and form new configurations as they passed. Light panels high in the walls lit their way.

"He is strong, but we are stronger together."

"I couldn't do much against him," Mav confessed.

"That was the masters' fault, not yours. They had weakened you, and you were trying not to kill your friends. Had you known your lightning was aimed at Stygiaan, you could have killed him." When the hallway forked left and right, Revan gestured to the right. "You hurt him, which is why he left."

"Where did he go?"

"Back to his ship; back to the place he feels safest."

"We didn't see his ship..."

"It was concealed in orbit over one of the moons. He stealthed it just as he stealthed himself and the Dark Jedi with him."

"Dark Jedi?"

"Another reason why you didn't kill him; your lightning killed them, but he kept them stealthed so you didn't see their bodies." Revan admitted, "He is strong, Mav. Very strong. And he's dangerous because of his intelligence. Just as Vrook thought about consequences, so does Stygiaan. He considers what will happen if he takes this action or that, but unlike Vrook, he does take action."

"Why didn't the masters sense him?"

"They sensed him, but ignored what they felt for various reasons." The hallway narrowed so they had to walk single-file. Revan went first. "Vrook because he refused to see. Zez-Kai Ell because he felt he needed to be punished. Kavar because his guilt at betraying you kept his attention focused elsewhere."

"I didn't..." Mav's voice held hope. "I wasn't trying to kill Swagger?"

"No."

That made him feel better. As he'd told Carth, Swagger was behaving as if he was out of his mind; as if he was acting under someone else's volition. Knowing that he hadn't intended to kill Vasa took a great weight off Mav's shoulders.

They reached an octagonal chamber about the size of the _Ebon Hawk_'s cockpit. Mav stood in the doorway and saw that each of the other seven sides glowed and shimmered with unnatural, ethereal light. They looked like doorways to mystical realms. A circle was engraved in the stone floor in the center of the room. Glowing hieroglyphs floated and danced several inches above the circle. Mav couldn't decipher any of the symbols.

"What the...?" He looked around him, marveling at the sight, but it made him very uneasy. He sensed great power in this place, though he couldn't tell if it was light or dark.

Revan stepped into the room and swept his arms wide. "Each is a doorway to another world that contains a Force nexus or vortex in a place of power. "He pointed to each door in turn. "Korriban, Malachor V, Lehon, Dagobah, Yavin IV. And, oddly enough, Telos, although the reading I get from Telos tells me something was added to make it into a nexus." Revan gestured to the wall to his right, which glowed a soft amethyst. "That will take us to Yavin's moon where Exar Kun was laid to an uneasy rest." The colors seemed to be coded: Red for Korriban, Orange for Malachor V, Yellow for Lehon, Green for Dagobah, Blue for Telos, and Amethyst for Yavin IV. Mav saw that the door leading to Dantooine's Jedi Enclave was deep Indigo.

"Telos is where the _Seeker_ was taken." Mav muttered.

Revan rolled his eyes. "Mav, I show you a wonder like this—my deepest, most well-guarded secret—and all you can think about is a ship?! I think you need to get your priorities straight."

Mav was defiant and somewhat sarcastic in his apology. "Sorry. This is all just a little too frackin' much for me to grasp. You and Bastila are alive, and now this." Mav made an encompassing gesture. "Did the masters know about this?"

"If they did, do you think it would still be here?" Revan smiled; he was evidently rejuvenated by the energies here. "They sensed it, but couldn't determine the source of the power."

"Who knows—knew—about it?"

"Me and Bastila. And now you."

"No one else?"

"Kreia, but she's dead. She knew I could move from place to place without a ship, but did not know how."

Mav stepped into the room, careful to avoid the floating hieroglyphs, and looked at each door in turn. "We can go to these places without a ship?"

"Correct." Revan laid a hand on Mav's shoulder. "We need to get you to your full strength, Mav. It's time for you to regain your full Force powers, now that the masters were kind enough to weaken them."

"Yavin's moon," Mav guessed.

Revan nodded and walked to the amethyst mist. He murmured odd-sounding words in a language Mav did not understand and waved his hands. The glow coalesced into a spiral that elongated into a tunnel receding into the distance. To Mav, it looked like hyperspace.

"Same principal," Revan said, reading his mind. "Go!"

Mav stepped inside and, within the blink of an eye, he found himself in a dark, dank room. "Where am I?"

Revan pointed to a sarcophagus. "Exar Kun's resting place."

Mav gulped. "You bring me to the nicest places, Rev," he quipped, trying to disguise his nervousness. "Care to tell me what I'm doing here?" He didn't want to look around; the less he saw, the better. He wanted to go back to Dantooine because he felt deep in his gut that Revan was tricking him yet again and he was walking right into the trap.

"I come here every year to revive the power I received from Kun," Revan reminded. "This time, it's your turn. We need to defeat Stygiaan, and you can't do it without your full Force powers."

Mav's eyes flashed. "Let me get this straight. You want me to tap into Exar Kun's power—the Jedi Knight who brought a whole new meaning to falling to the dark side—_that_ Exar Kun?"

"To quote a certain friend of yours, 'yep'."

"Nope," Mav shot back.

"It's the only way, Mav. It's the only way to stop Stygiaan."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Search your feelings, Mav." He stood as if waiting for Mav to delve into his mind. "You know I don't share power, and that's what I'm asking. For once, I'm telling the truth."

Mav thought about it for a long time, something niggling at the back of his mind, wondering if Revan was telling him the _whole_ truth. At last he acknowledged that he could not defeat Stygiaan by himself.

"Okay," he resigned. "How?"

He felt Revan relax. "Meditation and acceptance—when you feel it, pull it into you. Easy."

Mav snorted. "Nothing is _ever_ easy where you're concerned, Rev."

"It has to be done, Mav." Revan took a meditative position and laid his hands on the top of the sarcoghagus.

After some serious thought about consequences, Mav did the same on the opposite side of the sarcoghagus. He shuddered when he felt the dark power begin to writhe under his fingers.

Revan intoned more of the strange dialect and Mav felt lethargy drift over him. His eyes closed and he slipped into a Jedi trance. He felt something skitter over his body that felt like insects crawling over his skin. Startled, he opened his eyes and saw a net of dark purple light crisscrossing his skin, dancing, highlighting, encasing him entirely.

"Take it in, Mav." Revan's tone was a command that could not be disobeyed.

Mav stared into the brown eyes across from him. Could he trust Revan?

"It must be now or never."

Mav closed his eyes and opened himself to the power pouring over and through him. It felt as if hot water entered every pore. White mist rose like steam as the Force surged into him, using him as a conduit. He felt as if he was expanding, growing, filling the chamber. He thought it would pour out of his ears, burst out the top of his head. And then it was over, just as suddenly as it had begun.

"Open your eyes, Mav."

Mav opened his eyes and found he was floating about a foot from the ceiling. He gazed down at Revan and saw he, too, had been filled with the power. It crackled off him and purple forks of lightning skipped frantically about his form; his hair stood on end with static electricity.

Mav eased himself to the floor. "What a frackin' rush!" He met Revan's eyes and smiled. "So this is what it's like to fall to the dark side"

Revan snorted. "More like soar." He flicked a finger and the lid of the sarcophagus slid open. He reached inside and brought out two lightsabers and a dagger. "I left these in here a long time ago. Objects left in the presence of a Force nexus for an extended time eventually became saturated with the Force. Objects are imbued with special abilities. A blade will never dull; will always be sharp. It also gives lightsabers special qualities." He tossed Mav one of the hilts. "I believe this is yours."

Mav realized he was staring at the hilt of his first lightsaber. He activated the golden blade and swung it with the skill of a blademaster. "But...how did you...?"

"After you were exiled, Atris came back to get it when the other masters left the Jedi Council room on Corsucant. She got _a_ lightsaber. I used one of the Nexus doorways and retrieved the real one and brought it here and placed it in the sarcophagus along with one of mine. I added a dagger for a very talented individual I knew would be instrumental in our fight against Stygiaan."

"How did you find out about these doorways?" Mav wanted to know.

"My first Sith holocron at Malachor V hinted at them, but it was during my search for the Star Maps that I discovered the hidden secret beneath the Jedi Enclave. I realized something when Malak and I downloaded the Star Map in the ancient Rakata ruins. He obviously missed what I saw, and I came back later without him. When I accessed the ancient computer, it told me of a secret passageway and I located the door that led me to the Nexus Room."

"So what's our next step?"

It wasn't only Revan's body that was crackling with Force power; he was nearly jumping out of his skin with energy. He had to be on the move, had to do something.

"Let's go back to Dantooine." He was nearly through the doorway before Mav caught up with him. Within seconds they were back in the octagonal room. Revan considered the doorways for a moment, then said, "Let's get that stolen ship."

Mav was ready to go through the blue door when he had a thought. "It will take too much time."

"No, we just step through..."

Mav raised a hand. "No. We step through the doorway to Telos, but then we have to fly the ship back to Dantooine."

"Oh." Revan gave it about five seconds of thought. "We have a pilot outside. If we take Carth with us, we can step back through the doorway and he and the droid can fly the ship." He sent a quick mental summons to Bastila, and she and Carth joined them a few minutes later. In Revan's manic state, it took very little time to explain the situation. The quartet stepped through the blue door.

Atris stood in her Meditation Chamber on the polar ice cap of Telos. It was a large round room with a high ceiling. Holocrons were placed on tiers around the room; Sith on one side, Jedi on the other. The Handmaiden Sisters had succeeded in bringing the holocrons that had been spread throughout the galaxy. Only Brianna had not yet returned to the Telosian Jedi Academy.

When meditating, Atris was forced to stand, as the Sith holocrons hissed commands. The Jedi holocrons were silent. The room glowed red with the light of Sith holocrons.

She was startled from her meditation by a tap on the shoulder. She wheeled around and found Revan less than a foot away.

"Boo." He grinned.

She hadn't sensed him. How could this be? How had he violated her sacred space? Why hadn't the holocrons warned her? Where were the Handmaiden Sisters?

Revan walked to the Sith holocrons and put a hand to his ear as if listening to them. "You don't say." Then, still smiling, he turned to Atris. "I know a Jedi master who's been a very bad girl." He clucked his tongue.

"You cannot hope to defeat me," Atris said bravely, regaining some of her composure. "Not here in this place, surrounded by these holocrons. I am superior to you in every way."

"How many Jedi masters have you killed lately?" He didn't let her say anything. "Three of them are dead on Dantooine." He looked at her in mock surprise. "You didn't feel their deaths?"

The Sith holocrons hissed, but Atris ignored them and drew her lightsaber.

Revan shook a finger at her. "Now that wasn't polite." He held out his hand and her lightsaber flew into his palm.

"How dare you..."

"Oh, I dare." He glanced over his shoulder at the hissing holocrons. "Do you find that distracting? I do." Using Force lightning, he destroyed all of the holocrons—Sith and Jedi.

Atris screamed in fury and unleashed Force lightning, which Revan easily deflected with Atris' own lightsaber and knocked her to the floor.

"Revan, don't."

Atris turned at the sound of the voice. The Exile—Kyron Marrex—stepped from the shadows, Bastila and the pilot Carth behind him.

"Oh, but we're having fun." Revan leaned down and asked, "Aren't we, Atris?"

"Don't," Mav said again.

Revan hung his head in a melodramatic gesture and heaved a huge sigh. "If you say so." He looked at Atris. "Sorry, I don't have time to play anymore."

"My handmaidens will stop you!" she shouted.

"No," he told her. "They won't. You've told them never to disturb you when you're in your meditation chamber." He looked at Carth. "Your ship is in the hangar. The handmaidens won't bother you—especially if you come from Her Majesty's meditation chamber." He laughed. "You and the droid can fly the ship back to Dantooine." Carth hurried from the room.

"You can't do this," Atris growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but I can." He gestured for Mav and Bastila to step out of the room. "And now," he bent down and tapped her on the tip of her nose, "it's time for me to go." He strode to the door. "Don't count on your handmaidens; I'm afraid you're never going to leave your meditation chamber." His eyes took on a sinister glow. "And since you won't, you won't need the Force any longer either." He raised his hands toward the ceiling. A harsh orange light suffused Atris and delved inside her, disappearing and reappearing, until it glowed as brightly as a small sun. Revan pulled it from her into him. "I strip you of the Force and leave you to the same fate you wanted for Mav." He left the chamber and sent a flash of Force lightning to weld the doors together.

No one heard Atris screaming in her sacred chamber amid the broken holocrons.

Mav, Bastila and Revan went to the secret door Atris had evidently never discovered and were soon back in the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.

"Why didn't she find the door on her side?" Mav queried as they stepped into the octagonal room again.

"It has to be activated from here," Revan explained. "And you have to know how."

"You could have saved the Jedi holocrons," Bastila told him as they walked through the ruined sub-level.

"No," Revan responded. "Like the dead masters, they serve no purpose. The one-sided Jedi knowledge is just as bad as the Sith knowledge." He was starting to come down from his energy high. "You can't use the Force from just one side, and neither side is ever going to understand that." He looked at her. "Did you notice which holocrons she was gaining knowledge from? The Sith holocrons were hissing like a nest of vipers and the Jedi holocrons were silent as a tomb." He winked at Mav, "Don't tell our historian Mical what I did."

"And now we go after Stygiaan?" Mav asked. "Are we strong enough?"

"Oh, we're more than strong enough," Revan assured him. "Let me tell you a little story." He was still basking in the high from the Force he'd taken from Atris, and the buzzing energy and words flowed from him like water in the courtyard fountain. "When I met you I saw beyond your physical weakness and average command of the Force. I saw your natural ability to bond with others. Yes, natural," he nodded. "I saw your peers and superiors swayed from their first impressions of you. I saw their attitudes change, and I decided to learn all I could about Force bonds. I learned how to do it, and I formed one with you. See, I knew that with you on my side, the Knights and Padawans would come over to my cause."

"Why didn't I feel it?"

"You always had a low opinion of yourself." He waved away that part of the story. "All these years—even after you cut yourself off from the Force—our bond has remained. The Miraluka never could've contacted you had I not augmented her Force abilities so she could summon you. Each one you've formed a bond with, Mav, is also bonded to me."

"I won't let you use them, Rev," he warned.

Revan shook his head. "You misunderstand. The bond I formed with you, unlike your caring, nuturing type, does not allow free will on your part. Or theirs." He raised a hand to silence Mav's protests.

"Please tell me I followed you of my own free will."

"Yes, you did—rest assured. And our friendship has always mattered to me." He stopped and put his hands on Mav's shoulders and gazed into his eyes. "You, Bastila and Carth are the only ones I can let down my guard with." He smiled. "You've always been a good friend. More than I deserve."

"Rev, I... Where is this coming from? Is it coming from what happened in Exar Kun's tomb?"

"Part of it. The energy. It's flowing through me like..." Revan's expression turned grim. "Mav, I have to ask you to join me in fighting another war."

"If I follow, they'll follow." Mav suddenly felt old. His face seemed to age as Revan watched--the etched lines in the corners of his mouth carved deep grooves and the grey eyes became bleak. "I can't do this...not again. Not to them. Not even for you, Revan, no matter how noble the cause."

Revan's eyes glowed as if fires were banked behind the liquid brown. "You know me. I only ask once." He raised his right hand, two fingers together. "Free will is such a tenuous thing."

Mav knew what Revan was about to do. Force domination. "Don't, Rev." He shivered, waiting for the spike in his head when Revan's mind would begin to probe, slashing through all his defenses. It didn't happen.

Revan shook his head. "No, I won't do it." He stepped back. "Even though it's crucial that I have your help."

Mav stared into Revan's eyes. They were now back to normal and he was no longer manic. His hands were hanging relaxed at his sides. "Thank you."

"If we don't destroy Stygiaan now, we never will. Even he won't be able to control his apprentice, Darth Nihilus, for much longer. Nihilus was the one who destroyed all the life on Katarr, save one. And if we don't destroy them, you won't be saving your friends from anything."

"If they fight, they fight for you. Not because you will it, but because the alternative to them is unacceptable. Neither you nor I have any say about their choices." Mav pointed out. "They have free will."

"Deal." They shook hands and Revan smiled. "Then I have my general back?"

"Yes, Lord Revan, you do."

They said no more as they walked back to the _Ebon Hawk_. When he'd felt himself floating near the ceiling, Mav had been exhilarated; now he worried about his friends. Would they survive a fight with Stygiaan? Would they end up in med-bay like Swagger...

"Where's Carth?" Gunner met them at the top of the ramp.

"Believe it or not," Revan told him, "he's bringing the _Seeker_ here."

Gunner's face split into a grin. "Really?"

"Really." Mav returned the smile. "He and T3 are bringing her back."

Revan rubbed his hands together. "Now where's that bounty hunter?"

Flynn was sitting in the med-bay beside his fallen partner. It had only been a few hours ago that they'd fought at the Enclave, but it felt like years. He knew he should go out with the others, but every time he tried to stand, his body refused to obey his mind's commands. He just stared at Swagger, his mind numb. His hands and shirt were covered in Swagger's blood, but he hadn't washed it off.

"I'm sorry," he said again. How many times had he said that? How many more times would he say it?

The med-bay door opened and Flynn looked up, surprised at the intrusion. A robed Jedi strode in and gazed down at Swagger's inert form. He put a hand on Swagger's forehead and a small smile played about his lips.

"He's half Mandalorian and half Echani. Best of both races."

Flynn stared at the intruder, not sure what to say. He heard a murmuring from outside and saw the rest of the crew gathered just outside med-bay, watching.

"I knew a Mandalorian once," the Jedi said. "His name was Canderous. We were prisoners aboard Admiral Karath's _Leviathan_ with little hope of getting off. We had to break out of the prison cells and Canderous volunteered to rig an explosion that would burn him and send his system into shock and make him appear dead. It was risky, but Mandalorians have a regenerative gene, and he came back from the brink of death." He traced a symbol on Swagger's forehead. "He's a strong one."

He stepped back and watched Swagger. A finger twitched. Flynn saw it too and stood so fast the chair toppled to the floor. He thought he was seeing things. Then the fingers of one hand curled and Swagger's eyes slitted open. He blinked and looked up at Flynn with bleary eyes. His voice was weary. "Is there another frackin' Jedi on the ship? I've got a headache."

22


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The End Justifies the Means**

"Swag?" Gunner walked slowly into the medbay.

Swagger sat up and looked around. "What happened?" His eyes focused on Flynn and the blood on his shirt, pants and hands. "Flynn?"

"Uh..." Flynn swayed on his feet and Gunner hurried to right the chair and help him sit down. "Uh..."

Then Swagger looked down and saw blood on his chest. "What the frack..."

"You had a...uh...little accident, Cap," Gunner said helpfully. "You're okay now."

Swagger took another look at all the blood on Flynn. "Are you okay, _ner vod_?"

Flynn touched his bicep where Swagger's blade had sliced. The bleeding had slowed, but the loss of blood had made him weak. That wasn't his main concern, however. He gulped, the muscles in his throat constricting. Swagger had called him _ner vod_, which meant my brother in Mando'a. "_Su'cuy gar_!" He was reverting to Mando'a himself he was so overcome with relief and emotion.

Swagger smirked. "Yep, I'm still alive. _Udesii."_

"Kinda hard for me to calm down when I thought you were dead. You...really are okay now?"

Swagger touched his chest. "Yeah..." He grimaced when the pain in his head made his temples throb unmercifully. He searched the people crowding into the small room. "Where's the...?" His gaze hardened as he saw Revan and how he was dressed. "You must be the frackin' Jedi who got inside my head and gave me the headache."

"Yep." Revan waved a hand, sending healing to both Swagger and Flynn. "The same frackin' Jedi who just took it away. Sorry. I had to awaken you from your Mandalorian regeneration a little early." He grinned reprehensibly. "_Darjetii_. I'm no longer a Jedi, dark or light; and neither is my lady, so you can relax."

"Just because you're not a Jedi doesn't mean you don't have the powers or use 'em." Swagger was intractable when it came to his dislike of Jedi, ex or not.

"Be grateful I have the Force or you might not have come out of that coma."

"I was doing just fine on my own."

"_Atin beroya_," Revan responded. "Stubborn bounty hunter," he translated for the others.

Swagger sat up and swung his legs over the side of the examination table without needing assistance. "You got a name or just an attitude?"

Revan burst into laughter. "Both. Attitude, born with it; name's Revan."

"_Ori'buyce kih'kovid!" _

Flynn snorted and slapped his leg. "You got that right, partner."

Revan laughed. "All helmet; no head? Really, Swagger, you can't come up with a better insult than that?"

Swagger spoke in Echani and Revan's brows shot up. "I hadn't heard that one," he admitted.

Swagger blinked several times, and having made his point, he calmed. "Pretty spry for a dead man."

"So are you," Revan replied, amused.

"Gunner, do we have control of this frackin' ship yet?" Swagger massaged his temples and then realized the pain was gone.

"Not yet," Revan answered. "I'm the one who voice-locked it. My first priority was to awaken you out of your self-induced coma. When T3 gets back, we'll unlock it and Jaq, I mean Atton, can have my ship."

"Hey," Gunner said, incensed. "Swag asked _me_ if we had control of the _Hawk_, not you, ya fraslin' Jedi!"

Bastila managed to make her way through and stood at the side of the med-bay. Her kind grey eyes met suspicious dark ones and she smiled. "You'll be fine," she told Swagger.

"From my perspective, I got a ship full of Jedi. Just how fine does that make me?" Swagger switched his gaze back to Flynn who was still a little weak from blood loss, but was recovering. "Flynnie, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

He grinned. "Gotta be more deadly than that to kill me."

"You're bleeding." He frowned at the gash in Flynn's arm. "Did I do that?"

"You were off your game," Flynn assured him. "You always go for the kill."

"Hey, Cap!" Gunner broke in. "How 'bout I go to Lurp's kiosk and get you some clothes?"

"Good idea." He turned to Flynn. "You need a shower, and ours isn't working." He turned to Mav and Revan. "When do we leave to get my ship?" Swagger asked.

"Carth went to get it," Gunner said, happy to supply the captain with good news.

"In what?" Swagger stood, but kept one hand on the table to maintain his balance.

Gunner frowned and turned to Mav. "He's got a point, Mav. How...?"

"He took my ship." Revan's lie came out as smooth as plexi.

"Soon as he gets back, I'm taking my crew and burning lines." Swagger's look at Revan was a direct challenge.

"You'll do what's right, I'm sure." Revan gave Mav a meaningful look over his shoulder. "Atton, let us know when the _Seeker_ gets here. Bas and I are taking a walk down memory lane to pass the time."

Swagger staggered when he took a step and it was a race to get to him. Gunner caught one arm and Atton the other. Flynn reached out, but he was woozy himself.

Mav rolled his eyes. "Look, Captain Muscles, we all know how tough you are, but you lost a lot of blood. You're going into a kolto tank and they're hooking you up to plasma, too. And you can glare at me all you want once you're recovered and make me do two hundred push ups, but you're going."

Swagger smirked and sketched a salute. He took a couple of tentative steps.

Atton grinned. "You know, Swag, it's really a lot of fun riding on that floating stretcher."

"Don't push it," Swagger advised and he walked out of the med-bay.

"If it's handy, I'll try it." Flynn joked, but he hurried after his partner.

Revan waited until the majority of the _Hawk's _crew was away before he stole on board. He went to the cargo hold and opened the secret smuggling compartment where he had concealed the parts he needed. Then he made his way to the small storage compartment located just off the main hold, which was voice-locked just like the navi-puter. He waited for the door to roll up and once inside struck the panel to bring it down so he would not be seen. He smiled and began his repair work.

_Always have _a _back-up plan_, he thought when he was done, and made his way back to Bastila.

After everyone was gone from the med-bay, Atton could hardly contain his excitement. Soon his ship would be his and he could take off in her and...

A pair of green eyes caught his and his thoughts were cut off. Did she still hate him?

Richelle waited until they could be alone before she approached him. "If it makes you feel safer, I'm unarmed," she told him.

Atton slapped the holstered blaster that hung at his side. "This stays here unless you make any sudden moves," he said with total seriousness and then he gave her his rakish grin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke about it."

Richelle swallowed and her hands clenched into fists. "Y-you're sorry? I shot you and you tell me you're sorry?"

He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry that what I did caused you to do something like this. I've only known you for a short time, Ric, but I know you don't have it in you to kill someone in cold blood."

Tears sprang to her eyes, giving them the sheen of water struck by the rays of a setting sun. "I didn't mean to shoot you."

Atton shook his head, but his eyes remained kind. "Sure you did. You told me your whole family hates the Sith. Your dad was tortured and died because of the Sith, and you found out someone you were coming to like—well, seemed to like—used to be a Sith assassin and executioner."

She looked down at the deck and then into his eyes. "I was coming to like you a lot, and when I heard you and Mav, I..."

"You lost your sanity, ah, temporarily." Atton subconsciously rubbed his sore shoulder, and when he saw she noted his action, he grimaced. "Kolto tank fixed me right up. I'm just a little stiff."

"If it hadn't been for Mav, I would've killed you." Richelle turned to go and then reconsidered. "I didn't know I was capable of such violence. I mean, at the academy they train you to fire your weapon, but it was at holo-targets. We fought the Sith and the hssiss on Korriban, but for me to pull my blaster and shoot you when I was standing only a few feet away... It's shaken me to the point where I don't know where I stand any more. On you, the Sith, the war."

"You stick to your beliefs, Ric." His eyes met hers squarely. "Sure, you're biased when it comes to the Sith. Hey, I'm the same when it comes to Jedi. It's the same way with the Sith and Jedi; neither side is completely right or wrong."

As Revan and Bastila strolled through the waving grasses on the rolling hills, a light rain misted their heavy cloaks, but they kept their hoods down. She saw Revan looking at her as she gazed about Dantooine. She had changed from the aloof young child/woman he'd met on Taris. She had not lost her faith, nor her purpose or strength of will. Her will was what carried her through the many dark times they had shared.

"I love this place," she said softly, reaching for his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "It grounds me being here. It reminds me that I'm part of a greater whole. You can feel the Force so easily here."

She stopped and sat on a fallen log and he dropped down into a squat beside her. His smile was easy and warm, but his brown eyes weren't as innocent as they'd been when she had met him on Taris so long ago. The attraction had begun there and she'd fought it, using her belief in the Jedi Order and the Code to push him away. It hadn't worked. Even as Logaan, Revan had never taken no for an answer when he wanted something. She saw the same intent look in his eyes she'd seen when he had declared his feelings for her and she had resisted. It had ended in a kiss. She still trembled when she thought of that kiss.

"What's troubling you, my love?" Revan got agilely to his feet and pulled her up into his arms, wrapping them about her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"We have to stop Stygiaan and Nihilus, and I fear we ask too much of the others." She tried to mask the weariness in her voice.

"You know me, sweetheart, I usually don't ask." His voice was low and vibrated into the pit of her stomach and she shivered.

"I know, Revan; I think that's why this mission weighs so heavily on me."

"Vasa?" Revan already knew the answer.

"Not just him. He has great potential in the Force, yet he denies it. No, not just him--Mav, all of them."

"Our greatest strength lies in those who work toward the same goal as us." He dropped a kiss on her head. "Don't worry, Bas. I'll rally them to our cause."

She moved back as far as his arms would allow so she could look up at him and see the expression in his eyes. "You promised Mav you wouldn't force anyone."

He smiled, but it was grim and didn't reach his eyes. "I won't." He released her and turned from her for a moment. She knew he would turn back to her and try to kid her out of her mood, and he did not disappoint.

"There's a pool near the waterfall. We can strip and go swimming." He gave her his naughty wink and the smile that was always so engaging.

Bastila folded her arms over her chest, imitating his favorite stance. "Tempting as that is, I know you said it only to distract me from what needs to be said. What do you plan to do about Vasa?"

One hand tightened into a fist. "I want to awaken the power within him. He'd be formidable..."

Bastila shook her head forcibly. "No!" she said sharply. "We need him at full strength, not as a novice just discovering how to use the Force. Leave him as he is, Revan. I sense he has reasons for denying the Force. He's buried it deep and he doesn't want it to be a part of his life."

She met his fierce look and did not blink until his eyes softened and his hand unclenched. He nodded. "You're right, Bas." He smiled down at her. He was over six feet tall and she was small and petite, yet her attitude whittled down the difference in height and made them equal.

Bastila let her head fall back. She breathed in the fragrant air, and the rain-cooled breeze felt good on her face. Revan stood beside her—the lack of his usual cockiness made her take notice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wish we had more time to train them, to get them ready. I am truly sorry to involve them in my war, but time is the one thing none of us has any longer. They are absolutely vital to my current mission." He corrected himself, "Our current mission."

"Seems to me there was a crew who banded together once before and look what they accomplished. Only three of them were Jedi, counting you. We have much more to work with this time."

"And yet so much less than I'd hoped," he said a little bitterly. "Stygiaan will answer to me for Canderous's death."

"And the masters' deaths," she chided.

He frowned. "You know how I feel about them."

"For this to succeed, we have to turn the Force sensitives into the very thing you despise. Can you do it?"

His frown deepened. "I will teach them how to use the Force and a lightsaber." He pushed back his outer cloak and pulled out the extra lightsabers he'd taken from the fallen masters. "Our new Padawans will be needing these."

Bastila was scandalized. "Revan, you took the masters' lightsabers?!"

He tucked them back into the concealed pockets of his robe. "Well, they certainly won't be needing them."

"We'll need armor and masks," Bastila said, reading his mind.

He smiled grimly. "I have a stash in the Enclave and two caches at Dxun. I can go to Malachor V and alert the Sith assassins who follow me that my would-be usurper will be brought there."

"You really have no side, do you? Sith and Jedi are the same to you."

He shook his head, impatient that she still did not understand his motives after all this time together. "My goal has always been to keep the Republic safe. Period. As to how I accomplish it..." He shrugged. "Sith, Jedi, whatever, as long as I win." He took her by the shoulders and gazed at her passionately. "I thought you, of all people, understood me."

She stood on tiptoe and cupped his face in her hands, her fingers stroking his lean cheeks. "I don't doubt you, Revan; just the way you manage your goals. You use and manipulate people, and whether it is for the greater good or not, you bind them to you, and not of their own free will like Mav."

He wheeled away from her and slashed the air with his hands. "Mav is only fooling himself when he thinks like that! It's why he's the most important cog in my war machine, Bas. Because when he says he's backing me, they _will_ follow. He can kid himself all he wants, but when it comes to forming bonds, the Force in that man rivals my ability. It is his greatest talent—his gift from the Force."

"And you intend to use it to get them to follow you." It was not a question and she put all her disappointment into the words.

"The end justifies the means," he snapped.

Revan provided full Mandalorian body armor and helmets for everyone and they wore it for an entire day to get used to it. As they walked around inside the ship, there was a lot of banging into things and tripping and cursing in several languages.

Gunner took his helmet into the garage and tinkered with it, asking T3 for specs and modification schematics. He also worked on the stealth belts, since bumping into each other would be counter productive. They needed a way to stealth and still be able to "see" other members of their party.

The rest of the week was spent in intensive training. Revan and Swagger had chosen the plains as the training ground because there was plenty of room and they could spread out. Gunner drew more than a few raised eyebrows and giggles when he carried all of the weapons on the floating stretcher.

Fighting in the armor became an acquired skill, and at first they were awkward. Flynn had worn full armor before, so he was the most comfortable, and did not hesitate to give pointers to everyone else.

"People, can I have your attention?" Flynn waved his arms and whistled shrilly when he did not get the attention he wanted. Once the others turned to him, he continued, "Got a little bit to say about our armor here. The helmet's gonna take some getting used to. It's got a range finder attached to it that can track up to thirty targets; the battle computer inside allows you to control the suit's weapons and sensors through verbal commands. The dark macrobinocular viewplate offers a variety of vision modes, including infrared. A pineal eye sensor,..." He stopped and tapped the middle of his forehead, "combined with an internal overlay display provides tracking information in a 360-degree radius. Also has motion sensors, an encrypted internal com-link, and a broad-band antenna." He paused when nobody said a word. "Revan and I, being we're familiar with it, will make sure every one of ya gets training." He punched Revan in the shoulder. "Right, Rev?"

There was the sound of what could have been laughter inside Revan's helmet. He returned Flynn's punch and the merc grinned. "Keep on going, Flynnie."

Flynn's grin could be heard if not seen. "Anyway, you might or might not recognize it as Crusader armor, worn by the Mandies in the war against the Republic. It'll protect ya against the majority of blaster fire. It's made of Mandalorian iron and deflects blaster bolts and is resistant to lightsabers. Any questions?"

"I don't have a question as such," Richelle offered. "But it's heavy and awkward and seeing through the display makes me dizzy and I feel claustrophobic."

"And, contrary to popular belief, you can use your Force powers while wearing it." Revan waved a hand, sending a wave in the Force to help Richelle regain her equilibrium.

Swagger had proven to be the most adaptable to the armor. Revan, of course, was able to slip right back into his armored skin, as he had when he was Darth Revan, although that had been Star Forge armor.

Revan, Mav, and Bastila taught Mical, Atton, Brianna the Handmaiden, Visas and Mira the basics in lightsaber combat. Swagger and Flynn were designated to teach blade combat to the ranged fighters who favored blasters. Revan had told them that combat would be up close, which meant their blasters would not be the ideal weapons.

Richelle and Gunner were paired off as beginners with Swagger and Flynn sparring as experts, honing their skills with vibroblades. Then the pairs traded off to match the experienced with the less-experienced.

Gunner proved quite good with a sword, and Swagger gave one of his rare smiles as the engineer/gunner parried each thrust. The smile was not visible, however, since his helmet was firmly in place. The helmets would also protect them from Stygiaan's hallucinogenic powder.

Richelle muttered an oath when Flynn got through her guard again. "I can't do this!" she told him angrily. "I know a soldier's supposed to be able to handle any weapon, but I never was any good with swords."

Swagger signaled Gunner to stop their duel. "Think the Sith are going to _care_ if you feel comfortable?" He stalked toward her and she backed away because Swagger was known to enforce his words with action that could bring pain. "Do ya think they'll care if you can't handle a sword?" The power in his voice pushed her back another step. "Think they'll stay at a distance so you can blast 'em?"

"I can't!" she cried out. "I'm no good. I'll have to use my blaster!"

"Use it then!" he snapped. "Shoot me before I get to you. Do that and you prove you're good enough and won't place me and mine in jeopardy."

"I'm...not going to shoot you," she said. She had to be crying inside her helmet; her voice betrayed her emotion.

"Because of what you did to him?" Swagger gestured to Atton, who was sparring with Visas. "Is that going to make you hesitate when it comes down to kill or be killed?" He raised his vibroblade high. "Shoot me or I _will_ hurt you!"

Richelle's voice quivered. "D-don't make me do this."

"Pull the damn trigger." He kept advancing and she knew she had no choice.

Swagger leaned to the right, then abruptly and without warning, swept his left foot off the ground and pivoted. His heel plunged into her hand and sent her blaster upward. Vasa completed his pivot, his shoulder crashing into her, knocking her to the ground as his left hand caught the blaster on its way down.

He crooked his right index finger at her. "Get up."

Slowly, warily, she did. She held her injured hand with her good one.

Swagger rested the point of his vibroblade against her breast plate. "You let them get that close and you're dead; even with the armor you're not invincible."

"Hey!" Atton strode toward them, his lightsaber glowing a soft amethyst. He had inherited Master Zez-Kai Ell's double-bladed lightsaber. "Leave her alone!"

Everybody stopped sparring. Revan crossed his arms over his chest, intrigued, waiting to see how the confrontation would go. Mav started forward to break it up, but Revan shook his head and what seemed like a lifetime of following Revan's orders made Mav stay where he was.

"Don't pick on her like that," Atton told Swagger, who eyed the lightsaber warily.

"Atton, it's okay." Richelle steadied herself and adjusted her helmet. "He's right."

"Not completely," Revan grinned when he felt a glare from Swagger. "Our bounty hunter friend is used to crew that's well-versed in all weaponry. He requires it, and he takes it for granted all soldiers should be as well." He laid a hand on Richelle's shoulder. "You'll do fine when it's the real thing and not someone you like."

"I don't know if I do like him," she replied, unable to see Swagger's smirk. "But I do respect him." She gasped when Revan healed her injured hand.

"When it's kill or be killed, instinct will take over. You'll be paired with Atton and stay back until the Sith assassins make that impossible. Use the skill best suited to you, and then fall back on your less-accomplished ones. Muscle memory will take over, I assure you." Revan began to pace, the photoreceptors on his helmet focused on each one as he passed them. "Those who do not have the Force will be paired with someone who does to increase your length of survival. There will be casualties. Know that. Accept that."

"Well, ain't he a gloomy Gus?" Flynn muttered over the internal link, making Swagger chortle.

Flynn removed his helmet so he could look everyone in the eye. "I for one don't intend to be a casualty. Never cared for the use of that word--just too damned _casual_, if ya ask me." He spoke loud so everyone could hear him. Revan stopped pacing to listen. "Now, I cannot speak for the rest of you, but I am fighting this war not _for_ you but _with_ you, Revan. Big difference. Means I got a choice in the matter. Man likes that notion when he's facing a tough fight. Gives him a sense of pride knowing he's doing what's right because he _wants_ to and not because he's forced to. To a man like me, that's important."

Revan nodded his agreement. "If there is anyone who doesn't want to fight, tell me in private. There's no shame in asking me or telling me you want out."

"No reason to insult any of us either." Flynn just could not shut up, even when Swagger jerked off his helmet and rolled his eyes at his friend, which Flynn ignored. "Maybe where you come from there were deserters, but these people are the finest bunch I've ever run with, and I know none of them are gonna run off this world with their tails between their legs—not one."

There were assenting comments from everyone and one curt nod from Vasa. Flynn raised a fist and Swagger met it with his own, solidly smacking his knuckles against Flynn's.

Richelle waited until Swagger turned to go back to the trampled grass where he and Flynn had been practicing before she fired her blaster. The bolt struck the hilt of Swagger's vibroblade and it dropped from his hand.

"Guess you're better than I thought." Swagger smirked and bent to retrieve his weapon.

Atton's voice conveyed his shock. "What, are you crazy?" he asked Richelle.

She smiled at him. "Aren't we all?" she countered.

He snickered. "You've got a point." He strode back to take on Mira, who was pretty good with a lightsaber, considering she'd only used it for two days. Visas was with Mical.

They were all sparring again when a sound caused Swagger, Flynn, Gunner and Mav to look up at the sky simultaneously.

Flynn removed his helmet and flashed a big grin. "I'd know that sound anywhere!"

Gunner unsealed his helmet and pulled it off. "It's our ship , Cap!"

They watched as the _Seeker_ hovered over the plains a short distance from their make-shift training ground. Swagger broke into a genuine smile and slapped each man in his crew roughly on the shoulder.

Mav rubbed his shoulder—he'd felt it even through the armor. The bounty hunter never knew his own strength. He'd have a bruise, but he found he didn't care. Flynn grinned even though Swagger had hit the spot where the dagger had sliced open his arm and the healing skin was still tender—but Swagger was alive, and that was what mattered. Gunner didn't react—his eyes were on his ship.

The _Seeker_ was one of the most beautiful things Mav had ever seen as her repulsors set her gently on the ground and the hydraulics hissed as she settled into the grass.

The loading ramp came down and a moment later Carth and T3 appeared. Swagger loped to his ship and pushed past Carth, giving him a hard slap, too. Carth made a face.

"Why'd he punch me?" he asked Flynn.

The merc grinned. "Just his way of showing he's grateful. All of us got one, so that means you're a member of the crew for sure."

"Where'd he go?" Gunner asked.

"His quarters," Flynn hazarded a guess. "Change of clothes. He'll be dressed to kill when he comes out." He then chatted with Carth about the flight from Telos and showed him the armor and helmet.

When Swagger returned, he was dressed all in black, with a double sword scabbard strapped to his back, two blasters, a dagger in each boot, and black leather bands gripping his biceps there were filled with throwing vibro-stars and small blades.

"Gunner, you and the little guy go make sure the ship's in top shape: engine, sub and hyperdrive. Got it?"

Gunner nodded. "Got it, Cap."

Flynn made a face when he caught a whiff of himself. "I'm gonna shower." He raced into the ship, passing his partner, who smiled knowledgeably. "Be back in a few, else when we fight I'll smell so rank the Sith will be able to sniff me out."

"Maybe your smell will kill them?" Swagger chuckled. "New deadly weapon."

"Ha ha." Flynn was half undressed by the time he reached the shower. He tossed a towel on a rack and stepped into the stall. The _Seeker_ had a water tank, so he decided he would splurge and use water rather than sonic waves.

He stood under the streaming hot water and let it run over him. He felt the relief when his muscles started to relax as the heat penetrated. He turned his face up to the water and let it cascade over him, closing his eyes.

He jumped and cried out in surprise when arms slid about his waist.

"Mir! Frack, girly girl, you gave me a start!"

Her slippery, soft curves melded to the hard muscles of his back. Hands glided over his abs, cleaning gell turning into lather as she rubbed it on his chest, reaching as high as she could.

He tossed his head, slinging water. "Oh, man, I've fantasized about just this kind of thing happening while I was in the shower. Hope I'm awake and not dreaming."

Mira laughed and scratched her nails lightly over his stomach as her fingers slid down. "Turn around, handsome."

The shower stall was small, but Flynn managed to turn around and gaze down at her, blinking water off his lashes. Her beauty washed over him as hot and piercing as the water that sluiced over his body.

"Mir..."

"Shut up and kiss me, merc-man." She tilted her head back, offering her lips.

They managed to accommodate each other, staying until the water turned cold. Flynn slung her over his shoulder, throwing the towel over her just in case somebody else was on board, and streaked to his quarters, locking them inside.

They fell on his bunk still wet, their skin heated and flushed.

"I contacted Admiral DoDona and she told me Nihilus is orbiting Telos, and he's bombing the hell out of it." Carth found everyone in the main hold when he emerged from the cockpit.

"No more practicing," Flynn surmised. "Now it's for real." He caught Mira's eye and she gave him a nod to let him know she was ready.

"I've contacted General DoDona," Carth continued. "We'll have cover, but we're the only ones going aboard the _Ravager_."

"Gunner, get the weapons ready," Swagger said on his way to the cockpit.

"Anybody want to stay behind?" Flynn asked the assembled party, but no one raised a hand. "Then the ramp comes up and we're on our way."

It was quiet aboard the _Seeker_ as it sped through hyperspace on its way to Telos. Each member of the crew prepared for the coming battle. Richelle donned her helmet and reviewed all of the displays. Brianna, Visas and Mical prepared med-packs, life support packs and other medical supplies while Mav discussed Force healing. Mira helped Gunner get the weapons ready, ensuring she had a sufficient supply of grenades and mines. Atton and Carth were in their quarters with Revan and Bastila.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Carth checked the sights on his weapon again.

Revan ignored the question and told Bastila, "I want you to stay aboard the _Seeker_."

She shook her head. "That wasn't the plan. I can fight..."

"I've given it considerable thought," he told her. "I think you'll serve us better with your Battle Meditation."

"Ah," she agreed. "I'll stay on the ship and the droid can guard against intrusion."

All too soon the _Seeker_ burst from hyperspace above Telos and found the _Ravager_ bombarding the planet. As the crew gathered in the main hold, Revan emerged from the cargo hold and was surprised to find Swagger coming out of his quarters in his black leather and armed to the teeth.

"Where's your armor?"

"Do you want me at my best?" the bounty hunter shot back.

"I want you alive. Remember what happened at the Enclave." When he saw Swagger's smirk, Revan knew he was being tested. "The only thing holding the _Ravager_ together is Nihilus and his dark side powers. Once we've dispatched him, the ship will begin to fall apart. The armor will keep us alive long enough to reach the ship."

"If we survive," Swagger pointed out.

"Cargo hold, two minutes." Revan turned away.

"Did you do something about the pesky clanking?" Atton asked Gunner. "Armor makes a hell of a lot of noise on a ship's deck."

"Not to worry, all taken care of." He handed everyone except Bastila what looked like a chronometer. "With these we'll be able to sense each other and anybody else who's stealthed, and we'll still be invisible to them. I put stealth strips on the bottoms of our boots so we can move without making a racket."

The _Ravager_ grew as they neared it, filling the view screens like a hungry beast waiting to devour them. It reminded Carth of Saul Karath's _Leviathan_ and he shivered at the memories it evoked. Then he pushed them from his mind; he had to stay focused on the current battle.

There was a gentle _thunk_ as the _Seeker_ docked. Helmets were put in place and weapons gathered. The look that Revan exchanged with Bastila spoke volumes. And then she assumed her Battle Meditation position and he slipped into his helmet. Through the intercom in the helmet he heard several of the party members let out a long breath as they stealthed and prepared to fight.

The door _shushed_ open and the party boarded the _Ravager._ Each had an assignment; each had been thoroughly briefed.

"_We take out anybody in the docking area first," _Swagger had ordered. _"Do it fast—before they can warn anybody of our presence. With luck they'll be too busy with the dogfights outside the ship to notice we've docked."_

The room was small and, fortunately, empty. Carth and Richelle moved ahead and took out the Sith soldiers in the next area. Gunner had modified the blasters and one shot to the chest pierced the armor and killed the silver-clad soldiers.

"_Atton and Mira will go ahead to the Maintenance Bay."_ Carth had shown them the diagram on the ship. _"Mira will place mines at strategic locations and Atton will use the terminal. Rig every door to open and close at random so they have no idea if someone's coming through stealthed."_

"_I'll rig the lighting to flicker in and out, too,"_ Atton had said.

They moved into the _Ravager_, encountering small groups of Sith commandos and officers. Visas killed as many as she could with Force lightning; Revan drained the life of any Sith he encountered; and Mav used Force push, stasis and insanity to hold the enemy while the others slashed with lightsabers and blades and fired blasters. They left a trail of broken and bloody bodies in their wake.

Atton's voice came though the helmet com-links. "Stay away from power couplings. I've rigged them to explode if anybody gets too close."

The strobing of the lights disoriented the Sith; those wearing the modified Mandalorian helmets had a clear and unobstructed view of everything in their path. In the background they heard explosions as Sith walked into Mira's mine fields or stepped too close to a power coupling. Screams of the dying echoed off the durasteel walls, which affected the Sith in other parts of the ship. They heard their comrades dying and in agony, but there was no apparent cause. They neither saw nor heard the invaders as they moved from compartment to compartment.

"_This is the tricky part."_ Carth's finger traced their path on the display. _"It's the elevator to the bridge. There'll be plenty of Sith there, plus dark Jedi and Sith heavy troopers. When we exit the elevator, Mira goes right and sets mines in the doorway to the next chamber. The rest of us go left."_

The elevator door opened and closed several times before the group disembarked. They quickly dispatched the Sith troopers watching the door in confusion. Mira went right and was just finishing her mine field when that door opened and the Sith inside rushed out. Mira ducked out of the way of raining body parts and silver armor and followed the rest of her team.

"_Gunner and Atton will take out any grenadiers."_

Atton pressed the control on his wrist and every grenade in the room exploded. They waited until body parts stopped falling and moved cautiously to the next area. Dark Jedi awaited them there, and they seemed to sense something as the party slipped through the opening/closing/opening/closing doors.

"What's up?" Swagger's voice was quiet over the com-link.

"It's Mav," Flynn replied. "They sense his Force signature."

"Frack."

The Dark Jedi moved forward uncertainly, reaching out with their Force powers but finding nothing. Swagger watched them move closer to Mav. When they were too close for comfort, he threw the dagger he'd drawn, striking the lead Dark Jedi in the throat. He did a quick tuck-and-roll coming up behind another Dark Jedi and deftly slit his throat. Both were dead before they hit the deck. The remaining Dark Jedi moved to attack the invisible Swagger, but they were too slow. He ducked aside and rolled to the far side of the room. Revan gestured as the Dark Jedi raised their weapons. He shoved Mav and Swagger out of the way with Force push and used a power Mav had only heard of—Force disintegrate. The attacking Dark Jedi crumbled to dust. There were gasps over the com-link.

"_Beware of Nihilus,"_ Revan had cautioned. _"His voice can kill anyone who hears it. At the very least, it will cause pain. Gunner has fitted the helmets with a dampening capability. Activate it when we're in Nihilus' vicinity. He'll also try to draw energy from us. If you begin to feel a tingling sensation, withdraw immediately. You're no use to us dead, and we don't need him taking your energy." _

The bridge was long and cold. There were gaping holes in the hull. The party members were grateful for the modified environmental filter system that Gunner had modified. If they'd had the original two hour volume of breathable air in the reserve tank, they would have been nearing the end of their time on the _Ravager_.

"People." Richelle's voice was soft over the com-link. There were people monitoring the ship's controls from areas below and on both sides of the walkway to the end of the bridge.

"They've been mind-wiped," Revan explained as they moved slowly toward the figure at the far end of the bridge. "They run the ship and that's all. We can't save them."

Nihilus stood at the very end of the bridge, swathed in black. His back was to them and his attention was on the battle taking place outside. Huge laser bolts of green and red flashed, and bright yellow and orange appeared in the black starfield as a star fighter exploded.

Richelle stared at the man. Was he the one who had ordered her father's torture? He was Stygiaan's apprentice and she felt anger consume her, pushing caution aside. All she wanted to do was shoot him. She charged, ignoring Swagger and Revan's sharp order to stand down.

Suddenly, the Sith Lord whirled about. Richelle skidded to a halt, terrified as he screeched in some alien tongue that seemed to rip her brain apart. She fell to her knees, gasping. Inside the helmet she felt blood leak from her nose and mouth. Atton grabbed her under the armpits and pulled her back. Mav sent healing to her. Their attack had been sabotaged by her impulsive move, but they were adaptable.

"Spread out," Revan ordered. "Ranged people stay back. He'll most likely deflect your shots with his lightsaber and the Force, so turn on your shields."

Carth, Richelle and Gunner did as they were told. Gunner pushed one of the drones aside and climbed on top of the large computer console the man had been monitoring. He lay prone and used the laser sight on his sniper blaster rifle to zero in on the Sith Lord. Carth positioned himself behind one of the curving sides of the walkway. Richelle took the other side.

"Fire!" Swagger snapped.

Blaster fire erupted to cover the members of the party with the Force as they charged toward Nihilus. Mav was the first to go down to the Sith Lord's abominable mind invasion. He screamed and fell to his side, writhing in agony, his mind on fire as the diseased perversion that was Nihilus crawled inside his head.

"Get him out of here!" Revan thundered.

Flynn and Swagger each grabbed an arm and dragged Mav to the far end of the bridge, out of Nihilus's range. "Stay with him," Swagger told Flynn.

Vasa loped back to the front of the bridge as Visas, Atton, Mira, Brianna and Revan engaged the Sith Lord in a ferocious lightsaber duel. He trembled when an orange beam issue from the dark Lord and ripped into Atton's chest. The pilot fell screaming to the deck.

Brianna was holding her own because her Echani skills allowed her to wield any weapon, even the unfamiliar lightsaber that had once belonged to Master Kavar. As she slashed Nihilus on the shoulder, he switched his attention to her. She had no way to shield her mind from his onslaught and soon she lay twitching on the deck.

Mira told everyone to stand back and lobbed a grenade. Nihilus saw it coming and caught it with the Force. He held it in mid-air for a second, then pushed it through the air, back to her. Revan barely had time to Force push her out of the way before the grenade exploded. Visas was not so lucky. Grenade fragments struck her—the armor did its job, keeping her from harm, but the force of the explosion sent her flying and she crashed into the wall where Carth was concealed. He quickly dragged her behind the partition.

"_Bastila,__ my love, disrupt his thoughts any way you can." _Revan communicated with her through their bond.

Nihilus was unafraid, knowing the training he'd received from Darth Stygiaan would enable him to defeat these Jedi. He sensed they were weak amatuers—except for one. They were stealthed and he could not see any of them, but he knew they were there and he called upon the dark side of the Force to send lightning, and he drained life from the unseen entities.

Just then a large piece broke from the side of the ship and sucked several of his mind-wiped slaves into the void. He was disconcerted, momentarily distracted. He exerted his will to pull the piece back into place with telekinesis. As he did so, he was set upon by lightsabers and found it more difficult by the moment to concentrate on combating the invaders. Blaster bolts zinged past him, and he failed to deflect them as effectively as he had been

Another piece of the ship--this one in the ceiling above his head--cracked and peeled away to open the bridge to the blackness of space. This was impossible, he thought angrily. The ship was ripping apart no matter how hard he bore his will upon it.

He could not sense or feel or hear his enemies, only the sounds of their weapons. He did not know where they were or how close they were to him. He was confused and dazed and the air in the ship was growing thinner as another piece of the ship left a gaping hole in the front. He summoned his Force powers and by force of will pulled the pieces back into place. And then the huge viewscreen splintered into thousands of sharp shards that, instead of being sucked into space, burst inward, showering him with debris. That could not be!

Nihilus suddenly shrieked in agony as a vibrosword plunged into his back. He fell to his knees and a dagger was jammed into his neck. One of his enemies unstealthed and stood before him. Hands encased in gauntlets came up and removed the helmet. The assassin behind was not finished and Nihilus cried out as the vibro mechanism caused the blade to saw down his spine and into his vital organs. He gazed up at his tormentor.

The man grabbed Nihilus's hood and mask and jerked them from his face. He bent closer to put his face just inches away and rasped, "Look into my eyes, Nihilus. Know who has killed you and who is going after your master. Tell him with your last breath that I, Revan, am coming for him."

Nihilus's hands tried to hold his entrails inside his body, to use the Force to stop the terrible bleeding, but Revan sent lightning into him. The stench of his burning flesh flowed into his nostrils. Nihilus fell to the deck, struggled to get up, but Revan zapped him with lightning again and drained the fading life from him.

"I-impossible," the dark Lord keened. "M-master, Revan lives!"

Swagger unstealthed and twisted his vibro-blade, ripping it all the way up into the heart muscle. Crimson rivers flowed in all directrions as the Sith Lord bled out. Swagger pushed the blade through the heart until it impacted the metal deck. It grated until the bounty hunter pushed the button deactivating the vibro mechanism.

A thundering silence ensued. All the others unstealthed, staring with relief and revulsion at the fallen Sith Lord.

"Everybody all right?" Revan asked, taking a head count.

"Visas is unconcious," Carth reported. He shuddered when he saw all the blood.

Revan cocked his head, staring at Swagger. "How did you get past him?"

Swagger unlocked his helmet and removed it, and he slipped two fingers under a slim collar about his neck. "Force inhibitor," he said with a smirk.

The tall figure stood on the command deck on the sternward tower of the _Obsidian Spirit. _Darth Stygiaan had been injured when the Jedi he knew only as the Exile sent his own lightning back at him, destroying the stealthed assassins with him. He'd barely escaped from the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. His anger had prompted him to contact Darth Nihilus and command him to destroy Telos; to wipe it of all life as he had Katarr.

He awaited confirmation that his apprentice had accomplished his task. With a suddenness that nearly knocked him from his feet, a horrible pain struck his back and traveled into his chest. He gasped as Nihilus sent him a vision. The fallen Sith Lord was staring up at Revan. He saw the eyes glaze over and heard the death scream as Nihilus died.

Stygiaan strode from the command deck and went to his quarters. It was a trick. It was the powerful Jedi who had attacked him at the Enclave; it had to be a trick. He'd killed Revan!

"Admiral," he snapped into his com-link. "Set course for Korriban."

"Yes, my Lord."

Stygiaan paced, anger spiking in him. He would go to the tomb and confirm the kill.

Dantooine was only a short hyper jump away and the _Seeker_ landed on its former spot on the field. Gunner had taken the weapons from the floating stretcher and Visas was taken to the medical facility. She had not regained consciousness, even with Jedi healing. Gunner and Carth carried Richelle on a regular stretcher. Brianna, Atton, Mical and Mira had been hurt and were to stay behind on the ship.

Mav was in his cabin. His mind had been breached and he was in the worst shape of all of them. He lay with his eyes open, barely breathing.

"Can you help him?" Flynn asked Revan as he laid a hand on Mav's forehead.

"I...don't know."

"I...can't feel him," Flynn admitted. He tapped the side of his head. "In here."

Bastila edged into the room and placed her hand over Mav's heart. "We'll do what we can for him," she assured Flynn.

Mav could see them, but he could not communicate. He could not tell them of the deception Nihilus had revealed, for, when Nihilus had entered his mind, tendrils of his dark thoughts had remained and Mav knew what waited for his friends at Korriban. Stygiaan had not fallen for Revan's trap in tricking him to go to Korriban. He was setting his own trap and Mav could not warn them.

He tried to move, to speak. He tried to reach Revan through their bond, but Revan had barriers firmly in place. Bastila's compassionate eyes looked into his and he attempted to contact her.

_Trap! He knows you're coming! It's a trap!_

Sith alchemy and magic had been used to turn the tomb into a lethal dimension. Revan and all his friends would be stuck there, unable to leave. Revan was not the only one to discover Exar Kun's dark tricks.

_HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

Flynn fell back and clutched his head as blinding pain assailed him.

Swagger had been leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and reacted to Flynn's pain. "What?"

Flynn winced. "Feels like a hot spike just got jammed in my head."

Swagger swore. He unlocked the inhibitor collar and pulled it from his neck and tossed it to Revan. He leaned over Mav and stared into his wide eyes. "Talk to me, Mav," he said. "Talk to _me!_"

"Use the Force, Swagger," Revan commanded.

Swagger swung around. "Frack off! All of you except Flynn, outta here!"

Bastila tucked her arm through Revan's and he escorted her from the room. Flynn's eyes were as wide as Mav's when he looked at Swagger.

"Ya gonna use the Force?"

Swagger glared at Flynn. "If. I. Have. To."

21


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Different Path**

"Swagger..." Flynn put a hand out. "Don't do it just for my sake."

"Both your sakes." Swagger's eyes remained on Mav lying inert on the bunk. "You've got a link to him, and he's trying to tell us something." He leaned closer to Mav. "Don't try so hard." He asked Flynn, "What did you get with the pain?"

"Nothing, just the pain. No words, no mental image."

"Okay." Swagger drew into himself and closed his eyes. Although the bounty hunter didn't want to use the Force, he hid the revulsion well. He felt it deep within and reached down to tap into it. He put a hand on Mav's forehead and willed the Force to forge a link to allow him to hear what Mav was trying to say. He didn't form a bond; had no desire to be bonded with anyone. There was something fighting to escape from Mav's mind—some vision or words—but Swagger couldn't quite get a grasp... "It's..."

"A trap!" Visas sat bolt upright in the bed in the Khoonda med-bay.

Gunner jumped back and one of the med-techs dropped the instrument he'd been holding. They'd thought the Miraluka was unconscious—in a coma.

"It is a trap." Visa's voice was weak, and she sounded like she was a long way away. "Stygiaan. His name is Stygiaan and he knows Revan is coming. He is preparing a trap."

"That is _not_ good." Gunner pulled out his com-link. "Cap!"

There was no response.

"He might have it turned off." Carth had a hand on Visas' shoulder. It was evident she was still unconscious, but something was tearing the words from her.

"I gotta tell him before Revan decides to leave."

"Call the ship, not Swagger's personal com-link."

"Anybody hear me?" Gunner changed frequency and shouted as if his voice could carry to the ship without the com-link.

"Somethin' up?" Atton responded.

"Visas said there's a trap."

"Yeah, that's what we got on our end, too."

Flynn found himself sitting on the floor with Swagger standing over him.

"What happened?" His head felt as if it would explode, and his ears were ringing.

"Your bond with Mav," Swagger explained. "Apparently I reached him and he was able to relay to you that there's a trap waiting for us on Korriban."

"Well, ain't that a kick in the butt." He rubbed his head. "I feel like a herd of banthas ran over me."

"Stay there." Swagger smacked the door control and left the cabin.

Flynn eased over to the bunk, where he was eye-to-eye with Mav. "You okay?"

Mav blinked.

"Well, there was one good thing about this bond, I guess." He stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it, but it didn't make the ringing stop. "Now we know there's a..."

"Frack!" Swagger was back. "Revan and Bastila are gone."

Mav's eyes grew wide and Flynn scowled and swore in Mandalorian.

Mav sat up and put both hands to his head. When his mind cleared enough that he could think at least a little, he looked at Swagger. The look said it all—it conveyed the gratitude he felt for Swagger's supreme sacrifice.

Swagger nodded briefly. "What kind of trap?" he asked, helping Mav off the bunk and letting the rattled Jedi lean on him as they walked from the room. He turned on the ship intercom system. "Everyone who's aboard, into the main hold. Now."

Atton was the first to reach the main hold. He frowned when he saw Mav still looking so weak. The man's face was white, his grey eyes looked bleached almost the color of snow.

"Mav, you all right?" he asked.

Swagger signaled for quiet and explained the dire circumstances. "We have to take the ship to Korriban," he began and was interrupted by Mav.

"N-no, it'll take too long. We have to use the Nexus."

"You know how to do that?" Flynn asked, latching on to Mav's other arm to help support him, though he was still a little unsteady himself. "You ain't got no business going after this guy, Mav. He's too damn strong!"

"No other way," Mav was barely coherent. The evil and ugliness invading him from contact with Nihilus had filled his mind with dark wraiths that inhabited his thoughts. He wished he could shut them out.

"Ya didn't answer his question," Swagger said. "Whatever this Nexus is, do you know how to use it?"

Mav considered for a moment, replaying what Revan had said, the words he'd spoken in that strange dialect—the motions of his hands. "I think I do."

Swagger went to the cockpit and fired up the engines. He lifted off and set the ship down closer the Enclave where he and the others transported Mav on the floating stretcher and followed the Jedi's instructions. Swagger planned to put his inhibitor collar back on when the time was right. Fortunately, Revan had left it behind when he and Bastila left.

Atton limped from a lightsaber wound. He'd been scheduled for a kolto treatment, but this was more important. Richelle was in Khoonda's med-bay half out of her mind. She was receiving neural treatments and the med tech working on her had told him she should have a full recovery.

Nihilus had slashed Mira's arm with his lightsaber and it was heavily bandaged. Flynn shot her a worried look as they made their way to the secret passageway. Once inside the octagonal room, they stared at the glowing colors of the doorways in awe.

"What the hell are these things?" Flynn asked quietly.

"Dimension Force doors. All things are linked through the Force." Mav gave them a shortened version of what Revan had told him. "They've already gone through the door that is a direct link to the tomb on Korriban. It's where Stygiaan thought he killed them the first time." Mav gripped Swagger's bicep, both for physical and moral support. "He'll trap them—he might already have done so."

"If we go, we could be victims, too," Atton pointed out. "And I'm having a really bad feeling about this."

"Coward!" Brianna spat. "I will go. Who else?" Her heated gaze dared Swagger.

Mav fell back on the stretcher. Gunner muttered what sounded like a real cuss word under his breath. Swagger and Flynn exchanged worried looks.

"You can't go, Mav." Carth had noted how pale Mav was—how ill he seemed.

Mira placed a hand to his temple. "You're burning up! What did that bastard do to you?"

"Get the frackin' door open," Swagger said impatiently through clenched teeth.

"None of you are strong enough in the Force to fight Stygiaan," Mav said with a moan. Huge droplets of sweat rolled down his cheeks—it looked like his pores were weeping.

"Open the door, Mav. One of us'll have to get him to the med-bay, and the rest of us go through." Flynn was about to volunteer when Gunner raised his hand.

"I'm not afraid, but I don't fight as good as you, Flynnie. I'll make sure Mav's taken care of."

Flynn wiped sweat from his forehead and realized how warm he was. "Kriffin' curd-sucker! Whatever he gave ya, I got it, too." He staggered from a sudden weakness.

"Everybody out of the room," Swagger commanded. When he and Mav were alone, he commanded, "Open the door!"

Mav closed his eyes and recalled the hand gestures, recreating them as best he could as he repeated the words. "K-korriban is r-red," he stuttered. Now he was shivering with cold.

Swagger's furious eyes met the Jedi's. "I need what you got."

Mav shuddered and his body began to go into muscle spasms. "I c-can't heal myself."

The dark eyes were snapping obsidian, then he closed them and seized Mav by the shoulders. "Give me the damn power, Mav!"

Mav was too weak, so Swagger called on the Force, using a visual push to show the damn mystical energy that he did not believe controlled his destiny what was needed. His tall frame shook as the Force pulled Mav's powers from the injured Jedi into Swagger. The bounty hunter reeled as the power filled him and lightning danced over his body, then disappeared. He stood still for a moment, feeling the power of the Force wash over him and fill him. He'd never felt such power, but it was not welcome; not something he wanted to retain once this was over.

All Swagger had to do now was put on his helmet and call the others back into the room. In his mind, he sent a pure, strong wave of healing into Mav and Flynn and watched to see what affect it had. Mav seemed to fall asleep and Flynn's face relaxed to a more normal appearance. "Everybody get your helmets on and stealth," he ordered and they stepped through the glowing red entrance.

Stygiaan had arrived after Revan and Bastila, but it did not matter. He knew they were trapped, unable to leave the tomb. He had sent his anger and doubt out through the Force and they had fallen for his deceit. He laughed softly as he made his way to the inner chamber of the tomb. The door rolled up and he saw two figures in full armor, but it would not matter. They would starve because he had used the darkest Sith alchemy to seal the room. Purple lightning criss-crossed the entrance and a web of lightning permeated the walls.

"And your arrogance was your downfall as I foresaw," he goaded them. "There will be no way out for you this time. You fooled me once--you shall not do so again, Revan.

"Let me out of here and fight me," Revan snarled.

Stygiaan tapped his fingernails lightly on his thighs, a strange smile coming to his lips. "No, I don't think so. When I leave, I'll activate the explosives I've planted and you, Bastila and this entire tomb will be reduced to rubble. My only regret is that you came by yourselves. The others won't be able to get to you in time."

"Stygiaan, you bastard!"

Darth Stygiaan's triumphant laughter echoed down the halls.

Revan unlatched his helmet and removed it, as did Bastila after a moment. Her grey eyes met his contemplative brown and she came into his arms. "Maybe we deserve this. We doomed those people to die by Sith hands. Maybe it's fate."

"There's no fate—there's only the Force." Revan neared the web of lightning and forks of it came loose to entangle him and hold him fast.

Bastila screamed and used her power to wrench him loose. He fell to the stone floor, panting, smoke rising from his body.

"That...was damned unpleasant," he murmured as she healed him the best she could. This lightning was different from any he'd ever experienced, and he knew the burns had only partially healed. "I might have to go for the Swagger look if we can get out of this." His joke fell flat as he put a hand to his crisped hair and some of the locks came loose in his fingers. "Great."

"Revan..." Bastila returned to his arms.

He shook her gently. "None of that. No saying good-bye. At least we know he won't get away."

"He will if you two don't move your asses," came a voice that made them both jump.

They stared as the back wall began to glow red and dissolve into a doorway that was not blocked by the lightning. Swagger was there and motioned for them to move.

"Stay out of that tomb," Revan advised. "It's a trap." He and Bastila stepped into the Nexus tunnel.

"Ya think?" Swagger rolled his eyes. "What, with all your knowledge of the Force you couldn't figure out a way to outwit Stygiaan?"

"You are brimming over with the Force," Revan remarked as they made their way back to Dantooine.

"Yep. Sucks!" Swagger was the first to step through the doorway into the octagonal room. "Had to take Mav's powers. Didn't need 'em after all."

Flynn snorted. "You healed Mav and me, Swag, so it wasn't a total waste."

Swagger studied Revan, noting the patch of burned hair. "Nice look," he said with his customary smirk. "You might wanna even it out a little." They started through the hallways and left the Enclave.

Revan grinned. "I guess I owe you."

"You bet you do!" Flynn said, and behind him Carth chuckled.

Swagger took Revan aside once they were outside. "You don't seem too upset about Stygiaan getting away."

"Nope," Revan said easily. "Because he won't get away. I always have a back-up plan."

"Please, don't get him started," Bastila teased. "You have no idea how many times I've heard him brag about having a back-up plan."

Revan scowled playfully. "Well, I always do."

Stygiaan walked out of the tomb's front entrance. He made sure he was a safe distance before he pushed the button on the control box in his hand, detonating the explosives that lined the door. The noise was spectacular and he exulted in the number of huge boulders that now covered the entrance. Revan and Bastila were doomed.

Suddenly, there was the hiss of a stealth generator deactivating and something appeared. It was tall, and its rust-covered plating was back-lit in the glow of the flames and smoke. One of Revan's Mandalorians?

"Threat: Take this, meatbag scum!" The voice was mechanical as the sniper blaster in its hands fired, striking Stygiaan in the chest over and over. He had no chance to use the Force. Electricity arced through his body and he could do nothing to stop it. It finally grounded and Stygiaan dropped to the ground.

"Statement: Mission accomplished, Master. Sith meatbag has been captured, and I am now putting on the Force suppressor collar you provided. Query: May I suggest torture restraints?"

The voice of his master filtered over his internal com-link and he responded, "Gleeful acknowledgement: Oh, thank you, Master! I shall endeavor to make him as uncomfortable as I can without doing too much damage to his squishy insides."

"You have done well," his master commended. "Take him to Malachor V."

"Statement: As you wish, Master. Ugh, must I always say that? HK-47 signing off."

Back on Dantooine, Carth clapped his hands together, chuckling in delight as Revan's personal assassination droid's voice spoke over the com-link. "Rev, you used HK as back-up?"

"Yes. Zherron, the man in charge of the Khoonda Militia, flew him to Korriban a few days ago. It was shortly before you and T3 landed the _Seeker _here. I had warning through the Force. I knew Stygiaan was up to something, I just didn't know what." Revan ran his fingers through his hair in a resigned fashion. He tucked away his com-link.

"Did I hear right?" Mav asked.

Revan and his rescue party had stopped at the Khoonda med-center to check on Mav. He and Visas were the only patients in the med-ward. Mical, Visas and Brianna had received their kolto treatments and were resting in their quarters on the _Seeker_. Richelle was still in serious condition and was in the intensive care cubicle in another room.

"Yes, you heard right. Stygiaan is my prisoner and I'm going to Malachor V to end what I started." Revan's eyes caught fire a moment. "Soon it'll be over."

"I want to come with you."

"No," he told Mav. "Bastila comes and that's it. You're not ready for the burden of more deaths."

"Deaths?"

Swagger did not bat an eye as he studied Revan, and his lip curled. He knew what the ex-Sith planned, and for the first time since he'd met him, he found himself liking Revan.

Revan touched Mav's arm lightly. "I'll debrief you, General, when we get back."

"This ain't gonna go bad like it does so often for you Jedi, is it?" Swagger probed.

Revan laughed. "I'm no more of a Jedi than you are, Swag."

Stygiaan stumbled as the droid with the triangular-shaped head and glowing red photoreceptors pushed him toward a platform. There were strange statues there that gave the platform the appearance of claws on a gigantic hand reaching from Malachor's depths to grab him. As he was prodded forward, he looked down into the abyss that surrounded the place--small paths had been cut into the ancient stone of the core of the planet itself. Green mist or gas floated on both sides of the narrow path, tendrils of it reaching up to touch him.

Stygiaan was strapped into a torture harness that bound his arms tightly to his sides. The collar about his neck prevented him from using the Force. Revan had won. He still could not believe it!

"Statement: Bow to the master, meatbag."

Stygiaan screamed when the current in the harness surged through him. He fell hard to his knees, his body twitching in agony. After a long and painful interval, he raised his head and saw Sith assassins, Marauders, Lords, apprentices, and dark Jedi gathered on the narrow walk-way. They abased themselves as Lord Revan walked out of the Trayus Academy and made his way to the core.

"All hail, Lord Revan," they chorused, worshipping him as he strode to the very center of the planet's core.

Revan paused as he beheld the once proud Stygiaan. He saw the confusion and fear in the dark Lord's eyes, and for a moment felt compassion for him. It faded when he recalled how the man had beheaded his double and tricked the Revanchist into killing the woman he loved. _No,_ he thought, _it ends here._

No mercy. Revan nodded to HK and the droid dragged Stygiaan to the edge of the deep pit. Stygiaan thrashed about, but the torture restraints held him in a deadly embrace. Revan nodded again and HK jerked Stygiaan's body over so that he was face up—so he could see it coming like Revan's loyal follower had.

"Sword," Revan's tone was as sharp as the blade one of the assassins handed him.

Stygiaan wanted to spit at Revan, but his throat had gone dry. He could only gaze up as Revan took a practice cut. He felt the burning sensation as the blade sliced his skin open. The next moment was frozen in time, and then it moved slowly, image by image. Stygiaan watched each movement as the sword went up, reached its apex, and then came down. He felt it touch his throat, then begin to slice through the skin. Finally, his eyes rolled back as his head was severed from his body.

"Into the pit," Revan commanded HK-47.

The droid kicked the head first, then heaved the body over the side. Revan watched it fall end over end until the thick green miasma made it fade from sight.

"_All_ of you!" Revan shouted and sent a massive Force wave outward. All of the Sith who had served him were picked up by the wave and washed over the precipice into the pit. It seemed as if their screams would echo forever.

"Delighted statement: Had I ears, Master, other than auditory receptors, the sound of their screaming would be music to them. Query: I hope you do not mind that I recorded their last moments, Master?"

Revan's smile was grim. He spoke into the com-link. "Bao-Dur, have your remote activate the Mass Shadow Generator. We destroy Malachor V once and for all. Meet me on Dantooine, and tell Zherron that's two I owe him."

A quiet quiet male voice replied, "Yes, Admiral."

Revan rushed back to the Trayus Academy where Bastila waited for him and the passageway back to Dantooine beckoned. Once they were in the octagonal room, Revan watched the wall that glowed orange, waiting. It took about an hour, but the wall was finally just a wall. Malachor V could no longer be reached—it was no longer a Nexus—it had been destroyed.

"It's over, Bas." Revan realized how tired he was. "Finally."

In the hours that Revan and Bastila were gone, Atton sat at Richelle's bedside, talking to her, playing pazaak out loud; anything to pass the time and try to bring her back from unconsciousness. He wondered if Stygiaan was dead. There was a calm within him, and he figured Revan had succeeded.

"Ric," he said softly, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "Please wake up, angel."

"I am _so_ not an angel," she whispered as her eyes slowly opened.

He smiled with relief. "You are to me, Shortstuff."

"I'm height-challenged, bantha brains!"

"I think we can work something out," he said, giving her his scoundrel's smile and a wink. "Want to go off with me in the _Ebon Hawk_?"

She blinked. "Are you serious? My brother would track you down and kill you!"

"I'm getting a new ship's ID as soon as I can, and nobody will be able to find me—uh, us. That is, if you want."

"Atton, I'm in the military. The Republic might have something to say about that."

"I don't mean to interrupt." Carth spoke from where he was standing in the doorway. "I knew your dad, Richelle, and he used to tell me he never wanted the military for you. I have a friend high-up in the ranks. I'm sure we can pull some strings and get you an honorable discharge."

"Problem solved!" Atton said, rubbing his hands together.

"Mav?"

Mav had just finished dressing and was glad he was fully clothed when Visas came into the room. "How are you?" he asked.

She smiled, but it was not warm, and her voice had a different timber. "I...came to tell you I am going with Mical and Brianna. Revan and Bastila are back." She gave a much abbreviated explanation of what had happened on Malachor V. "A Zabrak has come to us. He is strong in the Force. Revan and Bastila have promised to teach all of us the ways of the Force, and Mical wants to start a new Jedi Order."

"Rev will love that," Mav was unable to hold back a wicked chuckle.

"He is outside waiting to see you." She put a hand on his arm. "Mav...what you have done for me... I cannot put into words. I thought our destinies were entwined, but I see I am wrong. The last thing you want to be is a Jedi. Our...bond has been broken. I can no longer feel it."

Mav gazed at her, wishing in a way things could be different, but she was right. The last thing he wanted was to be a Jedi. Swagger had his powers now, and Mav dreaded getting them back.

"You don't have to get them back." Revan strode into the room. He had read Mav's mind with such ease that his friend had not even felt it.

Mav stared at Revan. His hair was as short as Swagger's now, and all the lines in his face had deepened—the ravages of time were now evident on the handsome visage. "What do you mean? I can't stick Swagger with them."

Revan's mouth twitched into a wry smile. "You're right. He is the one Force-sensitive I've met who's better off without the Force. Of course," he offered, "there is another."

"Me."

Revan nodded his shorn head. "Yes, you. What do _you_ want, Mav?"

"To be free," he said without a pause.

"How about keeping your healing ability? I can strip the Force from Swagger, with his consent of course, and endow you with only the ability to heal. Is that agreeable?"

Mav's face beamed. "I can go back to my life as it was? No consequences to my crew or me?"

Revan raised a hand as if making a solemn pledge. "I swear, on my love for Bassie. Deal?"

Mav shook the hand Revan held out. "Deal."

It took two days of rest for Revan to regain his full strength. When he was ready, he took Swagger and Mav back to the Enclave to perform the ritual. When they returned, Swagger was free and Mav had retained his healing ability. Swagger left Revan and Mav as they strode slowly and dashed back to his ship.

Revan accepted Mav's lightsaber and hung it from his belt, along with the one Swagger had given Mav when he'd first found out he was a Jedi.

"Do you have a ship to take you to Coruscant?" Mav asked Revan as they strolled through the tall rustling grass toward Khoonda.

"Don't need a ship. Bas and I are going to help rebuild the Enclave. We'll train Mical first, and then he can become the frackin' Jedi Master he's always wanted to be."

"Then what will you do?"

Revan's gaze followed a Brith soaring far overhead. "Bas and I will finally have a life together."

"Lay down the lightsabers for good, huh?" Mav watched the Brith disappear into a cloud bank.

"The Sith have been routed. The two Sith Lords that were a threat to the galaxy are dead. I think we deserve it, don't you?"

Mav clapped a hand on Revan's shoulder as they watched one of the moons rise in the darkening sky. "Knowing Swag, he'll be out of here soon as the ship's prepped." He stopped and looked into his friend's face. "Rev...I..."

"You're welcome, buddy. It's the very least I could do for you. Tell Swagger he would've made a great Jedi." He snorted. "I can't even say that with a straight face."

Mav moved away as he saw Bastila striding purposefully up to her man. He waved, but she was quickly pulled into Revan's arms. Mav broke into a run when he saw the lights on the _Seeker_ blinking. It was last call for all crew to come aboard.

He almost ran into Carth as he raced to the ship. Onasi stepped aside to avoid the collision. "Mav, can't you stay out of trouble for one day?" He grabbed his friend's elbow and pulled him up the ramp. Flynn was at the hatch along with Gunner and T3. The big merc was ticking off a list of supplies on a datapad.

"Food, check. Supplies, check. Reward for saving the galaxy, nope. Extra capacitor, check." He slapped Mav on the back as the ex-Jedi passed him. "Pain-in-the-butt crewman, check." He indicated everyone step back from the hatch as he struck the locking mechanism within the ship. Mav thought the sound of the hatch sealing and the loading ramp coming up to lock into place was the most beautiful he'd ever heard.

Swagger strode into the main hold and regarded his crew. "Carth, you can fly us out of here. Gunner, engine room. T3, there's a glitch in Communications. Flynn, it's your turn to spar with me once we're in hyperspace. Mira, babe, there's a holo coming in with our next bounty. Get me the information and coordinates." His eyes lighted on Mav and he smirked. "You were late, Mav. That's one hundred push-ups. No breaks, chest to the floor." Swagger took his wide-legged stance and crossed his arms. "Starting now. One..."

As he did his push-ups, Mav realized he was frackin' happy. He was free—he could live on the ship he loved and be around his friends. And he was no longer a Jedi.

"Sixty...keep going." Swagger's voice cut into his thoughts. "And when you're done here, there's still that lightsaber mark on the floor of your quarters."

Mav's smile did not falter. Now, if he could just get through this, he'd be even happier.

_Finito_

13


End file.
